Caged Bird
by DonJuanTriumphs
Summary: An arranged marriage tears Christine from the only family she knows and into the arms of a masked stranger.
1. Reigned in Freedom

**Caged Bird**

**A Phantom of the Opera Fan Fic**

**By DonJuanTriumphs**

**Copyright 2006**

**Chapter One**

**Reigned in Freedom**

**"None are so hopelessly enslaved**

**as those who falsely believe they are free..."**

"What?" the word was whispered in the still of the room. It was soft and filled with disbelieving pain. Gustave Daae sighed as he looked upon his only daughter and told her something he knew would change their relationship forever. Something that broke his heart every time he thought about it.

She was sitting in the chair in front of him, her slim hands grasping the arm of her chair in an excrutiating grip. Her chocolate curls tumbled down her back and framed her suddenly pale face. Her blue eyes searched his and he could not bare to look at her accusing stare. She looked so much like her mother it brought tears to his eyes. His beloved Emma...how he missed her.

"Papa, please tell me what you are saying is not true!" Christine pleaded. She had stood and took his hands in her own trembling ones. The tears in her eyes were almost his undoing.

"I am sorry, bebe, it has to be done," he whispered, looking away from her. Christine pulled away from him as if she had been burnt from what he was telling her.

"You cannot do this, Papa! Please, please do not do this!" she sobbed, collapsing on the chair once more. Gustave tried to take her hand but she flinched and pulled away.

"He is a good man," he tried to reassure her.

"A complete stranger, Papa! You would give me to a complete stranger?" she said, turning to look at him once more. She stared at his beloved brown eyes and handsome features, not believing that he would be so cruel as to give her hand in marriage to a man she did not know. She had thought her father was different from others. Friends she had held dear as a child had been sent away to marry men twice their age and Christine had believed her father would never do such a thing to her. He loved her to much.

He knew how much love meant to Christine. She had always told him that she wanted what he and her mother had been given. Gustave had understood and yet here he was telling her what had to be done! It was not possible!

"If Mama was here she would not make me do such a thing," she whispered coldly, her feelings toward her father beginning to change rapidly. Gustave's face became full of pain and regret.

"Your mother is no longer with us, Christine, if she were she would know what I was doing was right," he said sadly. Christine stood and backed away from him.

"How is this right? You know how much love means to me!" she cried. Gustave sighed, suddenly very tired. Since Emma's death a year before he had felt as if nothing would ever be the same. He was now losing his daughter and he had absolutely no say in the matter. It was just something that had to be done.

The door opened to reveal a handsome man dressed in immaculate black clothing. His brown gaze slowly looked over the two people before him and his handsome features set in a grim frown. He knew all to well what was going on right now. Christine gave a glad cry and flew into her brother's arms. Anthony wrapped his arms around the sobbing young woman and held her close.

"Anthony! You cannot let Papa do this!" she pleaded. The two men stared at eachother over Christine's head, Anthony's stare cold and hard, Gustave's tired and filled with sorrow.

"Christine, do not make this harder then it already is for me!" their father pleaded. Anthony nearly growled in his throat.

"Oh, so it is hard for you, Father? One would think you must feel nothing to give your only daughter away to a man none of us have laid eyes on before," Anthony hissed.

"You know nothing, Anthony, and I would remind you to remember who it is you are speaking to," Gustave said, hating the fact that he was destroying his family over his sense of duty.

"I know perfectly well to whom I am speaking; a man who no longer sees any meaning in life. A man who is giving his child away for his own sick greed!" Anthony snarled. This was not the man Anthony knew and loved. That man, his father, would never have even considered the idea of giving Christine away to a loveless marriage.

Since their mother had died nothing had ever been the same. They had once been close and now were only strained in each other's company. With the exception of Anthony and Christine. Their sibling love would not change no matter what hardships they might face. They loved each other to much. He pulled her closer and backed the two of them away from their father.

"Come, Christine. It appears you are no longer welcome here," he said. Christine pulled away from her brother for a moment to look at the man she loved with all her being. She did not hate him like she should. But it hurt her deeply that he was doing this to her. She could see the pain in his eyes and wished he would tell her the reason why he so willing hurt the love between them.

**xXx**

Christine was staring into the mirror in front of her, wondering if she could really be the girl staring back at her. Surely she would wake up and everything would be alright? Anthony was reclining on the bed behind her, his brow furrowed as he thought of a way to get her out of this predicament.

"There has to be a reason why father would give me away in marriage," Christine whispered. Anthony said nothing.

"What if he is cruel, Anthony?" she whispered in fear, turning to look at her brother.

"He will not be, Christine," he promised, needing to believe it himself. But Christine could not be swayed from her course of thinking.

"Oh! What if he is horribly old and ugly!" she gasped, the idea making her nose wrinkle in distaste. Anthony stood and came to her, taking her hands in his. His reassuring eyes calmed her and she felt slightly better.

"When you leave here I want you to know that if he ever so much as lays a hand on you all you have to do is contact me and I will take you from him," he promised. Christine whispered a thank you and hugged him.

**xXx**

"Don't let go, Anthony," Christine whispered, her small arms wrapped tightly around his waist. Anthony swallowed and put on his best smile, bringing his sisters gaze to his. She looked so frightened in that moment he knew that she was to young for this to happen to her. It was not right.

"I will come in five days, he has agreed to that," Anthony said, referring to her future husband. The idea of that man sent shivers down Christine's spine. They both stood outside, beside the carriage that would take her to her new life. Their father stood a few feet away, desperately wanting to take Christine into his arms but afraid of her rejection. Christine wiped the tears from her eyes and turned to her father.

With a sobbing breath she went to him and he gave a glad cry, pulling her close and pressing a kiss to her temple. Her tears caused her entire body to shake and he held her tighter.

"Papa," she whispered. The idea that she was leaving seemed to barely be sinking in. With her fathers arms around her she desperately wished to be a little girl again, one without cares or worries as she went to sleep in her bed, knowing her father and mother were close by.

"I love you, Christine...please never forget that," he said softly. Christine nodded and pulled away, knowing that if she did not she might never be able to let go. Both men watched her climb into the carriage and watched in silence as it pulled away.

Christine swallowed and pulled her cloak more tightly around herself. She had never even seen this man and she was to be married that very night. How was she supposed to do this? Should this not be against the law somehow? She had barely turned nineteen! How old was this man? This man. God, she did not even know his name!

Why did he have to have the ceremony tonight? And why could she not have her family attend? Was that not how a marriage should be? With the people you loved and cared for around you? Was this man so heartless that he did not even consider that?

When the carriage slowly rolled to a stop Christine swallowed and looked out the small window at the large cathedral. The driver came down from his place and opened the door for her, helping her step out. She smiled at him only slightly as he helped her.

"I was told to watch you until you made it safely inside," he informed her. She nodded and with slow steps started toward the entrance. The closer she got to the looming building, however, the faster her heart began to beat. She could not do this! She was suddenly so frightened she felt her legs almost give out under her. Her eyes looked to both the right and the left, both of which were dark roads. She decided that she would rather take her chance in the dark then face this man who was her prisoner.

"Mademoiselle!" the driver yelled when she began running. She ignored his cries to come back and ran. This was her only chance and she would not waste it! Quite suddenly a figure emerged from the shadows in front of her and she collided with his chest. Two strong arms wrapped around her to keep her from falling. Breathless, Christine looked up at the man who blocked her way to freedom.

Christine's eyes rolled back in her head as she fainted, the last thing she saw was the glowing white from the mask the man wore over half of his face.


	2. Masked Stranger

**Chapter Two**

**Masked Stranger**

**"Meeting people unlike oneself does not enlarge one's outlook; **

**it only confirms one's idea that one is unique."**

"Monsieur, perhaps the wedding should wait for another day," Father Joshua said nervously, looking at the masked man who seemed to fill the church with his presence. His glowing gray green eyes looked away from the young girls face only briefly to glare at the priest.

"The wedding will take place tonight," he stated simply, his voice stilling any arguements. Erik looked back at the woman who he had laid along one of the many pews. She was extremely pale and he muttered several curses under his breath that caused the priest to make the sign of the cross. He had seen her bolt in the other direction as he stood at the entrance of the church and had gone after her immediately. And he was very glad he had.

Gustave had never told him just how beautiful this girl was. A girl she was, he knew she had not yet turned twenty which to him was still a child at his own age of thirty two. He should have known that she would have her mother's beauty, although he found her more beautiful then Emma had ever been.

Her auburn curls were spread out around her head like a blazing halo. The moment before she had fainted he had seen the brilliant blue of her eyes before they rolled back into her head. When he had carried her back to the church he had felt how beautiful her body was beneath her cloak and dress. Plump of breast and full hips, exactly how he liked his women. And she was his woman now. It would be no other way. This was owed to him and he would reap the benefits...all of them.

"She is waking," Father Joshua murmured. Erik's eyes found the young girls as she opened her eyes. She saw him and gasped, sitting up and moving away from him. The priest murmured something under his breath as Erik approached.

"Stay right there!" she demanded. His smile was grim and sarcastic at the same time.

"You will learn how to behave towards me in time," he said. Christine's eyes grew round in disbelief as she realized who he was.

"You're...you're my-"

"Fiancee," Erik finished. Christine moaned, burying her face in her hands.

"This cannot be happening, not to me, not now!" she whispered. Erik was becoming impatient.

"When you are finished talking to yourself we have a ceremony to complete," he said. Her eyes snapped open to look at him.

"How can you want to do this?" she asked, wishing he would tell her she could go home and forget everything.

"Your father should have taught you more manners, I said we are getting married and we are getting married, right now," he growled. Christine said nothing when his hand latched around her wrist and he pulled her to her feet.

"Wait!" she pleaded when they reached the alter. He turned extremely impatient eyes to hers.

"What now?" he demanded. Christine swallowed and looked down at the marble floor.

"I just wanted to know your name," she whispered. Erik sighed, he was being far to impatient with the girl, she had every right to be nervous and he was not helping.

"Erik Desslar," he replied. She nodded, allowing him to take her the few remaining steps to the alter. Father Joshua looked between them, shaking his head before he slowly began the wedding.

xXx

Christine's mind remained blank throughout the entire ceremony. This was her wedding, away from her friends and family with a man she knew nothing about. Perhaps she would not be so angry if she knew what the reason was for her father giving her away. Then it might not be as hard. She glanced at her soon to be husband and swallowed slightly. He was rather intimidating.

He wore formal black evening trousers with matching shirt and jacket that encased his lean but obviously well built body. His hair was thick and black and pushed back. The only side not obscurred by the mask was cleanly shaven and handsome in a rough sort of way. Then the mask. It was a snow white and covered half of his face and it made him appear even more dangerous then she already thought him. His gray green eyes turned to her and their gazes locked.

She was giving everything she was to this stranger for the rest of her life. The only thing she knew about him was that his name was Erik Desslar and she was soon to be Christine Desslar.

"You may kiss the bride."

Christine's eyes grew round as Erik leaned forward as he gave her a persistant, and yet rather chaste kiss on her lips. He pulled away and his gaze bore into hers. Here began her new life.

xXx

Erik stared across the carriage at his wife. She had said nothing since they had left the church and as the carriage brought them to his home he wondered what she was thinking. The brief kiss he had given her had affected him more then he had shown. His whole body was tense with desire and the idea that she was his did little to help his raging body.

She looked young, but incredibly beautiful as she sat in front of him. The moonlight illuminated her face and seemed to enchance the perfection of her features. Her slim hands were clasped on her lap and Erik glanced at the diamond ring he had given her at their wedding. It was expensive and he had not wanted anything less for his future wife.

"Monsieur?" Christine whispered suddenly. Erik found her eyes and saw the hesitant and yet passionate look in her eyes. She had an inner fire about her that he knew he would enjoy seeing if she opened up enough to let him.

"Yes?" he asked. She looked out the small window before looking back at him.

"Might I know your name? If you do not mind me asking that is?" she asked.

"Thirty two," Erik replied. He saw the surprise register in her eyes and he smirked. He could see that she was calculating the difference in age and when she had it her eyes widened. Thirteen years. He was thirteen years older then she was!

"Disappointed, Madam?" he asked. She shook her head.

"I know I am not the handsome young man you would have liked," he continued. She realized she had offended him in some way and made to apologize.

"Monsieur, I am sorry, I should not have-"

"Do not apologize, Christine," he interrupted. She glanced at his mouth, surprised by how nice her name sounded on his lips. She sat back when he suddenly leaned forward and took her hand in his. His eyes never left her face as he spoke his next sentence.

"But believe me, my dear, ugly though I may be I have far more..._experience _then any of the young men you fancy," he murmured, kissing the skin of her hand. His lips lingered and she could feel his tongue against her skin, causing her to shiver in what she was surprised was delight. Yanking her hand away she looked away from him, not liking the smirk on his face. She heard his satisfied chuckle.

"I believe I am going to enjoy our time together, Christine."


	3. New Life

**Chapter Three**

**New Life**

**"Laughter is the shortest distance between two people."**

The manor the carriage stopped in front of was one of the biggest Christine had ever seen in her life. It was one of the wealthier houses in France and Christine glanced at Erik, wondering how he could afford such a house. The driver helped her out and she tentively followed her husband inside the large wooden doors. Light surrounded them and Christine looked around, her curiousity getting the better of her.

The ceiling towered above them and from it hung a beautiful chandelier of what appeared to be glass. Directly in front of them rose a marble staircase that was larger then any she had ever seen. She looked up to the very top to see that it branched off to the right and to the left and also forward. On her left and right were several doors, all of which were closed and Christine wished she could look through each one and see what this kind of man lived like.

"Master!" a voice cried. Christine turned in the direction of the voice to see an older woman waddling down the stairs, and waddle she was because she was large of frame and it appeared hard for her to move her weight around. She had a kind face with round, dark eyes and graying hair piled chaotically on her chubby head. Her navy blue dress could do with replacing and the apron she wore over it was stained in numerous places from God only knew what.

Christine smiled at the woman, wishing to make a good impression and the woman stared at her in surprise as her round eyes looked over Christine from head to foot. A smile lit her face as she finished her study and she quickened her pace so she could reach them.

"Oh, Master! I did not expect you home for a few hours at least! Your room is not prepared and dinner has yet to be made!" she cried.

"Calm down, Susannah! You will be no good to me if you give yourself a heart attack," Erik snapped. Christine glanced at him before looking away from the angry scowl on his face. Susannah turned red and apologized profusely. Christine felt sorry for the woman and so tried to be friendly.

"Susannah, is it?" she asked.

"Yes, Mademoiselle," she answered, bobbing her head.

"It's Madam, Susannah," Erik said impatiently. Realization dawned in the womans eyes as she finally realized who Christine was.

"Madam, forgive me," she said. Christine shook her head.

"That is fine. I am Christine," she said. The woman smiled. Already she could tell she was going to like this young woman.

"A pleasure, Madam," Susannah assured her. Erik was tapping his foot, clearly annoyed with the both of them. Susannah did not fail to notice.

"If you would excuse me, I should go and see to dinner," she said. She bowed politely before disappearing behind one of the doors Christine had been curious about when she had entered.

"Bloody servants," Erik murmured under his breath. Christine raised a brow.

"I found her quite charming," she informed him.

"And I fail to remember if I asked for your opinion," Erik replied.

"And I fail to remember what I did to be forced into marriage to you!" she shot back. Erik said nothing for a moment as he looked at her, clearly surprised that she was talking back. Christine would not apologize, he was being angry for no reason and she did not wish to hear him snap at everyone in sight. Since she had met him he had failed to impress her, something she did not find very attractive. She had done nothing to make him this angry and she did not appreciate his attitude.

"If you wish to know where our room is come with me," he said, avoiding an arguement. 'Our room'. Realization hit her hard...of course they would share a room...and a bed. He was her husband. But the idea of sleeping beside a man she knew nothing about scared her immensily. She glanced at him as he led her up the marble stairs. He seemed the type of man who would expect his wife to give him everything...including her body. Christine shivered, not liking the idea at all.

But in all truth she could not deny him. He was her husband and he had every right to take what was now his. He turned left at the top of the staircase and made his way down a hallway a little to dark for Christine's peace of mind. Moments later they reached a pair of doors and Erik opened them, stepping aside so Christine could walk in. It was too dark to see anything so she waited for Erik to light a candle before she roamed the room with her eyes.

The first thing she seemed to notice was the last thing she wished to see. The bed. This bed seemed to take up most of the room and was large enough to fit two people comfortably. The blankets and sheets were a menacing black and she had to look away before her nerves gave out and she fainted. A wardrobe that was larger than Erik stood in one corner with a mirror beside it and there was a massive window overlooking the city.

"I will have the servants bring your clothing up here and put it into the wardrobe. I am also having a large trunk moved so you can put it at the foot of the bed and keep your undergarments in it," he said from behind her. Christine nodded, not knowing what else to do.

"Y-your home is lovely," she whispered.

"Our home," he corrected. She said nothing. He took her hand, surprising her and almost making her flince.

"Come. Dinner should be ready and you can eat. I am sure it has been a trying day," he said slightly sarcastic. She followed him back downstairs and into one of the many doors. They entered a small dinning hall with a table that stretched the length of the room. Candles had already been lit and the silverware in place. Several windows were in this room as well, but all of their drapes were shut.

Erik sat at the head of the table after sitting Christine down closest to him. A young man, carrying several plates, came in, keeping his eyes on the floor after glancing at Christine briefly. He had a shock of carrot colored hair and deep green eyes and seemed rather long of arms and legs.

"Madam," the boy murmured, setting a bowl of stew down in front of her. The aroma was a welcoming smell and she smiled in delight.

"Thank you, it looks delicious," she said in earnest. The young man bobbed his head and went to give Erik his bowl. Christine noticed the way the boy was shaking under Erik's intense stare and as she watched the young man dropped the bowl of soup directly in Erik's lap. Erik got to his feet, muttering several curses that were not appropiate for a lady to hear.

The boy was staring in horror at what he had done and he began shaking. Christine bit her lip when she saw the way Erik tried to wipe some of the hot food off of his lap. Both males looked up when Christine began to laugh. It was the first time she had laughed for any reason since she had been told about this marriage. The young man looked at her nervously, glancing at his master to see what his reaction was.

Erik was staring at Christine in disbelief. Why the devil was she laughing? He did not find this very amuesing. She put her hand to her mouth, trying to contain her giggles but it was failing miserably. Erik glanced at the boy, Douglas, who was shaking like a leaf.

"Go back to the kitchen and make yourself useful!" he snapped. The boy scrambled to do as he was told.

"Your amuesment is ill placed, Christine," Erik informed her. Her happiness quickly fled at his tone. He was angry and it was evident.

"No, it is not, I believe it is about time someone laughed at you. You should try it, it might melt that ice that is around your heart."


	4. Marriage Bed?

**Chapter Four**

**Marriage Bed?**

**"The bonds of matrimony are like any other bonds - they mature slowly."**

Christine clutched her robe close around her body, her hands shaking slightly no matter what she did to try and stop it. She had no idea where Erik was and she prayed it stay that way. She glanced over at the bed. The thought of exposing her body to him made her shiver in dread. Her mother had told her that when she married it was her duty as a wife to give herself to her husband, he would expect no less.

The thought of her mother made tears come to her eyes. What would she think if she knew where Christine was at that moment and how she had been forced to marry this stranger? If her mother had been living she would still be home with her family.

Her father would most likely be angry if he found out that she did not want to consumate the marriage. But how could she share something so precious with a man she knew nothing about? Her head snapped up when the door opened and Erik came in. He had changed his trousers earlier and had composed himself and now his eyes sought her in the candlelight.

"Remove your robe," he instructed, his tone slightly husky. Christine did not move for several long moments, staring at the man she had met mere hours ago. Swallowing the lump in her throat Christine's hands released the fabric and her robe pooled to her feet. She looked down at the floor, feeling her cheeks flush a crimson red.

She heard him approach and then could feel the heat radiating from his body as he studied her. Her nightgown was all but transparent and did little to keep anything hidden. His hand reached out and she could feel the feather light caress of his fingertip against her cheek. She was trembling, she knew that and she knew he was aware of it.

"Whatever you were told I will not hurt you," Erik said softly.

"I was told nothing," Christine replied. He frowned.

"Your mother told you nothing about what you are to expect in the marriage bed?" he demanded.

"When my mother was alive I did not have to worry about marrying someone I do not love!" she replied, pulling away from him and turning her back to him. He came up behind her and she could feel his breath against her ear, causing her to shiver. His arms wrapped around her to settle on her stomach. Her breath caught in her throat when his hands moved upward, coming to rest possesively on her breasts. She remained still, both curious and apprehensive to know what he was going to do next.

"I can give you pleasure unlike anything you have ever experienced," he murmured, beginning to knead her through the transparent gown. Christine moaned softly when pleasure seemed to flood her body at his erotic touch. Christine immediately felt guilty for feeling that way and she pulled away hastily, shaking her head.

"Please, Monseiur, if you would be so kind as to keep your hands to yourself!" she said. He stared at her a long time.

"I can force you to give yourself to me," he murmured. She nodded.

"Yes, you could," she whispered. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Go to bed, Christine," he instructed. She stared at him in disbelief. He was not going to consumate the marriage? She hesitated a moment longer, wondering if he was going to change his mind and praying that he didn't.

"I told you to go to bed!" he snapped, losing his temper. Christine jumped and scrambled to do as she was told. She slipped between the sheets and pulled them up to her shoulder. She could hear Erik moving around the room, preparing himself for bed.

She felt the bed sink slightly with his weight when he finally joined her, and curious, she glanced at him. He did not take off his mask, and not for the first time she wondered why he wore it. He happened to see her looking at him and frowned.

"One thing I might have forgotten to mention; do not ever touch the mask. I do not care what the circumstances are you will not remove it or touch it. If you do so you will regret it immensily," he said, seeming to read her thoughts. She nodded, not wishing to voice any of the many questions she had at the moment. He blew out the candle and they were surrounded in darkness. She felt every move Erik made and every one caused her to stiffen slightly.

She never had liked sleeping in a bed not her own. Any time her family went on holiday or to visit family she had never been comfortable. Her own bed, in her own room, was comfortable and safe to her. This bed was not that. She felt like she was sleeping in a lions den, the lion only dozing, waiting for its prey; her.

"Relax, Christine, and get some sleep. I am sure it has been a...trying day," Erik said. Christine said nothing but closed her eyes, praying sleep would take her away from here soon.

Erik was awake long into the dark hours of the night. He had so many things running through his mind sleep illuded him. He glanced over at Christine, glad to see that she was sleeping so soundly. When she had dropped her robe...she was more beautiful then he could have ever imagined. Even now his body raged at him to mount her and be done with it.

There were many reasons why he had decided against forcing her. The first being her obvious ignorance. He should have known that the kind hearted Emma would find it difficult to tell her daughter what happened when a man and a woman shared a bed. He would not touch her when she did not know what to expect. Though he had felt her shiver when he had touched her perfect breasts. There was passion there. She had shown it to him with every comeback she had given him. He would have to tell Susannah to talk to Christine about what he expected from a woman as his wife. She would do as she was told, to afraid of him not to.

Then there was the fact that if he had forced her then every night he wished to make love to her there would be a struggle. She would never trust him and so she would never come to him willingly. He wanted to coax her into wanting him with the same desire he felt for her. He knew he could do that. He, despite his face, was a master in the art of making love. He had found that woman cared nothing for the mask as long as he made them scream in ecstasy. Books lined his library from different places around the world, all with instructions on how to inhance a womans pleasure. Yes, he could make her want him, and the waiting would be worth it.

"Where is your sister?" Raoul de Chagny asked his good friend Anthony. Both men sat reclining in a chair, a glass of the finest wine in their hands. Anthony sighed and ran a hand through his hair, staring into the flames of the fire.

"With her husband," he answered, venom in his voice. Raoul's eyes widened in surprise.

"What?" he demanded.

"She was married yesterday," he clarified. Raoul stared at the man he thought of as a brother for a very long time. His Christine given away to another man? They had grown up together and he had always thought he would marry her. She had become more beautiful then anyone he had seen in a long time in the past couple of years and Raoul had eagerly awaited the day her father would ask him if he would like her hand.

"I know you cared for her, Raoul, and I am sorry. It was no choice of mine," Anthony said. Raoul said nothing. He had fallen in love with her and though he had never shown it he had hoped that she could see it. He had been on holiday with his family and had only returned that morning, and he had come straight here. What a wonderful homecoming, he thought dryly.

"In four days I am permitted to go and see her. Would you care to join me?" Anthony asked. Raoul nodded immediately.

"Yes...I just cannot believe it," he murmured. Anthony glanced at his handsome young friend, feeling sorry for the man. He knew he cared for Christine and if there was any man that Anthony would wish to see his sister with it would be Raoul. He was a good man and would soon be Comte and he knew how to treat his woman. There would never be anyone better in Anthony's opinion.

"Neither can I," Anthony answered with a sigh. An idea suddenly came to Anthony and he smiled, having not been this happy since he had found out about his sister.

"Who says that we cannot go today? She is my sister and I have every right to see her. Get ready, Raoul, we are going for a little visit."


	5. Guests

**Chapter Five**

**Guests**

"You have such beautiful hair, Madam," Susannah said as she ran the brush through it. Christine smiled. She really found this woman quite charming and was glad there was someone in the house that was so nice.

"Thank you, Susannah, I inherited it from my mother," she answered. As the woman continued to get her ready for the day Christine found her thoughts wandering. When she had woken up that morning Erik had already been gone. She had yet to see him and she had been up for several hours. When she had called Susannah into the room Christine had noticed the way the woman glanced at the bed, obviously looking for any sign of a consummation of the marriage. Christine had blushed and looked away from the servant.

Christine stood when instructed as Susannah put on her corset. She really hated the things and Susannah tightened it to painful tightness.

"I never found the use for such things," Susannah muttered as she tugged on the strings.

"Neither have I," Christine said with a small gasp.

"In all reality you do not need one. You are already slim of waist," Susannah complimented. When she had finished putting everything on Christine thanked the woman and was preparing to leave the room when there was a knock on the door. When she gave her assent the boy with the carrot colored hair came in with a bow.

"What is it, Douglas?" Susannah asked. The boy bowed again.

"Forgive the intrusion, Madam, but there are two gentlemen here to see you," he said. Christine frowned. Who in the world could that be? Who knew she was here other than her family. She thanked Douglas and glanced at Susannah, who was ringing her hands nervously.

"What is wrong?" Christine asked. The woman hesitated.

"The master...he does not like anyone calling when he is not home and he is rather protective of what is his. You are considered his now," she replied. Christine snorted.

"I am not a possession to be put on a shelf. I have guests and I will see to them. This is my home now, too, is it not?" she demanded. Susannah nodded and watched Christine leave the room. She sighed and began picking her mistress's clothing up and putting them in their rightful place.

The master was not going to be happy about having two gentlemen calling on his wife. She knew all to well what kind of temper the man had and she did not want to see it unleashed on so kind a woman. But what she had seen of Christine so far she did not seem like the type of woman who backed down easily and perhaps that was something Master Erik needed, someone to stand up to him.

For far to long he had been given anything he wanted. He had only to say the word and it was done. Susannah had worked for him for over five years and no one had ever dared go against anything he said ever. She remembered well the mistress he used to keep in the house. A stunningly beautiful woman by the name of Natasha. The woman, though beautiful, had a short temper that she unleashed at the servants whenever they failed to do something right. But the moment Erik was in the room she became a docile little bird, never raising her voice to him.

Christine was different from Natasha in more ways then one. Though both were beautiful Christine was far more intelligent then Natasha had ever been and Christine's manners far outweighed Natasha. And she had the backbone to stand up to Erik. Susannah admired that greatly and she knew it might be interesting to watch Erik's reaction to the little woman fighting back.

Douglas showed Christine to the study where she was surprised to see stood Anthony and Raoul. She gave a glad cry and flew into her brothers arms. Anthony hugged her to him fiercely and gave her a kiss on each cheek. He took her shoulders and held her away from him slightly, his eyes roaming over her. Christine smiled.

"Are you alright?" he demanded. She nodded and he seemed to relax visibly. She turned to the other man, Raoul, and gave him a hug.

"I am so glad to see you, Raoul! It has been ages since the last time I saw you!" she said. He smiled and Christine was once more faced with how handsome he was.

"Indeed. It came as quite a shock to find you married when I returned," he said. Christine blushed and looked away. She knew very well Raoul's feelings for her and she knew it must have hurt him deeply to have found out she had been married to another man.

"Yes, well...why don't you both have a seat?" she said, offering them each a chair. She called for a servant and asked him to bring them something to drink. When Christine was seated she turned to look at both men.

"I thought you were not coming for a few days at least!" she told her brother.

"I had to make sure you were alright," he said. She smiled. That was Anthony; he always looked out for her even when they were small children. It was one of the things she loved about him.

"Where is your husband? I would like to meet him," Raoul said. He was trying to be civil about the whole situation but Christine could see the deep hurt that was in his eyes.

"My husband left early this morning. I do not know where he is," she said. Douglas came in with two brandies for the men and some water for Christine.

"He has money," Raoul murmured, looking around them at the expensive furniture. Christine nodded.

"Anthony? How is Papa?" she whispered. She missed him terribly and wished he was there with them. Anthony sighed.

"He has not left his rooms much. He did not know we were coming or I am sure he would have wished to come," he said, wanting her to feel better. He knew that the strained relationship Christine now had with their father hurt her and he hated the old man because of it. She should not have to go through with this.

Raoul for his part could not seem to get his eyes off of Christine. She looked lovely in her maroon dress that seemed to hug her body in all of the right places. Inside he was fuming. She should be his. He could have given her everything and he wanted to see this man that her father had so easily given her to. Her large, expressive eyes found his and he could see the genuine guilt she felt. He knew she was aware of his feelings and that hurt him all the more.

They all turned when the door opened and a man dressed completely in black came in. He wore a white mask over half of his face and there was a grim frown on his lips and an angry look in his eyes. Both Anthony and Raoul stood up as he approached and both of the men tensed when the other mans eyes roamed over them. All three pairs of eyes turned to look at Christine as she suddenly stood, her eyes finding the masked man.

"Oh, Monsieur, there you are!" she said, slightly nervous with the look in his eyes.

"Who are they?" he demanded, waving an impatient hand towards the two men. Christine smiled and took each of the men's arms. Erik's eyes bored into her as she seemed so close to the two strangers.

"This is my brother Anthony and my very good friend Raoul de Chagny," she introduced. Both men held out there hand and Erik simply stared, not moving. Raoul and Anthony glanced nervously at each other.

"Get out," Erik said very softly. Christine stared at him in disbelief.

"I beg your pardon, Monsieur, I only wished to visit my sister!" Anthony said, shocked by the man's rude behavior.

"Get out," Erik repeated. Christine held the two men's arms tightly.

"They are not leaving!" she said.

Erik stared at his wife silently. How dare she disobey him in front of these two men? When he had found out that she had two gentlemen calling on her he had been furious. He had told Gustave Daae that he may send his son to visit five days after the wedding. The old man dared to disobey him? Christine was his and he would decide who she could have to visit and who she could not. He turned his gaze to the two gentlemen.

"I warn you only once; get out of my house," he whispered, his voice laced with venom. Christine's eyes were flashing as her brother pulled his arm away and embraced his sister, telling her it was alright, he should get going anyway. The man named Raoul embraced her as well, a little longer then Erik liked. When the door shut behind the men Christine turned to him, her face flushed in anger. A smack echoed through the quiet room as Christine hit him. Erik's body tensed and he became perfectly still, staring at the fuming woman in front of him.

He grabbed her wrist so tightly she almost fell back in surprise. His grip caused her to flinch in pain but she refused to back down. He had humiliated her in front of two men she cared for and he had absolutely no reason to do such a thing.

"Hit me again, Madam, and you will wish you hadn't," he hissed. She pulled away from him, her eyes never leaving his.

"You had no reason to make them leave," Christine said.

"It is my house. They were not welcome."

"Am I?" she demanded.

"Are you what?" Erik snapped.

"Welcome?" she replied.

"You are my wife, the mistress of this house. Of course you are welcome," he said, becoming annoyed.

"Yet you have done nothing to make me feel like this is my home!" she said. Erik said nothing, knowing she was right but far too stubborn to admit it.

"If I am the new mistress of this house then do I not have every right to have someone here to visit?" she continued, needing to prove a point. He reminded her of a little boy. If something did not go his way he threw a tantrum! Well she refused to deal with it.

"Fine. You are permitted to have your brother visit. Not Monsieur de Chagny," he said. Christine frowned.

"Why not?" she demanded. His only visible brow rose.

"That is none of your business. I said he cannot come here and that is that," he stated simply. She let out an angry breath and stomped her foot. He was impossible to talk to!

"You are insufferable!" she informed him.

"And you are annoying!" he shot back. Christine knew they were behaving like children but she could not help it. The man made her so furious!

"Me annoying? You could give me a run for my money in that department!" Christine said.

"You are acting like a child," Erik said.

"You _are _a child! You are self-centered, egotistical, stubborn, and annoying!" Christine said. They were both standing dangerously close as they argued.

"Do you ever tire of talking?" he asked dryly.

"No, if fact-"

Christine gasped when he suddenly pulled her to him and crushed his mouth on hers. She was so surprised she did not know what to do. His arms wrapped around her back as he pulled her closer to him. He moaned ever so softly and suddenly she could feel the tip of his tongue run across her lips. Now Christine was not completely ignorant. She had kissed several men before, but they had been chaste kiss, nothing like this. Once she had caught her parents kissing quite passionately when they had not believed anyone to be around. That kiss they had had their mouths open and she knew that was what Erik was trying to do.

Not knowing why she did not stop him Christine slowly opened her mouth. His hand found the back of her head and it tangled in her hair as he thrust his tongue into her mouth. Her eyes widened slightly before closing her eyes and allowing him to show her what he wanted. She hesitantly kissed him back, sliding her tongue along his causing him to groan. He picked her up in his arms and she did not protest when he sat down in a chair, cradling her in his lap.

His kiss became deeper and Christine could feel a strange heat spread throughout her entire body to settle between her legs. He bunched her skirts up around her waist so her bare legs were there for him to run his hands along. Christine's hands settled on his chest as he pulled his mouth away to rain kisses down her neck. She gasped when he gave her several wet kisses on the tops of her breasts. When she felt his obvious arousal guilt flooded her. What was she doing?

Scrambling off of his lap she shoved her skirts down and put a hand to her flaming cheeks. Erik's chest rose and fell with the quickened breath that escaped from his mouth. Taking a deep breath she turned and walked out of the room, as soon as the door was closed she ran the rest of the way to their room, collapsing on the bed, her whole body shaking from unsuppressed emotions.


	6. His Past

**Chapter Six**

**His Past**

"Madam?" Susannah said softly, not wanting to interrupt the mistress. Christine looked up from the book she was reading and smiled. It had been five days since the incident with Erik and they had spoken very little to each other. She was getting rather lonely and she did not like the feeling.

"Yes, Susannah?" she wondered. The woman came in and smiled at the young woman.

"Madam, the master sent me up here to get you ready," Susannah said. Christine frowned.

"Ready for what?" she asked. Susannah seemed surprised that Christine did not know. Although the servants had noticed that the two were barely speaking, which caused Susannah to cry. Too many couples were like this. Cold and unfeeling toward each other and only putting their differences aside in the marriage bed, and that only with the hope of conceiving a child. She wished they knew how precious marriage was and learned to care for one another. Susannah knew far to well that marriage was a wonderful thing, and when it was gone there was nothing you could do about it.

"The master is throwing a ball. Did he not tell you?" she asked. Christine's eyes flashed.

"No, he did not," she said, "What a surprise."

"Dozens of people are coming, it should be quite nice," Susannah said. Christine shook her head.

"I do not think I wish to go," she said. Erik had embarrassed her in front of her brother and Raoul, she could embarrass him in front of the whole of France, it made no difference to her. Every move that man made was beginning to annoy her. She hated his short temper!

"Madam...your family was invited," Susannah said, hoping to change the young woman's mind. She did not want the young couple to argue over something as trivial as a ball. Christine's face immediately lit up at the idea of her family come.

"Truly?" she whispered. Susannah nodded.

"Yes. The master invited them," she said. Christine was suddenly deep in thought. Why would Erik invite her family? Was he trying to get into her good graces so he could finish what they had started in the study? That idea caused a blush to stain her cheeks. She would not deny the fact that she had felt something when he had touched her that way but she pushed it away as being a surprise, that had to be what caused her to feel that way, it was just a surprise.

"Then I suppose I have to go!" she said, causing Susannah to smile.

xXx

Erik paced back and forth in the hallway outside of his rooms as he waited for Christine. Guests were arriving every minute and he could hear the commotion downstairs. She was taking ages to get ready! He had known that she might not come just to spite him and so had invited her family, knowing they were the one thing that would force her to come.

It had spread through France that Erik Desslar had been married and he knew there was great speculation. He did not care what other people thought but he liked surprising people and he was sure Christine was going to surprise many people downstairs. No one would have believed that he would marry such a beautiful woman. The idea made him smirk. Christine was beautiful, and it made him angry that he had yet to taste all she had to offer. He should be given an award for his restraint!

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Master," Susannah said, appearing at the door with Christine. He cursed every single God he knew in that moment for making the woman so damn gorgeous. How the hell was he supposed to keep his hands to himself when she looked like that? She wore a deep red dress with a corset beneath that pinched her waist in and pushed her breasts up so they nearly spilled over the top of her bodice. Her chocolate curls were all pined to her head, several tendrils lying against the pale skin of her neck. No woman had ever been more tempting then she was at that moment.

"About time," he growled, trying to hide his obvious arousal. Christine rolled her eyes and began walking down the hall ahead of Erik, not caring to wait for him. His long legs brought him to Christine quickly and he grabbed her wrist, turning her to face him. She sighed and said nothing, staring at him.

"Do not forget who you belong to!" he whispered dangerously. Christine smiled.

"How could I?" she asked, looking at his hand as she tried to prove a point.. His hand on her was reminding her of their little explosion in the study and she could almost feel his lips on her. She shook her head, trying to clear her mind of such thoughts.

"And, if Monsieur de Chagny should arrive, I do not want you speaking with him," Erik said, interrupting her thoughts. This made Christine angry.

"He is one of my good friends, I have every right to talk to him!" she said.

"We have had this argument before!" Erik reminded her.

"And I am planning on having it again because you are so stubborn!" Christine cried.

"Stay away from him," Erik said, proving her right in the fact that he would not give in.

"Tell me why and perhaps I will consider it," she said. Instead of answering he took her arm quite forcefully and began dragging her down the hall, towards the ball. Christine sighed, she was not going to get anywhere with him!

xXx

"Erik! There you are!" a sing song voice cried. Both Erik and Christine turned to see a woman coming toward them. Erik groaned a curse under his breath and Christine studied the woman with interest. Golden locks were pined on her head in a similar fashion as Christine's. Her dress was a soft pink that hugged her generous bosom to almost shameful proportions. Slim arms wrapped around Erik in a tight hug and green eyes looked directly into Erik's as her full mouth pouted.

"I have been looking all over for you!" she cried. Erik disengaged himself from the woman, a frown on his face. Christine was curious to know who this woman was that seemed so friendly with him.

"I am entertaining, Natasha," he replied. She pouted again, something she seemed very good at. Christine rolled her eyes. She disliked women like this immensely, beauty but no brains.

"You could not steal away for a moment?" Natasha asked hopefully, a suggestive look in her eyes. Christine had to refrain from snorting. Of course Erik would want a woman like this. She would give him pleasure and not think anything about it. She probably never talked back to him either. Typical.

"Since you are occupied, Erik, I will leave the two of you alone," Christine said, hoping to take the opportunity to go and find her family. There were so many people that she had trouble getting through the room, and she had had to deal with being introduced to everyone there. Erik took her hand, stopping any means of escape.

"Natasha, I would like you to meet my wife, Christine, Christine this is Natasha Huntington," Erik said, giving Christine a look that said he would not let her escape that easily. Natasha's eyes grew wide at the word 'wife' and her eyes slowly moved over Christine. Christine felt like she was being measured to see whether or not she was good enough to be Erik's wife.

"A pleasure to meet you, Mademoiselle," Christine murmured. Natasha said nothing. After a moment of awkwardness Erik excused them both. Natasha stared after them for a long time, not truly believing she had heard Erik correctly. Wife? He had a wife? Why had she not heard of this? Of course there had been rumors but they usually were not better then old wives tales.

But Erik Desslar was married. And not just married, but married to a beautiful woman! She was furious. How dare he replace her so soon! It had been almost two years since their relationship ended, although, Natasha thought with a smirk, it could not really be called a 'relationship' in all sense of the word. It had all been about the sex, great sex, she reminded herself.

When she was with him she did not care about his temper or the fact that he seemed to be so indifferent to the world, as long as he could please her in bed. And please her he did. She had never met a man like that who knew so much about the female body, it was amazing and made her shiver just remembering their steamy interludes.

But perhaps he would still like to spend a night with her. Married men had mistress's, it was a common thing, she would get Erik back if it was the last thing she did, and have fun in the process.

xXx

"Christine!" Gustave Daae said in relief when he saw her. Christine forgot the tension between them and hugged her father tightly, fighting back tears. Gustave did not let go for several long moments and Christine refused to do so either. Erik stood awkwardly behind Christine and when they pulled apart Gustave's eyes found Erik's.

Raoul, who stood beside Gustave, watched closely the expressions on both men's faces. He needed to know what had transpired between them and why Gustave had felt obligated to give Christine away.

"Monsieur Desslar, a pleasure to see you so well," Gustave said. Raoul's eyes widened with recognition at the name.

"Desslar? As in Erik Desslar?" he asked, interrupting. Christine gave him a questioning look but Erik simply nodded. Raoul said nothing as Gustave and Erik continued their conversation, although his thoughts were reeling. Christine Desslar? He could not believe it!

xXx

Christine had seen the recognition that dawned in Raoul's eyes at her husband's name and she wondered what he had just remembered. Did he know Erik somehow? And if so, from where? Her husband was a mystery to her and she was extremely curious to know anything about him. Smiling she went to Raoul and laced her arm through his, knowing Erik was going to give her hell for it.

"Raoul, walk with me, I would like to catch up," Christine said. Erik's eyes were boring into her and she smiled charmingly at him before walking off with the handsome Viscount.

"Where is Anthony?" Christine asked, not wishing to come straight to the point. Raoul shrugged and looked around.

"Probably found a beautiful woman to talk to," Raoul said, that was Anthony, always the ladies man. Christine smiled and nodded. She had no idea what she wanted to ask Raoul and just prayed that he would tell her something.

"Raoul...my husband...you recognize him?" she asked. Raoul sighed. So this was why she had wanted to spend some time with him.

"Christine, I….only a few people know about this, your brother does not even know. I found out because our fathers are so close Gustave told him, but it does not go beyond that," Raoul said. Now Christine was very curious.

"What is it that you know?" Christine asked. Raoul hesitated, extremely uncomfortable. If he told her this it would change nothing, she would still be married to Erik. But he cared about her to much to keep her uninformed.

"What, Raoul?" she pressed. Raoul sighed.

"He killed a man."


	7. Confrontations

**Chapter Seven**

**Confrontations**

"What?" Christine whispered. Raoul had to look away from the disbelieving look on her face. Taking her arm he pulled her to a secluded corner so they would not be overheard.

"I did not want to upset you-"

"How?" Christine interrupted. She felt cold somehow, as if she had been in ice. Her husband was a murderer...she shivered at the thought that she had been lying next to him every night. Her father knew about this and he had given her away to him? How could he do such a thing?

"It was many years ago. He says a man attacked him and he killed him in self-defense," Raoul said, his tone suggesting that he did not believe that at all. But Christine was not so sure. Maybe he had acted out of self-defense? She knew it was not likely but she desperately needed to convince herself that she was not chained to a monster.

"That is all my father will tell me although I believe there is more to it then that," Raoul said.

"Indeed," Erik growled. They both turned to look at him, Christine turning white and Raoul swallowing hard. Erik's eyes were flashing and his gaze was almost enough to make them want to flinch.

"I did not know you were a man for women's gossip, de Chagny," Erik said coldly.

"There is always a grain of truth to every story," Raoul replied.

"Perhaps, but are you willing to take that chance?" Erik asked. If Raoul believed that Erik had really murdered someone did he want to take the chance of making him angry? Raoul decide no and gave Christine an apologetic smile before walking away. Now it was just the two of them.

"You are a bastard," Christine declared, turning and walking from the room. Several people had heard this statement and they turned to look in Erik's direction. Erik was furious. First, Christine had the nerve to go with de Chagny when he had told her not to and then that spoiled little rich boy told Christine something he had no right to say? Well Christine was going to get it, that was for sure. Since he had married her he had had far too many arguments with her and it did not sit well with him.

"I do not think that is a good idea," Anthony warned when Erik stepped into the hall.

"Get out of my way, Daae," Erik warned. Anthony shook his head.

"I heard the whole thing, I do not want you anywhere near my sister," Anthony nearly hissed. He knew Erik could easily kill him but he cared about Christine far to much to worry about himself. If this man had done the thing Raoul accused him of then he did not even have a right to be in the same room with her.

"Life is full of injustice. She is my wife!" Erik growled, shoving Anthony out of the way and striding down the hall.

Erik was tired of everyone going against what he said, he would not have it any more. As he reached their rooms he could hear Susannah talking frantically to Christine and when he entered the room he did not like what he saw. Christine was at the wardrobe that held her clothing as she pulled dresses and undergarments out before putting them in the sack she had found God knew where.

"Madam! Please!" Susannah cried, trying to tell her mistress that this was not a good idea. When she saw Erik she turned white before bowing and hastily making her way out of the room. Erik grabbed Christine's bag and pulled it away from her grasp.

"Give it back," she demanded.

"No," he answered. Her eyes were flashing and her cheeks were flushed but Erik found it all very arousing, which angered him. Focus, Erik!

"I refuse to stay here any longer!" Christine said. Erik smirked.

"You do not have a choice," he answered.

"Raoul and Anthony are downstairs, if I scream they will both be in here to help me," she said confidently.

"And they would regret it," he growled. Christine stared at him directly in the eye.

"I hate you," she informed him, her voice low and quiet. Erik grabbed her arm.

"The thing about that, darling, I do not care," he hissed. Christine pulled away roughly but Erik blocked any means of escape. She did not know what to do.

"You are a murderer," Christine whispered, losing her voice as she said that. Erik stared at her with a dark scowl on his face, the white of his mask not helping to soften the look.

"Judge me if you wish, Christine. But you do not know the whole story," he said, indifferent.

"Then tell me," she said. If he would open up perhaps it would not be so hard for her to understand him.

"I will tell you nothing," he snapped. Christine swallowed the tears that threatened because she refused to show any weakness to this man.

"Until you do I am going home," she stated, turning to walk out of the room. Erik grabbed her arm and pulled her roughly back to him. She had never seen him this angry and she became scared.

"I think it is time someone teaches you a lesson," he growled.

"If anyone needs to learn anything it is you, you barbarian!" she retorted. Erik pushed her roughly upon the bed and Christine gasped as he towered over her, not liking the fact that she was suddenly so vulnerable to him. She had never known a man so powerful and dangerous in her life and she knew that was the reason she feared him. With most men she knew where she stood, Erik she had no idea. She was a very good judge of people's actions and it was easy to figure out what a person was going to do next. Erik always surprised her. She never knew what he was going to do next, like now for instance.

She gasped in surprise when his lips were suddenly pressing against hers with bruising force. She pushed away from him, angry. How dare he touch her when she was furious with him. He took her hands and pinned them above her head. Christine instantly became frightened. Would he force her? His lips found hers again and she turned her face away.

"Would you force me to get what you so desperately want?" she demanded. Erik froze. She had found him out. The realization had come to Christine and she could not hold it in. His violence toward her was a way of masking his obvious arousal for her. He wanted her and though it disgusted her it explained some things to her. He was a violent man, that was who he was, and he did not like to show any weakness. She had found a weakness and he knew it. And he did not like showing that he was vulnerable, vulnerable men did not survive in this harsh world.

"I am many things, Christine, including a murderer, but I will never force a woman to lie with me," he growled, shoving himself roughly away from her and stalking from the room. Christine could only stare after him in disbelief, not because he had not forced her, but because he had confirmed Raoul's words that he was a murderer.

xXx

Erik glanced over at the woman lying beside him and sighed in disgust. Natasha had been getting into her carriage when Erik had stormed out of the house after his argument with Christine. She had invited him to her home and like the pathetic man he was he accepted. That had been hours ago and he had spent his passion on her willing body along with his anger and she never complained. He had needed a woman and he and Natasha had always been good together.

If Christine was not willing to give herself to him he would have to find other means of pleasuring himself. Natasha being one of them. She shifted in her sleep, exposing a perfect breast to his view. He sighed, if Christine was not so damn difficult he might not be here right now.

xXx

Christine heard Erik come into their room a few hours before dawn. After removing his shirt he climbed into bed, careful not to touch her. She could smell perfume on him and she had no doubt where he had been all night. She did not care, he was free to do whatever he liked as long as he stayed away from her. Tomorrow she would go to her father's estate; there was much he needed to explain.


	8. Answers?

**Chapter Eight**

**Answers?**

"Papa?"

Gustave Daae looked up to see his daughter standing in the doorway of his study. He smiled but inside his mind was reeling. He was so happy to see her but he feared she was there to ask questions that he might not be able to answer. He stood and went to her, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. If only she knew how much it hurt him that she was not there in the house every day.

"I am so happy you are here," he murmured, meaning it. She smiled up at him but he could see all the clearly the haunted look in her eyes. This marriage was changing her and he knew it might not be for the better. He watched her sit down and clasp her hands in her lap. She looked down at them and fidgeted nervously. Gustave sat down across from her and waited for her to speak.

"Papa...you know why I have come," she whispered, it was not a question but a statement. It hurt him in a way that she had come solely to find answers to the questions she had but he knew he did not deserve anything more from her.

"You want answers," he answered. She nodded and looked at him expectantly. Gustave sighed.

"There is almost nothing I can tell you," he said sadly. Christine's eyes were flooded with disappointment. Gustave had to look away.

"Please do not look at me like that, sweetheart," he pleaded. Christine was near tears.

"How do you want me to look, Papa? How am I supposed to behave when no one is willing to tell me anything?" she demanded.

"Christine-"

"I have a right to know!" she cried.

"I cannot tell you, Christine!" he said again. Christine stood, tears now coursing freely down her face. She faced her father with an almost desperate air.

"Do you know what kind of a man Erik is?" she demanded. Gustave was taken completely by surprise. He had expected her to rant about how she should know why her own father gave her away in marriage, but she was going for a different approach.

"I am aware of some things," he said slowly.

"Believe me when I tell you that you know nothing! He is cold and heartless and the only thing he wants from me is my body!" she cried. Gustave's eyes grew dangerous as he grabbed her hand and forced her to stay still.

"He forced himself on you?" he demanded. If the bastard had so much as laid a hand on his daughter he would kill him! Christine, however, shook her head.

"No...but he is waiting for me to give myself to him...he has such a temper, Papa, it scares me," she whispered, almost becoming the little girl she once was in the face of old fears.

"We argue all the time, we have not had a decent conversation at all...he goes to other women's beds and does not care that I can smell them on him!" she sobbed, wanting her father to realize what kind of a man he had put her with. She sat down heavily and buried her face in her hands. Gustave went to her and pulled her into his arms, allowing her to weep against his chest.

"I am so sorry, my love, I am so sorry," Gustave whispered repeatedly. Christine moved closer.

"I just want to understand," she whispered. Gustave knew he would never be able to tell her most of what was going on but he could tell her part of the reason why she was now married to Erik.

"Christine...what I can tell you is the reason why I allowed you to marry Erik, partially the reason that is," he said. She looked up at him with watery eyes.

"Why?"

"I have known him many years...he was not always like he was. Many years ago he saved my life...I do not wish to discuss how or what happened but I owed him...and you were his repayment for his good deed," he murmured. Christine shoved away from the man she had loved all of her life.

"I was payment for something I had nothing to do with? I am glad he saved your life, Papa, but why did he want me?" she asked, more questions running in her mind then when she had first come here.

"He knew of your beauty because he knew your mother...he was very close to her, and he has everything the world has to offer him except a wife. But it was not just the fact that he saved my life that I allowed you to marry him. The mask, Christine, I am the reason he wears it," he whispered. Her father knew the reason why he wore that?

"I do not understand," she whispered. Gustave sighed.

"It is no longer my place to tell you anything...if Erik wishes you to know then he will tell you," he said. Christine sighed. Erik would tell her nothing, she knew this.

"Papa...I am so confused," she whispered.

"There is more to this story then anyone can tell you, Christine. But for now I do not think you should be worrying about this. It seems you and Erik need to spend some time simply getting to know each other," he said. Christine said nothing. Getting to know Erik was like asking the devil to ask forgiveness from God, it was one of those things that was not going to happen.

xXx

Christine ignored the rumbling clouds overhead as she slowly made her way down the Paris streets. She had told the carriage driver who had brought her there to return to the manor, she needed to walk and clear her mind. Several things had changed some of her opinions of Erik that night. The first being that he could not be as bad as he seemed. He had saved her father's life years ago so he could not have been as heartless as he was now. Something must have happened to him in the years since then.

What had happened to her father that Erik had to save his life, and what was he hiding beneath the mask that had been caused from this rescue? God, so many questions and no one to answer them! She muttered her frustration under her breath and then cursed her bad luck when it began to rain. She had not noticed that it was getting late or the fact that most people had gone inside to get away from the storm. And storm it was. Within minutes she was soaked to the bone. Could things get any worse?

"What have I done?" she demanded when thunder illuminated the sky overhead. Perhaps it had not been such a good idea to let the carriage go home ahead of her. Of course she would not be thinking clearly when there were so many things on her mind! She began running, hoping she would get to the manor soon when she began shivering.

xXx

"I thought Christine was a smart woman!" Erik snapped. Susannah sighed and said nothing as she made the bed in the room her master and mistress shared. Erik was pacing back and forth and continued glancing out the window with the hope of seeing Christine. Susannah was worried as well; it had been hours since the young woman had gone to see her father and then the carriage she had come in had returned without her. Erik had been furious with the driver and several men had to restrain him before Erik choked the poor man to death.

"Perhaps she was taking a walk and got caught in the rain?" Susannah suggested. Erik said nothing but his pacing never ceased. If Susannah did not know better she would think that Erik was worried! But of course he did not look worried, only extremely angry.

"When I get my hands on her!" he growled under his breath. Susannah did not want to mention the fact that his temper might be what was detaining Christine from running home.

"Master! The mistress has arrived!" Douglas cried as he ran into the room. Susannah followed Erik as he fled the room and down the hall way before climbing the stairs with a pace the overweight woman would never be able to match.

When Erik saw Christine all thought of punishing her for her stupidity fled his mind because she looked so...pathetic. He could not think of any other way of putting her condition. She was sitting down on the cold marble at the bottom of the steps, a shivering mass of wet clothes and skin. Her hair was sopping and clung to her face in various places and she was very white. He would have laughed but he was too concerned that she might catch a fever or something worse from being in the cold so long.

She glanced up at him as he descended the stairs before looking away, trying to keep her teeth from chattering so much. Susannah gasped when she saw the young woman.

"Oh, Madam! We were so worried about you! Look at you!" she cried, near hysterics. Erik rolled his eyes.

"Susannah, go and have a bath brought to our room with hot water, immediately," he instructed. The woman nodded and went as quickly as she could to do as she was asked.

"I do not want your help," she whispered when he picked her up. Erik smiled sarcastically.

"I do not care," he replied. She sighed and said nothing as he carried her up the stairs and to their room.

"You know-"

"I know I had made a foolish mistake and it is not going to make it any better by your reminding me," she interrupted, too tired to argue with him. Erik hid his chuckle. Christine was a strong woman and he liked how she still managed to hold her own even when she had had a very bad day. He set her down on the bed when they reached the room. The tub had already been brought in and several of the male servants were filling it with buckets of steaming water.

"Do not move," he instructed.

"I have no where to go," she said dryly. Erik went to the wardrobe and pulled out several thick quilts that he set at the foot of the bed. When the bath was full Erik dismissed everyone, including a rather surprised Susannah. He shut and locked the door before turning to Christine. She only glanced at him briefly before slowly taking off her soaking cloak that was weighing down her shoulders. Erik went to her silently and turned her around, unlacing the laces the back of her dress.

Christine said nothing although she stiffened in surprise. When the laces were done he helped her remove the heavy dress until she was only sitting in her undergarments and corset. When his hands went to her corset she slapped them away. He grinned slyly.

"I am helping you, Christine, there is no use in fighting," he stated calmly. Christine took a deep breath and slowly nodded her head. She was extremely tired and the effort it was taking to remove her wet clothing was almost too much. Besides, whatever he saw he was not going to get, so there was no harm in letting him help.

Erik fought to keep his raging body under control as he undressed Christine. When he had her naked he had to look away from the perfect goddess in front of him. It took him several moments to get himself under control before he could pick her up and place her in the tub. Christine for her part was not as embarrassed as he would have thought she would be given the circumstances and she sighed in relief when the hot water enveloped her.

"Call me when you are ready to get out," Erik said, his voice coming out slightly husky no matter how hard he tried to stop it. Christine glanced at him before nodding. Erik left as soon as he could, and when he was in the hallway he took deep, long breaths, cursing his body's weakness.

xXx

Christine watched Erik very closely when she called him into the room an hour later. Her body was warm and relaxed and she watched him cautiously as he helped her out of the bath. He slipped a chemise over her still slightly wet body before lying her on the bed and pulling several of the quilts over her. He removed his shirt and got onto his own side with a book in hand that he opened and began to read. Christine glanced at him and took a deep breath.

"Thank you," she murmured. Erik glanced at her in obvious surprise.

"What was that?" he asked, although she knew damn well he had heard her. Of course he was going to be difficult.

"I said thank you," she repeated. Erik glanced from side to side dramatically.

"What, is the world ending?" he asked. Christine rolled her eyes.

"Oh, do shut up!" she said, turning away from him and facing the door. Christine was slowly drifting off to sleep when she felt Erik's hand on her shoulder, slowly pushing until she was lying on her back. Christine looked at him with her question in her eyes but Erik said nothing, simply leaned forward and kissed her. Christine's eyes widened in surprise when his body slowly made its way on top of her and his kiss deepened. It was a passionate kiss, one like the one they had shared in the study. This one was not cruel or harmful, but coaxing.

His hands tangled in her hair and he pulled her mouth closer, opening her mouth and thrusting his tongue inside. Christine would not admit that she liked the feelings she had when he kissed her, and he seemed very experienced at it. Erik groaned in surprise when she sucked his tongue almost skillfully into her mouth. He shifted her lithe body beneath him until his arousal was resting in the natural cradle of her thighs. His mouth let go of hers to lick and explore the soft skin of her neck.

His hands went to her hips so he could hold her still as he pressed his aching arousal against her. Christine moaned softly and Erik took pleasure in the sound. He loved women's bodies and Christine's was the most beautiful he had ever seen. So perfect. Knowing that any moment he might have to stop and wanting to taste as much as he could before that, Erik's mouth enveloped her breast which was covered by the thin material of her chemise. Christine's back arched in surprise and she gasped as heat ricocheted to the already tingling place between her legs.

Her moaning grew louder and Erik loved it. He had always preferred woman who were loud bed partners, ones that were not afraid to tell him how good it felt. He pulled and sucked on the plumpness of her breasts until it was not enough. Taking the hem of her nightgown in his hands he raised it until it was bunched up above her breasts. Erik could feel the heat between her legs through the material of his pants and it almost made him lose control

When his mouth found her breast without the barrier of the cloth hindering him Christine could no longer think. It no longer mattered that they knew nothing about each other. It did not matter that they were almost to the point of hating each other, all that mattered was that he continue these delicious feelings he was producing in her.

His hands slid beneath her to her back, smoothing down the soft skin until he reached the firm roundness of her rear. He pulled her against him and began moving his hips, pressing himself harder and harder against her, hoping to relieve some of the desire they both felt. He glanced up at Christine's face as it was flushed as she panted. Perhaps he could use this to his advantage. Taking her nightgown he pulled it back down and gave a confused Christine a hard kiss before pushing himself off of her. She stared at him in disbelief when he settled himself beside her and opened his book, beginning to read as if nothing happened. Would she ever understand this man?

**A/N: There is a another chapter! Just wanted to say thank you all for your reviews, they mean a lot, and if you are reading Scorpion or Soprano, do not worry, I have not abandoned them, it is just this story is taking up a lot of my time! DonJuanTriumphs**


	9. Tempers

**Chapter Nine**

**Tempers**

"Erik Desslar?" the man inquired, wondering if he had heard right. The dark skinned man nodded.

"Yes, you have heard of him?" he inquired. The nobleman nodded his head. Of course, who had not heard of Monsieur Desslar?

"Indeed, he has quite a reputation," he said. The Persian nodded. He knew all to well about Desslar's reputation.

"Do you know where I can find him?" he asked. The nobleman gave him directions and he thanked him before making his way down one of the many Paris streets. The clouds were dark overhead, threatening a storm but people still went about their daily business. Paris was a beautiful city but he missed Persia, his homeland. When his business with Erik Desslar was completed he would be going home the first opportunity he could. Erik had managed to stay out of the Persian's hands many times but not this time.

He was Nadir Khan and he would not allow this man to get away again. Justice would always prevail. The home he came to was one of the wealthier in Paris and he shook his head, Erik always had known how to get what he wanted. A butler answered the door and showed him into an elegant foyer. When the man left Nadir poured himself some brandy and looked around the expensive room with interest. Erik always had good taste.

The door opened but instead of the masked man he expected Nadir was faced with a surprised looking young woman. She pushed the curls away from her face and managed to smile after she got over the initial shock of seeing someone else in the room.

"Oh! I am sorry! I did not know anyone was here!" she apologized. He bowed graciously.

"No need to apologize, Mademoiselle," he assured her. Christine studied the dark skinned man with interest. He was dressed well in black trousers with matching coat and shirt and his black hair slicked back from his bronzed face. He spoke French with a slight accent that she could not place and it interested her. Who was this man?

"Is there something I can help you with?" she wondered. The man studied her.

"No, thank you, I am waiting for the master of the house," he said. Christine's brow rose. He knew Erik? Her husband was always surprising her and this mans appearance was another surprise.

"He is not in at the moment," she said. Nadir sighed in agitation. But in reality he was glad. He had no idea what he was going to do when he was face to face with the masked man.

"Is there something you would like me to tell him when he returns?" she wondered.

"It is a private matter," Nadir informed her. Christine smiled.

"I am sure you could tell his wife, I am very trustworthy," she promised. This statement caused the Persian's eyes to widen in surprise. This woman was Erik's wife? Erik was married. This complicated things immensely but he could still not hide his obvious shock.

"You are Madam Desslar?" he asked. She nodded.

"The one and only," Christine said dryly. He went to her and took her hand, kissing in lightly.

"A pleasure, Madam, I am Nadir Khan," he said. She smiled again.

"Christine Daae Desslar," she answered. Once more he was taken by surprise. Paris was not good for him, to many surprises and he felt like he might have a heart attack.

"Daae? Do you happen to know a Gustave Daae?" he asked.

"Yes, he is my father," she answered. Ah, yes, he could see Emma in this girl. Why had he not seen it before? There was a bitter sweet feeling in his stomach as he gazed at the beautiful woman before him.

"Where are you from, Monsieur Khan?" she wondered, needing to change the subject but also curious to know.

"Persia," he answered with a smile. He liked this girl, he could tell she was a good hearted woman, just like Emma had once been.

"Truly? My mother used to tell me stories of Persia," Christine said. Nadir was sure she had. Both turned as the door opened and Erik walked in, both surprised and angry to see Nadir in his home. The devil had caught up with him.

"You should thank my wife, Khan," Erik murmured. The Persian's body was tense as he watched Erik with caution, knowing never to let his guard down when he was in the same room as this man.

"Indeed, and for what pray tell?" Nadir asked. Erik look was dangerous.

"If she was not in the room you would be dead," he growled, causing Christine to gasp. She watched the two men closely, very much aware of the stiffness of their shoulders. What was going on?

"Your threats are wasted," Nadir said. Erik smiled grimly.

"I believe you know all to well that I always act on what I say," Erik replied.

"Perhaps the two of you would like to explain why you are being so disrespectful to one another?" Christine asked, catching both men by surprise. They had forgotten she was in the room. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she had an expectant look in her eyes.

"Madam, I believe you should move away from him immediately," Nadir informed her. Christine's brow rose in question, glancing at her husband.

"Excuse me?" she said.

"It would be wise to listen," Nadir continued, keeping his eyes on Erik.

"And it would be wise of you to speak with more respect when addressing my wife," Erik hissed. Christine could not believe the hostility that was coming from both men.

"Madam, he is a murderer, do not stand to closely to him," Nadir continued, ignoring Erik's warnings. Christine sighed.

"I know very well what my husband is, Monsieur, as I also know the circumstances behind it," she replied. Erik glanced at her in surprise. She knew? How did she know? Her father! He was stepping out of line; it was not his place, only Erik had the right to tell the story!

"If you know that then how can you stand next to him, I thought you would care about your mother," Nadir said. Christine froze.

"What?" she whispered.

"He killed your mother!" the Persian cried. Erik's roar of outrage echoed throughout the room. His hands were wrapped around the Persian's neck before anyone so much as blinked. Christine cried out as he shoved Nadir against the nearest wall, his hands holding with a death grip.

"How dare you say such a thing!" he roared. Christine could see how much it affected Erik to hear the Persian say that he had killed her mother. His reaction was enough, even if she had not known that her mother had died of an ailment.

"Erik! Let him go!" Christine cried, running to him and grabbing onto his arm.

"I would never hurt Emma!" he cried.

"I know that, Erik, I know!" Christine said, desperately trying to get him off of the other man, who was beginning to turn purple. She knew he could easily kill him and she could not let that happen! Erik's gaze was deadly as he stared at the Persian, his hands tightening.

"Erik, please!" she whispered, scared of his temper and what he was capable of. He glanced at Christine and could see how scared she was of what he was doing. With another angry shove he pushed away from Nadir, who crumpled to the floor. Erik stormed out of the room, knocking things over as he went. Christine rushed to the man on the floor and helped him get into a sitting position.

They could hear things being knocked over upstairs and she silently cursed Nadir for unleashing Erik's temper. Nadir's neck was purple already and beginning to swell.

"You had better leave, Monsieur," Christine said. Nadir glanced at her.

"How did your mother die?" he asked.

"She was very sick," Christine answered, knowing she did not have to answer.

"Erik did not kill her?" he whispered, guilt washing over his eyes. Christine shook her head. She doubted very much that her father would have let her marry him if he had killed Emma.

"Then the letter was wrong..." Nadir whispered, more to himself then to Christine.

"Letter?" Christine asked. He looked at her in surprise, as if he had not known that he had spoken out loud.

"It is nothing, Madam...it appears I made a grave mistake," he whispered.

"Someone wrote you a letter...saying that Erik had murmured my mother?" she wondered. Nadir said nothing.

"You came all the way from Persia to get Erik for killing my mother?" Christine said, piecing it together. Nadir was impressed with how much Christine had come up with already.

"Yes..." he said, seeing no point in lying. Who would send him a letter saying Emma was murdered and frame Erik for the act?

"You were close to my mother?" she asked. The Persian nodded. Christine said nothing as she helped him to his feet. Emma Daae was an important link to this whole thing. Erik had been close to her obviously and that would explain some of his life, perhaps, and this Persian knew something as well. Had the stories about Persia her mother once told her more fact then fiction, had her mother been to Persia? If so, what had she been doing there.

"I am sorry for causing so much trouble," Nadir murmured, bringing Christine back to reality. She shook her head and walked him to the door.

"You were acting under false pretenses. Perhaps you should talk to whoever wrote you that letter," she suggested. Nadir sighed, if only he knew who that was!

**xXx**

Erik was throwing anything and everything in sight when Christine finally made it to their room. His face was livid and Christine knew she had to stop him before he hurt himself.

"Erik!" she said, but he ignored her. He grabbed the mirror she had had moved into their room to help her get ready and threw it across the room, shattering against the opposite wall. Christine cringed but rallied her courage. She went to him and took his hand, but he made to pull away from her.

"No," she whispered, doing the only thing she knew would work. She leaned up and kissed him. This was the one thing that she knew Erik would listen to. He would not hear her tell him to stop and he would never see reason, so she kissed him. She opened her mouth like he had done the last few times and coaxed him to open his mouth, although it appeared he needed little coaxing.

Erik pulled her against him and kissed her with all the passion he had shown her the other night. She had known that if he had not pulled away that night she would have allowed him to continue and make love to her, she did not know if she was thankful or not for that decision. He pulled away, leaning his forehead against her own, his breathing labored.

"I would never hurt your mother, Christine, if you believe anything believe that," he whispered. She nodded.

"I know," she whispered. He took her face in his hands and kissed her again, this time slowly. When he pulled away he gave her the first genuine smile she had ever seen.

"Would you like to go out tonight, Christine?" he asked. Christine stared at him. Had she heard him correctly?

"What?" she whispered. Erik sighed.

"The Persian's visit made me realize that I have far to much on my mind. I would like to take you to an opera and then perhaps dinner, would you join me?" he asked. He watched the wide, surprised, but utterly happy smile cross her face as she nodded.

"Oh, yes! That would be wonderful!" Christine cried. Erik smiled again. This would be a good way to take the evening off of his mind as well as Christine's, because he had not liked the look she had had on her face when she had watched him nearly kill the Persian.

"Then hurry and get ready."


	10. A Night at the Opera

**Chapter Ten**

**A Night at the Opera**

"Thank you for taking me, Erik, I am looking forward to it," Christine said, smiling at her husband who sat across from her in the carriage. Erik nodded. Christine studied him with slightly hooded eyes. He looked sophisticated and dangerous at the same time, if that was possible. He wore black evening trousers with a white, crisp shirt and black evening coat. On his face was the same white mask she had yet to see him without.

When they arrived at the opera house Christine was surprised to see how many people were there. Christine had only been to an opera once in her life and that had been with her mother several years before. She had forgotten how beautiful the place was and how wonderful everyone looked when they came. She laced her arm through Erik's and allowed him to lead her up the stairs to the opera entrance.

"What a small world," someone murmured.

"Natasha," Erik said through clenched teeth. Christine rolled her eyes upon seeing the woman and tightened her hold on Erik's arm sub-consciously. Christine did not wish to admit to the fact that the woman before her looked wonderful tonight.

"An enjoyable evening we shared, do you not agree, Erik?" Natasha asked, her tone leaving no doubt in anyone's mind what she meant. Christine could not believe this woman's nerve. How could she bring that up in front of her! She had to look away, not wanting to anyone to see her blush in embarrassment.

"Oh, forgive me, Madam. That was not an appropriate statement for such innocent ears, you are too naive to understand such things," Natasha sneered. Erik was ready to say something when Christine spoke first.

"I understand perfectly the fact that men like my husband have needs, but I do not understand women like you who are so proud of satisfying them," Christine murmured. Natasha was clearly taken by surprise and did not know what to say. Erik took the opportunity and led Christine away.

"Thank you," he murmured, proud of her.

"I did not do it for you," she answered. Erik glanced at her, she was angry, and he did not blame her. He had hoped that it would be an enjoyable evening, perhaps that was asking too much.

xXx

"Did you enjoy it?" Erik asked as they stepped out of the theater. Christine was still wiping the tears from her eyes. It had been a tragic romance and the story had been very moving.

"It was wonderful, thank you," she whispered. Erik nodded. Erik heard his name being called and glanced in the direction of Natasha. He turned back to Christine.

"Go to the carriage, I need to have a word with her," he said. Christine sighed and nodded. It was really annoying when Erik finally invited her somewhere and Natasha had to be there to ruin it. The carriage was waiting further down the street because so many people were waiting for their own. She pulled her shawl closer to her and began walking to it. She was reflecting on the fact that Erik had held her hand all throughout the opera and she did not know what to make of it. It was so hard to tell what he was feeling.

Christine's scream caught in her throat when she reached the carriage and was suddenly pulled into the shadows. Her back was pressed against brick and a hand covered her mouth as she suddenly felt cold metal being pressed against her throat. It was too dark to see her attacker but she could smell his foul breath. She had never been so frightened in her life.

"Hello, lovely! I was sent to give you a message: Tell your husband that the trap is being set, and soon he will be caught..."

The man hit her roughly across the face before disappearing. Christine dropped to her knees, unbelieving what had just happened. She could hear Erik calling her name but she was more focused on the fact that blood was filling her mouth and her cheek was stinging.

"Christine! What happened?" he demanded, finding her in the dark alley. It had happened so quickly Christine was almost not sure that it had really happened. Erik crouched down beside her and pulled her into his arms, not being able to see the blood because of the darkness. He picked her up and carried her into the carriage settling her on his lap. With the soft light from the lanterns he was able to see the blood that trickled down her chin and the glazed look in her eyes.

"What the hell?" he growled, suddenly becoming angry. Who had done this to her? Who would dare touch what belonged to him? He took Christine's chin in his hand and forced her to look at him.

"What happened?" he asked for the second time. Christine stared at him, not saying a word for a long moment.

"Oh, Erik..." she whispered, burying her face against his chest. Erik froze for a moment. This was the first time she had come to him for comfort. She buried closer and he wrapped his arms around her. He had only let her out of his sight for a few minutes and something had gone wrong! He had been telling Natasha that if she embarrassed his wife like that one more time she would seriously regret it.

"It is alright, Christine," he murmured. It would be easier to comfort her if he knew what had happened.

"A-a man...attacked me!" she whispered. Erik growled. What the hell was she talking about?

"He-he gave me-a message," she whispered into the material of his shirt.

"What type of message?" he demanded. She took a deep, calming breath, needing to get herself under control. When she believed she had composed herself enough she repeated what the man had told her. Erik's scowl deepened. Who was this man and who had sent him? Obviously whoever he was meant business if he threatened Christine.

"I am sorry you had to go through that," Erik murmured, his thoughts wandering, trying to figure out which one of his many enemies would be doing this.

"Who was it?" she asked, looking up at him with questioning eyes. He said nothing and Christine sighed, what did she expect. He was not going to tell her anything. When had he ever?

"From now on whenever you leave the house someone will be with you at all times," he informed her. Until he found out who was setting this 'trap' he was not going to take any chances. Especially with his wife. The carriage finally pulled in front of the manor and Erik helped Christine out. They had not even reached the door when Susannah burst out of the house.

"Oh, Master! It is just awful!" she cried.

"What is it woman?" Erik asked, not in the mood for one of her hysterics.

"In your room!" Susannah cried. Erik left Christine on the steps while he ran upstairs. What he saw did not help his mood. Several dead rats lay on the floor in a pool of their own blood. Someone had used that blood to write on the wall.

Revenge is coming.

Three simple words written in rats blood.

"Oh, my God," Christine whispered from behind him. Erik turned away from the sight and tried to pull Christine close but she shoved him away. She continues to stare at the sight before her, wondering, not for the first time, what the hell is going on? She turned on her husband.

"You have a lot of explaining to do."


	11. Holidays

**Chapter Eleven**

**Answers Always lead to more questions...**

"There will not be any discussion in here," Erik said with a sigh. Christine was more then glad to get out of that room. She followed him into the library after he barked at Douglas to get some men to clean up that mess. He went to the window to stare outside while he gathered his thoughts, thinking about what he could and could not tell Christine just now.

"I am telling you the truth when I say I do not know who did this," he said. Christine said nothing.

"I have done many things in my life that I am not fond of, Christine," he continued. She did not know if she wanted to hear all of this right now. With the attack and then the rats there was only so much she could take.

"I have many enemies, any one of them could have done such a thing," he said. It was hard for Christine to understand a life such as this because she had been raised with love and care, and she had certainly never done anything in her life to cause someone to become an enemy.

"Erik...I am frightened."

Erik's body tensed and the room became quiet from Christine's statement. Erik did not know much about his wife but the one thing he did know was that she was strong. He had seen that every time she talked back to him, but the voice that spoke those words was small and frightened. He turned to look at her and could see that she was not lying, she was frightened. He sighed and did not know what to say. Most of his life he had never had to comfort anyone and he did not know how to do so now.

He realized that being a husband entitled certain responsibilities. The first being to always protect his wife. Christine had just seemed so strong that he had not thought about this. But even the strongest women got scared sometimes, and tonight had certainly not been ideal. It must be worse for Christine when she had no idea about anything and she was not used to living this way. She had had to deal with too many things recently and it was not fair to her. So he went to her and wrapped her in his arms, hoping she would not pull away from him. She didn't.

He rested his head on top of her curls and for the first time marveled at how nice it was to hold a woman in his arms. He had had women in his arms before, true enough, but they had been crying out in ecstasy of his touch...it was simply nice to hold someone to give them comfort, to make them feel safe. No matter what he said to the contrary he wanted Christine to be safe.

"Erik?" she whispered. He looked down at her.

"Yes?"

"I know you do not want to answer any of my questions...but can I just ask one?" she whispered. Her eyes were pleading and Erik could not refuse, what harm would one question pose?

"Alright, but just one," he said. She nodded.

"How were you involved with my mother?" she whispered. Erik stiffened and pulled away from her, beginning to walk towards the door.

"You said you would answer one question!" she cried. He turned to face her, angry.

"The answer to that question will only lead to more questions!" he snapped. Christine said nothing, but her eyes continued to plead. When Erik reached the door he turned to her. His answer was soft and sad.

"She took me in when I was a small child. In many ways she was like my elder sister," he said before disappearing out the door. He had been right. That answer had only given her more questions.

xXx

"Susannah?"

The older woman looked up from the bed she was currently making to see Madam Desslar standing in the doorway. Susannah smiled at the young woman and nodded for her to come in. It had been a few days since the rat incident and everyone had settled down relatively well. Susannah studied the beautiful woman in front of him and noticed that she was nervous about something.

"Is there something I can help you with?" she asked her. Christine hesitated.

"Yes...actually...oh, this is so embarrassing!" Christine gasped, instantly becoming flush. Susannah could only imagine what Christine wanted. She took her hand and set her down on the newly made bed.

"Tell me what is on your mind, dear," Susannah said, trying to sound reassuring and motherly.

"You are the only woman I know that I could possibly ask about this...but I hope you are not disgusted with my question," Christine whispered.

"Of course not, just ask me," Susannah urged. Christine had no idea what had possessed her to come to this woman and ask her a question that she might never act upon. But she was curious and she had to know.

"I...need to know about the marital bed..." Christine whispered. Susannah was taken by surprise.

"Madam, forgive me, but should your mother not have told you such things?" she asked. Christine shook her head.

"No, my mother died before we were able to have such a talk," Christine answered.

"You have been married a couple of weeks, Madam...should you not know of such things?" Susannah asked. Christine flushed crimson. Oh, she had to be insane to ask about such a thing! God would surely think her wanton! She shook her head slowly, not being able to look the other woman in the eyes.

"Then I will be more then happy to tell you everything..."

xXx

Christine left that room a couple hours later, her cheeks stained red and far too many thoughts going through her mind. She could not imagine her sweet mother telling her such things! She knew she had lost a certain innocence in all that she now knew and some of those things she could not imagine doing with Erik!

Although the few times Erik had kissed her and touched her she had felt like she would do anything if only he would continue, and she knew she should be punished for having such feelings! They were shameful.

"Christine!"

She jumped at the way Erik barked her name before turning to him with a frown. She truly hated it when he spoke to her in such a tone. His face was angry and he was scowling deeply.

"Pack your things," he commanded. Christine's frown deepened.

"Why?" she demanded, hands on hips.

"Dammit, Christine, I am not in the mood for one of our lovely arguments, get your things packed and make it quick, the carriage is waiting!" he growled. He gave her little choice because he took her hand and dragged her to their room. When he released her she held her ground.

"Where are we going?" Christine asked.

"On holiday," he answered, and she knew he was lying. He began shoving her things into a satchel and Christine grabbed his arm.

"Tell me what is going on!" she demanded. He turned to her and took her chin roughly in his hands.

"You are the only wife I know that does not listen when her wife tells her something...and so help me if I find it arousing!" he growled. Her eyes went wide when he pressed a hard, passionate kiss on her mouth. Christine's mind was flooded with images of what Susannah had told her about and she moaned against his mouth. His tongue invaded and explored and Christine allowed it, wishing she could explore these feelings more closely.

Christine was the only woman he knew who would dare defy him in any way. He was used to women giving him anything he wanted and doing whatever he wanted. The way Christine was so brave in talking back to him made his whole body go up in flames. Sometimes when they were arguing all he could think about was throwing her to the ground and ravishing her in every way he knew how until they were both sore and exhausted.

He pulled away just as quickly as he had moved in.

"Perhaps on this holiday I can show you what it feels like to be wanted by a man?" he murmured huskily. Christine could only nod mutely. Erik told her again to pack her things and then he was gone. He knew she was going to be angry when she found out that he was not taking her on holiday...they were running, and from something far more dangerous then Erik would like to think about.


	12. Strangers

**Chapter Twelve**

**Strangers**

Christine sighed and pulled her cloak tightly about herself. They had been traveling for weeks it felt like and she was desperately tired of the road. What type of holiday was this? She glanced over at Erik, he was very melancholy, and he had been that way the whole trip. She could tell something was on his mind but she did not know what to say to him about it.

When Erik had told her that they were going to Rome her eyes had widened in surprise. That was a long trip to make for holiday. Though she would not admit it to him, Christine had always wished to see the great capitol of Italy. She heard it was quite beautiful and that was what she thought about as the long nights rolled by.

But that was not the only thing she thought about, oh no, far from it. She glanced back at Erik. She still remembered his words to her, about showing her how it felt to be wanted by a man. The offer held certain appeal, if only for the fact that she was curious. The things Susannah had told her seemed far too bizarre for two people to do with one another. But her curiosity had always got the best of her and now was no different. She wondered what would happen if she moved to his side of the carriage and kissed him with the same passion he had bestowed on her. Would he kiss her back or push her away.

Fairy tales were once her favorite thing in the world and she had always longed for her knight, but she had grown up and realized there was never a perfect man like that. And Erik was far from perfect. His temper and his attitude toward her were annoying and sometimes she would give anything just to see him show some compassion. If he did perhaps it would be easier for her.

"You think far too much," Erik grumbled suddenly. Christine looked at him in disbelief, had she just heard him right?

"I beg your pardon?" she demanded. He was leaning back in his seat, arms crossed over his broad chest.

"Sometimes you sit there for hours on end, and I can tell you are thinking," he replied.

"What is wrong with that?" she demanded.

"What could you possibly be thinking about?" Erik asked. This was another thing that bothered her about him, the way he thought men were better then women.

"Things I would not like to discuss with you! What is so wrong about me thinking?" she asked, highly annoyed.

"You're a woman," he said. There was something about his expression that she could not quite name but she decided to ignore it.

"Your point being what?" she asked.

"There are only certain things you should be thinking about," he answered. One of Christine's finely arched brows rose.

"What, pray tell, would those things be?"

"Fashion, household duties...and how to please your husband," Erik answered, a smirk coming to his lips. So that was what he was getting at? The man needed to learn a little self control. But as she stared at him she realized that if he wanted to play this game, so could she. She smiled slowly, catching Erik completely off guard. What was the little spit fire up to now?

"'Please my husband'? What would please you, Erik?" she whispered, getting up and moving to his seat in the small carriage. Erik's face was emotionless as he watched her intently, wondering what she was going to do.

"You," he growled a deep and low sound that came from his throat. She smiled. Erik had to keep his eyes from widening when she straddled his lap, something he had never expected her to. His strong hands went to her hips and he held her in place. She leaned forward and pressed her mouth to his ear.

"What do you want me to do?" she whispered, her breath hot against the shell of his ear. She could feel a barely controlled shudder pass through his body and Christine wondered what had possessed her to do this. But she knew why, and it was anything but innocent. Since the moment she had met him he had been in control. She might fight back but when it came down to it, he was her husband, she belonged to him. But she had control over his desires...she could control what he felt for her, and there was a wonderful feeling in that knowledge.

"Kiss me," he murmured, not moving a single muscle on his body. His body was aching and full but he wanted to see where his little she-devil was going to take this. She was different from anyone he had ever met. Innocent and yet still enticing.

He contained his moan when she pressed her open mouth to his. Their tongues and mouths explored and Christine was aware of Erik's arousal growing beneath her. Yes, she had power over him. This strong man could come undone at her touch. She pulled away, only to press kisses to his neck and the little of his chest revealed from his shirt. Erik simply sat there and allowed Christine to explore his body. The carriage jostling to a stop caused them both to pull apart. Erik's brow creased in agitation. Why the hell had they stopped? Erik pushed Christine away and stepped out of the carriage, Christine not far behind.

The dirt road they were on appeared to be in the middle of no where with trees lining the road. The carriage behind them, which carried their belongings as well as Susannah and Douglas pulled to a stop as well and the two servants stuck their head out of the window to look and see what had happened. On the road in front of them was another carriage. The wheel had snapped and come off, leaving it quite immobile. A man was muttering curses at his driver who was apologizing profusely.

"Is there a problem?" Erik demanded. The well dressed gentleman turned to them in surprise, having not heard them approach. Christine was taken back by his amazing good looks. Black hair was slicked back from one of the most handsome faces Christine had ever laid eyes on in her life. Blue eyes the color of a summer sky. His clothing was of the finest quality and Christine found it hard to look away from him.

"Oh, Monsieur! Your arrival could not have been at a better time!" the man said. His eyes found Christine's and slowly swept the length of her body. Erik noticed and pushed Christine behind him. The man smirked and studied Erik for the first time, taking in the mask with some surprise.

"What happened?" Erik snapped, sounding more agitated then he intended. The man glanced at Christine again before answering.

"The wheel..." he said, gesturing to it as if it were obvious. Erik said nothing. Christine poked him in the back, which almost made him jump.

"We cannot leave him here, Erik, ask where he is going!" Christine whispered.

"Rome," the man answered. They both turned to him, realizing he had heard her. Erik did not like this man.

"I do not believe I caught your name," Erik said, quite rudely. The stranger held out his hand.

"Kenneth Rousseau, a pleasure," he said. Erik did not take his hand.

"Erik Desslar, and my wife, Christine," he said. The man took Christine's hand and kissed it.

"It is indeed a pleasure, Madam, your face brightens what had threatened to be a very gloomy day," he said. Christine smiled. What a gentleman!

"Would you care for a ride to Rome, Monsieur Rousseau? We cannot leave you out here," Christine said. Erik glared at her and Kenneth smirked again.

"You are too kind, Madam," he murmured.


	13. This is Pleasure

**Chapter Thirteen**

**This is Pleasure**

"Madam, Monsieur Rousseau is so handsome!" Susannah gasped as she sat brushing Christine's hair that night. They had stopped at an inn and she knew that her husband was glad to put some space between him and Kenneth. Erik had been so quiet in the carriage, not speaking two words to Rousseau. Kenneth had not seemed to mind because he had not stopped talking to Christine. Christine knew Erik did not like him and it showed in the possessive way he held her around the waist the entire ride.

"Indeed..." Christine murmured. He was quite the opposite of her husband. Charming and a gentleman, everything a woman would want in a man. But she did not feel that connection with him like she did Erik. Even when Erik was ranting and raving she found herself attracted to him, and she did not feel that when she was around Kenneth. Besides, she was a married woman now; she could not go about being attracted to men that were not her husband. And she was attracted to her husband; she just found it difficult to believe.

The door burst open and Erik came striding in, a scowl on his face. Christine hid her smile. Her husband was far too tense all the time.

"Susannah, get out, I want to go to bed," Erik snapped. Susannah nodded and gave a hasty bow before leaving the room. Christine sighed and finished brushing her hair as Erik removed his shirt and boots and climbed into the bed, giving a sigh. She wished she knew what was bothering him so much but he was just so stubborn sometimes! Once Christine was finished she blew out the candle and climbed into bed, facing away from Erik.

"Rousseau is no good...stay away from him."

Christine turned to face Erik with the suddenness of his statement. She could barely make out the white of his mask from the moonlight but there was an edge to his voice that she could not ignore.

"What?"

"Rousseau, I do not like the way he looks at you," he answered.

"I do not know what you're talking about," Christine said, surprised that he even cared how anyone looked at her.

"He strips you with his eyes, Christine. He shows no respect to the fact that you are _my _wife," Erik growled. Christine suddenly smiled, realizing what it was about his voice that was so familiar to her.

"You're jealous!" Christine gasped.

"I do not know what gave you that impression, Christine, but do not flatter yourself," he snapped. Christine began giggling. Imagine! The man who showed her hardly any emotion was jealous of another man!

"Shut up, Christine," Erik growled when her giggling increased. This only caused more laughter and she collapsed on her back, holding her stomach. It really felt nice to laugh after all of this time. Erik pushed himself up onto one arm as he looked down at his wife. He did not like the fact that she was laughing at him but he did not want to make her stop, he liked the sound.

"Shut up," he repeated.

"Oh, Erik! Your voice! You sound so sincere!" she gasped between laughter. Erik suddenly had her pinned to the bed with his body, staring down into her started eyes.

"I am sincere, you belong to me," he growled. Christine could feel her heart thundering in her chest. The way he was so effortlessly pinning her to the bed made shivers go up and down her spine.

"I do not," she protested breathlessly. She gasped when his hand cupped her breast.

"This belongs to me," he murmured, liking the way she fit his palm. His hand slowly made its way down to her outer thigh, where he gripped and opened her legs, pressing his arousal hard against her, eliciting a moan from Christine's mouth.

"This, in time, will belong to me," he continued. Then his mouth found hers and Christine could not think for a long time as his tongue invaded and conquered.

"You belong to me," he repeated against her mouth when he pulled away. Christine could only nod weakly, wanting his mouth claiming her again. There was silence for a long time, neither of them saying a word. Christine swallowed, not knowing why she said her next words but unable to remain silent any longer.

"Erik? Susannah...she told me about-about what is expected of me in the marriage bed," Christine said. Erik became very still. Oh, his spit-fire never ceased to amaze him! Her words stirred his body but also warred with his conscious. Was she telling him this because she wished to bed him? Or had what she had learned frightened her and so she was telling him that she could not possibly do such things? He liked the former rather then the latter.

"And what do you think about what you have learned?" he wondered. Christine said nothing and Erik wished he could see her face so he could read her emotions but it was far to dark.

"I do not know what to think," she whispered. Erik grinned, knowing Christine could not see it. He leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Let me show you..." he murmured. Christine did not protest when he slipped his hot tongue into her mouth. How could she protest something that felt so good. She sucked on it and rubbed her own against his and he groaned agreeably for her to continue. His hands parted her robe and he moved his mouth down, latching onto her breast so suddenly that Christine gasped in surprised pleasure. He suckled and pulled on her and Christine's hand tangled in his hair, pulling him closer to her. There was dampness between her legs and Christine did not know what to do. She could feel Erik's hard arousal against her and pressed herself up into him, trying to relieve some of the pressure she felt.

Erik ground his pelvis against her and Christine wondered how she had gone so long without feeling like this with anyone. Could any other man make her feel this wanton? Erik had this passion that she craved and she would do anything for him to give that to her.

"Let me feel you," Erik said huskily, pulling her robe off and beginning to do the same with her thin chemise. Christine allowed it, hoping God would not think her a sinner for these feelings that she had no control over. Her breasts were suddenly pressed against his bare chest and they both made a prolonged moan at the contact.

Erik had never felt such small and yet beautifully tempting breasts. He took her into his mouth again because he had never wanted a woman more then he did that moment. Christine arched against him, the feeling of his mouth sending jolts of heat straight between her thighs.

"Erik!" she gasped. The feelings were too much, she felt as if she were burning in emotion.

"Tell me how good it feels," he murmured against the flesh of her breast. He knew how good it felt but he wanted to hear her moans. Christine blushed at his words, knowing what they were doing must be a sin, anything this good had to be. But it was when he touched her between her legs that she tried to move away. Erik, however, pinned her down.

"No, Erik...you cannot," she whispered, shaking her head.

"Why?" he demanded, knowing she had no answer. He was going to give her release, he had to do it. He needed to show her how good it could be between them.

"I...I...it cannot be right," she whispered. Erik kissed her and slowly stroked her with his fingers.

"Tell me it is not right when I am finished," he murmured. As his long fingers slowly began to explore her he liked the way she pressed her face into the side of his neck. He could feel the way her breath trembled and he marveled in the feeling. She was so moist and he could not get the idea out of his head that he was the first and only one who would touch her like this and live.

Christine pressed against his hand, whimpering at the feelings that seemed to be gathering in her stomach. Was this making love? She did not think so because Erik did not appear to be receiving any pleasure. She felt as if she was reaching for something the more Erik caressed her and she unconsciously fought it.

"Let it come, Christine...it will feel so good," Erik promised. Christine gasped against the damp skin of Erik neck and gave into the most incredible sensation she had ever experienced in her short life. It washed over her and seemed to be never ending and when it was finished she collapsed beneath Erik, completely spent. Erik pressed a hard kiss to her mouth. He had almost climaxed in his trousers but had somehow managed to stop himself.

"Perfect..." he murmured. He could not have asked for a better response. She had been willing and had let him take her to a place she had never been before.

"When you are ready to give me everything you are...I will give you much better then this," he murmured, moving off of her but still keeping her close. Christine was in a daze, not really knowing what had just happened. Her breasts rose and fell with her labored breathing and she closed her eyes. She did not know how it could get much better then this.

A/N:This is going to be my last update until around tuesday! I am going on a trip and will not be back until then! sorry for any problems! DonJuan


	14. Messenger Sent

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Messenger Sent**

Cursing every god he had ever heard about Erik crossed his arms and looked out the window of the carriage as Christine giggled to one of Kenneth's jokes. The handsome man was nearly beaming in his ego as he made Christine laugh so joyously. Erik was still fully aroused from the night before and it had not helped that when he woke up Christine was lying across his chest, her hand nestled snuggly against his groin. He had been unable to move and had waited until Christine had woken up. She had blushed and pulled away, not saying a word to him.

But Erik's suspicions of Kenneth were growing, and it did not only stem from the fact that he played far to much attention to Christine. He was always whispering to the driver of his carriage in soft, urgent tones and it was putting Erik on edge. Whatever they were talking about could not be good.

"What do you plan to do once you are in Rome, Christine?" Kenneth asked. The way he said Christine's first name so intimately tugged at every one of Erik's nerves.

"We are on holiday," Christine answered. Kenneth said nothing but glanced at Erik.

"And you, Monsieur, what are you doing in Rome?" Christine asked, not liking the heated glance.

"Visiting my sister, she recently had a son," he answered, a little too quickly for Erik's liking. Christine smiled and their talk continued. Erik found himself dozing in boredom. He felt Christine's hand find his and to his complete and utter surprise she entwined their fingers. He stared at her for a moment but she only smiled at him before turning back to her conversation.

"There is a inn, a few miles up the road, it is the only one for a few miles, we should stop there," Kenneth said to Christine, breaking Erik from his wandering thoughts. He looked up to see Christine looking at him, waiting for him to answer. Kenneth was reclining on his seat, completely cool and sophisticated. Erik's first reaction was to say no. He did not trust Kenneth and he did not want to take his advice. But he also did not like the thought of traveling at night when there was someone after them and if it was the only inn nearby they needed a room.

"There is not another inn?" Erik questioned, not ready to give in. Kenneth shook his head.

"No, I know these roads very well, I can assure you this is the only one," he said. Christine waited for Erik to agree but knew he was too stubborn to do so immediately. She knew his suspicions of Kenneth ran deeply but she knew he was overreacting.

"Fine," he said gruffly. Kenneth nodded and said nothing.

xXx

"Kenneth was right, I asked the innkeeper, she says there is not another inn for several miles," Christine said, coming into the room she shared with Erik. He was sitting on the bed, shirtless and reading a book. He nodded at her statement and continued his reading. Christine sighed and shut the door. She hated it when Erik was so distant and did not want to talk.

"I hope we reach Rome soon, I am looking forward to seeing it," Christine continued, going to her wardrobe and pulling out a robe as she began to change. Erik; this time did not even acknowledge the fact that she had spoken and she wondered what she could do to gain his attention. Smiling to herself she went to the bed and sat down beside him, wondering how she should go about this.

Taking the book from his hands she dropped it onto the floor. Erik looked up angrily and was about to scold her when she pressed him onto his back. She pressed a tender kiss to his lips and stared into his eyes for a long time. There were many things she saw in the depths of his eyes and she wished, not for the first time, that she knew more about him. Erik's hands slipped into her hair, the pins holding it in place clattering to the floor. His kiss was a little more passionate then hers had been. Her hand trailed down the hard muscle of his chest and his skin glowed in the candlelight.

"You're beautiful," he murmured. Christine's eyes widened slightly as she looked at him, wondering if she had heard him right. He had never said anything like that before.

"Thank you," she whispered, embarrassed. He rolled her so that she was lying beside him and he settled her against him. Tonight it seemed, was full of surprises. Erik kept doing things that were unlike him.

"Christine-"

"Master! Master!"

They both jumped when Douglas began pounding on the doors. Erik cursed under his breath and got up, going to the door with angry strides. Douglas flinched when the door opened and his master stood before him very angry.

"Your explanation for interrupting me and my wife had better be good, boy, or you will regret it," Erik snapped. Douglas swallowed and looked down at his feet.

"Sir, forgive me, but Susannah, she has been hurt!" he cried. Erik glanced at Christine, who gasped and scrambled from the bed. He held out a hand to stop her.

"No, Christine, stay here until I find out what has happened," Erik ordered. Christine opened her mouth to protest but Erik interrupted before she could say a word.

"You will listen to me," he said. Christine sighed and nodded and when he closed the door she sat down heavily on the bed, praying that Susannah was going to be alright and wondering what had happened to her. Then she remembered the rats and the message and she wondered if whoever had wrote that had followed them and somehow hurt Susannah. Was that the reason why Erik had them going to Rome? Were they running from something or someone? It made more sense then the fact that Erik wanted to go on holiday, he was not the type.

Her thoughts were making her angry. If they were true why could Erik just not tell her the truth? Did everything have to be one big lie? Was the truth so bad that he felt he could not tell her?

"Who is it?" Christine asked when there was another knock on the door. Her line of thinking was making her nervous and she did not just want to answer the door.

"Kenneth, Christine, it is about Susannah!" the handsome man said, an urgent note to his voice. Christine rushed to the door and opened it hastily, allowing him to come in. He shut the door behind him and looked at her.

"What is it?" she asked, anxious.

"She was shot, your husband does not know if she will live," he said. Christine gasped and put a hand to her mouth. That woman was the only friend she had in her knew life. What was she going to do if she died?

"I am sorry," Kenneth murmured. He opened his arms and she went into his embrace. He held her tightly and she cried. He brought them to the bed and sat them down, still holding her. She pulled away when he pressed a kiss to her cheek, feeling uncomfortable and realizing that they were alone in a room with the bed beneath them.

"Perhaps we should go and see that Erik has everything under control?" she suggested, trying to get off of the bed. His hands held her, not letting her move. She swallowed and remained calm.

"He is fine where he is, and I thought we should get to know each other a little better, seeing as you are going to be a widow very soon," he murmured. Christine's eyes turned to him in absolute terror.

"What are you talking about?" she whispered.

"Hello, lovely, I was sent to give you a message: Tell your husband that the trap is being set, and soon he will be caught..." he murmured. Christine gasped. That voice! How could she not recognize that voice! He was the man who had attacked her in the alley after the opera.

"Oh, my God," she whispered. He grinned and his grip on her tightened.

"I was sent here to kill your husband, but I am sure my employer will not mind if I enjoy you while it is being done," he murmured, pressing a kiss to her lips. She turned away in disgust.

"What are you doing to Erik?" she whispered, frightened.

"He is dying now, even as we speak," he promised. She screamed when he threw her upon the bed and pinned her down with his much larger body. She struggled with everything she had in her and prayed that it would be enough.

xXx

Erik had come into the small servants room that Susannah and Douglas were staying in with Kenneth's driver to smell the stench of blood fill his nostrils. Susannah laid on the floor, in a pool of her own blood. The wound in her chest was nasty and Erik went to her, picking her up from the floor and lying her on the bed as he instructed Douglas to go and get the things he would need to heal her. Kenneth chose to come in at that moment and took in the scene before him with a calm that Erik did not like.

"Do not just stand there, man, help!" Erik growled. Kenneth grinned.

"You know, I truly hate you, this is not as difficult as I thought it would be," he murmured.

A single gun shot lit the room and then there was silence.

xXx

Raoul de Chagny had been traveling for weeks, trying to catch up with Christine and her husband. Anthony sat beside him, sleeping soundly even with the jostling of the carriage. Both men had decided that they had to know that Christine was alright. She had left with her husband, not telling them or even her father where she was going and they knew that was not like her. They had to know she was alright.

Raoul loved her, he hated feeling that way, but it was true. He supposed the saying that you always want what you cannot have was correct. He could not have Christine, she was married, and he knew her husband would never let that change, even if Christine loved him. And it was with that sense of love that he was with his best friend on a dark dirt road on the way to a woman that could never be his.


	15. Injuries

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Injuries**

"You little trollop!" Kenneth groaned when Christine's fist connected with his jaw with a sickening sound. His grip on her lessened and she pushed him off of her. Her dress was torn in various places but she was not injured. This was more then she could say about Kenneth. Blood trickled from his mouth and three deep scratches marred his cheek from where she had scratched him.

Wiping the blood from his mouth he shook his head at the woman before him.

"You have willpower, I will give you that much, but your husband is dead, what are you fighting for?" he mocked. Christine refused to believe that her strong Erik was gone, that was why she continued fighting. She knew he would and she would not give up.

**xXx**

"Master! You must wake up! Madam Desslar is screaming!" Douglas pleaded. He had heard the gun shot and had run to the room as fast as he could manage, only to find Erik with a bullet in his chest. He had gone to Susannah but she had died while he was gone and Douglas had tears in his eyes, she had been like a mother to him.

Erik stirred at the sound of Douglas's voice, hearing Christine's name and knowing she was in danger. He could feel the wound in his chest and the blood that slowly made its way from him. He tried to move but found it impossible. He knew Christine was in trouble with that blasted Kenneth and he knew he had to get to her before she was killed but his body was not working. He felt himself slip into unconsciousness.

**xXx**

"What the hell is going on here?" Anthony asked Raoul. The young man shrugged and looked around himself. The inn they had come upon was the only one for a few miles and so instead of driving the rest of the night they had decided to stop. But a crowd had gathered in the hall near an open door and both men pushed their way through.

"What is going on?" Anthony asked the nearest man. He was old and gray and his teeth were missing but he managed to answer Anthony none the less.

"Two people were shot! A woman and a man in a mask," he said. Anthony felt as if his heart had been torn out of his chest. He shoved past the man with Raoul right behind them and they managed to get to the door and inside. Christine's husband was lying on the floor in his own blood, and the woman with him was not Christine. It was one of the maids Anthony remembered seeing at Erik's ball. But where was his sister and who had done this.

"Is he alive?" Anthony demanded of the man in the room. It was obvious he was a doctor and he turned from the masked man to see Anthony.

"Yes, but for how much longer I have no idea," he said.

"Help him however you can, I will pay you handsomely," Anthony promised. He turned to Raoul and they both pushed back through the crowd. Christine had to be here somewhere and he had to find her.

**xXx**

Christine coughed, blood bursting from her mouth. The fight with Kenneth had lasted far longer then the man had anticipated. Christine, though a small woman, was strong and no matter how many times he hit her she still managed to get back up again. Her dress was torn and the bodice hung around her waist so she was only covered by her corset.

But she was so tired, she could feel her body ready to give in but she knew if she were to give up she would be dead. Kenneth advanced on her again. This time he managed to slam her head against the wall. Christine moaned and crumpled to the floor. Kenneth picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bed. This time she had to strength to fight back and Kenneth knew this. He had waited for her to tire and now was finally the time. He dropped her onto the bed and tied her hands to the headboard, making sure she could not escape.

**xXx**

Anthony and Raoul had opened every door they came upon looking for Christine. Every one had been empty. But Anthony would never forget what he had seen when they had finally come upon her. She was tied to the bed, seemingly unconscious. A man stood beside the bed, slowly ridding himself of his clothing. The man had turned in stunned surprise to see Anthony and Raoul standing there but they had not given him time to lunge for the pistol near him.

Their fists had beaten him to death in their rage and they could only stare at what they had done in shocked horror. They had killed a man. Raoul was shaking and Anthony was silent. Everything had happened in a blur of confusion. They had seen him and the gun and Christine and their brains and bodies had acted on instinct. Now they would have to live with this for the rest of their lives.

"Anthony...Raoul?" Christine whispered, breaking both of their thoughts. They turned to her and saw the bruises and blood marring her body. Her limbs were numb and did not appear to be moving. Both men rushed to her and untied her, but she could not move from the bed. Anthony pulled Christine into his embrace and several tears fell into her hair.

"Are you alright?" Anthony demanded. She nodded weakly and Anthony felt a sense of right that he had killed the man who had been about to rape his sister. Raoul had Christine's hand in his own and the other man could see the tears brimming in his eyes.

"Erik...where is Erik?" Christine demanded. Both men exchanged glances. Why was she asking for him? They both expected the couple to hate each other, they were complete opposites! But here she was asking for him.

"He has been shot, Sister," Anthony said. Christine cried out and tried to struggle into a sitting position but Anthony held her in place.

"You must not move! He is being cared for by a doctor!" he said, trying to assure her of the man's safety. He could not tell her that he might be dying at that moment. Christine's gaze had somehow fallen on the body of Kenneth and she gave a sob and buried herself against her brother, unable to stop her tears. Too much had happened the last few hours and she did not know what to think or what to do. Was Erik going to be alright?

**xXx**

"He is very lucky, Monsieur Daae, he should be dead..."

Erik heard this statement brake through the clouded confusion his mind was in. His body was wracked in pain and a fire had started in his veins. He just wished to slip into the blackness that promised him release from the pain, but the conversation going on around him was what he needed to hear.

"The man who did this...has anyone heard his name?" the man, Daae, asked. There was silence for a moment.

"Someone said that they heard this masked gentleman call him Rousseau," the doctor said. Erik shifted and the voices became silent for a moment.

"The woman, the one who is injured, she is your sister?" the doctor asked. Erik's senses became focused again as he listened intently to the mention of Christine, hoping beyond hope that she was alright.

"Yes, this is her husband," Daae answered.

"She should be alright, Monsieur, there is nothing to worry about. She just needs to rest for a few days," the doctor assured Anthony. Erik sighed in relief, and allowed his body to fall into the dark embrace of unconsciousness.

**xXx**

Raoul held Christine's limp hand and stared down at her face. She had not woken in two days and he was worried about her. What the hell had happened and how come Erik had not been there to protect her? He was her husband, for God's sake! He needed to protect her!

What he and Anthony had done to that man would always be with him but he had done it for Christine and he refused to be sorry. She was alive and she was going to be alright. If they had not arrived she would have been raped or worse. He was going to have a serious talk with Erik when he woke up, and he would make sure Christine was never going to be hurt again.


	16. Thoughts from a Madam

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Thoughts from a Madam**

Christine stared at the empty place in her bed for several hours. No matter how hard she tried she could not get Erik off of her mind. She had woken up the night before to Raoul sitting by her bedside. Her surprise of seeing him there showed and he explained the whole situation. She had pleaded and begged to be brought to her husband but he was in critical condition and both Raoul and Anthony refused to let her see him.

Raoul had been the one to tell her that he and her brother had killed Kenneth. There was a numbness about her when he told her that. She could feel no remorse, Erik might be dying because of him. The bullet had missed several major organs and blood vessels and if it had been only slightly higher he would be dead, which was far too close of a call.

She realized that she did have feelings for her husband, though what they were exactly she was not sure. She did not love him...but she cared about him. Of course she cared about him! In a way she thought of him as a friend and she did not know what she would do if he were to die. She had begun to depend on him in many ways.

But who was this person that had begun to disrupt their lives? First the attack in the ally, then the rats, the letter to Nadir, and now this! Who would wish to do something like that to them? Would it only stop when both of them were dead? That idea made her shiver. They needed someone to help them and Christine could think of no one.

Anthony and Raoul knew nothing and she wished to keep it that way, she did not want to see them hurt. Who would be able to help them and knew something about the situation? She thought about it for a long time, staring at the ceiling above her head. The man came to her like a thunderbolt.

Nadir Khan.

He was the perfect man to help him. Although she knew that Erik would never let the man help after what he had accused him of doing. But he was the only one. He knew something about Erik's past that Erik had not told her and Nadir had been close to her mother. If he had cared anything for her then surely he would help her own daughter? Christine did not like running from something she did not know and she needed to explain that to Erik. Surely he would see reason.

Thinking about her husband brought a pain in her chest as she thought of how much pain he must be in. That thought was what allowed her to push herself out of bed even when her body ached and protested. She needed to see him and prove to herself that he was going to be alright.

Raoul was sitting in a chair beside the door, but he had fallen asleep in his exhaustion. Christine smiled at him tenderly and walked past him on silent feet. Anthony was sitting outside Erik's door but he too had dozed off. She slipped inside the room and shut the door behind her.

Erik was lying motionless on the bed, the white from his mask and his bandage glowing in the moonlight. On hesitant footsteps she walked toward him, hoping that he would not look that bad. The bandage covered his right side and she could see small hints of blood.

His face was very pale and his skin appeared clammy. Swallowing Christine went over to him and gently laid her body down next to his, careful not to jar him in any way. She set her head down on his shoulder and sighed as she looked at him.

He was always so angry toward her, when they were arguing or simply kissing. When he was this still and quiet she wanted to cry. Was it strange to miss the sound of him yelling? It had become a part of her life very quickly and she did miss it.

His mask was a temptation she was having trouble ignoring. It was there...and she could easily remove it. She could find out once and for all what it was he was hiding beneath it. Was it for pretenses or did he truly need to wear it? Her father had said that he was the reason he was wearing it. But what was that reason? She was very curious and her hand itched with needing to remove it.

But she gazed at his face and knew that she would not do so. She respected him in many ways and she would not break any trust the two of them might have, even if that trust was minimal. She let her fingers lightly run across the white porcelain and she settled herself more comfortably against him. The door opened and she looked up in surprise to see her brother standing there.

He ran a hand down his face and yawned as he looked at her and her husband, shaking his head in the process. She put a finger to her lips, indicating that he needed to be quiet, Erik needed to rest.

"We told you not to come in here," he murmured. Christine shrugged.

"He is my husband, I have every right," she answered. Anthony sighed, knowing he was not going to be able to sway her from her thinking.

"What do you feel for him, Christine?" Anthony asked. Christine stilled, her heart beginning to race. What would be an appropriate answer. She did not know what to say.

"I...care about him," she murmured. Anthony stared, hoping she would elaborate, when she did not he persisted.

"You do not love him?" he asked. She shook her head.

"I do not know him well enough, Anthony, there is no way for me to feel something that deep for him," she said. Anthony remained quiet for a long time, thinking deeply.

"Do you know anything about what is going on?" he asked. It was hurting him that his sister might be in danger and he had no way to help her. Christine shook her head.

"No...I know nothing," she whispered. The only thing she knew was that whoever was doing this did not care who he hurt, as Susannah was a testament to. Her death had been hard on Christine and she missed the woman terribly.

"We could leave now," Anthony whispered. Christine's eyes found him in the darkness and she found herself moving slightly closer to her husband.

"What?"

"He is unconscious, he will not be able to stop us," Anthony continued. Faced with the fact that she could leave that very moment from a marriage she had not wanted anything to do with was very tempting...but with Erik beside her so lifeless she would feel like she was abandoning him, something she would not do. When her mother had died she had for a long time, felt as if her mother had abandoned her, and she had not liked the feeling. She would not inflict that pain upon anyone, even Erik.

"No, Anthony, my duty lies here," she whispered. Anthony was proud of his sister, even though it killed him that she was a prisoner to this man in many ways. But she had the courage to stand up against her hardships and become a stronger person. He loved that about her.

"Alright...I will see you in the morning. I love you," he said with great reluctance. Christine smiled.

"I love you, too, Anthony...thank you for understanding."


	17. Boundaries Broken

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Boundaries Broken**

Her face was the first thing he saw when he slowly opened his eyes. Worried blue eyes and tight curls were the sight that greeted him, and for a moment Erik believed that he was staring at an angel. Surely no human could possess such beauty. But the pain in his chest told him that he was certainly not in heaven, and Christine was not an angel, although she resembled one greatly.

"About time," Christine grumbled, not wanting to tell him how glad she was that he had just opened his eyes. Erik muttered something under his breath and shifted, groaning in immense pain.

"Don't move!" Christine demanded.

"Thank you, I realize that," he grumbled. He did not want to ask her what happened because he already knew. Kenneth had bested him and he would never forgive himself because of it. He glanced at Christine, wondering if he would be able to know what had happened to Kenneth by the look in her eyes. That was when he noticed the bruising and he remembered the words Douglas had told him in the middle of his pain, 'Madam Desslar is screaming'. He felt a painful squeezing in his chest as he automatically thought the worst. His hand hesitantly reached out and touched one of the various bruises, causing her to wince.

"Christine..." he murmured. She smiled and shook her head, knowing what was bothering him. She was fine. She did not want him to worry about anything because he had enough to deal with. She refused to complain when nothing major had really happened to her.

"He is gone, Erik, there is no need to mention anything," she said. Erik's lips twitched with his need to say something but he managed to suppress it. If Kenneth had not been dead he would have been soon, no one touched what was his and lived with it. They both turned when the door opened and Raoul came in, an emotionless expression on his face. Christine sighed, hoping the two men did not get in an argument. Erik's features hardened slightly at the man's appearance but he said nothing, which Christine was grateful for.

"What is it, Raoul?" Christine asked, slightly curious. She had hoped that Erik would not be disturbed until he was better.

"I need to talk to Monsieur Desslar...in private," de Chagny said. Christine stared at her good friend for a long time, wondering what he had to tell Erik that she could not be present. She glanced at Erik; he too was studying the young man.

"Very well, Christine, leave us," Erik said, surprising the other two people in the room. She would have argued but knew Erik was in no condition to argue back so she quietly left the room, a murmured thank you from Raoul.

Erik studied the man he thought of as a rival for several long moments. Once more he looked impeccable and it made Erik angry. He knew the man's looks and charm was what attracted Christine to him and he did not like it. He also did not like the fact that Raoul obviously cared for Christine far more then he should and the man needed to realize that Christine was already taken.

"What do you want, Chagny?" Erik asked. Raoul kept a safe distance from him, hoping an argument would not erupt from this conversation. Taking a deep breath to collect himself Raoul slowly began.

"There are several things I need to discuss with you that involve Christine," he said. Erik nearly growled. How had he known that this little fop was going to mention Christine?

"Remember your place," Erik warned.

"I know my place, I am Christine's long time friend and I have every right to worry about her welfare," Raoul said, rallying his courage. Erik pushed himself into a sitting position, ignoring the way his body screamed in pain.

"Indeed, but there is nothing to worry about concerning her welfare," Erik snapped. Raoul's eyes flashed at this man's impertinence.

"As you believe, but her brother and I saved her from being raped," Raoul growled. Erik became very still. What? Kenneth had...

"What?" he whispered, very softly and very dangerously. Raoul knew he was treading in dangerous water.

"She was not...raped. But she was beaten, as the bruises confirm. You say I should not be concerned for her welfare and yet you were not there to protect her," Raoul said. Erik felt a dark shadow pass over his heart. This man was right. He had failed his duty as a husband. What would have happened if Anthony and Raoul had not been there to help her? She would have been forced to give up her innocence. Something that was only hers to give. The thought made him angry and he wished he could give Kenneth the pain of a thousand slow deaths.

"I made a mistake in underestimating Rousseau, it will never happen again with anyone," Erik said. Raoul was not so easily convinced. He cared to much about Christine to simply push the matter aside.

"I do not believe you," Raoul said, which caused a scowl to crease Erik's face.

"I do not care," Erik snapped. Who did this man think he was talking to him like this? He needed to remember his place.

"You should, because if we so wish it Anthony and I will take her away from you," Raoul threatened. Erik stood up, even though he could feel his wound open from the stitches and blood begin to run. He felt light headed but he refused to back down.

"I could kill you for talking to me in such a way!" he growled, advancing on the young man. Raoul backed up immediately until he felt his back being pressed up against the door.

"No one-and understand me when I say this, Chagny-no one will take Christine away from! _She belongs to me!"_ he hissed. Raoul swallowed but tilted his chin.

"If she decides that she does not want to be with you, what then?" Raoul challenged. Erik's smile was grim and sarcastic.

"She has no choice! I am her husband, her father agreed to this marriage and she will be bound to me until the day she dies!" Erik growled.

"Which might be sooner then necessary seeing as you cannot protect her!" Raoul snapped. The crack of Erik's fist connecting with Raoul's jaw echoed in the quiet room and Raoul slumped to his knees, his head reeling. Erik felt nauseous but swallowed and stood still, even when perspiration began to bead on his brow.

"Erik, what is-Raoul!" Christine gasped, opening the door when she heard something slump against the door. Raoul was on his knees, cradling his jaw, where blood poured from his mouth. Erik, my some miracle, was standing but she could see the blood staining his bandage. She crouched down next to Raoul and took his hand, looking up at her husband with an accusing stare. She knew exactly what had happened to her friend and she was angry.

"Are you alright, Raoul?" Christine asked, anxious. The handsome man nodded and Erik's scowl deepened, he really should have hit him harder.

"I am fine," he grumbled, standing up with Christine's help. He glanced at Erik but said nothing. His reaction to his words just confirmed Raoul's thoughts, he did not deserve Christine.

"Are you sure you are fine?" Christine asked when Raoul winced in obvious pain.

"Yes...perhaps I could talk to you later?" he suggested.

"She will be detained," Erik snapped. Christine glanced at him but ignored him. She nodded at Raoul.

"Of course, go and get something for your jaw, alright?" Christine suggested. Raoul simply nodded and with a final glance at Erik, left the room. Christine whirled on her husband.

"What happened?" she demanded. Erik did not reply but turned and slowly made his way back to bed, his energy completely spent. Blood had begun to make its way from the bandage that was not completely soaked and blood stained his skin as he lay down. Christine went to him and slowly removed the bandage. She muttered several things under her breath when she saw that his stitches had snapped.

"I wish you were not injured right now," Christine informed him.

"Really, why is that?" Erik asked.

"Because I would give anything to smack you upside the head!" Christine sighed. Erik hid his smirk.

"Why did you hit Raoul?" she asked as she cleaned the wound. Erik was slipping back into unconsciousness because of overexertion and Christine could tell. But she wanted him to answer her first.

"Let it suffice that he needs to learn when to keep his mouth shut," Erik replied. Christine shook his head, knowing that Raoul was not the only one that should keep his mouth shut at times.

**xXx**

Erik woke up several times during the next couple of days but it was only for brief periods of time. But each time Christine was always there. Several times he had woken to hear her singing softly, in a voice he had not known she possessed. The sound of her voice was soothing and it calmed him and he always managed to slip back into sleep, even when guilt plagued him about not being able to help Christine when she had been in trouble.


	18. Guardian Angel Protect Me

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Guardian Angel...Protect Me**...**From Yourself**

"An angel walks beside me,  
I feel him everyday,  
he helps me through life's ups and downs,  
and whatever comes my way.  
He guides me down the road of life,  
and lights the darkest roads,  
he picks me up and carries me,  
when I can not bear the load..."

Christine gently pushed a lock of hair away from Erik's face as she sang softly to him. This song was something her mother often sang to her when she was a small little girl. She had always imagined that the 'angel' spoken of in the poem would be a man who fell in love with her. The lines were saying all she wished Erik could do for her. He had been unconscious for several days thanks to his argument with Raoul and she was worried about him.

"He helps to ease the pain I feel,  
he mends my spirit, too,  
he holds my hand, and shelters me,  
and gives me courage and strength, too.  
He speaks to me with words of love,  
and he listens to my pleas,  
he was sent here from the lord above,  
to guide and comfort me..."

Surely God had had a purpose in sending Erik to her? Did He not work in mysterious ways? But she could not explain what purpose there had been in having the two of them wed. They were so completely opposite from one another. She could hardly have a conversation with him without arguing. What had God been thinking putting them together.

"I know he's always watching,  
though his form I can not see,  
its a peace I feel deep in my heart,  
that leads me to believe.  
An angel walks beside me,  
I feel blessed everyday,  
that the presence of this angel,  
will never go away..."

"Emma..."

Christine's eyes snapped to Erik's face when he softly spoke her mother's name. She felt a lump form in her throat at the thought of her mother. Had Erik truly loved her like a brother? If so then why had her mother never mentioned him? Surely if they had shared a close relationship wouldn't her mother have wanted them to be introduced? Or had something happened between them and they had stopped talking?

"No...Erik, it is Christine," she said softly, caressing his cheek. Erik's brow knitted into a grimace.

"Christine..." he said, his voice sounding hoarse and raw. She softly sang the song to him again, holding his hand softly in her own. She hoped he got better soon because whoever wished them dead might find out that Erik is vulnerable to a threat and they might take that opportunity.

"Christine?"

She turned to see Raoul standing in the doorway, a worried expression on his handsome face. She sighed. She truly did not wish to discuss anything with him but knew that he was only trying to help her in any way that he knew how.

"Yes, Raoul?" she whispered, not leaving Erik's side.

"Might I speak to you alone?" he wondered. She nodded. Christine glanced at Erik once more before reluctantly getting up to follow Raoul out of the room. He led her to the room that he was sharing with Anthony while they stayed at the inn and she was glad her brother was not around. She was sure whatever Raoul wanted to talk to her about was something only the two of them should hear. He set her down on the bed and sat next to her. He was quiet for quite some time, gathering his thoughts. Christine let him think, hoping that whatever he had to say would not change their relationship in any way.

"Christine, I know it is my fault that Erik is only getting worse and I am sorry," he said very softly. She turned to look at him in surprise, having not expected him to apologize for the argument.

"That is alright, Raoul. Erik is a strong man, I am sure he is going to be fine," she said, needing to believe it herself. Raoul said nothing for a moment.

"You must understand why I am here," he whispered brokenly. Christine swallowed, knowing that one of their hearts was going to be broken.

"Why is that, Raoul?" Christine asked, not wanting to make any assumptions. He turned to her and took her hands in his. Christine swallowed when he slowly brought his gaze to hers. She could see his feelings for her in his eyes and she almost looked away.

"I know I have no right saying this now...but I love you, Christine," he whispered. Christine closed her eyes and turned away.

"I had always hoped that perhaps you would be able to feel the same," he whispered, his voice sounding hurt and alone.

"Raoul, I am a married woman," Christine said gently. Raoul's eyes flashed and his hands tightened.

"You do not love him," he said, knowing it to be true. Christine did not argue. She did not love Erik, but she felt something for him.

"I know. But perhaps in time I will," she said. Raoul looked away, staring out the window across from him. He had so many thoughts whirling in his mind and there was a great pain in his heart.

"Do you believe in soul mates, Christine?" he asked. Christine nodded slowly, afraid she knew where this was going.

"Then how do you know that you are not mine? How will we ever know? What if there is a woman out there waiting for Erik?" he asked. Christine's mind was filled with images of Natasha and she did not like it. Raoul was right in a sense. How would she know that they were not meant to be if they had never given themselves a chance.

"What do you think you would feel if you were touched by your soul mate?" Christine asked. Raoul thought about if for a moment, knowing his answer might decide what would happen that night.

"Like no one else could ever do. As if they knew you better then anyone ever would, they'd make you feel desires unlike anyone ever had before," Raoul said. Christine knew those feelings. She had them whenever Erik kissed her or touched her. Did that mean they were soul mates? Perhaps Raoul was her soul mate and she simply needed to have that feeling to know it for certain. Perhaps if she kissed him she would be able to see if there was any feelings between them or if they were simply better off being friends.

"Raoul," Christine whispered. He turned to her, surprised slightly by the tone of her voice. She looked beautiful to him, her wild curls framing her face. Lush, red lips were slightly parted, nearly begging him to kiss her. But he would not do anything that would make Christine uncomfortable. Perhaps that was why he was so surprised when Christine leaned forward and kissed him.

xXx

She spoke of angels. Angels who would be able to give her everything she could ever need. He was no angel. Perhaps it would have been more fitting to hear her sing of demons. That was what she had tied herself to. A demon with the shortest temper and the blackest moods.

He had heard that heavenly voice before, but from a totally different woman. A woman who had taken him in when no one else had wanted him. _His _guardian angel. His beloved Emma. He had softly called her name because he wished she would forgive him for all the sins he had ever committed. She was in his dreams often, telling him that his lifestyle was going to end up leaving him alone and loveless in life. Something he did not want.

But he was not alone. Christine whispered to him, thinking him unconscious. She told him it was not his Emma, but his Christine. Christine...his little spit-fire, a woman who had her own hidden fire that he seen numerous times and refused to ever see banked. He did not have Emma, but he had Christine. Even if he did not have her love.

He heard Chagny come into the room and ask to speak to his wife alone. They were both foolish to believe that he was not aware of their conversation. He had told that handsome fop that he did not want him anywhere near Christine and here he came, sneaking in the middle of the night, hoping to steal a moment of his angels time while the demon lay resting.

But the angel consented and crept from the demons lair.

The door closed and Erik opened his eyes to find the room empty. A low, ominous growl erupted from his throat. How dare Christine sneak off with Chagny. He would not have her with the fop because he was all to aware that they were close to developing a relationship. Over his dead body.

Struggling into a sitting position his protesting body demanded that he lay back down. He would not let that happen. He needed to get to Christine, something telling him that he was not going to like what they were doing.

He made his way slowly to the room he knew Raoul and Anthony were sharing, hoping that the sick feeling in his stomach was just an overreacting imagination. He opened the door and the sight that greeted him caused a dark red haze to block out all rational thinking.

xXx

It happened so quickly Christine almost was not sure it had really happened. She had been kissing Raoul when the door had burst open and an animal like growl had erupted into the room. The young pair had pulled apart to see Erik standing there, a murderous look on his face.

He charged at them so quickly Raoul could not back up fast enough. Erik's fist connected hard with Raoul's face and the young man fell back, his head hitting the wall behind him with a sickening crack. Christine screamed when Erik's fist connected again and again with Raoul's undefensive body.

"Stop, Erik!" she pleaded. She gasped when the back of his hand connected with her cheek, tossing her to the ground like a rag doll. She felt blood fill her mouth but ignored it, knowing Erik's rage was blocking out any rational thought and knowing that he could easily kill Raoul. She threw herself at him, knocking him off balance and allowing Raoul's body to fall limply to the floor. They landed on the floor, Erik's body pinned beneath her much smaller frame. He growled and pinned her beneath him, holding her arms roughly on either side of her head. He looked ready to hit her again and she turned her head to the side, her cheek pressing against the cold hard floor. Several tears made their way onto her alabaster skin and she swallowed.

Erik cursed her several times before standing and pulling her roughly with him. He began tugging her with him out of the room and no matter how much she struggled he was far to strong. She pleaded with him to stop and she called his name numerous times, hoping he would come out of the daze he seemed to be in. He ignored her and when they reached their room he threw her upon the bed so roughly she cried out.

Once more his hand connected with her face and she crumpled onto the bed, a sobbing mess. Erik advanced on her again but his body seemed to have given out on him. He collapsed on the floor, becoming very still and very silent. The only sound that filled the room was Christine's quiet sobs.

**A/N: The poem at the beginning of the chapter is not mine and I take no credit for it, just thought it fit well with the chapter and it reminded me of something Christine would say in the original story setting about her Angel of Music.**


	19. Separation

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Seperation**

"Get up, Christine."

Christine moaned softly and opened her eyes, her head pounding mercilessly. Her eyes opened to see her brother standing over her, an expression on his face she had never seen before. Her cheek felt swollen and she was sure it was bruised and she felt ready to throw up.

"Anthony...what is it?" she whispered, wanting to close her eyes and forget everything that had happened. Anthony picked her up into his arms and she tried to protest but found herself far to nauseous to say anything. She looked down at the floor to see that Erik was right where he had fallen after hitting her. She had to look away from him and buried her face in Anthony's shirt. She said nothing as he carried her out of the room although she was curious to know what her brother was doing. When she felt cool air caress her skin she looked up at her brother with questioning eyes.

"You might argue, Christine, but he hit you. I will not allow you to stay with him any longer," Anthony said. She should have known this was going to happen. But it would only make things more difficult.

"Anthony, please, bring me back," she said. Angry eyes met her own.

"I promised you that if he ever so much as laid a hand on you I would take you from him, Christine! I never go back on my word," he said. He put her into a waiting carriage and she could do nothing to get out because he blocked her way as he climbed in with her. They were moving before she could open her mouth and she sat back, knowing it was useless to try and escape now.

"Anthony, you do not understand-"

"All I need to understand is that purple bruise you have on your face, Christine," Anthony interrupted. He was in protective brother mode and she knew that he would not be swayed from his course of thinking.

"He had every right to be angry, Anthony," she whispered. She had betrayed him by kissing Raoul and she was very much ashamed of herself. She had felt nothing when she kissed Raoul and now knew that it had not been worth betraying Erik for.

"Raoul told me that he was kissing you, it makes no difference, Christine," Anthony said.

"Where is Raoul?" Christine asked.

"I sent him ahead, I did not think it was a good idea for the two of you to see each other so soon," Anthony said.

"I have to go back, Anthony," she whispered. Her brother said nothing. How could she make him understand that she felt as if she had to be with Erik? She could not explain what she meant because she did not really know what she meant. She had to be with him, she was afraid of what might happen when whoever wanted them dead caught up with him.

"We are going to Italy, Christine. If he comes after you and regrets his actions perhaps you can go back with him," Anthony said. She did not like the fact that he was taking charge of her life. She loved him for wanting her to be safe but she felt as if she should handle the things that she felt were none of his business. This was her marriage and Erik was her husband and they should work things out between them without any outside interference.

She knew Erik well enough to know that if he came after her it would not be because he was sorry for his actions. He would come because in his mind she was just like another piece of property that had just been stolen. He would not let anyone take what was his. She just prayed that he did not hurt Anthony in the process.

Christine would never be able to forget what had happened that night. Erik had hit her and the fragile trust she had begun to have in him had been shattered. She had known that his temper was no good but she had always believed that he would not hurt her physically. He had proven her wrong. And she was not the type of woman who would allow any man to hit her like that, temper or not.

She did not know if she would ever be able to forgive him...

xXx

_Monsieur Khan,_

_I hope you do not find me impertinent for writing this letter especially after my husband treated you at your last meeting. But you must understand that what you accused him of was both ill-taken and ill-placed. I do not know much about my husband but I do know that there was something there between him and my mother, perhaps you know more then I do. _

_But I write to you in desperation. Whomever wrote you that letter accusing my husband of murder wants him dead...as well as myself I fear and I know no one else who might be able to help us. I know you have no obligation but surely my mother would have also come to you for help if she were in trouble? My brief encounter with you told me that you are a good man and I do not know who else to turn to, perhaps you will consider helping my husband find whoever is behind this? I am sure we could use your help. I appreciate any help you can offer._

_Sincerely,_

_Christine Daae Desslar_

Christine sighed and sealed the envelope. The candle at the desk in which she sat had began to dim and she still had one more letter to write. They had reached Italy two days prior and were now staying in one of Anthony's small estates. This one he had received for his birthday the year prior and this was the first time she had ever been there. She had not talked to Raoul since arriving and he seemed to be avoiding her as well. She supposed it was for the best.

She prayed that Nadir agreed to help Erik because she knew no other man who could help them. The last letter she needed to write was to Erik and there was much she wished to say to him. She just hoped that he was well enough to read and answer her letter.

_Erik,_

_I know I am probably the last person whom you wish to hear from but there are many things that need to be discussed between us and I felt a letter would be the easiest way. I am sure you are aware why my brother took me from you, Erik. You hurt me...I do not think I will ever be able to forgive you for it. Your temper broke what little trust I had in you and I do not know if it will ever work between us. We are just too different. I am afraid that if you come after me my brother might kill you...I do not want to see that happen._

_But you had no right to hit me, Erik, and that is why I consented to go with my brother. I know I should never have kissed Raoul but I needed to make sure that he was not the man I was supposed to be with. You almost killed him in your rage as well. Perhaps your time alone will give you time to think about what you want in life._

_Christine_

Erik crumpled the paper in his hands and tossed it across the room, cursing under his breath. Damn Christine and damn his temper! How the hell was he supposed to react when he comes in seeing his wife kissing another man? Of course he was going to lose his temper! And how dare she only blame him. If she had not been kissing Chagny he would not have lost his temper and hit both of them!

But he did regret hitting Christine. No matter what she had done she did not deserve to be hit like that. He had never hit a woman before and he swore to God that he was never going to do so again. It had been a mistake that he was not going to make twice. That he would apologize for to Christine when he saw her, but he refused to apologize for nearly beating Chagny senseless. The man had known very well that Christine already belonged to someone else and if Erik had him near he would finish what he had started.

And Anthony would pay for taking away his wife. That was an insult he did not take lightly. But at the moment he was stuck where he was because he was far to weak to make any long journeys. But when he saw Christine he would tell her what he had on his mind, some of which he was sure she was not going to like.


	20. Black Knight

**Chapter Twenty**

**Black Knight**

_His hands glided over bare skin glowing from the candlelight. Hard, solid muscle pressed against satin smooth curves. The only sounds that filled the room were soft moans and harsh breathing. Her breasts rose and fell with her labored breathing and her mouth was moist and swollen from his demanding kisses._

_His teeth pulled her sweat dampened skin against his mouth, leaving a blooming red mark meant to brand her as his. She moaned and arched her back against him, wanting more. His hands held hers pinned to either side of her head as his mouth moved lower, sucking on the flesh of her collarbone. She wrapped one slender leg around his waist and slowly moved her foot up and down the back of his long leg._

_A moan of pure tortured pleasure erupted from her mouth as he gently pulled one firm breast into his mouth. Her arms struggled to be let free and when he finally released her impatient hands went into his hair, tugging him closer against her quivering flesh._

_Becoming impatient with his teasing she pushed against him, managing to push him onto his back so she could pin him down with her much smaller frame. He grinned up at her, his eyes holding a very mischievous glint. She smiled back and kissed him, her tongue starting an erotic tango with his own, causing him to groan._

_Large hands reached up to cup her breasts, squeezing and kneading them until she moaned his name in pleasure..._

_"Erik..."_

Christine woke up with a cry, her entire body quivering in desire. She looked down at the other side of the bed, half expecting Erik to be there. That dream had felt so real! But her room was empty and dark and she was the only one there.

With a loud sob she laid back down and buried her face in the pillow. What was wrong with her? She should despise Erik for treating her the way he had and yet this was the fourteenth dream she had had in two weeks , one every night about Erik. Some were extremely explicit, with them actually rolling about in the tangled sheets, his body buried deeply within hers as they made love. Other times it would be like this, erotic foreplay.

Surely she had to be sick to be thinking of him like this? But no matter how hard she tried to keep him off her mind he always managed to sneak back in and it was slowly driving her mad.

Her brother had done everything in his power to make her happy while she was with him, taking her all over Rome to see the many things she had always dreamed of seeing but her thoughts continued to roam to her masked husband.

Raoul had approached her only once, and that was to apologize for kissing her when it had not been his right. His face had been a mass of purple bruises and she had accepted his apology. He was not the one who should be sorry. She had been the one to kiss him, he had only reacted. It was her fault and she had been blaming Erik. It was her fault he had lost his temper, no one elses.

She had tried going to church and confessing her sins but she still felt guilty afterwards, no matter what the priest told her to the contrary. Christine did not even know if he was alright. What if his wound had become more serious because of his fight with Raoul and herself? What if he never woke up?

She knew she was exaggerating but she could not seem to help it. Everything Christine and Erik had done since the beginning of their marriage had been shoving them in the wrong direction. They had both made choices she knew they would regret and there was nothing they could do about them. The past was the past. Nothing was going to change that.

"So many tears, angel," a voice whispered. She gasped and looked wildly about the room; not having heard anyone come in.

"Who is there?" she cried softly, fresh tears falling from her eyes. Was it someone else who had been sent to kill her for being involved with Erik and whatever he had done to make this invisible enemy angry?

"You need someone who can protect you," the voice answered, seeming to come from everywhere and nowhere at once.

"Please..." she whispered, frightened. She pressed her face back into the pillow, praying to God that whoever this was did not hurt her.

"Shhh, no more tears, spit-fire, the black knight is here," Erik murmured against the shell of her ear. Christine gasped and turned her face towards his, unable to see him in the darkness but able to feel him near. What was he doing there? How had he gotten in? And more importantly, what were his intentions?

She felt his elegant, strong fingers reach out and gently wipe the tears from her cheeks and she winced in pain when he touched her still tender bruise. He was being so tender to her she was not sure that she was not still dreaming.

"Erik-"

"Shhh, I know...no talking, Christine...just let me hold you," he pleaded softly. Christine stiffened only slightly when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her and pull her close. This was all she needed, someone who would hold her, someone who would protect her. And that was why she allowed him to hold her after what he had done.

He rested his chin on the top of her curls and Christine pressed her face against his throat, trying to keep from crying. Was this a trick to get himself back in her good graces, or was he using her to get to Raoul to get him back for kissing her? She prayed it was neither. But other then that she had no way of explaining why he was being so kind to her and in a way it frightened her. She felt his lips press against her ear and she could feel his warm breath and she was instantly reminded of her dreams of late. Would he think her wanton for dreaming of him in such ways?

"I am sorry," he whispered. She might not have believed him but his tone left little doubt. She wished she could tell him that it was alright but she could not trust him so soon, it was not going to happen. She said nothing but moved closer to him, needing someone to hold her when she desperately needed love. She fell asleep easily in his arms, never questioning him about why he was there...because she did not want to know...

The Black Knight was gone before morning. Christine woke up to an empty bed with a still slightly warm pillow beside her. She sat up and pushed several curls away from her face, sighing. Perhaps she felt more for him then she would admit.

She had been weak that night. She should never had allowed him to stay in her room and she regretted it. She did not want Erik to think that she was so easy to forgive because she wasn't, in fact she hated him more for coming and showing her what she believed was false tenderness. What was she supposed to feel for a man like Erik? He was so up and down with his moods it was almost impossible to keep up and she found she did not want to. She was just so confused she no longer knew what to think or believe.

xXx

Erik silently slipped back into his manor that resided not far from Anthony's. He had arrived several days prior and had only managed to find Christine the night before. He had easily snuck into her room and had heard her soft cries; each one he knew was caused by his actions. He had decided that the only way to get her back was to slowly regain the trust he had ruined. Last night had been the first step, to get her not to turn him away. He knew that she would not, simply because of the fact that she felt it was her duty as his wife to not say anything.

But he knew he should have waited. There was still a talk that he needed to have with Raoul and Anthony about where Christine's duties lay and he knew that he might just lose his temper one last time...


	21. Compromises

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Compromises**

"Gentlemen," Erik murmured. Both Anthony and Raoul turned to look at Erik, who had somehow managed to get into the room and was standing, shrouded in shadows. Raoul flinched slightly but Anthony held his ground.

"You have a lot of nerve coming here," Anthony said, turning back to the game of chess he was playing with Anthony. Erik was silent for a time. Anthony Daae was a strong man, and though Erik would never admit it to him he admired him for that strength. He had been doing a lot of thinking lately and had realized Emma's words had been true. He was going to end up alone because he did not see Christine as a woman...more of a possession. He would never be able to win her heart if he did not stop thinking that way. The only one really hurting here was Christine...and he did not like it.

"Indeed...but you men should count yourself lucky that you are not dead," Erik said softly. Raoul swallowed and glanced at his good friend, who did not seem affected by his words.

"I understand why you let your rage go with my sister and Raoul but that does not mean I think you should have done it," Anthony said, deciding to simply get to the point. Erik's eyes behind the mask were glowing as he clenched his fists and did everything he could not to lose his temper. Think of Christine, damn it!

"I told Christine I was sorry for what I had done. I will not apologize to him, or you" Erik said, nearly spitting at Raoul. But Anthony had stood up.

"When did you speak with my sister?" he demanded. Erik grinned.

"Last night...in her room," he said. Anthony growled and took a step towards the masked man. Erik grinned. Let the man think what he wished.

"Easy, Daae, I was told it was not good to let my temper go, I think the same rule applies to you as well," he said. Anthony's hand clenched in anger as he reluctantly made a step back.

"If you hurt her-"

"Save your breath. I did not touch her, I promised myself I never would again," Erik interrupted. He did not have to tell these men any of this, it was none of their business, but he felt slightly better having told someone.

"Very noble," Anthony sneered. Erik shrugged casually and said nothing. Anthony studied the man in front of him for a moment, thinking about what he wished to say to him.

"I am not here to tell you what is going on between Christine and I," Erik said, interrupting Anthony's thoughts.

"Indeed, then why are you here? The last time I checked you were not welcome," Anthony said.

"Touche...I am here to give you a warning of sorts," Erik said. Anthony's gaze never left the other man, he refused to show any weakness in front of this man, his pride would not allow him to.

"A warning? Pray tell, what is this warning you come to give us?" Anthony asked. Erik stared at Anthony a long time before answering.

"Your love for your sister is something I will not deny but this love for her will get you killed, mark my words. You will never meddle in affairs that have to do with my wife and I, I do not take the insult of you taking her lightly. For the time being I will allow her to stay here with you until she is ready to leave, and I will leave you in peace, with your word that when she chooses to come back to me you will not stop her," Erik said.

"You talk highly for a man who slapped your wife and drove her away with your temper. What makes you so confident that she will return to you?" Anthony demanded, not liking how confident this man always seemed to be. Erik merely smiled a rather dark smile.

"She will, Daae, I can tell you that much," he said. Anthony was quiet for a moment. Could he accept this compromise?

"Alright, I think that is fair, if she decides to go back to you then I will allow it," he said with more reluctance then he had ever felt in his life.

"How dare you!" Christine cried. All three men turned to look in surprise at Christine, who was standing by the doorway. Her face was flushed in obvious anger and her hands were clenched.

"How dare all of you!" Christine continued.

"Christine, how good of you to join us," Erik murmured. Her look could have sent daggers straight to his heart.

"What is wrong with all of you? You talk as if I am a possession which can be given to whoever you all see fit!" she cried. She had a score to settle with every one of these men, and she planned on getting it out tonight. If they thought it was right to have a discussion about her why she was not there then she could very well tell them what was on her mind without feeling guilty about it. She decided to confront her brother first, he was the easiest.

"Anthony, I love you dearly for wanting to protect me but I do not think it was right for you to take me away from Erik, regardless what he had done. I need to be able to handle things myself. And I can speak for myself, you do not have to," she said. Her brother said nothing, knowing he had been wrong in some things but taking her away from her husband had not been one of them. Christine looked at Raoul.

"Raoul...I am sorry for kissing you, it was not right. I did not want to give you any false assumptions that I felt more for you then I do. That was not right and it was very childish of me. I do care about you, but more like a sister to a brother, like I feel towards Anthony. I am sorry that it took all of this to happen for me to realize it," she said. Raoul nodded. Deep down he had known that she would never love him like he loved her but he had just not wanted to admit it.

"And Erik...God, I could rant and rave at you but I need you to know that it is not you that is allowing me to stay here until I am ready, _I _am making that choice, no matter how hard that is for you to swallow," she snapped. Erik held in a curse when he felt his body stir in desire. Why the hell did he find her so arousing in moments like this when he should be thinking about what she was saying? Everything that had happened since their wedding had made her a stronger woman, and he was just beginning to see that. He said nothing, looking at her, knowing she could see his desire and he could see the anger that crossed her eyes.

"Could I speak to you in private, Erik?" Christine demanded. He grinned, having seen that coming. He followed her out of the room and into her own room, the one he had been in what felt like mere hours ago. She turned to look at him and he knew that if he was not careful this might turn into a very heated argument.

"I know that you can be a chauvinistic jerk sometimes but why do you find it so hard to listen to anything I am telling you?" she demanded. He leaned back against the door, trying to look like he was interested in what she was saying.

"Perhaps because I already know what is on your mind and what I have on my mind sometimes is more appealing," he answered. One finely arched brow rose in question.

"Really, and what is that?" she demanded.

"How beautiful you look when you turn from the calm and sophisticated Christine to my little spit-fire," he answered. She sighed, knowing that he was trying to confuse her once more. Did he mean what he said or did he just want her to forget about what they were arguing about?

"And what about that is so terribly distracting that you cannot listen to me for a few moments?" she asked, becoming annoyed. Perhaps this was why she could never take anything he said seriously, she never knew what he meant by his tone because he was always so hard to read.

"I find it very arousing," he murmured, his voice becoming slightly husky. Christine turned away from him, knowing this was a trap of some kind. He wanted her to trust him again and would probably do anything to gain that trust.

"What I am talking about is serious, Erik, you need to work on your temper and the way in which you view woman," she said.

"I know. But you need to know that I am not the only one who needs to win back trust. You lost my trust when I found you kissing Chagny," he murmured. Christine swallowed and said nothing, knowing he was right.

"I do not want to discuss this any more tonight, I think it is better if you go," she said. She gasped when he came up behind her and wrapped his arms firmly about her, pressing a kiss to the skin of her neck. She tried to pull away but he held her fast.

"We do not need to discuss anything, perhaps we should simply let our bodies do the talking?" he wondered. She tried to say no but her mouth did not seem to want to cooperate. He turned her around to face him and pressed several long, torturous kisses to her mouth. The first moan she hears brings her back to her senses and she pulls away, turning away from him in shame. Why could she not say no to him?

"Please, Erik, you need to leave," she whispered. He says nothing and she turns to look at him, only to find him already gone. She collapsed on the bed, millions of thoughts whirling in her mind.

xXx

Erik sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He had realized several things that night, the first being that it was not going to be easy to get Christine back, and though he liked a challenge this was one challenge he would be happy to skip. He knew her weakness, she wanted him. She might be a virgin but she wanted what he promised, and he hoped that he might be able to use that to gain her trust. A sexual type of relationship could draw two people closer together and perhaps he could learn something from it as well.

"You know, you really should learn to get better locks, you never know who might show up," a voice said from the shadows of Erik's study. He looked up and the man he saw was the last person he wanted to see or deal with at the moment.

"If you value your life I warn you to tread lightly with whatever reason you came here with," Erik said. The Persian sat down across from Erik and crossed his legs, a calm and collected look on his dark features.

"I was told that you are in a bit of a predicament..."


	22. Black Knight and a Daroga

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**Discussions with a Black Knight and a Daroga**

"I am really too tired to kill you, Khan, so why do you not do us both a favor and get out of my house?" Erik suggested with a sigh. The Persian said nothing, looking at Erik with a curious look, trying to discern what was the matter without asking.

"I was invited," Nadir informed him. Erik's only visible brow rose.

"Obviously it was not I who invited you, so I must assume that you are lying," Erik said.

"No, but your wife did," Nadir said. Erik cursed under his breath. Leave it to Christine to go behind his back and invite a man Erik would happily see dead. She really knew how to get to him and it was rather annoying.

"And how did she manage that?" Erik wondered, pouring himself a shot of brandy.

"She wrote me this," he said, handing Erik a piece of parchment. Erik read it quickly and would not admit how impressed he was that Christine had thought to contact Nadir for help. It really was smart. Though Erik hated to even think it, Nadir was the best man to help him find this man. He was a Daroga in Persia, and knew how to catch criminals. But Erik would not accept his help. He could take care of himself and Christine.

"Contrary to what my wife thinks, we do not need your help," Erik said. Nadir sighed, he knew Erik was going to be difficult, he was never anything else. That was why he thought it might be a good idea to talk to Madame Desslar, she was more agreeable and she had also been the one to write the letter in the first place.

"Perhaps I can talk to your wife?" Nadir asked. Erik stiffened slightly and Nadir knew he was treading in dangerous waters.

"My wife is not here at the moment," Erik said. Nadir frowned only slightly.

"Will she be here later tonight?"

"No."

"Tomorrow morning?" Nadir persisted. Erik growled.

"No, she will not," Erik said. Nadir waited for a moment for Erik to elaborate but when he did not he cleared his throat. Obviously something was going on between the couple, and it could not be good if Christine was not with Erik.

"Do you know where I can reach her?" the Persian asked.

"Why do you wish to speak with her?" Erik demanded, becoming moody.

"Well if she thought there was a need for my help I would like to hear it from her," he said.

"Well I am her husband I told you that we do not need your help," he said. Nadir sighed sadly and shook his head.

"What has happened to us, Erik?" Nadir asked softly. Erik froze once more.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"This animosity between us. We once were very good friends," Nadir explained. Erik said nothing for a moment, because he knew all to well what the other man was talking about. They had once been like brothers in a sense but events of their past had changed the feelings towards one another. And Erik found that a lot of the central conflict had to do with Emma Daae. His little Emma, he missed her terribly. He hated himself for not being there when she had died but he knew that she hated him for the things he had done and he could not face her. He just hoped that she forgave him now, wherever she was, looking down on them.

"Our past. It is what haunts us, Khan," Erik said very softly. Nadir said nothing, he did not have to.

"But do you not think that we cannot put past conflicts aside for now? It is not only you that this mysterious killer is after, it is Christine. She is Emma's daughter, Erik," Nadir said.

"I know very well who she is, Nadir, you do not need to remind me," Erik snapped.

"Then you know that Emma would want us to protect her from whatever is out there, put your pride aside and let me help you," the Persian pleaded.

"I can protect what is mine, Khan, you worry about yourself. Christine will be safe for as long as I live," Erik swore.

"And if this man or woman gets to you, kills you? What will Christine do then? We need to catch whoever is doing this and stop them before something miserable happens," Nadir said. Erik's pride was warring with his need to protect Christine. He wanted to know who the hell it was that had already caused them so much trouble, and why they were doing it. But he knew he was afraid of the answer. What if it was someone who did not care what happened as long as the two of them were dead? A past enemy. He would not have Christine killed for something he had done years prior. But he would not admit that he needed help. He had taken care of himself for years. He could take care of Christine. If there was a need to protect her then he would, he did not need the Persian's help.

"I do not think I will be needing---"

"Where the hell is she?" Anthony demanded, bursting into the room quite unexpectedly. Erik did not have to ask who Anthony was talking about. Christine.

"What are you talking about? She is not here!" Erik growled, angry that the man thought that he would go back on his word of leaving Christine alone until she was ready to come back to him.

"She has to be here. She is not at the manor and no one has seen her for hours!" Anthony.

"Allah protect us," Nadir whispered. Erik was already half way to the door.

"Where are you going?" Anthony demanded, following the masked man.

"To find my wife," Erik growled.

xXx

Christine smiled softly to herself as she walked down one of Rome's many streets. It had been very easy to sneak off from the estate and Christine had been walking for several hours. She had needed time to be alone, without servants and without a brother who continuously popped into her room to make sure she was alright, even though she had told him twenty times that she was.

She knew without a doubt that Anthony was going to be livid with her when she arrived home, but at the moment it did not bother her. She would deal with her brother when she returned. She had every right to want to take a walk, no matter if it was dark or not. And she was definitely capable of taking care of herself without a chaperon.

Christine had been thinking about her mother a lot recently and though she missed her what she thought about the most was what relationship did she have with Nadir Khan, and exactly how did she come to think of Erik as a big brother?

There had to be some way to find out. She knew Erik and Nadir would most likely tell her nothing. Surely someone or something would be able to give her the answers she needed? Christine thought about it for a long time, coming up with nothing.

She was so immersed in her thoughts that she never heard the carriage approach, or see the man who approached her. All she knew was one moment she was thinking and the next she had a hand over her mouth and was being dragged roughly up to the waiting carriage.

She struggled and fought but the man, and she was sure it was a man, dragged her effortlessly to the carriage and tossed her in. Christine's head hit the carriage door with a sickening sound and the last thing she felt was the carriage jostling back into motion.


	23. Family Connections

**Chapter Twenty-Three **

**Family Connections**

Christine hesitantly opened her eyes, a hand going to her head. She felt like she had been unconscious for hours and the last thing she remembered was being thrown into a strange carriage and then nothing. She was lying in a soft bed and a fire was roaring in a large brick fireplace. There were only two windows but they were rather small and had the curtains drawn. There was a large rug before the fire and on it Christine was surprised to see, lay a young woman. It was obvious that she was crying because her shoulders were shaking almost uncontrollably and Christine could hear her soft sobs. She had dark black curls that ran the length of her back and her slim body was adorned in a navy blue dress of commoner quality. Whoever she was she was not of noble birth.

"Mademoiselle?" Christine whispered. The woman's head snapped up and Christine was caught in the stare of beautiful olive green eyes. These remarkably colored eyes were set in a heart shaped face with dark, sun colored skin. It was obvious she was a Roman and Christine prayed she spoke French and could tell her exactly what was going on.

"Do you understand what I am saying?" Christine asked. The woman took a deep breath and nodded. Christine sighed in relief.

"Do you know where we are?" she asked. The woman shook her head with another tiny sob.

"N-no...they kidnapped us both!" she cried softly. She had a strong Italian accent that almost made it impossible to understand her French but Christine managed.

"When did they kidnap you?" Christine demanded. What did this woman have to do with her that they were both taken together?

"I was walking home and I saw you...then I saw the carriage and some man shrouded in shadows came up behind you and grabbed you! Another man saw me and though I tried to run they caught me and brought us here," she explained. Christine could see that the woman was nearly hysterical and she knew that would help neither of them. Slowly Christine made her way off of the bed and to the woman's side. She sat down next to her and for a few moments simply looked into the flickering flames.

"I am Christine, Christine Desslar," she said. The other woman glanced over at her and even managed a smile.

"Sienna De Luca," she murmured. Christine smiled back at her, she had a beautiful name.

"Has anyone come in here?" Christine asked. Sienna shook her head. Christine had thought so. She felt a feeling of dread enter her stomach as she thought about who could possibly be doing this to them. Was it the man who wanted Erik dead? She prayed that was not the case.

"They...they will not hurt us, will they?" Sienna whispered. Christine glanced at her. She was young, most likely Christine's age but even more innocent then Christine had ever been. She knew that the door was locked and there was no other way out, so they needed to occupy their time until someone came in. Christine turned to Sienna.

"Do you like stories?"

xXx

"I blame Christine's daftness on you," Erik informed Anthony. The young man turned to him in surprise.

"What? Why?"

"Well obviously she was not thinking when she left the house alone, and I am sure the whole concept of 'not thinking' must run in your family," Erik said. A maid had finally confessed that she had seen Christine leave the house hours before and she had been unattended. When Erik got his hands on her he promised himself that he would strangle her for being such a twit!

"Very mature, Desslar, but I am sure she was running from you," Anthony said. Nadir shook his head.

"You two are worse then bickering children! Your little arguments will not help us find Christine," the Persian informed him. The other two men ignored him. They had been walking through the dark streets of Rome for hours now and they had yet to see any sign of Christine. Erik would never admit it, but he was beginning to get worried.

xXx

"Someone is coming!" Sienna whispered fearfully. Both women looked towards the door as it slowly opened and a man stepped in. Christine stood and faced him, promising herself that she was going to be strong for both she and Sienna no matter what they were faced with.

Dawn had appeared two hours prior and most of the night Christine had told silly stories to Sienna, hoping to take her mind off of their situation. Both women had learned quite a lot about each other.

Christine had found out that Sienna was all alone in Rome. Her father had died a year prior and the man she had been to marry had been forced into marriage with another woman because he had gotten her pregnant. Sienna had admitted softly that she had been heart broken because she had truly been in love with the man and to find out that he had sired another woman's child had almost been too much.

But now they both faced the man who stepped into the room and Christine was hit with an air of familiarity. Something about him seemed...familiar to her in some way, although she could not quite place what that was. He had dark chocolate hair and brilliant blue eyes. On his lean body he wore dark black trousers with matching shirt and evening coat. He appeared to be in his late forties but was still rather handsome even in his mature state.

"Christine...you have grown more beautiful then I ever thought you would be," he said; his voice rich and deep. Christine frowned. How did he know her name? And how dare he talk to her so calmly when both she and Sienna had been kidnapped?

"I beg your pardon, Monsieur, but I do not believe I know you," she said. The man grinned.

"Ah, yes, of course you would not know who I am...Leroy Delauney," he murmured. Christine was once more hit with some kind of recognition.

"Delauney?" she asked. Why did that name sound so familiar to her? She knew she had heard it before...but where...

"My mother..." she whispered. Leroy smiled and nodded.

"I knew you would catch on fast," he said. Christine shook her head.

"My mother's maiden name before she was married was Delauney," Christine whispered. But how was this man related to her mother?

"Indeed...you look just like my beloved Emma," he stated softly.

"How are you related to my mother?" she asked. None of this made any sense. Sienna was watching silently, none of this making any sense to her.

"Come, come now, my dear, surely you see the family resemblance?" Leroy asked. Christine shook her head, wishing he would simply tell her who he was.

"No, Monsieur, I see nothing," she said, although she did, he had her mother's eyes.

"I am your uncle, Christine," Leroy murmured. Christine immediately shook her head. No. Her mother did not have any brothers.

"Your lying, my mother had no brothers. Now I demand that you let me and Mademoiselle De Luca go, you are holding us against our will and I will not have it!" she informed him. Leroy grinned and shook his head.

"Your mother lied to you, she never mentioned me or your grandfather because she believed we had done her wrong," Leroy said.

"Grandfather?" she asked. Her mother had told her that Christine's grandfather had died years prior to her birth. Who was this man and was he telling her the truth, or was it some kind of sick, twisted game?

"If what you are saying is true, then what do you want with me and Mademoiselle De Luca?" Christine asked. Leroy shook his head.

"We do not want you; it is your husband with whom we have a score to settle..."


	24. Hidden Feelings

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**Hidden Feelings**

**A/N: I noticed several people questioned what reason Sienna was kidnapped. In the last chapter it states that Sienna was just an innocent bystander, in the wrong place at the wrong time, and Leroy did not want any witnesses! But she will become important to one of the characters so hold in there! Everyone's support for this story is amazing, and I am so glad you like it! DonJuan**

"Christine? Tell me about your husband," Sienna said. Christine looked up in surprise at the young woman she was quickly becoming to care about as a friend. They had been there for over a week and no one had come into the room since Leroy's last visit except for some men who came to bring them meals. Other than that they had each other to talk to and entertain. Why did she want to know about Erik? Christine had tried not thinking about him because she found it hurt. They had last seen each other the last time on such strained circumstances. She did not forgive him for hitting her and being so domineering but if anything happened to her she did not want the last time she saw him to be an angry memory for him.

She missed him. She hated herself and cursed feeling that way after what he had done to her but she could not help herself. She missed the way he yelled at her, the way his incredibly sexual voice could change when he was angry. Christine missed the way that he scowled at her when she said something completely preposterous or unexpected. Like when she had kissed him in the carriage. She had loved the way he had responded to her. To think that such a strong man could come undone at her touch was a great aphrodisiac that she wished she could feel again.

But most of all she missed the way he could be so gentle to her and make her feel needed, even if it was only for a short amount of time. Like when he had come to her in her room at Anthony's manor. She could hear how sorry he was for hurting her and the way he had held her while she slept was something she would never forget. Or the time he had come to her after she had been attacked in the ally after the opera. He had held her with such protective arms she had felt as if nothing would ever be able to hurt her.

Erik was capable of great gentleness and Christine wanted to explore that a little more closely. Perhaps her Black Knight might become a White Hero? She prayed that he would be able to help her if she was unable to find a way out of her soon. She knew she had to escape or they would kill him and she could not stand that. She knew she was smart enough to get away from a man like Leroy. She could easily outwit him. She just needed to figure out how.

"Um...what do you want to know?" Christine asked. Sienna smiled and shrugged. Not for the first time Christine realized that Sienna would have been a perfect woman for Erik to marry. She was sweet and docile and probably would never think of talking back to her husband. The perfect woman for a man who always wanted his every wish met.

"Everything," Sienna said.

"He is tall, dark black hair, lean body," Christine said, picturing him clearly in her mind.

"How did you two meet?"

"We didn't. It was an arranged marriage," Christine said flatly. Sienna seemed surprised but said nothing for a long moment.

"Will he worry about you after being kidnapped?" Sienna asked. Christine shrugged. Probably, but only because he did not like anything that was his being taken away from him. That was most likely the only reason. Sienna could only imagine what it must be like marrying someone she did not know and sharing her life with him. She admired Christine's courage and how she had stood up against Leroy even after what she was being told. She also wondered about this husband that Christine seemed so reluctant to talk about. Was he really that bad. But she was more interested in Christine's brother Anthony, who Christine never ceased to talk about. He seemed quite charming and Sienna wished she could meet him.

The fact that she was able to get along so well with Christine, even under the circumstances, was amazing to Sienna. Christine was obviously of nobility, it was in the way she talked and held herself and the way she had dressed when they had first been brought there. Sienna was from a poor merchant's family and had always thought that most noble looked down their noses at people like her, she liked that Christine was different.

"Sienna...if I find a way out of here, will you help?" Christine asked suddenly. The other woman looked at her in surprise.

"O-of course...I want out of here just as much as you do," Sienna said.

"If I do not get out of here they will kill my husband, I will not let that happen," Christine said fiercely. She had a protective note in her voice that Sienna thought was interesting after the things she had said about Monsieur Desslar. Perhaps there was more to this couple then met the eye.

xXx

"Easy, Erik!" Nadir admonished when Erik slammed his fist into the nearest wall. Anthony, Raoul, and Nadir all cringed at the sound it made and the look of anger on the masked mans face. It had been seven days since Christine had been taken. Seven days! They had had no word of her and Erik was beginning to get violent. He hit things and cursed all the time and his relentless pursuit of Christine was wearing on the other three men. Night and day it seemed he searched for her. Anthony tried to tell him to slow down but it had only won him an angry growl.

Erik could not stand not being able to know where she was. It was killing him. What if she was injured, or worse, dead? That thought nearly had him as close to madness as he had ever been. He needed to hold her to know that she was alright. He needed to tell her how sorry he was for hitting her like he had. He hated himself for that and he wanted her to know it. If she was dead he did not know what he would do. He refused to think of that possibility

He cared something for her. He would never say anything to anyone but he knew deep down it was true. It had to be. Why else was he nearly mad with his worry for her. His spit-fire was a strong woman but he knew that she was just that, a woman. A lot of dreadful things could happen to such a beautiful woman he swore that if anyone touched her he would kill them without a moments hesitation.

He missed her comebacks and the way her eyes flashed whenever he made her angry. He missed the way she moaned and the way her body quivered whenever he touched her intimately. He had yet to make love to her and he wanted to share that with her unlike anything else. He had not wanted her in the beginning, but now he did. She was not what he wanted in a woman and yet he could not think of any other woman would ever do. He needed someone just as strong as he was and he had found that in his Christine.

"Monsieur?" one of the maids whispered, knocking softly on the door. It was obvious she was afraid of Erik and she hesitantly gave him the paper she had, as if she were afraid he would bite her. Anthony moved closer to Erik, curious to know what it was. It had Erik's name written on it in a perfect hand and Erik opened it slowly, knowing he was going to dread what it said.

_Desslar,_

_The fact that you still grace this earth is an insult to the Delauney name. Emma, though she no longer considered some of us family, deserves to be here more then you ever will. You should never have been a part of our family, you are not fit. The sins you have committed against our family is finally catching up to you, the devil wants his due. We have Christine, if you want her to live then you must give yourself for us. Your death will release her. She does not deserve to die, you do. Do not make her pay for your sins._

_L. Delauney_

The paper crumpled in his hands as Erik threw it into the fire. Anthony had been reading over his shoulder and he frowned, knowing the name Delauney. Erik had a lot of explaining to do. Before Anthony could demand answers he noticed Erik had left the room quickly. Anthony tried to follow but he had disappeared into the shadows. Anthony had a feeling that he was going to give his life in return for Christine's life.

xXx

Erik ran his hand through his hair as the carriage slowly made its way to the Delauney manor. It had been abandoned for ten years or more and Erik would have never thought to look there. He had had no idea that anyone else was alive from the Delauney line except for Emma, who of course had died. He knew all to well what sins Leroy Delauney was talking about and he was willing to be punished for them in order for Christine to live. She had nothing to do with this and he refused to involve her now. He was finally paying for something that had been one event of many that had torn Emma and him and their family apart forever.

He was jostled from his thoughts when the carriage suddenly stopped at the sound of women's screams.


	25. Escape

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**Escape**

Sienna's hand was trembling in Christine's. Both women continually looked behind them as they made their way down the dark corridor. Christine's legs were quivering and it was almost too hard to stand up. She had killed a man. She swallowed the lump in her throat and continued walking quickly, trying to find a way out of the manor.

Christine and Sienna had stayed up hours on end for the past three days, trying to come up with a way to escape. They had thought about it for ages until Christine had thought of the idea of somehow stopping the man who came in to give them food. They would need some way to knock them unconscious as they walked into the door so they could run. Sienna had gone to a small table beside the fireplace where a small table stood with a vase adorning it. It was heavy enough and if they hit him on the head they might be able to get away.

When he had come into the room it had all happened so quickly. Christine had raised the vase as Sienna distracted him. She had swung and it had hit his head much harder then she had intended. He had fallen to the floor with a loud thump and Christine gave a soft cry. She remembered reaching down to feel a pulse and found nothing. She had taken his life.

"There!" Sienna cried, pointing at the door that they were slowly getting closer to. Both women began to run, Christine wondering why no one was coming after them. Surely there were guards? But deciding not to question their good fortune Christine ran faster. The first hit of cool evening air that hit her face caused Christine nearly to weep. Sienna's tears were flowing freely and the two women continued their flight. Several moments later they heard shouts and Christine's heart began to race. They had found out they were gone. Sienna cried out and tried to run faster but it was impossible. They heard more men joining the first and Christine prayed that they would get away in time.

She had read the letter that Leroy had sent to Erik. He had made her read it, taunting her. The idea that they wanted Erik to give his life for hers was preposterous! She would not let him do that! That was why she had done everything she could to get out of there. But the men were slowly catching up and Christine knew that they might get them before they had time to get away!

"Run, Christine, please!" Sienna pleaded. Christine glanced over at the woman beside her, seeing her fear. She was terrified of being dragged back to that place. They heard a carriage approaching in the distance and both began running towards it, praying that it was someone that could help them. Sienna began screaming, trying to catch the drivers attention. Christine joined her and their screams echoed throughout the quiet Roman streets. Christine heard cursing from the men chasing them when the carriage stopped in front of the two women. Christine came to a halt, her breasts rising and falling with the force of her breathing as they waited for whoever was in the carriage to step out.

"Oh, my God!" Christine cried, tears beginning to fall before she could stop herself. She ran into Erik's arms and collapsed against him, for the first time allowing herself to break down completely. Erik's strong arms wrapped around Christine in stunned surprise. One moment he had heard screaming and the next his wife was back in his arms. He had never seen her cry and the fact that she was now only registered partially in his numb mind. The other woman with him gasped and cried Christine's name. Erik raised his head from where it had been buried in Christine's hair to see a group of men running towards them, pistols drawn. Erik cursed under his breath. Leroy's men.

"Get in the carriage, Christine, both of you!" Erik commanded. Christine, for once, did not argue, she took the woman's hand and they climbed into the carriage. The three men stopped when they reached Erik and all of them looked hesitant. Of course Leroy was not there, Erik noticed. He would not do his own dirty work.

"Gentlemen, is there a problem?" Erik wondered; his voice pitched dangerously low. The men glanced at each other. There job had been to get the women, there had been no talk of fighting a crazy masked man.

"Give us the women back or we will be forced to kill you," one of them said bravely.

"Your master will not like that, I guarantee you that, he wants to kill me himself," Erik said calmly. The men were spared having to answer when another carriage pulled up behind Erik's. Even Erik turned to look at it curiously, wondering who it was. Anthony, Raoul, and Nadir all stepped out of the carriage and Erik's only visible brow rose in surprise. The men looked nervous and began backing up. They did not want to die tonight.

"Erik, is there a problem?" Anthony asked; his hand slipping into his evening coat to where his pistol was lying, ready to be used.

"No problem," one of the strangers said quickly. The four men watched the strangers leave rather hastily. Erik shook his head at their cowardice, knowing they would have to deal with Leroy and his anger.

"Anthony?"

Anthony turned to see his sister step out of the carriage and throw herself into his arms. Her tears had swollen her eyes and Anthony and the other men said nothing as they looked at her, so happy she was safe and so surprised she was there it left them speechless. Erik, knowing it was selfish, did not want Christine in her brothers arms. He needed to hold her. He was trying to keep from shaking because he had no idea how she could have escaped Leroy's grasp. The other woman, a beautiful young girl, stuck her head out of the carriage window and was looking at all of them curiously. Christine pulled away from her brother and Raoul and Nadir each gave her a hug. She turned to the woman and took her hand, pulling her amongst them.

"This is Sienna de Luca," she introduced. Anthony was studying her closely and with obvious approval and Christine introduced them all.

xXx

"Erik..." Christine breathed as he pulled her roughly against his body and kissed her with everything he had. Her tears were still fresh on her face and Erik had insisted that he take her to her room the moment they had arrived at the manor. Anthony had protested but Erik had told him that he would take care of her and that Anthony needed to take care of Sienna in getting her settled.

"I thought...I do not know...I was just so scared," Christine whispered when he pulled away long enough for her to speak. Erik said nothing. Christine was always so strong it was dumbfounding to him that she was so shaken up. He needed some way to keep the kidnapping off of their mind, because he did not want to think about it. For tonight he was going to make her remember where she belonged and maybe he would be able to show her what he was beginning to feel for her without having to say the words. He took her hands and began leading her towards the bed. Christine glanced at him. There was much they had to talk about but she knew Erik did not want to talk tonight...she did not either. He pulled her close again and pressed a kiss to her ear.

"Let me teach you how to soar..." he whispered against her ear. Christine closed her eyes. She was beginning to surrender to him and she knew she was going to regret it later. She swallowed.

"I want to learn..." she whispered back to him. She said nothing as he picked her up and set her on the bed, coming to rest beside her.


	26. Sweet Seduction

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**Sweet Seduction**

Christine wrapped her arms around Erik's neck as he slowly shifted and laid his body over hers, pressing her into the mattress with his much larger frame. His lips were firm and heated as they pushed against hers, his tongue invading and exploring her mouth as her own did the same. Her slim fingers threaded into his thick black hair as she tried to pull him closer. Erik shifted her body so she was more firmly beneath him. Christine was not completely innocent now after her talk but she was rather anxious to finally join with him so they could be married in truth.

His large hand ran up her stomach until he could cup her breast through the thin material of her dress and her corset. Christine gasped against his mouth the more he began to knead her. Her hands left his hair to slip between them and begin to unbutton his shirt she pushed it slowly down his arms, exposing muscle beneath the dark skin and she marveled at the power he wielded with so little effort. Her hands roamed up his back and shoulder blades, exploring him and the feeling the heat that seemed to radiate from him.

Erik kept in his shudder when Christine began touching him. They had barely started and he found himself almost succumbing to his passion just from the touch of her hands. Hesitant lips pressed against his flesh and Erik found himself glad that she was so willing to be a part of their lovemaking. Many girls, when married to a man they did not know, would be passive and stiff, not moving as their husband took their pleasure. Christine wanted to share this pleasure with him and he would give her that.

"Turn around," he commanded softly. Christine obeyed instantly and Erik slowly undid the laces of her dress and then her corset. He pulled everything off of her until she was bare except for her pantalets. He gave wet, warm kisses up along the smooth surface of her back and Christine sighed against her pillow in pleasure. She reached behind her and tried to pull his head towards her own. When she had that accomplished she turned her own head and kissed him. She could not get enough of the taste of his mouth. He turned her around and simply looked at her for a moment in the glowing light from the candle.

Her breasts were perfect to him and he gently ran his fingers over them, loving the way the peaks hardened and Christine moaned. He found her perfect. Innocent and yet seductive with her roaming hands and subtle gasps. He took her breast into his mouth and firmly began to suckle, causing Christine's back to arch against him, wanting more. But she was not satisfied with the fact that she was nearly naked and Erik still had his trousers on. He pressed his imprisoned manhood against her and she could feel the hardness and hear him moan. She wrapped her legs around him, surprising them both but it was a welcome surprise.

Erik could not help it when he began to grind his painfully hard manhood against her, seeking to relieve some of the pressure he felt. Christine matched his rhythm, not knowing what to do but somehow feeling as if it were right. She felt pressure and a tingling between her legs and she desperately wanted it to lead to that climax she had only felt once before. Somehow she knew that Erik's manhood could give her that release. She was curious about that part of him that Susannah had told her all men had and where they received pleasure. Reaching between them she began tugging at the buttons of his trousers, trying to get it undone. Erik grinned down at her when she had trouble. She truly was an innocent and he would not have it any other way. She was his wife and he would kill any man that dared even look at her sideways.

"I want them off," she declared. He raised his only brow.

"Really? And what do I get for such a request?" he murmured. Christine smiled and shook her head, knowing he was playing with her and liking that side of him.

"What do you want?" she whispered.

"That is a loaded question," Erik answered. Her eyes sparkled beneath him. She had truly thought that she might be scared and frightened when she was with Erik like this but he was making her feel comfortable around him and she liked it. He leaned down and kissed her with more passion then he ever had before and when he pulled away they were both breathless.

"I want you," he growled, almost playfully.

"You have me," she whispered. He answered her by helping her remove his trousers from his lean hips. Christine gasped when she felt him, all man and very much aroused against her thigh. Knowing she should not let her curiosity get the better of her she pushed on his shoulders until he was forced to lay on his back with her atop him.

Erik watched his wife under heavy lids so he could hide his surprise by her obvious curiosity and her need to know more. Christine swallowed and looked down at a man for the first time in his aroused state. It was...strange, but it left a strange fluttering in her chest at the sight. Erik groaned at her look and grabbed her hand, wrapping it around him and moaning when he helped her move it up and down. Christine flushed crimson at the feel of him. It was so hard and yet so soft, such an odd sensation. Her eyes left this odd display of their hands to look at Erik's face. His neck was arched and his eyes were shut as he panted in harsh breaths just from the feel of her hands. Did it really feel that good to him? She tightened her hand and was pleased when Erik moaned her name.

His hands found her hips and he swung her beneath him, then divesting her of her pantalets. He took her breast once more into his mouth as his hand found the other and gently began rubbing the nipple. Christine felt a rush of heat flood between her legs and she opened her legs unconsciously at the feeling. His fingers left her nipple to find her hot center and begin to caress her. Christine closed her eyes and whispered his name, rocking against his hand.

"Yes, Christine, just like that..." he whispered against her ear. She was so hot and ready. The idea that she wanted him so much was something he could never get tired of. Taking her hand he entwined their fingers and brought it down to her pulsing center. Christine's eyes opened as he began to move her own fingers against herself. She tried to pull her hand away but he held her fast.

"Touch yourself," he growled against her ear. His body had begun to shine with a thin layer of perspiration and he had noticed that the bed had seemed to heat up with a matter of moments. But at the sight of Christine's own hand touching herself; it was almost too much.

"Erik...I can't..." she began to protest. But Erik kept his fingers with hers and slowly they brought her to orgasm. Christine collapsed against him and Erik judged that he could no longer wait to be joined to her. He positioned himself against her entrance and her eyes found his. She cried out softly in fear when she began to feel the pressure of him slowly moving the head in. He was extremely large and she found it uncomfortable, which caused her to wince. Erik brought her breast into his mouth once more, trying to distract her while he made his way in. When he heard her moan he reared back and plunged, deciding that it would be easier on her if he went quickly. He broke through her innocence and Christine cried out in pain. Erik could not keep in the deep groan he let out at the feeling of her tight canal squeezing him unbelievably. She felt so damn good!

"Damn," he growled between clenched teeth. It took all of the will power he had not to just pound into her again and again. Christine was breathing very deeply, trying to become used to having something that large inside of her. After a few moments Erik had no choice but to pull out and thrust back into her, his need to move to strong to stay still any longer. Christine's nails found his shoulder blades and dug into his skin as she slowly began to pick up the rhythm that Erik had started with the grinding of his hips. It hurt but the pain slowly began to fade into pleasure unlike anything she had ever felt before.

The way Erik moved and touched her showed her that he knew what he was doing, and had probably done this hundreds of times before with dozens of women. Christine admitted that she was jealous when Erik began to get just a little rougher. She did not want him to touch anyone like this, she did not want anyone to know what pleased him and made him happy. She felt his hands go to her hips and held her still as he began pounding almost unmercifully. Christine began to feel that familiar feeling in her stomach the harder Erik pumped.

Christine pressed kisses against his neck and cheek, realizing that she loved being this close to him. The bed seemed to protest beneath them the longer they moved and soon Christine was panting for breath. Unable to hold it back any longer Christine surrendered to her desires and her body squeezed Erik's as she cried out in ecstasy. Erik's mouth found her neck and he bit down quite roughly as he moaned and let himself release. Christine was stunned when she could feel the hot current of his seed flow into her as his whole body tensed. It was a strange yet very welcome feeling. He collapsed against her, spent, and his heavy body pressed her deeply into the mattress.

As Christine let her breathing return to normal she quietly waited for Erik to say something, wondering if she had done alright for her first time. Her body was still tingling with aftershocks and every slight move Erik made she was very much aware of.

"You were so damn perfect, Christine," Erik said, his voice coming out raw. Christine ran her hands through his hair, moving the damp pieces away from his mask.

"Better than Natasha?" she could not help but ask. Erik said nothing for a moment.

"Natasha cannot compare to you, Christine," he said softly, and she could tell he meant it. He pulled out of her and she winced slightly when she felt the soreness. Erik got comfortable on his side and pulled her against his warm skin. Rain began to fall and its gently pounding against the window slowly lured her into a deep sleep in her husband's arms.


	27. Angels Hear my Prayer

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**Angels Hear my Prayer**

"I am going to be taking Christine back with me to my manor," Erik said. Anthony shut the book he had been reading to look at his sisters husband, illuminated by the sun shining through the windows. Anthony's thoughts had not been on the book in his hands rather the young Italian woman now staying at his manor.

"When she decides-"

"She has," Erik interrupted. He would not allow Christine to be separated from him now that he had made love to her. She was his now in every sense of the word. When he had woken early that morning Christine had been sleeping soundly, her body curled against his. He knew she was exhausted because he had woken her up numerous times during the night to make love to her in as many ways as he knew were possible. Now it was almost noon and Christine had yet to wake.

"Well, when she comes to me and says she wishes to leave then perhaps I will consider it," Anthony said. Erik felt his hands clench into tight fists.

"I have decided, Anthony," Christine said, startling them both as she came into the room. Erik felt his body stir at the sight of her and a small smirk came to his mouth. She was wearing only one large evening robe and she had her arms wrapped around her stomach. Her curls were down, framing her face. Erik noticed the dark purplish mark on her neck and remembered that that was where he had bitten her when he had first made love to her. She came to him with a small smile on her face. Erik wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close, kissing her quite intimately. Anthony could not help but stare. What had caused this sudden change of feelings between the two of them?

"I would like to talk to you," she whispered to him. He nodded and turned to Anthony. They young man sighed and got up. He went to Christine and kissed her cheek and she gave him a small smile.

"I will leave the two of you alone," he said. When he had left the couple remained silent for a long time. Erik knew what it was she wanted to talk about and he really wanted to postpone such a discussion as long as he was able. Knowing of only one way he grabbed her and dragged her to him, pressing his mouth hungrily against her own. She moaned softly and kissed him back. Her whole body was so sore from the night before that Christine was surprised she could even move. She had learned a lot that night, and one lesson had been how she could not seem to get enough of her husband and their newfound passion. She had been extremely embarrassed to find out that she had slept until noon. But with the kidnapping on top of Erik's insatiable needs she had been exhausted.

Christine did not want to start an argument with him but there was much she wished to know and she knew he might not be as willing to tell her. She had a right to know. Not only had she been kidnapped by a family member she had never known before but he knew Erik and her husband had never told her that she had family she did not know.

"Is Leroy my uncle, Erik?" Christine asked, deciding that was a very good way to start the questions. Erik pulled away from her and went to the window, looking out at the beautiful city that was Rome.

"Yes," he answered so softly she almost did not hear him.

"Why did you never tell me?" she asked. There were so many things that she did not know. What if everything she had believed about her mother had been a lie? A brilliant lie to hide a past she did not wish to reveal? What did her father know about all this? Was he aware of all of this? Was Anthony?

"He has no right to call himself a member of your family, Christine, and that is why I have never acknowledged him," Erik said, keeping his back to her. She needed answers. Walking up behind him she laid a hand on his broad back and felt him stiffen beneath her fingertips.

"Tell me what my mother has to do with all of this, Erik, please. I was very close to my mother and yet I knew nothing about you or any of this," Christine pleaded softly. She knew there was a hint of desperation in her voice and she could do nothing to hide it. She was desperate, for answers.

"Your mother's beauty is what cursed her, that and her voice," Erik said, finally turning to her. Christine frowned.

"What?"

"It is the same beauty that you carry now," he answered. His eyes roamed over her face, as if he was looking at Emma instead of her daughter.

"Tell me everything, Erik, please," she whispered. Erik sat her down in one of the soft chairs and took a seat across from her. She was stunned, he was obviously going to tell her the things she had wished to know for so long!

"I will not tell you everything, Christine, but I will tell you the story of when I had first met your mother," he said. She nodded, she would have to be able to handle that until he was willing to tell her more.

"Alright, tell me whatever you wish..."

xXx

_Paris_

_1859_

_26 years prior_

_Erik ran down the dark streets of Paris as fast as he little legs would carry him. His breathing was labored, his lungs burned and sweat glistened on his brow. His prize was clutched in his tiny hands and as soon as he was somewhere safe he would be able to reap the benefits. But at the moment the chase was still on and he could hear the men who were after him yelling and shouting for him to stop. He could not stop. If he stopped they would kill him for what he was; a thief. He had learned from a very young age that the only way to survive was to steal and be sure your legs could run in the likelihood that you were caught. But his body was exhausted from both lack of sleep and food. Days...weeks it felt like since he had had a morsel of food in his starving mouth._

_For a boy of six summers he was extremely emaciated and had to weigh thirty pounds less then what a healthy boy his age should. But he had never been healthy. He could not remember what it felt like to have a full stomach and a warm bed where he did not have to worry about anyone hurting him. His mother had not wanted him, no one ever had. He had been left on one of the many streets in Paris when he was but four to defend for himself. He never knew why his mother did not want him but he no longer cared. He did not need anyone to look after him, he could do just fine on his own. He had lived on the streets of Paris for two years on his own and he knew he could do the same for the rest of his life!_

_His body was giving out on him. Erik was just to tired to continue. His mind was warring with his tired limbs, screaming at him to run or it would be his life. He did not want to die, even with his life the way it was. He knew there had to be something more to this world then what he had been given. Had to be. His eyes looked frantically around for some place that he might be able to hide, to rest, just for a few moments until the men had gone. Up ahead, illuminated by the glowing of a candle, a man and a woman were walking side by side, talking quietly to one another as they enjoyed their walk. Erik swallowed. He had never been good around people, but perhaps they would help him? Erik cursed his stupidity, no one had ever helped him before, why should now be any different? It wouldn't be. Erik continued running, until he was beside and then ahead of the couple._

_"Boy! Stop!" the woman called. Erik turned his head to look at her as he continued running and he stumbled on his feet, effectively knocking him to the ground. The woman gasped and ran to him, the man not far behind her. Erik was trying to struggle to his feet but he realized it would be useless, he had snapped his ankle. He muttered several curses that a boy of six should not know and as the woman reached him and kneeled at his side, she frowned at such language. Erik took a moment to look at the woman who was suddenly at his side and for a moment he truly believed that he was staring at one of God's angels._

_Chocolate curls framed her pale face and brilliantly blue eyes. Her features were delicate and feminine. She had finely arched brows and full lips that smiled down at him. He had never seen a woman more beautiful in his short life. Surely she had to be one of God's angels? Her dress was a startlingly green and obviously of the best quality. She had to be of a noble family. The man with her had dark skin and was obviously not French. Erik pulled away from her cool hand when she touched his ankle, causing him to wince._

_"Oh, I am sorry! Does it hurt very bad?" she asked, her voice calm and soothing. Erik nodded._

_"Emma, do you really think it is a good idea to talk to him?" the man said. The woman, Emma, glanced up at him with a disapproving look._

_"Really, Nadir, look at him! He has to be only six years old and it looks like he is starving to death!" Emma said. Erik could not contain his whimper when he heard the shouts of the men coming closer. Emma's brow furrowed as she heard the men's shouts and she glanced at Erik._

_"They are after you?" she asked gently. He nodded. Emma could not help it when her heart reached out for this young boy. His hair was matted and dirty and his clothes were closer to rags then anything she had ever seen. His skin was stretched tight across bone and she knew he must not have eaten in a very long time. The men finally reached them and Emma was appalled to see that they were carrying pistols. She stood up and faced them, a determined look on her pretty face._

_"Give us the boy, Mademoiselle," one of the demanded. He was a rather fat man with sweat rolling off of him in streams. Emma stood her ground and Erik could only watch on in amazement._

_"How can you draw your weapons against such a small child?" she demanded._

_"He is not a child! He is the spawn of Satan! He has been terrorizing these streets for a couple of years now!" the man spat. Emma did not waver._

_"Does he have something that belongs to you?" she demanded._

_"Yes! He stole from me!" he growled. Emma went to Erik and once more crouched down beside him. Erik was nearly trembling. All of his sins were catching up to him, this nice lady was going to give him to this man and he was going to die._

_"Open your hand, little one," Emma whispered. Erik stared at her for a moment. Her look was gentle and reassuring. Something about the way she looked at him told him not to worry. He opened his hand slowly to reveal the small apple he had been holding onto for dear life. She took it from him, even when he whimpered a protest._

_"You would kill him for taking an apple? He is starving!" Emma cried. The man, Nadir, came to stand beside Emma, knowing that if they were to get into trouble he would give his life to make sure Emma was safe. Emma tossed the apple at the men._

_"You no longer have to worry about him," Emma said. They looked ready to argue but Nadir interrupted._

_"Monsieurs, I ask you kindly to be on your way," he said. They glanced at each other, really not wanting to start a fight and end up getting hurt just for a little brat. They muttered several curses and turned and left. Emma sighed in relief and turned back to him, a small smile on her face. She went and sat down beside him, silently giving him the apple back. Erik took it hesitantly, wondering why this angel had decided to help him._

_"Would you like to get something to eat?" she asked. Erik said nothing, very cautious around anyone, especially someone who had helped him for no apparent reason. Emma could not help but smile when he said nothing._

_"You do not have to worry, my name is Emma, by the way, what is yours?" she asked, holding out her hand to him. Erik stared at it for a long time before he hesitantly took it and shook._

_"Erik."_

_"Well, Erik, it is very nice to meet you."_

_xXx_

_Several hours later..._

_Emma giggled down at Erik who stood in front of a large mirror. The evening coat he was wearing was several sizes to large but it was the smallest she had been able to find. He looked a lot better than he had a few hours prior and Emma wondered how such a handsome young boy could be left alone to fend for himself. He had thick black hair and amazing gray green eyes. But it worried her how skinny he was. She had sat down with him and Nadir to eat and Erik had nearly eaten himself sick. Nadir had left after supper and Emma had called for a bath and had left Erik to bathe._

_"Emma?" Erik whispered. Emma looked at him in surprise. That was the first time he had said anything since telling her his name._

_"Yes?"_

_"Thank you," he said softly. Emma smiled._

_"You are very welcome, Erik," she said._

_"Emma!"_

_Erik watched Emma cringe at the man's rough voice. Swallowing she put on another smile, this one obviously forced._

_"I am sure you would like to get some sleep?" Emma asked. Erik did not say anything because it was obvious that she was frightened of this strange man._

_"Emma!" the man yelled again. Emma ushered Erik out of the room and into the hallway. He followed her as best as she could because she was nearly running down the hall. Before they had reached the room Erik was to stay in a man appeared in front of them. Erik hid behind Emma, pressing into her skirts. The man looked very much like Emma except he was having trouble staying upright and his eyes were blood shot._

_"Did you not hear me call you?" the man demanded. Emma nodded._

_"Yes, Isaac," Emma whispered. He hit her and the action was so unexpected that Erik gasped when Emma softly cried out.._

_"Who is that?" Isaac demanded, pointing at Erik. Emma pushed him behind her._

_"He is staying with us," Emma said. Isaac frowned and was about to say something when one of the maids walked by. Isaac noticed her and a very malicious grin spread across his face and he grabbed the young girls wrist. The girl looked extremely frightened but Emma knew she could do nothing about it. She took Erik's hand and quickly lead him away when Isaac pulled the girl into the nearest room._

_Emma glanced at Erik and gave him a reassuring smile as she led him into his new bedroom. She helped him change and lifted him up and into the large bed. Erik was shocked to feel how luxurious the bed was when he was so used to sleeping on the hard ground. What had he done to deserve such good fortune. Emma smiled down at him and brushed his hair away from his face._

_"You can stay here, Erik, would you like that?" Emma whispered. Erik nodded, praying that he was not going to wake up and realize this was a dream._

_"Why are you being so kind to me?" Erik whispered, his small voice trembling. Emma smiled that smile Erik was beginning to love._

_"We all need someone to be there for us, Erik..."_

xXx

Christine' hand gently squeezed Erik's as he finished his tale. They had moved to the sofa and Christine was pressed close to her husband. So her mother had truly been like Erik's older sister. What would have happened if she had never found that little orphan in the streets that night?

"Who was Isaac?" Christine asked softly. Erik sighed and looked away from her, presenting her his mask.

"Her brother, your uncle," he said. Christine's eyes held many questions.

"How many brother's did she have?" Christine asked.

"Two, Leroy and Isaac," he answered. Her mother had lived a whole other life before she had married Christine's father. It hurt her that her mother had never confided in her about the things that had happened in her past.

"Isaac beat her?" Christine asked. Erik nodded and took a long shuddering breath. Christine opened her mouth to ask another question but Erik pressed a finger to her lips.

"No more today, Christine," he said. Christine wanted to argue but could tell that it was hurting him to talk about such things.

"Alright," she whispered. Erik smiled and kissed her, pushing her back onto the sofa and opening her robe to reveal her body beneath...

**Caged Bird Timeline**

March 29, 1839Gustave Daae was born

October 16, 1843Emma Delauney was born

April 10, 1853Erik Desslar was born

September 1859Erik and Emma meetErik is six and Emma is sixteen

January 1863Delauney Family goes to Persia

December 18, 1863Emma meets Gustave Daae

February 04, 1865Christine Daae was born

_Present_

August 22, 1885Erik and Christine marry...

**A/N: I decided that instead of Erik simply telling Christine about the past it would be better and much more fun, to do flashbacks. I am sure there are now many more questions instead of answers, but I like to keep you all guessing! This timeline chronicles some of the important events about the Daae and Delauney history. I hope all of the dates match up, I was having trouble with it and will not be surprised if there is some error, I hope not though! Everything, except for Gustave, Emma, and Erik's births, will be written about, so by the end of this story many of your questions will be answered! Thanks for sticking in there and please review! Don Juan**


	28. Scheming

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

**Scheming**

"She killed one of the guards!" Leroy shouted at the older gentleman who sat reclining in his desk. His gray hair and wrinkled face did not take away from the look in his brown eyes. He was angry, and it showed. He wore a black evening coat and trousers, white shirt and matching cravat. In one hand he held a glass of brandy and his knuckles were white from where he clutched the glass in his rage. Leroy was pacing back and forth in his own rage as he cursed Christine and her husband.

"You should not have underestimated her," the man, Michael, spat. Leroy's face was livid.

"She is a gawky girl, Father! Was I to know that she was capable of such a thing!" Leroy demanded. Michael threw the brandy glass across the room where it shattered and he stood up, leaning forward on the desk. Leroy took an involuntary step back.

"You know who her mother is! We underestimated her once and you look where that got us!" he screamed. Leroy looked away, knowing it would be wise for him to stay silent. When his father got mad there was no way to predict what he was going to do next. But Christine getting away had not been in their plans. They had planned on using her to get to Erik, but now with her gone Erik had no reason to come to them on their terms. Leroy knew that the man very well come after them and kill them both. They had to stay on their guard if they were going to finish this their way.

"Desslar has a manor here in Rome, we know they will go back there," Leroy said, trying hard to come up with a good plan to make up for his mistake of allowing Christine to get free.

"Yes, and what good will that do us? He has guards everywhere!" Michael growled. Leroy shook his head, an idea forming in his mind.

"No, there might be a way to get in," Leroy murmured. Michael slowly sat back down in his chair, waiting patiently for his son to continue. Leroy had always been a very smart man, he was sure he would figure something out to get to Desslar.

"In two weeks it is all Hallow's Eve...we both know that Desslar always had a freakish obsession with the holiday," Leroy said. Michael shrugged.

"Your point being what?" he demanded, becoming impatient.

"Every year Desslar throws a masked ball...we could easily get in with everyone wearing masks," Leroy said. Michael got up and went to his son, taking his hand and shaking it. Leroy sighed in relief.

"Son, I think that is a brilliant idea!"

"I think you should leave the robe off," Erik murmured. Christine glanced at her husband in the mirror where he was in bed. He was reclining against the headboard, the sheet bunched at his waist so she got a perfect view of his broad chest. She had just slipped the robe on when Erik had made his comment. She shook her head at him. After he had told her his story about him and his mother he had made love to her on the sofa...on the floor and against the wall. Afterwards he had suggested that they move to her room. They had been there for several hours. Christine knew her body would not be able to take anymore for a few days at least.

"I need to talk to Sienna to make sure she is alright," Christine said. She felt bad that she had left Sienna to get used to her new environment on her own.

"Mademoiselle De Luca has your brother to see to her needs," Erik said, climbing out of bed. He wrapped the sheet around his waist and slowly made his way to her.

"I know what you are implying, Erik, and I want you to stop it, my brother is an honorable man, he will not shame Sienna," Christine said. She turned from the mirror and made her way to the door, but not before Erik had managed to grab her arm and push her up against the wall. He undid the pins in her hair that she had just spent the last ten minutes on making sure they would hold her heavy hair up. They clattered to the floor and Christine sighed against his insatiable mouth. When he began to undo her robe however she pushed away from him, shaking her head with a small laugh.

"No more, Erik!" she said, hitting his arm playfully. The look in his eyes told her that he did not like that answer. Christine's cool hand cupped his cheek and her eyes found his.

"My body needs to rest, I am not used to such activities," she said softly, hoping he would understand. She would make love to him again but knew it would end up only being painful to her because she was just to sore. Erik kissed her before pulling away.

"I suppose you are right," he said dejectedly. Christine gave him one last smile before slipping out of the room. Sienna's chambers lay not far from her own and when she reached them she knocked softly on the door. A soft assent greeted her knock and Christine silently made her way into the room. Sienna smiled at her from her place on the floor in front of the roaring fire. Her black locks were loose and Sienna was coming the thick mass as she stared into the flames. Christine went and sat down beside her, not saying anything for a moment.

"I am sorry it has taken me so long to come and see you," Christine apologized. Sienna shook her head.

"That is quite alright, I know you have been spending time with your husband. Besides, Monsieur Daae has been most kind to me," the young Roman girl said softly. A dreamy expression crossed the young girls olive green eyes when she spoke Anthony's name. Christine wondered if Anthony was as taken by this young girl as she was with him. Sienna turned to her, a happy expression on her face.

"Oh, Christine, you are so lucky to live like this!" Sienna said, her voice full of awe. Christine smiled and said nothing.

"Sienna, my husband is taking me back to our home here in Rome, would you like to come with us?" Christine asked. She would like Sienna to come with them because she truly liked the young girl but she wanted her to choose.

"Your husband would not mind?" Sienna asked. She had never talked to the man but he seemed rather frightening to her and she did not want to go if he did not want her.

"If you do not mind leaving your home," Christine said. In truth she had not discussed it with Erik but she would make him agree. She knew his weakness now, her body. If he did not let Sienna come she would not let Erik touch her. It seemed fair to her.

"I have no one, Christine. I would like to stay with you if I would not be imposing," she said. Christine laughed softly.

"In a house as big as this one I am sure no one would be able to impose!" Christine assured her.

"Then I would very much like to go with you," she said, although she was saddened by the fact that she would not see much of Anthony. Christine smiled and hugged her tightly.

"I think of you as a good friend, Sienna," Christine informed her.

"The same with me," the Italian girl answered. A knock on the door interrupted their conversation and both women were surprised to see Anthony come in.

"Oh...pardon the intrusion, ladies," Anthony said, surprised that his sister was there. He had not seen her since earlier and it angered him because he knew all to well what she was doing with her husband. He had hoped to find Sienna alone but obviously that was too much to ask for.

"Sienna, I had hoped that perhaps you would do me the honor of coming with me to supper tonight?" he asked, not quite looking at her. Christine had to hide her small giggle at how boyish her older brother looked. Sienna glanced at Christine who nodded her head urgently. She would not let her friend ruin such an opportunity.

"I would be honored, Monsieur," Sienna said. Anthony's shoulders visibly relaxed and both women noticed.

"Will an hours time suffice?" he wondered.

"I will help her to change," Christine said and Sienna nodded. Anthony gave a small bow and left the room. Both girls erupted in a mass of giggles.

"He looked so nervous!" Christine laughed. Sienna could not even answer.

_Paris_

_The Delauney Manor_

_December 1859_

_Erik's small hands covered his ears as he pressed his face into the pillow, trying to block out the sounds of her screams. He had been with the Delauney's for a little over three months and he had found himself blessed to have been given such a wonderful gift. He had come to think of Emma as his older sister because she was always there whenever he needed her. He often had nightmares about different things he had seen in the streets of Paris, the first time he had had such a dream he had woken up to Emma's arms wrapped tightly around him, shushing him back into sleep. Now, whenever he had a nightmare all he had to do was go to Emma's room and knock on her door and she would let him sleep with her and he would not have the nightmares._

_Only one thing caused him dread in his new life; when Isaac came home drunk. When this happened he would find Emma where ever she was and he would beat her. Sometimes it would be for mere momentsuntil he passed out or, like now, it would be for a couple hours. Isaac had noticed quickly the sibling relationship Emma and Erik were beginning to share. Emma stood up for him whenever Isaac began to taunt or push Erik around and it always ended up with Emma getting punished. But on nights like this when he came home drunk Isaac would make sure that Erik was present to watch his 'beloved sister' as Isaac called her, get beaten._

_But tonight was too much. It had been going on for over an hour and Emma's screams were becoming more pained and tortured. He knew the whole house heard it but no one ever came and did anything. Erik hated all of them because of it. Erik rallied his courage and lifted his head from the bed so he could look at Emma. She was at Isaac's feet and although she still had enough strength to scream her body was limp and lifeless. He kicked and hit her and sometimes used objects near him to hit her as well. In his hands at the moment was the cane he sometimes carried around with him. Erik could see blood and he knew that he could not let this continue, no matter how afraid he was of Isaac and his beatings. Scrambling from the bed Erik ran to Isaac and grabbed his arm._

_"Stop! Stop!" he screamed. Isaac flung him off of him easily but Erik persisted and ran to him again. This time when Isaac threw him from him he hit him roughly with the cane. Erik cried out and collapsed beside Emma._

_"Stop! Leave him alone!" Emma pleaded. This only caused Isaac to hit her again and Erik picked himself up and barreled into Isaac. This might not have been enough to knock a grown man over in most circumstances, but Isaac was extremely intoxicated and already had trouble standing up. So when Erik, even with his small body, ran into him, it effectively knocked him to the ground. Isaac growled angrily and bodily grabbed Erik and threw him from him. His small body hit the wall and crumpled to the floor. Emma's scream was blood curdling this time. Isaac picked himself up and grabbed his cane, this time heading for Erik. The door opened and Michael came in. He went to his son and took the cane from his hand and grabbed his arm._

_"Enough, son, enough," Michael said, not even glancing at his daughter or Erik. Isaac wanted to protest but Michael lead his son from the room. Erik could not believe his eyes. Emma's own father did not care that she was being beaten by her brother. How could that be?_

_"Emma?" Erik whispered, crawling over to where she was lying, a heap of bruises and blood. She raised a arm weakly and caressed his cheek before her arm fell limply at her side. Erik curled himself up next to her and allowed himself to cry._

_"You're a good boy, Erik, and I love you like my brother," she whispered before succumbing to the blackness._

Erik woke up in a cold sweat. That was the second time he had had to relive that moment that day. A few hours prior he had found it in him to tell Christine and he supposed that having had to think about it had caused him to have a nightmare. That had been one of many nights that Isaac had found it in himself to beat Emma. Erik had not understood at the time why Michael had allowed it all to happen, but he did now. Antoinette, Emma's mother, had been unfaithful to him during the first early years of their marriage. And because of this unfaithfulness she had become pregnant with Emma. When Emma had found this out she had cried in Erik's arms. The man she had thought was her father wasn't and that was why he did not care what happened to her. She was not his daughter.

Christine stirred beside him. She had allowed him to stay in her room for the night in Anthony's manor and in the morning they would leave and go to their home. She had told him that Sienna was coming with them and of course he had argued. He knew nothing about the woman and did not want her in his house. His little spit-fire had told him that if he did not allow Sienna to go with them then she would not allow him to touch her! Imagine the nerve of such a statement! Erik had laughed and Christine had become outraged, pounding her tiny fists against him. Their argument had heated up once again but it had only resulted in the two of them nearly launching themselves at one another in frenzied lust. Erik had taken her hard against the wall and in the end agreed to letting Sienna come to their home.

But now as he gazed at her, lying beside him beneath the black sheets, and knowing that she was naked beneath them, Erik felt his body stir in desire. He had had many women in his life but she was the first that he had ever found himself unable to get enough of. Yanking the sheet off of her pale body he turned her onto her back and spread her legs. He touched her center and found her still warm and wet from their previous encounter. It was the only encouragement he needed and he thrust himself hard into her welcoming body.

Christine's eyes fluttered open and she moaned long and loud. Her eyes found his as she wrapped her legs around his waist and met him thrust for thrust. Erik braced his hands on either side of her head and continued his hard rhythm against her. Was it really she, who moved against him just as roughly, that had said that her body needed rest? It seemed like such a ridiculous statement to make now that she was making love with him. He kissed her and Christine's hands tangled themselves hard in his hair. His pounding continued until she screamed her release, the sound echoing in the still of the room. Erik's head fell back as he groaned and released himself inside of her. With his seed he was cleansed of nightmares for the rest of the night.

**Caged Bird Timeline**

March 29, 1839Gustave Daae was born

October 16, 1843Emma Delauney was born

April 10, 1853Erik Desslar was born

September 1859Erik and Emma meetErik is six and Emma is sixteen

December 24, 1860 Anthony is born

January 1863Delauney Family goes to Persia

December 18, 1863Emma meets Gustave Daae

February 04, 1865Christine Daae was born

_Present_

August 22, 1885Erik and Christine marry...

October 31, 1885 Hollow's Eve Masked Ball

**A/N: I added a few things to the timeline, and I bet you are wondering how Anthony is born before Emma meets his father, you wait and see! please review!**


	29. Love Broken

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Love Broken

_Paris_

_Delauney Manor_

_April 1860_

_Erik shook his head at the Persian Nadir as he made the most ridiculous faces with the hope of cheering Emma up. She had been down for the past few days and not even Erik could figure out the reason. Isaac had been at the Delauney estate in London for the past week and Erik thought that that would put Emma in high spirits. Apparently he had been wrong. But the faces Nadir was making were just too ridiculous and Emma let out a small giggle. Erik sighed in relief and gave Nadir a thankful look. He and the Persian had become good friends quickly and Erik looked forward to his visits all the time._

_"There, that is my Emma," he murmured, pressing a kiss to her mouth. Emma sighed and gave a small, tired smile. Erik knew something was on her mind but as of yet she had not shared it with him or even Nadir apparently and it was beginning to worry him. Since he had been there Emma had always shared everything with him, why was she not now? He had turned seven a few days prior and Emma had taken him out into Paris and she had bought him anything he wanted for his special day. But he had loved just spending time with her. It was a day he would always cherish._

_They had spent this particular day with Nadir and Erik had had fun, even if Emma was upset for some unknown reason. But as Nadir told both of them farewell for the evening Erik told himself that he was going to figure out what was wrong. She had to tell him. She was his elder sister; siblings shared things with one another. When Nadir had left the room Emma got up and began walking towards her room. Erik ran to catch up. Emma glanced at him and gave him a small smile, affectionately patting his head. Erik continued to look, not saying a word, knowing that his eyes often told everything he wished to say._

_"I am fine, Erik, I promise," Emma assured him. Erik frowned, knowing she was lying to him._

_"Would you like to go for a ride later?" she asked clearly changing the subject. Erik slipped his hand into hers as they continued walking down the long hall. Emma sighed, obviously fighting her own demons on whatever was bothering her._

_"You have every right to know, Erik," she whispered. Erik did not know if he liked her tone. Was whatever she had to say really that bad? She led him to her room and shut the door behind them. Erik frowned but said nothing. She told him to sit on the bed and she sat down next to him. Emma took a deep breath and was silent for several long moments. Erik took her hand once again and gently squeezed it. Emma smiled._

_"Erik...do you know when two people love each other very much...that things can sometimes happen?" Emma asked. Erik slowly nodded, not really knowing where this was going to lead. Emma's hand had begun to tremble. A tear fell from Emma's eyes and Erik reached up and with his tiny little hand wiped it away. Emma gave a sob and wrapped her arms around Erik, pulling him closer._

_"I love, Nadir, Erik," she whispered into his hair. Erik pushed himself closer to her._

_"I know," he whispered. She pulled away only to look into his eyes._

_  
"How do you know?" she wondered. Erik smiled and shrugged._

_"The way the two of you act with each other," he answered. Emma shook her head and pressed a kiss to his temple._

_"You are far to smart for your age," she told him. Erik smiled again and said nothing for a moment._

_"But if you love Nadir why are you so upset?" he wondered. She took his hand and laid it on her abdomen. Erik's eyes met hers. He knew all to well what it was she was going to tell him._

_"I am going to have a baby, Erik," Emma whispered. Her smile was happy but her eyes were sad._

_"Nadir's baby," Erik whispered. Now Erik realized why Emma was so upset, and it was not the fact that she was having a child. Knowing Emma she had to be thrilled about becoming a mother. But being a woman in her position of nobility the scandal of her being pregnant would be everywhere in Paris. She was not married and yet she was having a bastard. Her father and brothers would kill her if they found out and Erik was suddenly worried about Emma and the baby._

_"Does Nadir know?" Erik asked. Emma shook her head and bit her lip. She wanted to tell him so badly but she was so afraid of what he might think. When they had made love for the first time she had known that it was the right time with the right man but she had not thought about the consequences._

_"He is not going to find out," Michael said, his voice booming in the silent room. Both Emma and Erik turned in terror to see him standing there, the key to Emma's room in his hand. Emma had paled and she unconsciously put a hand to her stomach in a gesture of protection._

_"What?" Emma whispered._

_"You are not to tell Monsieur Khan about this baby, Emma," he said, his voice harsh and unrelenting._

_  
"But why? He is the father!"_

_"Is he really?" Michael demanded. Emma reeled back as if she had been slapped, his words hurt so much. How dare he imply that she was some sort of trollop?_

_"I am going to tell him," Emma whispered defiantly. She had to tell him now. She might have been frightened of his reaction but she still wanted him to know none the less. How could her father be asking her to do such a thing?_

_"No, you are not," Michael said, his voice very low. Erik longed to say something but knew that it would only make the situation worse. But as he gazed at Emma's father there was a deep hatred in his young eyes._

_"Or what?" Emma demanded. She had no idea what was pushing her to talk like this but she had this deep instinct to protect her new family, and she would do anything to do so._

_"You tell him and I will kill that bastard growing in your stomach!" he hissed. Emma and Erik both gasped and Erik laid himself against her stomach, somehow wishing to protect the small being that he had barely found out about but already loved._

_"You wouldn't!" Emma cried. This could not be happening! She just wanted to live a normal life with Erik, Nadir, and their baby? Was that to much to ask for?_

_"You know I will," he growled. He left the room and Emma ran to the door, but not before he had successfully locked it from the outside. She pounded her fists against it, demanding that her father open the door. Tears choked her and she collapsed on the floor. Erik went to her and she pulled him against her. Erik allowed her to cry into his hair, not knowing what he could do to make the situation better. So he just let her hold him._

_"What am I going to do, Erik?"_

xXx

Erik smiled tenderly at Christine and wiped the tears that had formed in her eyes. He was becoming more and more used to telling Christine these stories of his past every night before they went to sleep. It always made him feel better afterwards that he was able to tell someone else and not have to bear it all on his shoulders. Plus, it was making him closer and closer to his wife because they had those private moments to themselves and Erik was able to let everything out and she listened with willing ears.

"Anthony is not my whole brother..." Christine whispered her voice barely above a whisper. Erik shook his head. Christine pulled away from his strong arms and moved off of the bed. She slipped a robe on and went to the window, wrapping her arms around herself. Her world was collapsing around her. Everything she had thought she had known had been one big lie and she did not know what to think or do. Nadir Khan had a son that he did not even know about up to that day and Anthony was almost going to turn twenty-five. It was not right that Monsieur Khan had not been a part of his son's life and she wondered if it would be her place to tell Anthony the truth. Erik seemed to read her expression and he got out of bed, walking over to her and standing by her side.

"Some things are better left the way they are, Christine," he told her softly. Christine turned to him.

"Erik! My brother and Monsieur Khan have a right to know!" Christine cried. Erik wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his chest.

"Let me finish this chapter of the past...

xXx

_May 1860_

_Delauney Manor_

_"What is that, Emma?" Erik asked, indicating the parchment in her hands. Emma shrugged and sat down at the desk in the library. Erik turned back to his book and began to read. It had been a few weeks since the incident with Emma's father and no matter how hard they had tried they could not get word to Nadir and he never came to visit any longer. Whenever Emma or Erik wanted to leave the house either Isaac or Leroy were always present and the household staff had informed them that they were not to leave the estate without one of the gentlemen. Emma had not been herself ever since and Erik was beginning to worry._

_He looked up sharply when Emma cried out and dropped the letter, a hand going to her mouth and her eyes going round in absolute disbelief. Erik ran to the desk as fast as his little legs could take him and he snatched up the letter, even when Emma tried to pull it away from him. He was far too curious to let this go and for a boy of his age he read amazingly well._

Mademoiselle Delauney

I found it is with great cowardice that you had to write me a letter to inform me of your sudden shunning of me. Your letter was rather cold and to the point but I understand perfectly. My money is not in great amounts and like a fool I always believed that money did not matter to you, obviously I was wrong. But when I made love to you...no, I will not dwell on the past. Do not worry, I will never see you again, as your letter clearly told me you want. I thought you were different, Emma, and I suppose that too was a lie. I hope you are happy with your gentleman friend but I find that I do not wish to see you again.

Khan

_"No, Nadir, no!" Emma whispered repeatedly. What letter was he talking about? What gentleman friend? She was having his baby for God's sake and now she was never going to see him again! She could tell by the letter that he hated her and no amount of love was going to make this better._

_  
"Your father, Emma!" Erik whispered. Emma's head snapped up to look at him and she realized the truth. Her father had written him a letter, pretending to be her, and informing Nadir that she no longer cared for him and never wanted to see him again. Emma flung herself from the chair and nearly flew from the room. Erik was not far behind her. When they reached Michael's study he was grinning from ear to ear. Emma went to him and slapped him, the sound echoing in the room. Erik could not believe Emma had just done that. Michael's face grew red in his anger and he grabbed Emma's wrist, painfully pulling it back. She cried out and he flung her to the ground._

_"How could you!" she screamed._

_"I told you that he was never going to find out about the baby, you little brat! Can you imagine the shame that would bring this family! My daughter has a foreigner's bastard! You are nothing but a slut!" he raged at her. Erik ran to Emma and laid her head in his lap, whispering to her that he loved her and he would help her get through this. Michael snorted and stormed out of the room..._

xXx

"Oh, my God," Christine whispered. Erik sighed and nodded, suddenly very tired. All of this talk about Emma weighed heavily on his heart.

"So even now Nadir thinks that letter was from her?" Christine asked. Erik nodded. Her poor mother! How could she have been able to go through all of that? She did not think she could do so and she admired her mother greatly for her will power.

"Do you mind if we go to bed now, Christine? I am rather tired," Erik whispered. Christine glanced at him and could see the strain around his eyes and mouth from having to talk about Emma. She smiled at him and took his hand.

"Of course," she said, wanting to lighten the mood, "We have a masked ball to prepare."

Erik groaned. Every masked ball he had ever thrown had taken hours of planning and it was rather exhausting. He was looking forward to the ball itself, but not the work before.

"You know just how to cheer a man up."


	30. Masquerade of Don Juan Part 1

**Chapter Thirty**

**Masquerade of Don Juan**

**Part 1**

Christine smoothed her hands over her white dress and smiled at her reflection in the mirror. The maid was finishing the laces of her dress and corset and for the first time in a long time Christine felt happy about the evening ahead of her.

Erik had been working hard for the past few weeks in order to make this ball as wonderful as he could. Christine had helped with invitations and she was surprised with how many people might show up tonight. She was dressed in a silk dress of the most pure white she had ever seen. At her throat were several blood red rubies that stood out breathtakingly against the white of her skin and dress. Her mask, which the maid helped her to put on, covered her whole face except for her lips and chin. Her hair was braided into a thick braid but several curls had managed to slip out and lay against her mask and neck. She was dressed as a fairy queen tonight, and the costume helped her feel like one. She had been working on this dress ever since Erik had told her about the ball. Now the only thing this queen was missing was her king. She did not know what Erik was wearing tonight and she liked the idea that she would have to look for him in the crowd, it was a mystery and she was very curious to see what he was going to look like.

"You look lovely, Madam," the maid said with a small curtsy. Christine smiled and thanked her. Gathering her skirts Christine checked herself one more time before leaving the room and heading downstairs. She could hear people talking and laughing and having a good time and she smiled to herself as she made her way down the marble stairs into the grand room. She was so surprised to see the crowds of people. So many masks greeted her Christine suddenly knew why Erik loved to throw masked balls. He was in his element. For one night out of the year he was not the odd man out in a crowd. He looked just the same as everyone else when he was in the room and she was glad that he could be comfortable tonight.

As soon as she was at the end of the steps Christine's eyes began roaming the room, trying to locate her husband. She wanted to see him and dance with him. She wanted to be like a normal husband and wife. But there were so many different masks, not one the same and she could not find him no matter how hard she looked. She found Anthony and Sienna quite easily; they were dancing and made a breathtaking couple. Sienna was dressed as one of the beautiful goddesses from Greet mythology with her black hair flowing down her back. Anthony was dressed as a woodsman of old and he looked extremely handsome as well. Christine wished that he knew the truth of his origins but he had lived a good life with their father and she was afraid to see that end. Anthony glanced in her direction and knew immediately it was his sister. He murmured something to Sienna and the two of them came over with wide smiles on their faces. They both gave Christine a tight hug.

"You look wonderful, Sister, just like always," Anthony said fondly, Sienna agreed.

"Where is your husband?" she asked. Christine shrugged and looked around.

"I do not know," she said with a small frown.

"Would you like us to help you find him?" Sienna asked. Christine shook her head and smiled.

"No, the two of you go back to your dance, I will find him," she said. They hesitated before hugging her once more and going back to their dance. Christine went over and got herself a glass of wine and while she sipped at it she looked around the room once more. She was not happy when she saw Natasha, looking far too beautiful in her woodland nymph outfit. Her bodice was scandalously low and Christine was surprised that she had not popped a seam. She was talking to a man in a black domino suit that Christine did not recognize and she was obviously flirting shamelessly.

"You are more beautiful then she could ever hope to be," a rough voice whispered against her ear. Christine turned around in surprise to gaze into the unmistakable eyes of her husband. She could not help the smile that came to her face at the sight of him and she felt her body tingle in obvious desire at the sight of him.

He wore a black mask that covered all of his face except his strong chin and lips. He wore a dark maroon evening coat with matching pants. On the two sides of his coat and down each leg there was elegant designs stitched into it. Beneath the evening coat there was a black vest and beneath that a white shirt that opened down the front to show a good amount of his bronzed chest. She did not know who he was pretending to be dressed like but she approved of the outfit immensely. She looked back at his face only to see him studying her just as intently as she had been. She blushed and a small smirk came to his mouth. His hand reached out and touched the very top of her bodice.

"You should flush more often, it is an interesting shade on you," he murmured. Christine looked down at her hand to see that her blush had spread to her breasts and she had to look away in embarrassment. Did it have to be so bloody obvious that she desired him?

"Everything looks wonderful, Erik, and your guest obviously are having a good time," she murmured, trying to distract him from her obvious attraction to him.

"Indeed, and you light up the room," he answered, taking her hand and kissing it. Christine studied him again, wondering if he had been drinking a little too much to have so many compliments about her. She said nothing and he smiled.

"Although I must admit that red would have been a color more suited to you, spit-fire," he murmured, obviously trying to provoke her. Christine arched a fine brow under her mask.

"And you, Monsieur, are more suited for a costume of Red Death!" she shot back. Erik grinned, having known that she would have a comeback. He had missed that fire in her and had needed to see it if only for a moment and now that he had it had made his whole evening.

"Who are you dressed as, anyways?" Christine demanded, looking him over once more. Erik took her hand and slowly led her to the dancing area. He wrapped his arms around her, surprising her when he pulled her close.

"Have you heard the story of Don Juan, Christine?" Erik murmured against her ear. Christine swallowed at how sensual his voice sounded. She had never noticed how beautiful that part of him was until that moment.

"No," she whispered, wanting to hear more. Erik moved them slowly on their feet. The people, the music, everything disappeared except for the two of them and Erik's voice.

"He was a lover of legends...any woman he wanted he could seduce effortlessly into his bed. He gave women pleasure unlike anything they had ever felt before," Erik began his arms pulling her even closer beneath him.

"Don Juan had a friend, Don Luis, who also had scores of women in his bed. The two of them met after years of not seeing each other and boasted about their many conquests," Erik said. Christine wondered where he had heard such a story and if it was going to end happily. She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid his head down on his broad chest as she continued to listen.

"Don Luis informed Don Juan that though Juan outscored him in numbers he had never had a woman of God. A woman pure and untouched. Don Juan, never a man to pass up a challenge, tells his friend that he will find such a woman and seduce her," Erik said. Christine did not like this Don Juan much. He seemed like a womanizer to her.

"He meets Aminta, a beautiful gypsy woman, who is pure of body and soul, the perfect woman in Don Juan's eyes. Aminta is of course quite taken with Don Juan's obvious charm and good looks..." Erik said, trailing off. Christine looked up at him with a frown.

"Don't stop, Erik!" she said. Erik smiled and pressed a kiss to her temple, his lips lingering. He had wanted to see if she was paying attention and was glad she was.

"Don Juan had no trouble seducing our beautiful Aminta. He had her in his bed in very little time but as soon as he joined their bodies he realized that she held his heart."

"He fell in love with her?" Christine asked. She had noticed that Erik's hands had begun to move up and down on her back, giving only slight pressure.

"Yes. No woman had ever taken his heart but this little gypsy woman had. He did not know what to do. He was unused to these feelings. But Aminta's father found out that Don Juan had soiled his daughter and he tried to kill Don Juan, but in the end our Don killed Aminta's father," Erik continued, his mouth moving from her ear down to her neck to press several kisses there.

"During the fight with Aminta's father Don Juan had a lantern full of burning oil thrown at his face by Aminta's father. This left him extremely disfigured and he fled that house in shame, knowing that Aminta could never love him because he had killed her father and had been horribly disfigured," Erik said.

"Poor Don Juan," Christine whispered. It was such a tragic story! Erik had known that Christine might like to hear this tale and he found that he liked holding her and dancing with her like this. People around them were getting drunk and all happily talking to one another, but for Erik, the only person that mattered was in his arms.

"What happened to Aminta?" Christine asked, hypnotized by this story.

"She searched for Don Juan months after he had fled the city. She loved him, and knew that he had killed her father out of self defense. But, unfortunately her search was useless and she later found out that she was pregnant with his child," he said.

"This is so tragic, Erik," Christine said. If only she knew that he felt connected to this story because all of his life tragedy had seemed to follow him like a shadow.

"She met him again, five years after he had fled. Their son was just five years old and Aminta was horrified to know what had happened to him because of her father. Don Juan tried to leave again but Aminta confessed her love for him despite what his face looked like. She showed him his salvation into Heaven," Erik finished. He wiped several tears from her eyes and kissed her.

"They lived the rest of their life with one another?" she said. Erik nodded.

"How wonderful," she whispered. Erik nodded and kissed her once more, with a little more passion. When he pulled away Christine was smiling up at him. She took his hand and slowly led him from the dancing area. The ball continued around them but Christine was solely focused on her husband. Erik said nothing as she led him from the grand room and into the small study that adjoined it. Christine was glad to find it empty and with a roaring fire already in the fireplace. There was a small sofa on one side of the room and Christine went over to it and got the small quilt that was lying across the arm. As Erik watched she spread the quilt onto the floor and slowly turned back to him, the look in her eyes leaving no doubt what it was she had brought him here for.

Erik said nothing as he slowly went to her, his hands cupping her face to look deeply into her eyes. He saw desire in the blue depths of her eyes and he realized that tonight was going to be a Masquerade he would never forget. He was becoming closer to her, and he liked the feeling of sharing this quiet intimacy with someone who did not just want sex. Erik's fingers gently removed the mask from her face to see that her cheeks were flushed with arousal. Groaning very softly he leaned forward and caught her mouth in a passionate kiss. His tongue explored her mouth with sensual persuasion and Christine wrapped her arms around his neck, her tongue going on its own exploration.

Erik's hands smoothed down her back, pressing the length of her body against his own. She whimpered a protest when his mouth left hers but it was silenced when he pressed numerous kisses along her neck and collarbone. His hands, which were still on her back, moved down to her plush rear and he cupped her, pulling her against his obvious arousal. Christine moaned softly against his mouth when he kissed her again, his hands going to the laces on the back of her dress. They undressed each other slowly and when both were fully naked Erik lowered them onto the quilt.

Christine stared up into his eyes as his hands began roaming over her body. Wherever he touched he left a trail of fire in his wake. Christine's body was flushed with need and she let her hands do their own exploring. He slowly began to kiss his way all over her body and Erik loved the way that Christine moaned whenever he touched her. She was Aminta to his Don Juan.

"You are so beautiful," he murmured when she arched against him when he took her breast into his mouth to gently suckle. Her hands tangled in his hair and she pulled him close. His hand smoothed down her breasts, her flat stomach until his fingers slowly sank into her hot center. She gasped and kissed all over his warm chest. His tongue began an erotic dance with her own as his fingers moved inside of her, coaxing her to find her pleasure. Christine wanted to give him something as well, and knowing that if it felt good to her then it might feel good to him her hand slowly left his back and wrapped itself around his manhood. Erik's arm, which had been holding him upright, gave out from under him and he collapsed against her as her curious hands stroked him. Knowing he would not last that way Erik reached down and grabbed her wrist, pulling her hand away from him and kissing her fingers.

His arms wrapped firmly around her back and he pulled her against his chest when he finally joined them as one. Christine gasped against the flesh of his neck as he moved gently within her, promising her pleasure with each powerful thrust. Christine looked up into his impassioned face and realized that she was slowly but surely falling in love with him. Love had never been on her mind before, how could it possibly be now? What had Erik done to worm his way into her heart? What was she going to do about it? She had no idea and the idea frightened her. She did not like the unknown and love of this sort was unknown to her.

Christine was torn from her thoughts when pleasure washed over her body, sending it spiraling into ecstasy until she collapsed underneath Erik. He came a moment later, his groan soft and hoarse as he gave her his life's seed and slowly collapsed on top of her, his arms staying wrapped tightly about her.

xXx

Erik turned to look at Christine once more. She was lying on the quilt, having fallen asleep from their intense lovemaking. Her legs were bare because her only blanket was Erik's evening coat. Her costume lay in a pile not far from her and he told himself that he would come back in an hour and see if she was up so he could help her get it back on. He needed to return to the party but he did not want to wake his wife. She looked so peaceful sleeping as she was and he did not want to drag her out of that peaceful sleep. Smiling at her one more time he silently left the room, wondering what the pain in his heart was at having to be separated from her for a even an hour.

xXx

Natasha felt a cold rage wash over her as she silently slipped into the small study. Christine Desslar was lying on a quilt, Erik's evening coat lying over her as she slept. The girls costume was next to her and Natasha knew all to well what the two of them had been doing while their guests attended the ball. As she gazed down at the young woman before her Natasha had an unexplainable urge to kill the young girl where she slept. She looked so damn beautiful lying there and she hated her for taking Erik away from her.

What did this woman have that she did not? What did Erik see in her that he did not see in Natasha? Why was Christine good enough to be his wife but she herself was not? Well, revenge would soon be hers.

xXx

"Erik?" Christine whispered, opening her eyes sleepily. She had not meant to fall asleep but the feel of Erik's arms around her had been comforting and she had allowed herself to relax. But Erik was not beside her and his coat was what was keeping her warm. Sighing she sat up and pushed some curls that had managed to slip free from her braid away from her face. Christine slipped his evening coat on and stood, unable to keep in her smile when his coat fell to just above her knees.

"How sweet," a voice murmured sarcastically. Christine's head snapped around to see Natasha standing in the shadows...a pistol in her hands.

**A/N: I know! A cliffie! But you will get to know what happens soon enough! It says part one under the chapter title because this is the first part of the mask ball, Erik and Christine getting closer; the next part obviously is going to have more angst! The story of Don Juan is a mixture of the many different interpretations, so there is a little of everything! please review!**


	31. Maquerade of Don Juan Part 2

Chapter Thirty-One  
Masquerade of Don Juan  
Part 2

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay in updating, fanfiction would not allow me to log into my account, well here it is now!**

"What are you doing in here, Mademoiselle?" Christine asked, pulling Erik's coat more tightly around herself, trying to ignore the fact that she had a gun in her hands. Natasha said nothing but the look in her eyes was pure hatred. Christine very suddenly wished Erik was with her. He would protect her. Tonight had been so special to her, spending time with Erik had been wonderful and she knew that she was growing closer to him. Could nothing ever end happily? They had been opposites, still were, but somehow they were making things work. She knew that there would be times in the future where they had arguments like the ones they had had when they were first married but Christine looked forward to them.

Natasha shook her head and her gorgeous eyes roamed over Christine. "I just do not know what he sees in you."

Christine stared at the woman in front of her a long time.

"What?"

"Your husband."

The word was hissed through clenched teeth. Christine could not believe that this was the reason Natasha had a gun in her hands. She was jealous that Erik had married her. For such a long time she would have been happy to give this woman Erik if it meant her freedom. Now she was not so sure if she could make that decision after she had given him everything that she was.

"You had nothing to offer him but your body," Christine said, knowing that such a statement could get her killed but unable to stay quiet. Even as a child she had always had something to say and now was no different. Natasha's green eyes flashed. How dare this insolent little brat tell her what Erik wanted from her?

She raised the pistol warningly. "Remember your place, Madam."

"I know my place, Natasha. I am Erik's wife, and it seems that you are willing to kill me because I have what you do not."

"In many ways I wish that you were the only one that had Erik's heart, it would be so easy to dispose of you. But I know why he married you and believe me, my dear, neither of us win with him."

Christine did not like that statement at all. What in Heaven's name did she mean by that? "And what reason did he marry me?"

"Oh, you are a smart girl, think about it," Natasha said with disdain. Christine knew she was a woman of intelligence, she did not need this woman to remind of her of that. But she could not think of any reason why Erik would want to marry her. It had been arranged because Erik had saved her fathers life and for some reason unknown to her her father was the reason Erik wore his mask. That was the reason she had been forced to marry him, Natasha knew nothing.

"You are the only link he has to your mother," Natasha murmured, breaking into Christine's thoughts like a persistent bug in her ear. Her eyes flew to the other woman's. How had she known about her mother?

"You know nothing about my mother and you have no right to speak of her," Christine whispered, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. How was it her mother always managed to come up? Was what she was saying true? Did Erik only want her because she was her mother's daughter? No, that could not be right, they loved each other like a brother and a sister! Not lovers...

"Look at you! I had seen your mother several times before she died, sweeting, and you are almost an exact replica of her beauty," Natasha said. Christine knew she had to be lying; she could not have seen her mother! She had never met Natasha until after she had been married to Erik!

"That means nothing," Christine whispered, desperately needing to believe it. Natasha did not say anything. She knew she did not have to. She had planted that seed of doubt in the young girls mind and that was what she had wanted. Natasha waved the pistol in the direction of the door, where the uproar of people was still clearly heard.

"Now turn toward the door," she instructed. Christine did not move.

"If you are going to kill me I want you to look in my eyes when you do so."

Natasha smirked.

"I am not going to kill you...yet, now turn around," Natasha said a little more impatiently. Christine did not want to but she slowly turned around. Natasha came up behind her and Christine tensed when the head of the pistol was pressed cruelly into the middle of her back.

"Now walk," she spat at her. Christine swallowed and shut her eyes for a moment. She was going to make her go into that crowd wearing only Erik's evening coat. God only knew what she was going to do once they got there. On bare feet Christine slowly began to walk, the pressure of the pistol never leaving her back. She opened the door and was dismayed that she had forgotten just how many people were there. No one really noticed them as they made their way to the center of the room and Christine looked around frantically for Erik. A man did see her eventually and he whistled, which caught everyone's attention in the room because it was just loud enough. Women gasped in disbelief that Christine would shame herself and come out in public with so little on. The men did not really know what to do. She looked beautiful but many of them were married and could say nothing or would have to hear about it from their wives. All of them were so caught up in the fact that Christine was nearly naked that no one noticed the gun Natasha had pointed at her back.

"You see what are young hostess was doing while you were all enjoying yourselves? She was enjoying herself in a much different way," Natasha declared, making sure her voice was loud enough for all to hear. The music had stopped and the room had become deathly quiet. Christine wanted to look away from the looks of disgust that were thrown at her from behind the masks of so many people.

"Where is your husband, Madam?" she sneered. Christine said nothing, knowing Natasha was only doing this to humiliate them.

"You better have a good reason why you are doing this, Natasha," Erik's voice was laced with venom as he stepped from the crowd. Several people took a step back at the tone of his voice. Christine had never been so glad to see him in her life.

"Stay where you are, Erik, I have no qualms about killing her," Natasha said, making sure Erik could see the pistol. His fists clenched and his eyes found his wife's. She tried to smile reassuringly but it was difficult. Erik felt his heart stir in an unfamiliar feeling at the sight of her. She was half naked, all of her long, shapely legs bare and he knew there was nothing underneath and to him she had never looked more beautiful, even in her shameful position.

"Tell me something, Erik," Natasha commanded, snapping Erik's attention back to her. He said nothing, waiting for her to speak.

Natasha's eyes never left Erik's. "What does she have that I do not?"

Everyone in the room was obviously surprised by her question as was Erik, whose eyes widened only slightly behind the mask. Christine could hear something in the woman's tone that was familiar to her but she could not place it just yet.

"What?" Erik demanded.

"What made you choose Christine over me?" Natasha demanded, becoming angry. How dare he play daft with her?

"We were over a long time ago, Natasha! What the devil are you doing?" Erik nearly hissed. Erik could not believe that Natasha was holding Christine at gun point because she did not like the idea that he had married Christine instead of her. Christine suddenly knew the reason why she was doing this and the idea was not one that she liked to think about.

"She loves you," Christine whispered. Erik's eyes found hers. Natasha dug the pistol head cruelly into Christine's back and she winced.

"Shut up," she growled. Christine knew that that had to be the reason why she was behaving so rashly. She loved Erik and it was killing her that he had married another woman. In any other situation Christine might have felt bad for the woman but she had taken things to far.

"She loves you, Erik, and she is jealous of the fact that you married someone else!" Christine insisted, knowing it to be true. She cried out softly when the pistol dug even more deeply into her flesh.

"You will keep your mouth shut or I will kill you in front of him!" Natasha whispered furiously. She was angry at herself more then she was at Christine at the moment. How could she have let her emotions become so obvious? Deep down she had always known that she loved Erik from when she had first met him but she had never allowed herself to examine the feeling to closely. She had believed for a long time that perhaps he might be able to come to love her in time; she was beautiful enough, wasn't she?

They had always been good together and this greatness had told her that she might have a chance. But Erik had always had such a temper with her and she had always been so meek, giving in whenever they had an argument. Then she had become tired of backing down and had stood up to him, the fights had grown worse and soon it was too much. They had separated and Natasha had always hated herself for letting him go. Then, not long after he had married Christine he came to her home and they made love. He had been so desperate and the night had been full of pleasure and for one brief moment she had allowed herself to hope. That hope had been shattered tonight and she had gone against the plans that had been made for tonight.

"Natasha, you are acting foolish, let her go, now," Erik demanded, his voice cold and angry. Natasha had to fight back the tears that were in her eyes.

"I am not acting foolish, Erik!" she said angrily.

"Yes, you are-"

"Tell her you love her," Natasha interrupted. Erik stiffened and Christine swallowed the lump in her throat. This could not be happening! Christine's eyes found her husbands and his look was expressionless.

"What?" Erik said very softly. Natasha raised the pistol until it was pointed at Christine's head.

"Come closer and tell her you love her, and make me believe it," Natasha said. Erik did not move, surely this had to be a joke of some kind! How could he tell Christine he loved her when he was not sure that he did? He felt something for her, what that was he did not know? Natasha pressed the pistol roughly against Christine and Erik became aware of the tears in Natasha's eyes. She truly did love him...he could see it now. But he did not love her; he would never be able to love her.

"Move and tell her, Erik! And do not try anything, this gun will be pointed at her the entire time!" Natasha demanded. Erik slowly made his way toward the two women. Christine's eyes pleaded with him not to, she feared that Natasha might hurt him. Erik stopped when he was standing in front of Christine, his breath mingling with hers. Natasha backed up, but did not move the aim of the gun. The crowd was silent, transfixed by what was happening in front of them.

Erik's hands cupped his wife's beautiful face as he stared into her eyes, praying that he could do this and knowing that if he did not Christine would pay with her life. Christine's eyes were already moist and she laid her hands over his much larger ones.

"Tell her," Natasha hissed. Christine never looked away from the man before her, wondering what it would sound like to hear him say those three little words.

"I love you," he whispered, his voice full of meaning. As everyone watched he leaned forward and kissed her with everything he had in him.

xXx

Christine closed her eyes and allowed herself to become consumed by Erik's kiss. His tongue and lips were persistent and Christine could almost taste this love he had just said he had for her. But it was all a lie, Natasha knew it and so did Erik. He had said those words because Christine would have died if he had not. Christine wished that they were true and the fact that they were not hurt her deeply. She was sure that Natasha had anticipated such feelings. Erik pulled away slowly, his lips lingering on hers. He laid his forehead against hers and Christine smiled at him. Several people in the crowd let out a breath of relief.

He had sounded believable. All eyes turned to Natasha, wondering what she was going to say about what had just happened. Natasha was trembling and several tears had slipped past her guard and she wiped them away furiously with her hand, hating the fact that she was weak enough to cry.

"I do not believe you."

A gun was aimed and fired.

xXx

_Persia  
1863_

_  
Emma smiled softly to herself and pulled her sleeping three year old son just a little more closer to her as she walked in the gardens. Erik had been tired that day and had asked if he could go to bed early. Emma had told him to rest up and sent him on his way. They had been in Persia a few months now and she was beginning to like it more and more. Perhaps it was because of the fact that it was Nadir's homeland. Sometimes, when she went out to the market, she would look for him, wondering and hoping that perhaps he had come back to his roots and she might be able to see him. _

It had been three long years since she had laid eyes on the man she loved. Her father, as a cruel joke, had told them that they were going to Persia on a long holiday and Emma knew he had only made such a decision because of the fact that she missed Nadir so much and he happened to be from Persia. The only thing that had kept Emma going the past three years was the little boy in her arms and Erik. Without them she did not know what she would do.

Anthony was the pride and joy of her life and Erik had quickly taken to him as well, and he liked spending time with the young toddler. Erik, a boy of ten now, was growing into a handsome young man. He was becoming far to smart for his age and the things in Persia fascinated him.

She knew that he never left her side that much because he was always afraid something was going to happen to her. Emma would never tell him that Isaac had begun selling her to his friends for a profit and had even used her himself when he had become extremely intoxicated. Emma had felt dirty for weeks and spent hours in a hot bath, trying to rid herself of the smell of him on her and the feeling of him pressing her into the mattress. She would have left when it had first happened but they threatened Anthony's life constantly and there was always someone watching her, making sure she did not try anything idiotic. If Erik found out about these occurrences with Isaac she knew he would hate himself for not being able to protect her. But he was only a boy of ten and she refused to put such a weight on his young shoulders.

He had already seen far too much and it had made him harsh to everyone with the exception of herself. She knew he would never be mean or cruel to her. They loved one another so much. But when it came to the rest of her family, her two brothers and her father, there was a hatred Erik had for them that went much deeper then a ten year old should be able to feel.

Emma knew that if she were to tell Erik about what her brother was doing he would try and kill him and Isaac would kill Erik with a single blow. She would not risk his life like that, she refused to. She would do what she had to to make sure her son and Erik were safe and happy. Anything she had to do would be done. There was no way around it.

"Mademoiselle, it is rather late to be out alone," a strange voice said. Emma turned to see a man standing on the other side of the gate that surrounded the manor and the gardens. He was handsome but Emma had a deep distrust for gentlemen of late and she was alone and it was dark.

"Indeed, Monsieur, but it far to beautiful outside to waste ones time inside," she said politely.

"I must agree about the night sky...beautiful," he murmured. But he was not looking at the sky; he was looking at Emma, illuminated by the soft moonlight. Emma blushed when she noticed his stare and pulled the still sleeping Anthony closer.

"Is it not late for a gentleman like yourself to be walking the streets?" Emma wondered. She heard him chuckle and it was a deep and inviting sound.

"I find it is easier to think when one is by oneself," he said. Emma arched an elegant brow.

"You have much on your mind, Monsieur?" she wondered, not liking the fact that he seemed comfortable to be around.

"I think of the two of us you have more on your mind then I," he said. Emma said nothing, knowing that was why she had come out into the gardens. She had Anthony with her because she was afraid of one of her brothers trying something when she was not around. That was why she kept him at her side constantly. Erik was in no risk of harm, her family ignored him completely, not thinking he was one of the family.

"I have not met many French like myself, you are on holiday?" he asked.

"Yes, and yourself?" she wondered. Why in Heaven's name was she having a conversation with this stranger?

"Holiday as well," he answered. Emma heard her father shout her name and she glanced back at the house with a sigh.

"I should be going," she said sadly. He was the first man she had been able to have a conversation with since Nadir.

"Alright," he said, a little reluctantly. Emma smiled and went to the gate, stretching out her hand.

"I am Emma Delauney, by the way," she said. The gentleman smiled.

"Gustave Daae."


	32. A Black Knights Return

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

**A Black Knights Return**

Silence filled the room, the sound of the gunshot still echoing throughout.

A choked sob filled the room and two women fell to the cold floor beneath them.

Men's shouts and women's screams filled the room as everyone began to panic.

"Christine!"

Everyone froze in their place at the sound of the horrifying cry that was torn from Erik's lips as he collapsed onto the floor beside his now bleeding wife. Natasha was lying not far from them, her body still and unmoving. Someone had fired at her just as she had pulled the trigger at Christine. Both women had fallen together. Erik pulled Christine's limp body against his and desperately tried to stop the blood which was flowing from her pale flesh. He shouted for a doctor before turning to the woman in his arms. It was not a serious wound...thank God!

The bullet had hit her shoulder and had lodged itself there. Her eyes fluttered and her weak gaze found his. She...smiled. Erik had to fight down the emotion in his throat at such a simple gesture. She seemed to be strong at the worst of situations when Erik found himself almost trembling at the idea that he had almost lost her. He realized quite suddenly that she was the only person he had in his life to care about. He had no one who cared about him. If she were to die there would have no one once again. She shifted and winced when her body protested.

"Erik..." she only whispered his name and Erik knew she was going to be alright. She was a strong woman. He glanced at Natasha where several men were gathered around her, Anthony being one of them. He turned to look at Erik an unreadable expression on his face.

"She's dead," he informed him. Erik simply nodded. What was he supposed to feel for the woman? She had almost killed his wife for goodness sake! Anthony left Natasha's still body to come to Erik and see that Christine was alright. She smiled at her brother when he kissed her hand. Anthony's eyes found Erik's and the masked man simply nodded, she was going to be alright.

"The man who shot Natasha was wearing a black domino costume, but he disappeared almost immediately and we do not know who he is," Anthony said. Christine's hand found Erik's and she squeezed it. He looked down at her, surprised she still had so much strength.

"Natasha knew him! She was talking to him earlier!" she whispered. Erik was unable to say anything because the doctor had arrived and he instructed that Christine needed to be put to bed immediately. Erik cradled her gently in his arms and on long strides left the room, the doctor following quickly behind them.

Maids had already been called into their chambers to prepare the necessary things for the doctor. Erik went to their bed and gently laid Christine upon it. Christine's hand continued to hold his even when he was about to pull away. Her pain filled eyes found his and Erik could not leave her, even to attend to the things downstairs. The doctor arrived at the side of the bed after washing his hands and getting the things he would need. His hands went to Christine's dress laces and Erik growled a low warning. The doctor, a young, handsome man, raised eyes to Erik's, obviously quite frightened of Erik's dark visage. Christine looked up at her husband, surprised that that dark side of Erik was showing after so long being dormant. She squeezed his hand and his eyes left the doctor to look at her. She smiled.

"You do it," she whispered to him, knowing it was what he wanted to hear and knowing she would bleed to death before he allowed the doctor to undress her. Erik growled at the young man to turn around and his large hands expertly undressed her. He pulled the blankets up to the top of her breasts and his eyes seemed to be locked with the bullet wound in her shoulder. The doctor turned around when he judged it was safe to do so and went about doing what he could for Christine's wound. Erik refused to leave her side.

xXx

"How is she?"

"Is she going to be alright?"

Erik was bombarded with questions when he silently left the room after a few grueling hours of watching Christine in pain. She was now asleep due to the medicine she had been given and Erik had judged that he could leave for a few hours without feeling guilty about it. Anthony, Sienna, Nadir, and Raoul were all waiting outside the door to hear the news about Christine's condition. Erik looked at their concerned faces and his face darkened even more then it had with the young doctor. All he told them was that she was sleeping now and would be fine before he stormed off down the hall. Everyone stared after him in shock, wondering what in the world he was thinking.

In truth there were a million thoughts whirling in Erik's mind and not one of them was good. Was he forever cursed to live a life with turmoil and despair? Did he not deserve even a brief moment of happiness? Christine could have died this night and it would have been his fault for marrying her. He knew that one of the Delauney's had to have been in the black domino suit and he would take his revenge. But to think that Natasha was behind it! Had she been in league with his enemies all along and had never known it? The idea that he had been played so skillfully did not rest well with him and he swore that he would have every one of their lives before he died. Christine meant more to him then he was ever willing to say, and her family had threatened her life. No one hurt what was his and lived to boast about it. Leroy and Michael had made one fatal mistake...Erik knew where there manor resided and he was planning on making a little visit.

"I know all too well what you are thinking and I will warn you know that is a foolish idea."

Erik whirled around to see Nadir standing behind him, a serious expression set into his features. Erik muttered several curses under his breath at the sight of the Persian, the last person he wished to see at the moment. He knew that the Persian knew all to well what Erik wanted to do at that moment and he was fuming that the man seemed to know so much. Erik was sure that the look on his face showed that he did not want any company at the moment but Nadir refused to move.

"You know nothing," Erik hissed. Nadir's face became angry and he pointed an angry finger down the hall to where Christine was sleeping.

"I know that a young girl is in pain for a past she had nothing to do with!" Nadir said furiously.

"The ones who touched her will pay for their crimes, that much I can guarantee you," Erik murmured. Nadir had to keep in his sigh. He had noticed that Erik had begun to change his dark and foreboding ways because of Christine but this incident had brought him back to a place he should not be.

"Are you doing this for Christine or Emma?" Nadir demanded. Erik froze at the man's words.

"I know that it still haunts you how they treated her, Erik, but she is gone, Christine is not. Who are you doing this for?"

Erik said nothing, choosing instead to turn and walk away. Nadir, however, was not done. He grabbed Erik's arm and the masked man turned around furiously to meet the other mans gaze.

"Remember your place, Khan, or I will be forced to remind you," Erik growled.

"If you go the Delauney home you might not ever come back! You must take Christine away from here! You know they want you both dead, Desslar, and they will not stop until that is accomplished!" Nadir said, wanting the man to see reason. Nadir still cared about this man, even after everything that had happened years prior, and he would not see him hurt. Erik pulled away from the man's grasp and on long, agitated strides disappeared from sight.

xXx

Erik smiled to himself when he felt the rain that began to fall as the carriage slowly brought him to his destination.

The Delauney Manor.

Nadir's words were still fresh in his mind. Was he doing this because of what they had done to Christine or because of the years of torment they had inflicted upon Emma? Emma was gone and the only person he had was Christine. If he were to lose her he would once again be alone. He did not want that. He had been alone too long. He was doing this because of Christine. Everything he did from this moment on would be for Christine. If he were to die tonight at least he would know that she was free from the hunt on his head. As long as she was safe. That was why he climbed out of the carriage and faced the dark manor in front of him, preparing to walk through hell for what had been done to Christine.

xXx

Christine woke up several times from a drug induced sleep, her shoulder throbbing and her body as heavy as lead. She called out Erik's name several times, not wanting to be alone when she hurt so badly. But he was not there. She called him several times more to no avail and she felt several tears slip from her eyes no matter what she did to stop them. Where was he? Several maids came in as did her brother and Sienna but she wanted Erik. What had happened that he was not there when she needed him?

xXx

Erik embraced the shadows that clung to him as he silently made his way through the manor house. It had been ridiculously easy for him to get inside and now he was in search of the two men whom he wanted dead.

Knowing Michael as he did he thought that perhaps the man would be in his study, which was where he had always spent a great deal of his time. Erik dodged several guards as he made his way there and silently slipped into the room. As he had suspected both Michael and Leroy were inside. Leroy was pacing back and forth and he was dressed in the black domino suit that he had worn to kill Natasha.

"Why did you shoot Natasha?" Michael demanded of his son. Neither of them noticed Erik for he was well concealed in the shadows.

"She let her emotions win over her duty...can you believe that she fell in love with Desslar?" Leroy demanded, obviously very annoyed that Natasha could have such feelings toward another man.

"I do not care! We could have disposed of her later! She had her gun pointed at Christine! You could have killed Erik at the same moment she pulled the trigger and slipped away!" Michael hissed. Leroy said nothing, realizing that his father was correct. How could he have been so foolish?

He had been so caught up in the idea of Natasha's feelings for Desslar that he himself had forgotten what he was there for. But Natasha had been his; he had made love to her countless times and had thought for a long time that the stunning beauty felt something for him. They were a match, really, both cold and calculating and their time together in bed had been well spent. But somehow she had fallen for the masked man and it was making Leroy very angry.

"Christine is only injured as well, nothing was accomplished tonight!" Michael said angrily. Nothing had gone as he had planned. They had not expected Erik and Christine to disappear for a few hours to 'make love' and they had been unable to find where they had gone or when they were coming back. Natasha had found them and had had them right where they wanted them! How could they have failed.

"We will come up with another plan, Father, they will die, and soon," Leroy promised. His father said nothing for a long moment and Erik was ready to attack when Michael said something that stopped him in his tracks.

"I found this diary earlier, I was quite surprised," he said. Leroy was agitated that he father was talking about a ridiculous diary at a time like this.

"A diary? What do I need with a diary?" he demanded. Michael took the mentioned diary out of a desk drawer and set it down on the desk. Erik froze.

"It is Emma's."

xXx

_Persia _

_1864_

_"What is that your writing in, Emma?" Erik asked, rocking Anthony close to him. Emma glanced up from the book she was writing in and smiled at the two boys in her life that meant everything to her._

_"It is my diary," she answered. Erik frowned._

_  
"I did not know you had a diary," he said. Emma smiled again._

_"I know, I always wrote in it when you were sleeping," she answered. Erik said nothing for a moment, although he was curious about anything that had to do with Emma._

_  
"What do you write in it?" he wondered, hoping she would show it to him. Emma smiled to herself, looking down at the book._

_"A lot of things, my thoughts, dreams...hopes, everything really," she said. Erik would not tell her that he wanted to know all of those things about her because he knew they were private and none of his business. He had also noticed that she had begun leaving the house late at night and coming back a few hours later. He watched to see where she went but she always disappeared before he had a chance to do so. He would never ask because he wanted her to get away for a while because he hated the fact that she was forced to stay here because of the family who cared nothing for her._

_"I know you are curious to read what I have in here, Erik, but in time perhaps I will be able to let you read it, alright?" she asked. Erik nodded, surprised that she had seemed to know what he was thinking..._

xXx

"Emma's diary?" Leroy asked, astonished. He had thought his sister had taken everything with her when she had married that blasted Daae. He reached for it but was very suddenly shrouded in darkness. The candles had been blown out and they were in complete and utter darkness.

"Blasted draft!" Michael spat. Leroy began fumbling around for some matches and when he found one and managed to fall over everything imaginable he managed to light a candle. His fathers curse brought his attention back to the desk.

The diary was gone.


	33. Letters and Feelings

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

**A/N: The last chapter I made an error, I accidentally wrote that the doctors hands went to Christine's dress laces when she was only wearing Erik's coat! I am embarrassed but hope not too many of you caught it! I sure did not, a faithful reader did! I had to add Music of the Night in here, I could not help it! Hope you all don't mind! thanks! DonJuan**

Erik slipped silently back into his room. His entire body was soaked through from the rain that had been falling since he had left. Everyone had already left the manor and he was glad. Anthony had answered all of the questions the authorities had and they too had left. The diary was clutched to his chest, his knuckles white from where they held the book. Christine was lying still in their large bed and he set the diary down, going over to her on quickened steps. Her face was still pale and she was lying very still, the only movement the rise and fall of her breasts. Erik stripped out of his clothes and quietly climbed in beside her, suddenly very exhausted. It felt like he had not slept in ages and he prayed that his sleep was not full of nightmares, reliving Christine getting shot over and over again.

Gently he lifted her head and set his arm beneath it, cradling her as close as he could without jostling her wound. There was a small crease between her brow as she slept and he ran his finger gently over it, trying to soothe her. She mumbled some incoherent things and Erik hated seeing her like this, so weak and defenseless. He wanted his feisty, sharp tongued wife back and he wanted her soon.

"E-Erik!" she moaned his name softly, her voice full of pain. Erik pressed a kiss to her temple and began to sing softly.

_"Hard as lightning, soft as candlelight, dare you trust the music of the night...close your eyes for your eyes will only tell the truth, and the truth isn't what you want to see...in the dark it is easy to pretend that the truth is what it ought to be...softly, deftly, music shall caress you, hear it, feel it, secret possess you! Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind in the darkness which you know you cannot fight, the darkness of the music of the night!"_

Christine stirred from the sound of his voice and her eyes opened slowly to reveal her blue gaze looking directly into his own. Erik said nothing because he found his breath had caught in his throat. She suddenly looked so beautiful to him that he was speechless for several long moments. Why was it that he suddenly saw her differently? Was it because he finally realized all that she had to offer him and all that he could have lost that night? He could not interpret the look in her blue gaze but he wanted to know what it meant. He pressed a kiss to her mouth and she remained still, her eyes never leaving his face. Erik became concerned, what was running through the little spit-fires mind?

"Where were you...?" she whispered. Erik frowned, she had been drugged, how did she know he had left her side. He said nothing and she repeated the question a little more forcefully.

"There were a few things I needed to take care of," he murmured. She looked at him a long time, trying to figure out what those 'things' were. She could not tell him that she had missed him terribly the last few hours. She felt safe with him and after what had happened that night she had needed him by her side. But at times her pride was far too strong for such a thing and so she said nothing on the subject. It was silent for several long moments, both so completely used to the other that the silence was not in the least bit awkward.

"Have you ever been shot?" Christine wondered, apparently out of the blue. Erik's eyes found hers and his own were fairly twinkling at her question. He loved this part of her that was able to shrug their situation away if even for the briefest of moments.

"No, I cannot say that I have," he answered very softly. Christine wrinkled her nose and glanced down at her shoulder.

"Well, I do not recommend it. It is dreadfully painful!" she informed him. Erik could not help the chuckle that burst from his lips at her totally ridiculous statement. Christine smiled slightly as well, trying to become more comfortable against him.

"You know, my father once told me a tale about a young girl, apparently much like me, that had gone on this great adventure, she too, had been shot..." Erik only listened partially as she began to tell some small tales about her childhood. She wanted to talk about everything as long as it took her away from the pain the whole in her flesh was causing her. Erik just loved listening to the sound of her voice. He realized that these small, intimate moments were the ones he treasure the most with his wife. When they made love it was amazing, he admitted that much, but there was something more to their relationship that he was barely beginning to comprehend. When he had made love to her in the study it was a moment he would always cherish. He had known then what it felt like to be truly one with another person.

No woman-and he said this with the most sincerity-had ever affected him like she seemed to. There were so many different layers of this woman and he loved finding and discovering each and every one. She was not afraid to speak what was on her mind and he admired that greatly in her. She had been the first who had ever to dared stand up to him and he admitted that he missed their arguments where she became the spit-fire he knew her to be at times. But when she became angry she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life.

But when you took away that anger there was a kind woman who had a heart far too big for such a small frame. She could make love to him with a tenderness he had never been shown by a lover and she could make him feel like a man for giving her her deepest desires. He was falling in love with her no matter how hard he fought against it. Who was he to be deserving of her love. He did not ever believe that she could love him truly if only for the reason that she had yet to remove his one shield; the mask. Until everything had been thrown into the open he knew she could never love him with all that she was.

"Christine," Erik said, interrupting her story. She smiled up at him and shook her head, exasperated. He hesitated a moment before speaking again.

"There is something I want you to see."

He left the bed to walk across the room. Christine's eyes could not help but look over his nude form. He had a ruggedness that she admired greatly and for a woman his body elicited very sinful thoughts. He grabbed something and when he turned to face her noticed her look. He smirked and she sighed, knowing that there would be no lovemaking for a while. He joined her in bed once more and gently laid a worn book on her lap. Christine glanced at him before slowly opening it with her only good hand.

"Oh, God, Erik..." she whispered. Her mother's book. It was obviously a diary and Christine ran her fingertips along the worn pages. She felt several tears catch in her lashes and she looked to her husband, wanting to know where it had come from.

"I stole it from Monsieur Delauney."

"I have not read it. She was your mother and it is not my business," he said. Christine could hear the hurt in his voice and his desperation. She knew that he craved a small piece of Emma, no matter what that was. She handed him the diary.

"Why don't you read it to me?"

Erik's smile was well worth her offer and as he opened the book Christine noticed the parchment that was lying on her lap. She picked it up, realizing it must have fallen from the diary. With slightly shaking fingers she opened it.

"Erik?"

He turned to his wife to see her holding a piece of paper he had not noticed. Her hands were trembling and she slowly handed it to him. Erik frowned.

"It is a letter. To you."

Erik could not contain his surprise. He looked down at the signature and had to swallow a lump in his throat when he saw Emma's name. It had been written a few years prior and Erik slowly began to read it out loud, much to Christine's gratitude.

_My dearest Erik,_

_When you find this letter I know that I am going to be in another world with God's angels softly singing me to sleep. You remember the stories I used to tell you, Erik? Of the angels in Heaven? Well I am with them now and I want you to know that I will always be watching over you. After everything that we went through I want you to know that I love you more than you could ever know. You know how hard it was for me to go on sometimes and you were always there for me, my shoulder to cry on. I will always be thankful to you for that. I also know that you probably think I hate you for turning from me, which is not true. It hurt me deeply that you turned your back on me, Erik, I cannot lie, but I understand why you did so. My love for you, little brother, did not diminish because of that day and I need you to know that. I could never hate you, Erik, and I hope you do not hate me. _

_You always were so smart for a boy your age...you knew how much I loved Nadir and you knew I should have stood up for that love...I could not do so, Erik, and you know the reasons. Perhaps I was weak and because of that I broke a man's heart. I know that Nadir does not know of Anthony...but Erik, please, please, when you get this, tell him. I should have done so from the day he was born but I could not, because I knew that my father would kill him if I did so. Tell Nadir that he always had my heart. When I married Gustave I came to love him with all of my being and I know that I did not deserve that love after I had shunned Nadir's. Hopefully everyone can forgive me for the things I had done and the things I had failed to do in my life._

_I wish you could have seen Christine, my daughter, grow up. She is wonderful, Erik, truly, and far too much like me for her own good. I think you would have liked her, and she you, and she would understand the reasons for the mask and what lay beneath it. I hope this letter reaches you in a good time of your life. I hope you are happy and loved and raising a family, and if not then you must only look up at the stars, and the brightest one will be me, and you will know that you are never truly alone._

_I love you, Erik_

_Your sister,_

_Emma_

Christine reached over and wiped the tears that fell freely down her husbands face, both the masked side and the unmasked side. In reality there were many things in that letter that she did not understand, but Erik did, and she knew how much it meant to him that her mother had told him how much she loved him as a brother. She wondered why he had turned from her at some point. Obviously it was another piece of the puzzle that had yet to be put in place.

"Emma..." Erik's voice was hoarse. He laid his head down on Christine's stomach, careful not to hurt her, and cried into her blanket covered flesh. Christine stroked his hair, unbelieving that this strong man was so overcome by his emotions. To her it proved that he had loved Emma more then he had ever loved anyone on this Earth.

"She loved you Erik, which is why she wrote this. She never wanted you to doubt that love," Christine whispered. Erik could say nothing. Emma forgave him for turning from her. He had lived with that guilt from the moment he had heard of her death. This letter meant more to him that he could ever explain. It put everything into perfect view for him and there was something he had to tell Christine. It came out as a choked sob.

"I love you."

**A/N: My updates might not be once a day for the next two weeks, maybe every other day, I currently have three projects going for school and all of them, I am happy to report, all have to do with the Phantom of the Opera! So hope you all don't mind!**


	34. Masks Part 1

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

**Masks Part 1**

_I love you._

Oh, God. He had said the words. He had said them and he had not been under pressure. Christine stared at the man that had become her husband not to long ago and who she still was barely coming to know. His gray green eyes never once strayed from hers although she could she the nervous gleam in his eyes. He was afraid she would reject his love. It was so clear for her to see. No one had ever loved him since her mother, and since her death he had been all alone. Erik was a complicated man, Christine had known this from the moment she had met him. His temper scared her at times and annoyed her at others. He could be the most tender man in the world, like when he had made love to her during the masquerade, but he could also be the most violent...like when he had struck her after finding her with Raoul.

Yet she loved him.

Christine believed that she had loved him for a very long time and it had just never been put into words. They were two of a kind. She felt as if he completed a part of her that she had never known was there. She was scared of feeling too much for him. He could hurt her if she let him have her heart and she knew she would not be able to stand it if he were to turn from her, or go to another woman for his pleasure. She had never told him but when he had went to Natasha when they had first married it had hurt her deeply. Not at the time it had not, but as she had begun to care for him she could not get it out of her mind. If he were to do that now, after confessing that he loved her, she did not know what she would do.

"Christine?" Erik prompted, his voice trembling. She smiled, knowing her eyes told him how she felt.

"Erik Desslar...I love you, too."

Erik pressed his mouth to hers, kissing her as passionately as he could without hurting her. She smiled against his mouth, tears appearing in her eyes. He showered her with several more kisses, trying to show her how much her confession meant to him. He had only been blessed two times in his life, he realized. The first time was the day that Emma found him in the street after stealing an apple...and the second blessing was in his arms. He wished he could make love to her, to show her this newfound love they suddenly shared but knew it would have to wait until she was recovered. His eyes found Christine's when her good hand cupped his cheek.

"Erik...I need there to be complete trust between us."

Erik said nothing, simply stared at her. Christine refused to tell him how important this was to her. Very quietly she told him of the man she had killed trying to escape from Leroy with Sienna. Erik silently wiped the tears from her eyes. He could see that she had refused to think about what she had done until that moment. He was proud of how strong she was and he told her quietly that she had done what she had to in order to get away and no one could blame her for that. She kissed him and thanked him for not judging her for something that had never been far from her thoughts. It was silent for a long time and Christine's expressive blue eyes stared at him, obviously waiting for something.

"What is it you want me to do, Christine?" he whispered. She had just told him something that she had never told anyone and it was only right that he did the same, but he wanted her to decide.

"I want to see what you are hiding beneath the mask."

xXx

"Do you think Christine is going to be alright?" Sienna asked. Anthony wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Sienna obviously cared deeply for Christine as a friend and she had been very worried about her ever since the doctor had left.

"My sister is a strong woman, Sienna, she can make it through anything," he reassured her. But for a moment he had not been so sure and he thought he had been going to lose the only woman he had in his life before Sienna had come along. He could not lose Christine, they were to close and he would not be able to stand it if that were to happen.

Anthony had escorted Sienna to the room she would be staying in and they had reached her door. He was reluctant to let her go. He had fallen for the Italian beauty rather quickly and though he knew it was foolish to fall head over heels for someone he barely knew he could not help it.

"Sienna?" he murmured hesitantly. Her beautiful green eyes found his and he smiled slightly.

"I am going to kiss you."

She did not object.

xXx

Erik pulled away from his wife as if she had slapped him from her words. Christine looked away from him, knowing very well that her request could ruin what they had just built and she did not want to see that happen but she had to have his trust and if he could not trust him to let her see beneath the surface then perhaps he did not truly love her.

"Christine-"

"I just told you that I love you, Erik, can you not trust me with what it is I want you to show me?" she whispered. He said nothing, sitting up in the bed and putting his head in his hands. Christine could see how tense his shoulders were and she wished she had not asked, but she wanted him to trust her above all others because she loved him so much. Christine sighed and turned her head away.

"I am sorry that you cannot trust me, Erik," Christine whispered sadly, deeply hurt. Erik said nothing for a long moment.

"I cannot show you," he whispered. Christine said nothing, although she felt silent tears cascade down her cheeks. She had given him all that she was, her body, her heart, and he would not show her the one thing that held a certain barrier between them.

"No, my love, please do not cry," Erik said, turning to see her doing just that. Her eyes found his, full of sadness.

"Please."

One simply word and it broke down the fragile defense he had. How could he not show her? He pledge his love to her and yet would not give her all of himself? It was not right and he knew it. But she would turn from him and he would once again be alone. But as he gazed at her, he was once again reminded how much she looked like Emma. Emma had seen him...she had not turned from him, quite the opposite. Perhaps Christine could do the same? He knew it was a very long shot but he had to take the chance.

"Tell me you love me, Christine," he whispered. Christine's eyes found his once more. She could see that he needed her to say this.

"I love you."

Erik pulled off the mask.

xXx

_Persia_

_1864_

_"Where are you going, Emma?" Erik asked, standing in the dark hallway. Emma jumped, having not expected him up so late in the night. His hair was tussled and his eyes sleepy as he gazed at her. She had hoped that she would have been out of the manor before anyone could see her, even Erik. Obviously things were not that easy. Smiling she went to him and crouched down beside his lean body._

_"What are you doing up?" she asked. Erik sighed and shook his head._

_"Another nightmare?" Emma prompted, knowing that to be the reason. It was always the reason he could not sleep. Many of his nightmares she knew were about her and Isaac and she hated that he had to go through that all the time._

_"Yes...I came to see if I could lay with you?" he asked hopefully. Emma smiled tenderly and nodded._

_"Of course, darling, come," she said, standing and taking his hand. Erik, however, did not move, looking her over and seeing that she was fully dressed. He remembered the question he had asked prior._

_"Where are you going?" he asked again._

_"No where, Erik, now lets go into my room before someone wakes up," she said. Erik followed her and waited patiently while she checked on Anthony in his nursery before going into the room adjoining it._

_"You are going to see Gustave, aren't you?" Erik whispered, stopping Emma in her tracks. His question was so forward and emotionless that she was surprised. He was the only one that knew about her and Gustave's nightly rendezvous and until this moment he had never mentioned anything._

_"Yes...I was going to see him," she answered softly._

_"What about Nadir?" Erik demanded. Emma flinched at the mans name and she took a deep breath, knowing that she had to be careful what she said._

_"Nadir and I no longer speak to one another," she answered, knowing he knew this very well._

_"I do not care if you speak to him or not, Emma! Don't you still love him?" he asked. Emma was extremely surprised with the way he was acting, it was not like him and she wondered what in the world was the matter._

_"Of course I do-"_

_"Then why do you sneak off in the middle of the night to go and see another man?" he demanded. Emma said nothing. She knew that the way she had let things go with Nadir had been wrong but she did not want this little boy to be lecturing her about something that haunted her still._

_"I care about Gustave, Erik," she finally said._

_"And you _love _Nadir!" he yelled. Anthony began to cry in the other room upon hearing Erik's voice._

_"Nadir and I are no longer, Erik!" she said. Erik was nearly shaking in his emotions._

_"How can you tell me all the time how important love is if you yourself shun it?" he asked._

"I shun nothing, Erik, and I will ask you kindly to lower your voice!" Emma answered. She turned from him to go and get Anthony, this conversation truly affecting her. Erik was not done.

_"Follow your heart, Emma," he pleaded. He desperately wanted her to be happy and he knew how much she had loved Nadir. Why was she not willing to fight for this love? He knew how frightened she was of the consequences of going back to the Persian but he thought that any risk was worth it to be with the one you love. Did Anthony not deserve to know his father? He had met Gustave Daae and knew he was a good man, but he felt that he could never give Emma what she needed like Nadir could._

_"Erik?"_

_Emma's voice brought him out from his thoughts. She was holding Anthony who had already fallen asleep and her eyes were sad._

_"Could you watch him? I need to go and see Gustave," she whispered. He wished he had the strength to tell her no but he loved her to much to do such a thing. He nodded with a sigh and Emma gently gave him the boy. She leaned over and kissed Erik's brow._

_"You know I love you, Erik?" she whispered. He nodded. He knew. She showed him that love every day._

_"Be careful," he pleaded. She nodded and silently slipped from the room. Erik brought Anthony back to the nursery and for a moment after setting the baby down he thought about Emma. Something inside of him was telling him not to let Emma leave the house alone. He had relied on his instincts for far to long to ignore them and silently he left the room. With quickened steps he made his way down the hall and when he spotted Emma not far ahead of him he sighed in relief. Making sure she could not see him he continued to follow her. Thirty minutes later Erik watched Emma disappear into Daae's barn. Silently he slipped inside in time to see Gustave embrace Emma and give her a rather passionate kiss. Chuckles broke into their private moment and Erik concealed himself in the shadows._

_"Ah, how sweet."_

_Isaac glared at the couple from the corner of the barn._


	35. Masks Part 2

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

**Masks Part 2**

The white porcelain clattered onto the floor, the only sound in the quiet of the room. Erik kept his eyes on his wife, watching as her round eyes slowly roamed over the horrible sight that was his face. Twisted pink flesh, horribly scarred...he had no eyelashes on his eye and his hair-line receded slightly, something you could never notice with his mask on. His skin lay stretched and taut on his face and Christine felt a lump catch in her throat. What had happened to him.

"Oh, Erik..." she whispered, not exactly sure how she should react but knowing that rejection would ruin him. He turned his head from her, not liking the emotion he heard in her voice. She found him repulsive. She would demand that he leave and he would because he was ashamed of himself.

Christine's thoughts were not nearly as depressing as Erik's seemed to be. The initial shock of seeing him without the mask was now over and Christine was left in total surprise. For a long time she had always thought that Erik was a handsome man in a very different way, the mask only adding to his allure. But to find that his face was quite different on the other side left her with a feeling of helplessness. What could she say to him that he would not take the wrong way? He was her husband and she loved him despite the disfigurement.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered. Christine watched him get up from bed and pull a robe on before going to get his mask. His shoulders were stiff and she could see that he was valiantly trying to hold back any emotions.

"Erik!" Christine pleaded. He ignored her, taking his mask and placing it on his face. Christine called his name again and he simply headed to the door, knowing it had been a mistake to show her something she would never accept. He stopped when he heard a loud thud and Christine's painful cry. He whirled around to see Christine lying on the floor, suddenly sobbing hysterically. He rushed to her and picked her up gently, gritting his teeth when she moaned in pain. He laid her down and checked her bandage, sighing in relief when he saw no blood.

"What the hell did you do? Throw yourself out of the bed?" he demanded, angry that she would take such a risk.

"You ignored me! I was trying to tell you to stay!" she sobbed, angry at him. He was not making it easy for her to get over the fact that he was disfigured and he was being rather hard headed, not wanting to hear anything she said, thinking it was going to be a rejection. Erik's face was hard and emotionless.

"You do not want me to stay, Christine," he told her. Christine wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Yes, I do!" she said. Erik's eyes looked away from her.

"I do not want your pity," he growled softly.

"I just want to love you, Erik. If that is to hard then I am sorry that you cannot accept what I have to offer you," she answered.

"You do not realize what you are saying," Erik said.

"Yes, I do! You deformity means nothing to me!" Christine said, begging him to believe her. He said nothing and Christine could see that she was slowly losing him. She grabbed his hand, squeezing it gently within in her own. Once more their gazes met.

"My mother loved you, Erik, and she saw beyond outer appearances...do you not believe that I can do the same?" she whispered.

"I do not want you to wake up every morning to a monster and wish your life was different," Erik murmured, his finger running over the smooth flesh of her hand.

"In the beginning I admit that I wished day and night that I was not with you...that was before I got to know the man I fell in love with...do you love me simply because of what I look like?" she asked, praying that was not the case. She did not want any man to love her because of her beauty.

"No...You're my spit-fire," he murmured. She smiled, liking the spark that came into his eyes when he said that.

"I am not a vain woman, my love. Your visage is horrible to look upon because of the fact that I know how much pain it must have cost you."

Erik studied her closely, desperately wanting to believe that what she was saying could be true. For as long as he had had to wear the mask he had always believed that no woman would love him fully. He had always felt like less of a man because of his face.

True, he had had many women in his bed, and he had given them pleasure. But none of them had made love to him without the mask. He would never have trusted his heart to anyone before Christine came along. She was light and compassion. Love and passion. Everything his soul had been craving for years it seemed. Her eyes never wavered from his. He knew that she had been horrified when she had first gazed upon him. It was the expected reaction. But she was strong and had come out of her initial shock. Now she was offering him all of her love.

"I love you, Erik...for the man you are inside...not outside..." Christine said softly. Erik climbed into the bed and pulled her as close to him as he could, pressing several kisses to her mouth.

"I love you..." he murmured. She smiled. It was silent for a long time.

"Let me tell you what caused this..." he whispered. Christine said nothing, closing her eyes as Erik slowly began to finish the tail.

xXx

_Paris_

_1864_

_"Isaac, what are you doing here?" Emma asked. Gustave's arm wrapped itself firmly about her. Isaac was holding a lantern in front of him, illuminating the room in its soft glow._

_"Were you not getting enough from my friends, dear sister, that you had to sneak out to be with this man?" Isaac asked. Emma gasped and Gustave glared at the man in front of him. Emma had finally found the courage to tell Gustave about what her brother had done to her and let his friends do to her. Gustave had wanted to kill Isaac with his bare hands but Emma had stopped him._

_"You have no business being here," Emma informed her brother._

_"I have every right to be here. I am going to stop this little affair the two of you have and you are coming home with me," Isaac hissed, his handsome face contorting. Gustave pushed Emma behind him._

_"You will not touch her."_

_"Oh, really? And who is going to stop me?" Isaac asked, a smirk on his lips. Gustave's hand clenched into a fist and Emma gently took it in her grasp._

_"Do not do anything foolish, my love," Emma whispered to him. Gustave's fist relaxed only slightly._

_"Why, Isaac?" Emma whispered. Her voice was small and heartbroken._

_"Why what?" he demanded, impatient._

_"What did I ever do to you that warranted the way you treat me?"_

_Isaac said nothing, deciding to glare at his sister instead. Gustave did not like the malicious look on the other mans gaze and he turned Emma from him._

_"Let us leave, before something takes a turn for the worst," Gustave said. Emma, however, did not move. Her eyes remained on her brother. She had questions and she wanted them answered._

_"What have I done?" she insisted again. She could see in his eyes that Isaac did not want to answer her, but she continued to ask, knowing he would answer eventually._

_"I was a good man...then you came of age," he growled, his eyes more angry then she had ever seen them, even when he was beating her. She suddenly did not know if she wanted to know what he was going to say._

_"You were so innocent and beautiful...it was sick," he hissed. Emma frowned._

_"What about that is sick?" she demanded._

_"The way it made me feel," he snapped. Emma gasped softly and Gustave wondered if he had heard the other man right._

_"I saw you, the way everyone seemed to be drawn to your beauty and kindness. I had never backed down from a challenge and you were the greatest challenge I had ever faced...I wanted you for myself," he hissed._

_"You're her brother!" Gustave cried, disgusted. Was the man insane?_

_"Perhaps being siblings had nothing to do with it," Isaac answered._

_"You wanted what you could not have," Emma murmured, understanding. Isaac nodded grimly._

"The downfall of many a man...if I could possess you then there was nothing in this world that was out of my grasp. Anything was possible," he answered.

_"I had my whole life ahead of me, Isaac. How could you just ruin the innocence I held so desperately?" she asked._

_"Your innocence meant nothing to me! I have deflowered many women in my life and you would simply be another," he answered._

_"That is not true! You let your friends have me before you even so much as tried!" Emma said, desperately needing to understand the chaos that was her life._

_"That was because the prize I had so desperately wanted had already been used...you were no longer innocent, thanks to that Persian bastard," Isaac spat._

_"He loved me, and he gave me my son," she whispered, not wishing to talk about Nadir. Not now._

_"And he took what was rightfully mine!"_

_"I never belonged to you, Isaac! And I never will!"_

_"You are not fit to even look at her!" Gustave spat. Erik watched silently from the shadows as the scene unfolded before him._

_"I know that. But you are no one to judge," Isaac said, "Perhaps I would be free from wanting you if you were no longer around, Sister?"_

_Emma gasped and Gustave took a step forward. Isaac smiled and pulled a pistol from the inside of his coat._

_"Stay behind me, Emma," Gustave insisted. Had he known that he had been putting Emma's life in danger he would never have had her meet him here._

_"Isaac, please, think about what you are doing," Emma pleaded. Isaac cocked the pistol and Emma found several tears fall from her eyes. Isaac was obviously surprised by the sight._

_"Why the tears, my dear?" he asked._

_"All I ever wanted from you was for you to be a brother, nothing else!" she cried. Isaac obviously did not know what to say._

_"You were never that! I was alone since Mother died. Neither you nor Leroy cared about me! I just wanted a brother who would love me and tell me stories when I went to sleep," Emma said softly._

_"Life is not all fairytales and make believe, Princess," Isaac said._

_"Why should a family be a fantasy I cannot have? What have I ever done that God thought I did not deserve one," she demanded, tears now falling freely._

_"You got your family, that little street rat and your whelp," Isaac hissed. Emma gave a shuddering sob in the face of his indifference. For as long as she could remember she had just wanted him to love her._

_Erik, during the whole exchange had slowly began to make his way towards Isaac, keeping in the shadows and not allowing his gaze to move from the pistol in the mans hands. He had to steel himself from any sort of emotion from the pain he heard in his sister's voice. He had to protect her. Nothing else mattered. But Erik cursed under his breath when Gustave tried to be the hero._

_"Go, Emma! Run!" Gustave pleaded, shoving her towards the entrance. Emma fell to her knees in surprise. Isaac said nothing as he raised the pistol and fired. Emma's scream erupted into the room as Gustave collapsed, the bullet having hit him. She crawled over to the man she had only recently fell in love with and sobbed as she tried to keep the blood from continuing to flow. Isaac's face was emotionless as he watched the scene in front of him._

_"Come with me now, Emma, or I will kill your son and Erik," he promised. Emma shook her head, her eyes swollen from her tears._

_"Please..." she whispered._

_"I'll smother dear Anthony with a pillow, until his annoying little cries cease-"_

_"Stop!" Emma screamed, not wanting to hear it. Gustave was beginning to still beneath her hands._

_"Erik will be an even greater pleasure. I have wanted to get rid of him from the moment you brought him home from the streets. I'll strangle him with my bare hands-"_

_"Stop!" Emma rushed at him, knocking him down in his surprise. The lantern he had been holding flew from his grasp and landed in a pile of hay, lighting it on fire instantly. The pistol clattered not far from the pair as they struggled. Emma pounded on him with all of her might and Isaac laughed, roughly throwing her beneath him and pinning her down with his body. She struggled but this seemed to only give Isaac more pleasure._

_"Hmm, I love it when you squirm," he murmured against the shell of her ear. Emma struck the side of his head and he grunted but his grip on her never lost its intensity._

_"I could have given you such pleasure," he murmured, licking the soft flesh of her neck._

_"You could not pleasure a woman if you were the last man on Earth! You were intoxicated when you took me!" she spat. Isaac struck her, causing blood to fill her mouth. She closed her eyes and prayed that she was dead before he could force himself on her. The fire had spread quickly and half of the barn was on fire._

_"You will die if you do not get out of here soon," Emma said. Isaac glanced the flickering flames. He smirked and stood up, roughly pulling her with him._

_"You're right. We should finish this where we can take our time," he murmured. Smoke had begun to fill the room and Emma coughed, desperately trying to find Gustave in the gray._

_"Let her go."_

_Both Isaac and Emma turned in surprise to Erik standing there, the pistol in his hands pointing straight at Isaac's chest. The man sneered._

_"Or what? You are going to shoot me? You do not have the courage. You are nothing but a little street rat!" Isaac taunted. Erik cocked the pistol._

_"Let her go or so help me I will kill you," Erik growled. Emma could not look away from the little boy she loved so much. He was no longer a boy, but a young man. The hardships he had faced because of her family had shaped him into a cold human being, his only feelings for her and her son._

_Isaac laughed._

_"Come on," he growled, tugging roughly on Emma's arm._

_A single gunshot echoed in the room. Isaac's disbelieving stare found the gray green gaze of Erik as he clutched at the sudden hole in his chest. He collapsed to his knees, the look on his face never wavering. The little street rat had gotten the best of him. For the life of him he had never believed that he would have fired. It had cost him his life._

_"Oh, God, Erik!" Emma cried, rushing to him when Isaac had taken his last breath. He dropped the pistol and allowed Emma to pull him into her arms, his entire body shaking from what he had just done. Emma gave him several kisses all over his face before pulling away, the barn beginning to collapse from the flames._

_"We must get Gustave out of here!" she said desperately. Erik wanted to tell her it was to late, Gustave was dead. But her eyes were pleading and he could see how much she had grown to love the man._

_"Alright! Go! I will get him!" Erik said. Emma did not argue and Erik watched until he was sure that she was safely out of the barn before rushing to Gustave. He could not believe the man was still breathing! Heaving him up from under the arms he began to drip the limp body slowly out of the barn._

_"Erik!" Emma screamed his name as he slowly became visible to her. Erik looked up in time to see the burning rafter come toppling toward him..._

xXx

"Oh, my God!" Christine gasped. Erik pulled the mask away to once more reveal his face to her.

"The rafter landed on my face...burning my flesh. I was lucky that I managed to get it off before it killed me," he whispered. Christine's good hand brought his face down to her mouth and she rained kisses all over the scarred flesh. Erik was left in complete and utter surprise. No one had ever had the courage to touch his marred flesh. Even Emma.

"I love you, Erik, I love you!" she whispered repeatedly. For the first time in a very long time Erik felt loved.


	36. Turning Away

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

**Turning Away**

_Paris_

_1864_

_"Stay away from me."_

_Those words echoed in Emma's mind long after they had been said. They were cold and heartless and no longer recognizable to her. They were not the Erik she knew, it was a different Erik, one who had gone beyond the point of hell and back in his short life. They had left Persia several weeks prior and Erik's face had been bandaged the entire time after having that rafter fall on him. Emma would never be able to get that sight out of her head for as long as she lived. He had talked to no one and when he had finally seen what the total damage of his face was he had uttered those four words directly into her face. His eyes were cold and now unrecognizable. There was no spark of warmth, nothing. Gustave tried to talk to him after recovering from his wounds but Erik hated him beyond words._

_It was his fault this had all happened. If he had not asked Emma to go to that barn so he could take his pleasure Erik's face would be fine and he would not have another mans death on his hands. He may have wanted Isaac dead with every fiber of his being but the idea that he had killed him stayed with him every moment of every day. Emma pleaded with Erik to see reason, to see that she loved Gustave and was happy with him. Erik had gone into a complete rage, yelling at her that she should have followed her heart and gone after Nadir. She said she loved Gustave but at one point she had said the same thing to the Persian! She had his son for God's sake and yet she could not find it in herself to go back to him and explain everything. Erik knew there had to have been a way for her to find him and explain. He knew Nadir was a good man and would understand. But now Erik hated him as well. Was he so naive as to believe that Emma would just run off with another man? Was that the kind of woman he thought she was?_

_Erik would no longer have anything to do with any of them. That day was the day he picked up his first mask and turned his back on the only family he had ever known..._

_xXx_

"Up to this day you blame my father for what happened in that barn?" Christine whispered. Erik said nothing for a long time. When he had turned from Emma he had been a foolish boy of twelve or so, he had not been thinking clearly. He had just found out that his face was beyond repair and he would look like a demon for the rest of his life.

"I blame no one, Christine, those demons are long buried...I think I hated them for having that person who loved them unconditionally," he murmured. Christine frowned, pushing some hair away from her face.

"I do not understand," she whispered.

"They had each other and for as long as I could remember I had always thought that perhaps when I was a man I would find that woman who would complete me...then I burnt my face and I knew I would never have that," Erik answered.

"So you forced my father to give me to you in marriage, telling him it was his fault that your face was the way it was because of him and having saved his life. You knew he would not refuse and you realized it was your only chance of finding that love," Christine whispered. Erik said nothing, knowing she would have figured it out eventually. She was a smart woman.

"After you left my mother, what happened?" she asked. Erik sighed and got out of bed, wrapping the sheet around his nude waist. It had been exactly four weeks since Christine's shooting and she had healed quite nicely. He had spent the night making love to her, his mask never once on his face. He went to the window and looked out into the dark Paris night.

"She looked for me, but I had found lodging with an elderly woman and though I sometimes saw your mother in the streets looking for me I never once went to her. Eventually she found where I was staying, but she did not come for me, knowing I did not want to see her. She sent money to me, and I took it, I admit it, and now I live in this home with far more then I deserve," he answered.

"But how did you come to know of me?" she asked. She would not stop asking questions now when he obviously was in the mood to answer them.

"When Emma would walk the streets looking for me I became aware of the swell in her stomach and I knew she was pregnant. I held nothing against her because I knew she was a good mother, and Anthony would need someone to play with."

"What did you think when you saw me in the church?" she asked, needing to know.

"I saw how beautiful you were and knew that I had to have you," he answered. Christine looked away from his intense stare. He walked toward her slowly, dropping the sheet as he went.

"Erik," she whispered when he pulled the sheets from her body and settled himself on top of her.

"When I saw you I knew that no one would ever do. I did not feel guilty about forcing you to marry me," he answered, his mouth gently sucking at the skin of her collarbone.

"But how did you know that I was the right woman for you?" she wondered, becoming distracted by the feel of his mouth.

"I didn't," he admitted, his hands roaming over her breasts. "But you had such a mouth, one that was not afraid to talk back to me...perhaps I should have known then that only you would do."

Christine smiled at him, pushing his hair from his face, her eyes never changing from the loving expression, even with the fact that he was not wearing his mask. A loud knock on the door interrupted their quiet evening time and Erik's hand immediately went in search of his mask. Only when he had found it and put it on, and clothed both he and Christine in a robe did he open the door. Anthony stood there, a grim expression on his face.

"Where is my sister?" he demanded. Erik stepped aside and allowed the man to enter. Christine pulled the robe closer around her body and went to her brother. His face was grim and she knew something had to of happened.

"What is it, Anthony?" she asked.

"You need to leave the city," he stated bluntly. Christine's eyes grew round and she looked over at Erik, who was frowning deeply.

"What?" she asked, confused. What in the world had happened to have her brother coming to her in the middle of the night, telling her to leave the city?

"You must leave, it is no longer safe!" Anthony continued.

"It had never been safe, or have you forgotten the fact that I was shot?" she asked.

"They have Sienna, Christine," Anthony whispered. She could hear the sorrow in her brother's voice.

"What?"

"They took her!" he shouted, running a hand through his hair.

"Leroy and Michael," Erik murmured.

"Yes, they left a note. It said that they would give her back if Christine left the city," Anthony said.

"Why would they say that? They want me dead!" Christine cried. The thought of Sienna in some sort of danger made her sick.

"It must be a trap, they are waiting for you to run, Christine...then they will make their next move," Erik said. Christine's eyes found his and he could see the genuine concern in her eyes. He went to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against his chest.

"We will not run, Anthony," Erik murmured.

"Then they will kill Sienna!" Anthony snapped.

"No, they will not," Erik said, his voice reassuring. Anthony's eyes were full of question.

"How can you say that?" Anthony demanded. Erik sighed and pressed a kiss to Christine's mouth before answering.

"Because I am going to trade myself for her."

xXx

_Diary,_

_It has been so long since I have seen Erik. I miss him terribly and pray every night to God that he is safe and in a warm place. I know he left us because he was ashamed of his face but I wish he knew that we loved him none the less. He had one of the biggest hearts I had ever known and I know that for as long as I live I will never meet another human being like him. He was truly one of a kind. I wish he could have seen how big Anthony is getting and how beautiful my daughter Christine is. He would have adored Christine, I am sure of it. Gustave is good to me and I love him with all of my heart. I know that Nadir was the man I should have been with but I ruined that and I will never be with him. I hope God knows that I tried to live my life as well as I could...regret is not a good feeling to have. If I continued to look back at the past and regret my actions I would slowly go insane. The only thing I can do is look toward the future and hope I do not make the same mistakes twice._

_Emma _


	37. Stay By My Side

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

**Stay By My Side**

"No!" Christine's cry echoed in the suddenly quiet room. Anthony said nothing, although his eyes did hold a new appreciation for his sister's husband. Erik also said nothing as Christine frantically grabbed onto his hand. It was the only way. He needed to end this once and for all. There would be no more running, no more looking over his shoulder.

"There has to be another way, Erik, please think logically!" Christine said, hating the fact that she knew there would be no way to talk her husband out of this. He was almost as stubborn as she was and when he had his mind set on something he did not let it go.

"There is no other way, Christine, you and I both know this," Erik said. Christine refused to believe this and glanced at her brother, begging him to give them some time alone. Anthony understood and he silent removed himself from the room. Erik took Christine's hand and led her to the bed, carefully sitting them both down on it.

"Erik..." Christine whispered, her voice pleading.

"I do not want to forever worry that you are going to get hurt for something you never had any part of. We need to end this Christine," he said softly. Christine pulled away from his grasp and went to the window to look out into the quiet city of Rome.

How could she tell him that if anything happened to him she did not know what she would do? She finally had someone she loved and who loved her in return and he wanted to risk all of that. Erik came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Christine's body, however, remained stiff and unyielding.

"Tell me what I can say to make you stay," she whispered. Erik sighed and pressed his face into her hair. She had no idea how hard it was for him to hold her like this and no that he would have to let go in order to get done what needed to be done.

"I cannot continue to run, my love," he whispered. She spun around in his arms to face him, her eyes full of tears.

"I would run to the ends of the earth with you, Erik, as long as you were with me!" she cried, collapsing against his chest. Erik admitted that he was surprised with the way she was acting. Christine was a strong woman, she did not break down easily, which proved to him how much she did not want him to go. He kissed her tear stained face several times, trying to calm her down without saying a word.

"I am doing this for us, Christine. Please understand," he asked softly.

"They will kill you," Christine said, clinging to him as if he would evaporate should she let go.

"Do not think like that," he pleaded. The idea of not returning to her was something he refused to think about. Christine looked down at the ground. How could she not think about him dying when he was going to confront two men who would do anything to see him dead. Erik took her chin in his hand and raised it so he could meet her gaze.

"When I come back I am not going to leave your bed for two days," he murmured, trying to lighten the mood.

Christine continued to stare at him with a great sorrow in her eyes. He had never seen her this sad. Deciding that there was only one way to keep her mind off the separation he gently pushed the robe from her body. Christine sighed when he pressed his mouth against her collarbone, knowing all to well what he was doing.

He wanted her to forget for a moment what was going on, but she could not forget, not when she had not told him what she should have said from the beginning and when she was so worried for his safety.

"I love you," he whispered. Christine leaned against him and removed his mask, kissing the deformed side of his face. She would find some way to stop him from going.

She would not see him hurt. If tonight was the only night that she could share with him then she would make every last minute count, and pray that he would realize that if he went to that manor house he would not make it out alive. She refused to let that happen.

xXx

Anthony could hear his sister and her husband fighting through the walls and he instantly felt guilty. Perhaps he should not have mentioned it to Erik. Perhaps he and Raoul could have gone and saved her. But when Erik had said he would go Anthony had realized that if anyone could save the woman he was falling in love with it would be Erik.

But they had been fighting for a long time and he knew how worried Christine was that something would happen to Erik. He had not known that his sister's feelings for her husband had become so strong. He realized she loved him and Anthony was glad for them, Christine deserved someone who would love her for the rest of his life. He had not thought so in the beginning but that night Anthony had changed his mind about the masked man. He was not a bad man, most likely just misunderstood. He knew now not to judge someone when he did not know them just because they were different.

And Erik was definitely different.

xXx

"For the last time, Christine, you are not coming with me!" Erik shouted.

Christine's face was flushed from over an hour of yelling at her husband. Erik had decided to leave in the late hours of the night and so all that morning he had spent making love to the only person who meant anything to him. Christine had made those hours pressed against him last as long as she could, clinging to him long after each shattering climax. She had decided that if he would not stay then she would go with him. This had caused a very heated argument.

"I am going with you, Erik!" she said for the hundredth time. Erik went to her and grabbed her by the shoulders, staring angrily into her eyes. Christine stared right back. He wondered what had happened to the woman the night before who had been a crying mess. The woman in front of him was like an angry goddess, who would not take no for an answer.

He refused to take her with him. He did not care how much she ranted and raved. This was one thing that he would not give her. He was willing to give her the world, but not this. Erik would do whatever he had to do to protect her.

"I will no longer argue with you over this, I need to go and get things ready for tonight," he growled, angry. This was the spit-fire he knew, and though he loved her spirit right now he did not want to deal with it. He turned and began to walk to the door. Christine rushed to him and grabbed his arm, forcing him to stop or drag her with him.

"Christine, you are at the end of patience with this," he warned. Christine stared at him defiantly.

"You have no right to make the decision about this," she said.

"This has nothing to do with you! These men want me for killing their brother and son!" Erik growled.

"'Nothing to do with me'? Sienna is one of the best friends I have! You are my husband for God's sake! It has everything to do with me!" she shouted. His eyes held hers steadily. He hated it that they had spent the previous night and all of that morning sharing their love in their bed as husband and wife and here they were now arguing like two people that hated each other.

"I am going, Christine, and you are staying here."

Christine watched him walk to the door. His shoulders stiff. He had opened the door when she spoke her next sentence, causing him to stop dead in his tracks.

"I am pregnant."

**A/N: I am sorry this chapter is so short, but I am sure you guys have been waiting far to long for this update! Hope you enjoy! Please read and review!**


	38. Two Halves of the Same Whole

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

**Two Halves of the Same Whole**

In his life Erik had been surprised many times. But nothing had ever left him as completely speechless as what Christine had just said. He slowly turned from the door, closing it with a loud thud. His eyes found his wife's and she looked at him, waiting for him to say something. She had not planned on telling him like this, but she knew it was one of the only ways that she would be able to get him to stay.

Erik swallowed several times, trying to produce some sound from his mouth but nothing came forth. This little bit of information made him think twice about everything he had just been about to do. He needed a better plan other then running in and trying to kill his two enemies, hoping that he did not get killed trying to do so.

"If I cannot make you stay, I hope our child can," she whispered. Erik's eyes found hers and he could see that she was valiantly trying to hold back her tears.

She was pregnant with his baby.

The woman he was willing to do anything for was pregnant with his baby. For as long as he could remember he had wanted a woman who would love him in spite of what he looked like. He had never thought he would have that. He had always believed that woman would come to him for the pleasure he offered them in bed and they would be gone the next morning.

This had been the case with several women. But then he had found Christine. His little spit-fire. She was able to see beyond outer appearances and get to know the man on the inside. She had hated him in the beginning. Erik remembered that very well. The two of them had been night to day, darkness to light. Complete opposites. But that had only been because they had not known the other at all.

And slowly, as time went by and events began to shape their lives they both had realized that no one else would do. Erik admitted that he would have never believed that he would love Christine as much as he did now. And now she was pregnant. A woman was something he thought he might be lucky in if he waited long enough but children had never once entered his mind. He had believed that no woman would wish to bear a monster child. But as he looked at Christine he realized she was different, she wanted a husband and a family, some place to belong where she would be loved unconditionally.

"Please do not just stand there, Erik! Say something!" she pleaded.

She was a strong woman but his silence was torturing her. Erik desperately wanted to say something but his mind was numb, stopping him from forming any sort of coherent sentence. Christine clasped her hands in front of her when she felt them begin to tremble.

She had been so afraid to tell him, she had refused to think about it because she was afraid that he would not want the baby and she did not know what she would do if that were the case. She was scared of bringing a child into this world because she did not know if she would be a good enough mother. She had never had to take care of another human being before and the idea frightened her.

"Erik..." Christine whispered desperately. Erik could hear the fear and uncertainty in her voice. She was afraid he would reject the baby, tell her that now was not the right time to have a child. On feet weighed down with uncertainty he walked to her and wrapped his arms around her. Christine collapsed against him, her hands clutching frantically at his shirt.

"Please reconsider what you are doing, Erik, please," she whispered.

"Christine-"

"I cannot raise this baby on my own," she whispered. Erik pressed his face into her hair, taking a deep, calming breath.

"No one said you had to raise this baby, my love," he murmured reassuringly. Christine felt tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"I cannot let you go there, Erik, knowing that you might never come back! Please understand this! I cannot lose you!" she cried softly. Erik sighed. He had to go and finish something that should have been completed long before he had ever met Christine.

The fact that Christine was pregnant made him even more determined than ever because now he not only had her to protect, but their unborn child. And he would not let anyone hurt the family he had waited for so desperately; for so long.

"I have to do this...it is the only way," he murmured. Christine pulled away from him, now desperate to do or say anything to make him stay. Tears were silently flowing down her pale cheeks. Erik watched the desperation take over the look in her eyes.

"If you go I cannot promise that I will be here waiting for you," she whispered.

"You do not mean that," he whispered. Christine swallowed back the sobs that threatened and nodded.

"You will not leave me," Erik insisted.

"I will if you leave me and go to that manor," she whispered. Erik walked to her angrily and grabbed her, yanking her against him. His mouth landed on hers with passionate frenzy.

Christine felt her knees go weak with the force of his kiss; unable to stop her response to the man she loved. The strong, warm body pressed against hers, the unique smell that would forever fill her senses, the tender way he held her, all of this made up the man that she would move mountains for if given the chance. And yet he was hurting her with his need to go and seek revenge. He pulled away so their breath still mingled and he could look into her eyes.

"We have this, Christine. We have the passion and the love, you will not leave that, you need me just as much as I need you," he murmured, his voice cracking because if she were to leave him he would lose his grasp on reality.

Christine closed her eyes, trying to block out everything: the sound of his voice, the feel of his hands, the rhythmic beating of his heart against her hand.

She did need him, more then she would ever be able to explain. What other man would be able to stand her temper and heated arguments, and still love her even after arguing for hours? They were one in the same, both just wanting to belong to someone, to hold another persons heart.

Erik rested his hand on Christine's stomach, still marveling at the fact that she was going to bear his child. There was nothing else in the entire world that he wanted more then to have a family with Christine.

"I need to protect you and the baby, love, please do not make this harder then it already is for me," Erik said.

Christine no longer had the strength to fight him over this. For once his stubbornness would win over hers. She moved away from him and went to the bed they had spent many hours making love in and laid down on it, resting her hand on her stomach and closing her eyes.

"Christine-"

"Go, Erik! The sooner you leave the sooner you will come back!" she pleaded. Erik rushed to her side and kissed her, and continued to kiss her until there was no doubt in either of their minds about their love for one another.

When he pulled away he turned from the sight of her tear stained eyes and silently left the room. Christine pressed her face into her pillow, muffling the scream she emitted and the tears that would not stop. She knew she had told him that she would leave if he was to go, but they both knew that she could never do that. She loved him to much to even try.

xXx

"I am coming with you."

Erik sighed and turned to see Anthony and Raoul standing in the hallway with him. Erik really did not want to have another argument with another person who wanted to go with him. He needed to do this alone and that was not going to change.

"No, Anthony."

"Sienna was my responsibility, I should have made sure she was alright!" he insisted. Erik studied the young man in front of him.

"You love her," Erik murmured. Anthony said nothing, but he could not meet Erik's gaze. Of course he loved Sienna! How could he not? She was everything he had been looking for in a woman: beautiful, smart, kind, and innocent. He could not believe that he had fallen in love with her after so short an acquaintance but it was inevitable.

"If it was my sister that they had, you would not let me go alone, you would need to come. I need to come with you," Anthony pleaded. Erik knew that if he had been in the other mans place he would have done the same exact thing for Christine. But Erik did not want to tell the young man that it was very possible that Leroy and Michael had killed Sienna and they would find her dead.

"Please, Erik," Anthony murmured.

"Very well, you can come."


	39. Understandings

Chapter Thirty-Nine

Understandings

Christine ignored the knock she heard at her door. She wanted to be left alone, with her thoughts of Erik and her prayers of his safe return. However, the person on the other side of the door was rather persistent and the knocking continued. Sighing she irritably shouted assent to come in. She sat up in surprise when Nadir slipped into the room. He was the last person she had thought would come and see her. Why had her brother not already come to comfort her?

"Madam Desslar?" he murmured hesitantly, not wanting to disturb her but wanting to make sure she was alright. Christine pushed the curls away from her face and tried to wipe some of the tears from her eyes.

"Please come in, Nadir," Christine said softly. He smiled and sat down in the chair by the window when she gave him permission.

"I thought since both your brother and Raoul went with Erik you might want someone to talk to," Nadir said. Christine had stiffened after his first few words.

"Erik let Anthony and Raoul go with him?" she whispered, suddenly feeling very hurt. He let them go but he made her sit here and worry about him, thinking that the worse could happen to him?

"I thought you knew that, Madam. I hope I have not upset you?" Nadir said. Christine shook her head. She was not angry. Perhaps with two other men there Erik might have a better chance of completing what it was he was there to do. Then he could come home to her.

"No, I am fine...thank you for coming to talk..." she murmured. Nadir nodded. He could tell by the way that the young woman's eyes were so swollen and red that she had been crying most likely since Erik had left. He did not like seeing her so distressed, especially when she looked so much like his beloved Emma...

"He will be fine, Christine, Erik is a strong man. He will not let anything happen to him," Nadir said, trying to take some pressure off of her shoulders. Christine sighed and said nothing. That did not make her feel any better. He would come back to her. She could not allow herself to think any differently. If she did then she would lose her fragile grasp on reality. Her eyes slowly went to gaze at Nadir, who was staring out of the window thoughtfully. There was so much this man did not know about her mother or Anthony. Could she have done what her mother had done if she were in her situation? Could she give up the love of one man because she had no choice and then fall in love with another? Perhaps not to long ago she would not have known the answer to that question but that had been before she had fallen in love with Erik. She knew that she would fight with everything she had to stay with Erik because she believed in their love enough to know it was well worth fighting for. Her mother had not been that strong, and the man in front of her had had to pay the price because of it. Christine felt a sob rise in her throat at the thought of her mother and all of the things she had gone through, things Christine had never knew about.

"Nadir...have you ever felt like everything you knew...everything you believed...was a lie?" Christine whispered. The man's eyes found hers and he did not answer immediately. She could almost feel what it was he was thinking about and in a way she knew her mother was a constant presence in his mind.

"Yes...but surely someone your age could not know of such a thing?" Nadir asked.

"Growing up I thought I knew everything there was to know about my mother, everything a daughter should know about her mother," Christine said softly. Nadir stiffened only slightly, realizing where this conversation was going. He did not know if he could stand any sort of conversation that had to do with Emma, especially by the daughter who looked so much like her.

"I was so wrong...she had a life I never knew about, would never had known about if I had not married Erik. How could someone hide all of those terrible moments in their life and go on as if nothing had ever happened?" Christine asked. Nadir sighed. This young girl had far too much insight for his peace of mind. Did she know everything about the past?

"Sometimes, Madam, it is easier to move on then to dwell on the past," Nadir murmured. Although he was no one to say such a thing. He had never been able to move on after Emma left him. Perhaps it was because he was in disbelief that she had turned her back on everything they had shared. But he had believed with all of his heart that they were meant to be with each other. He still felt that way even after Emma's death.

"I realize that. I do not blame my mother for needing to hide such things from my brother and me. She loved both of us, and our father."

Nadir's eyes closed painfully for a moment.

"But she always would love you."

The Persian found his eyes snapping to meet the young woman's sad gaze. Had he heard her correctly?

"I beg your pardon?" he said very softly. Christine slowly got off of the bed and made her way to the wardrobe that both she and Erik kept their clothes in. Stored in the very corner of this wardrobe was her mother's diary and the note she had written to Erik. Very slowly she gave it to Nadir and when he opened it his eyes filled with tears. Christine had to look away, to give him some semblance of privacy. She felt that now was as good a time as any to tell Nadir everything Emma should have told him long ago. When he had read the letter and several pages of the diary he finally managed to raise his gaze to look at her. Christine smiled tenderly and took his hand.

"Anthony?" he whispered. Christine nodded. The man broke down completely and Christine had no choice but to take him into her arms and hold him while he let go of years of pain. He had a son...a son that he and Emma had created. A son he knew nothing about and was already a grown man.

"Does he know?" Nadir whispered.

"No...not yet," Christine answered. She slowly began to tell him about the circumstances that forced her mother and him to part.

xXx

"Erik...thank you."

Erik's surprised gaze found Anthony. They were in the carriage that was taking them to the Delauney manor and Erik would have never believed that Anthony would be thanking him for anything he had ever done. But if he had any doubt in the sincerity of the young mans words they were quickly erased by the look in the young mans eyes.

"I will admit that rescuing your damsel in distress is only the partial reason I am going tonight, Monsieur. I am not as gallant as you make me out to be," Erik said. Anthony said nothing for a moment, glancing at Raoul.

"Then what other reason is there?" Anthony asked. Erik knew that both young men really did not know what was going on and Erik did not wish to elaborate.

"I have a family to protect."

"Well, whatever your motives I thank you for allowing us to come," he said. Erik shrugged.

"I knew that you would follow me even if I refused and so I really had little choice in the matter," Erik informed him. Anthony said nothing, knowing that the man did not take thank yous very easily. Why he had no idea. Anthony said no more on the subject, instead choosing to stare out of the window, praying to God that Sienna would be alright.

xXx

Christine smiled one last time at Nadir before he closed the door to his chambers. He had not wished to talk anymore on the subject of Emma or Anthony and so Christine had allowed him to take the diary and finish reading it. She could not think about that now. She needed to worry about how she was going to be able to catch up to Erik and the other men. She prayed they had not reached the manor yet. She could not allow her husband to do this alone.


	40. Entering Hell

**Chapter Forty**

**Entering Hell**

"It might be a ridiculous question but have we come up with any sort of plan?"

Both Erik and Anthony turned to look at Raoul, who had remained quiet the entire ride but for that moment. Neither man said anything because in truth they did not have a plan. Erik knew it had been foolish to simply slip away without any sort of plan already in mind. Raoul looked at both men incredulously.

"Are you both saying that we are going to this place-where we can easily end up dead-and we have no way to stop that from happening?" he demanded. Once more the other two men said nothing.

"Great, just great," Raoul muttered. Erik ignored him and looked out of the carriage window. Under ten minutes and they would reach their destination. He had not thought about anything but Christine since the moment they had begun their ride and even at that moment he could not get her out of his head. They were going to have a baby...a son or a daughter who would love him unconditionally despite what he looked like beneath the mask. He would finish what he had to do and then he would return to her, he would not think of any other possible outcomes. For far to long he had waisted his life simply wishing for the things he did not have. Well now he had what he wanted and he would hold onto it with everything he could.The carriage slowly came to a stop and all three men sat very still for several long moments...this was it.

"We're here..." Anthony murmured.

0000000000

Leroy turned the page of the book he was reading and settled himself a little more contentedly before the fire. It had been a rather cold evening and he had decided to sit in front of the fire and read. It had been far to long since he had had the time to relax and enjoy himself. He felt like it had been ages since he and his father had started to ruin Erik's life. Now with Natasha gone he did not have much to fill his spare time. Although there was a certain Italian lady that had caught his attention recently. When they had kidnapped young Sienna De Luca he had been captivated by her beauty, a beauty that could very well outshine Natasha. She was quiet and they hardly heard any word from her, as if she had given up hope of being rescued. Perhaps later that evening he would go and give her a little visit that he was sure she would never forget.

0000000000

Sienna wrapped the small quilt tightly about herself and stared into the flames of the fire that had been lit in her 'room'. Though it had not been very long since she had been brought here she felt like it had been ages. All she wanted was Anthony's arms wrapped tightly around her, kissing her and telling her that everything was going to be alright. When he had kissed her that night she knew she would have gladly allowed him to take it further but he had been the one who had pulled away, telling her that it was not the right time yet. He was different then any other man she had ever come across. He was handsome but he did not use that to get what he wanted. He was a gentleman of the best kind and Sienna had fallen in love with him. How could she not? He was everything a man should be and more. She had been alone for so long now, no one to care for her or love her. Anthony made her feel as if there might be love for her somewhere. She prayed that somewhere was in his arms. But if she did not get out of this place soon she might never get to see him again...the thought caused tears to form in her pretty eyes. He would come for her. She was sure of it. Perhaps he would get Lord Erik to help him. The idea of the masked man helping Anthony made her feel slightly better. She knew that Erik could help greatly and she prayed Christine had allowed him to come and help...all she could do now was wait and see.

0000000000

Christine gently put her hand to her stomach, a small smile coming to her lips as she thought about the life that was growing inside of her. She knew now that this baby and she was the reason Erik was willing to risk his own life and go to the Delauney manor. He needed to protect them. If he did not she knew he would forever blame himself. But this baby was also the reason she was in a carriage that was bringing her towards danger. Erik was her other half, and as such she, too, was willing to do anything to make sure that he was alright. She could not raise this baby alone, nor did she want to. That was why she yelled at the driver of the carriage to drive faster, she needed to get there on time.

0000000000

"If it is really that easy to get into a manor like this I seriously need to have more guards around my own," Raoul muttered as Erik led them effortlessly into the Delauney manor. Erik glanced back at the young man.

"Try and take something that is not yours again and you will need the guards," he murmured. Raoul knew he meant Christine and he nodded rather quickly at the other man. He had learned his lesson about that, enough said. Anthony remained silent, looking up and down the dark halls, praying they would find Sienna alive and well. If not then both Leroy and Michael would wish they had not touched her.

"We must split up, if one of us is found then the two who are left can help," Erik said. Both of the younger men nodded. Before Raoul could point and say where each one should go Erik had disappeared, seemingly melting into the shadows. Anthony, too, and quickly left down another dark hall and Raoul sighed before going in his own direction.

Erik would not admit it to Anthony but he was not here for Sienna. He would try and help her if he could. But he was here to get rid of two men that should have died long ago. If he succeeded then he would get Sienna and the men and they would leave. He had to think about Christine and the baby first, nothing else mattered to him. When they were safe then he would allow himself to think about everything and everyone else. He had not been able to tell Anthony that because he could see very easily how much he loved the young Italian woman. He heard movement up ahead and he melted into the shadows against the wall, waiting to see who it was. He was ready to kill if it happened to be Leroy or Michael and his fists clenched in anticipation. He sighed in agitation when it turned out to be a maid, finishing her chores. He continued to walk down the hall until a sound filled his ears that he was sure he should not hear...the sound of crying.

0000000000

Christine put a hand to her frantically beating heart. Twice she had almost been seen by guards and twice she had just narrowly avoided detection. And she had barely arrived! But she had made it into the house and now needed to figure out where in the world she should start. It had sounded very heroic, going to help the man she loved, but now that she was here she had no idea what she was going to do to help. Obviously she could do nothing to jeopardize herself or the baby. Perhaps she could look for Sienna...that did not sound that dangerous. She knew Erik was going to kill her for coming but she had to help.

0000000000

"Erik? Erik!"

Erik was surprised when he opened the door he had heard the crying in and suddenly had his hands full with a sobbing woman. He wrapped his arms around her to keep Sienna from collapsing. He was both glad and surprised that she was still alive. He would have thought that the Delauney's would have killed her simply to spite them all. But then again he had thought they would kill Christine when they had her and they had not. He knew this would be a welcome relief to Anthony's worries, he just prayed that the young man would not try and take revenge from the two men who had kidnapped her. That would interfere with his plans.

"Shush, Sienna! I need you to control yourself," Erik said firmly. They would get nothing done if she could not stop crying. Sienna immediately did as he asked, still frightened of Christine's husband. She still did not know that much about him and the mask still frightened her.

"Are you alright?" he demanded. She nodded. She was fine. She just desperately wanted to leave, and as quickly as possible.

"Is Anthony here?" she whispered, pulling away from him. He nodded and could see the relief and joy wash over the young woman's face all at time. He needed to see that look on Christine's face when he returned to her and the sooner he finished what he had to do the sooner that would be.

"I need you to stay here, I will find Anthony and tell him where to find you," Erik instructed. Sienna looked ready to argue but Erik had left before she could utter a word.

0000000000

Christine contained her gasp when she saw Leroy walking down the hall towards her. She managed to hide herself as he approached and to her utter relief he did not see her. It felt like hours since she had entered the Delauney home and she had yet to see any of the men or Sienna. She was beginning to get worried and doubting whether or not it had been a good idea to come here after all. However it was to late to turn back now and she was determined to do some good. Leroy had to know where Sienna was and perhaps if she followed him he would lead her to where the young girl was being held against her will. She just prayed that he would not hear her behind him. Her life depended on it.

0000000000

Sienna was unable to hide her smile when the door slowly opened. She was about to utter Anthony's name when her breath was knocked out of her at the sight of Leroy. What was he doing here? Where was Anthony? Had Erik been unable to find him? Sienna did not like the look on this man's face and she backed away, praying he did not intend to hurt her. He shut the door behind him and removed his evening coat, dropping it carelessly on a nearby chair. Sienna remembered that she was only wearing her sleeping chemise and she rushed to the bed, frantically grabbing her robe to cover herself.

"Do not bother, my dear. It would be a shame to cover up such beauty," he murmured. Sienna swallowed, not liking the tone of his voice.

"Monsieur, please leave," she whispered. He smiled, if it could be called that. It was more like a fiendish smirk. He began unbuttoning his shirt and Sienna took several steps back. This only caused his grin to grow.

"You would make the perfect wife...obedient and innocent. You would live quite well," he said, as if thinking out loud. Sienna had to keep from gagging.

"I would rather rot."

"That, too, can easily be arranged. Oh, well, it was just a thought," he said. Sienna could not tell if he was talking to her or to himself, because he seemed rather odd to her. He might have been drunk, but she had no way of being sure. She was not a complete innocent. She knew he wanted to touch her, to possess her, and the thought sickened her. She wanted no ones hands on her body other than Anthony's, no lips to kiss her but his. Her thoughts were interrupted when Leroy's hands roughly grabbed her and tossed her onto the bed. She cried out but his hand was covering her mouth and his body was pressing hers into the mattress before she had time to think. She struggled; it was a natural reaction, but also a useless one. That was until a scream that did not come from Sienna echoed throughout the room, crystal clear and full of intensity. Both turned to look to see Christine standing in the doorway, a look of horror on her face as she watched Leroy try and rape her good friend.

0000000000

Erik heard the scream echo throughout the silent hallways. He knew that sound, he knew that perfect voice...his Christine. But it could not be her! She was home, safe in bed, waiting for him to return to her and their child. She would not risk...but the more he thought about it the more he realized his Christine would do anything to make sure the ones she loved were not hurt. He should have realized that long ago. And because he had not, she might be in danger.

000000000


	41. Devil's Domain

**Chapter Forty-One**

**Devil's Domain**

_A/N: Hello all! I first want to say that I truly appreciate all of the wonderful reviews you all have left over the coarse of this story! You are all wonderful! This story has become so much a part of me it is amazing! Often times I wish I could go back and erase the mistakes I made without thinking but of course life is not fair! This story is turning out to be longer than I had ever expected and we have a while to go yet. I am not sure if I want to continue or make part 2...maybe you all could let me know what you think! Thanks again! DonJuanTriumphs_

Christine knew that her scream was loud enough, but she prayed that Erik heard it. She had seen nothing of him yet and she hoped he was there, because she had just gotten herself into a lot of trouble. Leroy's face showed his surprise seeing her standing there. He shoved himself off of Sienna and immediately rushed after Christine. Christine knew she could not run, if she ran then she would be leaving Sienna in danger. If she could distract Leroy long enough for Erik to get to them that everything would be alright.

She screamed again, this time more loudly than before, and managed to dodge Leroy's grasp. She knew Leroy was unaware of Erik's presence in the home, but he might figure it out, seeing that Christine had suddenly appeared out of no where. This time when he lunged for her he managed to snag her around the hair and yank her back against him. Sienna screamed this time and Christine knew they were making enough noise to wake all of Rome. Leroy grabbed her chin roughly in his hands and forced her to meet his gaze.

"So nice of you to join us love," he hissed.

Christine watched in horror as he slammed the door and locked it before roughly grabbing her wrist in his bruising grip. Christine knew she was had to be only a month pregnant but her motherly instinct to protect the small being growing inside of her was just as strong. She lashed out at him and managed to hit him roughly in the face.

He growled and grabbed her beautiful chocolate locks and roughly dragged her toward the bed. Sienna, who was normally a very timid girl, rushed at Leroy and began pounding on him with her fists. The back of his hand connected with her cheek and she crumpled to the floor.

"Wait your turn, trollop, you're next," he growled, tossing Christine onto the bed. He found the beautiful French woman far more tempting than the Italian at the moment, but of course he would have both of them in time. He admitted that he was quite surprised Christine had come alone looking for Sienna but then she had always been a foolish girl, if she was anything like her mother.

"You're disgusting!" Christine spat when he pinned her to the bed. He grinned. It was hilarious that she thought he cared what she thought of him. He was doing this because it was a way to get at Erik. Imagine the masked man's face when he found out his perfect little wife had been used by his worst enemy. He would give anything to see that look. But of course it was not a hard job...Christine was beautiful. She was generous in both breast and hips and her face and thick hair also pleased him greatly.

"And you...you're gorgeous," he muttered.

"I'm your niece!" Christine cried, disgusted by the Delauney family and their incestuous feelings for other members of their family.

"Not true. I never claimed your mother as my sister."

"It does not change the fact that you are blood, one in the same!" Christine cried, struggling against him. How could he, his brother, and his father, all have such feelings towards a woman as gentle and kind as her mother? It did not make any sense to her. What kind of men were they to hurt her like they had?

She would die if he touched her like he planned on doing. She had known only one passion, and that was what Erik had given her. She had known only one man's touch, and that, too, was Erik's. She was pregnant with Erik's baby, and she refused to let this man touch her so intimately. Knowing Erik had to be somewhere she screamed again.

Leroy pushed a cruel hand against her mouth to silence her screams. Christine retaliated by biting down hard on the tender flesh of his hand. He growled and slapped her, causing Christine to flinch when she felt blood fill her mouth. He grabbed her hair and forced her head back so he could whisper into her ear.

"Your demon of a husband will no longer wish to touch you once I have had you...again and again," he hissed.

"You are wrong there. He will take great delight in killing you for laying a hand on me in the first place," Christine growled. She knew Erik would never take it lightly when something of his was hurt, and he believed that she belonged to him. Christine was his wife, but that also worked the other way. Erik was hers, he was her husband and they belonged to each other.

"But what a way to die, Cherie, in an angels embrace..." he murmured, putting his disgusting mouth on the flesh above the swell of her breasts.

"Your lust will blind you... just like it blinded your brother!" she spat. Leroy's face contorted angrily and he slapped her cruelly.

"Don't you dare speak about my brother!" he hissed.

"How can you defend such a disgusting pig?" she demanded, knowing it was going to mean her own punishment but unable to remain quiet. His slap hurt worse than the first and she could already feel the bruise that was beginning to appear.

"My brother was a good man-"

"'A good man'?" Christine managed to laugh. Leroy's hands dug cruelly into the flesh of her shoulders as he pinned her down.

"Shut up," he growled, his tone raising.

"He was such a good man that he forced my mother to sleep with not only him, but all of his friends!" Christine cried, the injustice done to her mother needing to be voiced.

"Your mother was a slut; she deserved everything that happened to her!" Leroy spat.

"And your brother deserved to die for touching her!" Christine sobbed, angry at herself for allowing the tears to flow. This time he hit her several times and Christine felt near unconsciousness. Sienna had edged her way towards the door, knowing that if she could get out of the room she would be able to find Anthony and Erik. Christine finally noticed her.

"Run!" Christine screamed to her friend. Leroy let the Italian trollop go, he was determined to make Christine suffer for the things she had said about his brother, may he rest in peace.

0000000000

Christine could not be in the manor. He had told her that she had to stay behind, for her sake and the baby. But then he heard the scream again and it left little doubt that his wife was here and in danger. He fled down the hall, towards the sound of her cries. He had always known that Christine was a stubborn woman but he would have never believed that she would put herself in so much danger. Leroy and Michael could kill her without a thought simply to spite him.

Had she known what it would do to him to find out that she had deliberately disobeyed him? If she was hurt he knew he would blame himself, not her. As her husband it was his responsibility to protect her, even when she was being completely impossible. He truly loved that side of her but at the moment he would have given anything to make sure that she was alright. Anything at all.

"Erik!" Anthony shouted. Erik turned his head, but did not stop running. Both Anthony and Raoul rushed to keep up with him, them, too, having heard Christine's screams. Another scream joined the second two and Anthony recognized it this time. Sienna!

"Oh, God," he whispered to himself. His pace quickened considerably. Erik blamed himself for leaving Sienna alone while he went to find Anthony. But then again, he had not thought that Christine would show up, and he could only imagine what was going on in that room that would cause her to scream. It was only a matter of time before they were caught and he needed to make sure they were ready to fight.

He was suddenly glad that he had allowed both men to come because now that Christine was in danger he was glad he had people who would help him...it had felt like a long time since he had had someone there to help in the same cause. He was not alone anymore, thanks to his Christine. He owed her more than he would ever be able to repay but he was willing to spend a lifetime making everything up to her.

"Your pistol?" Erik demanded. Anthony reached into his coat and pulled the weapon out, Raoul quickly doing the same. Erik would not need one; he found he was rather good with his hands...

They were stopped short when Sienna came running towards them her cheek showing the beginnings of a bruise and her tears rushing down her face. She ran right into Anthony's arms and wrapped them around her in relief. He thanked God for giving her back to him. With her kidnapping he had realized how much he truly did love her.

It was foolish to feel so much for her so soon but he could not hide his emotions and he did not even want to. Her body was shaking with the force of her sobs but Anthony took her chin in his hand and forced her to meet his gaze, demanding that she tell him what was happening. She was only able to utter one word.

"Christine."


	42. His World

**Chapter Forty-Two**

**His World**

"Please! Please...don't do this!" Christine pleaded. She struggled and fought but Leroy had managed to remove his shirt and shoes and loosen her corset. If this man touched her as he obviously intended to she could only imagine what Erik would do...what she would do. That was why she refused to stop fighting; she would not let this be done to her.

She knew that Erik had to be somewhere in the house and Sienna had to find him sooner or later, preferably sooner, and she knew she would be safe once he was there...she only had to fight a little longer, she was sure of it. Of course her mind kept wandering back to the baby, praying that this fight with its endless struggling would not harm it...God if that happened she would never forgive herself. She should have listened to Erik when he told her to stay where she was. But of course Sienna would be in her position and she knew Leroy would have gotten what he wanted with the Italian girl.

"I will make him pay for touching my brother..." Leroy hissed as he cleanly ripped Christine's corset in two. She screamed, the sound blood curdling. Leroy grinned and looked down at the beauty in front of him, covered only by a thin, nearly transparent chemise. His hand took unwanted liberties and she managed to free one of her hands and hit him with everything she had in the side of the face. He grunted and pinned her down more roughly, divesting her of all of her clothing except her pantalets.

"Hm, perfect, just like I thought you would be," he murmured. Christine body was nearly to the point of exhaustion and she did not know how much longer she could continue fighting. Where was Erik? She was jarred back to reality when Leroy, for no apparent reason, slapped her across the face. She whimpered, unable to help herself from making the sound and he smirked. He could tell that she was weakening, and he knew the more she struggled the sooner she would collapse in exhaustion, which should be at any moment. So he slapped her again, this time Christine became limp beneath him, her eyes rolling back in her head. Leroy's hand went to the buckle on his trousers and he began tugging on it, trying to get it undone.

0000000000

When the door slammed open the sight that greeted Erik's eyes was one he would never be able to forget. The moment the door had flown open Leroy had produced a pistol and had it pointed directly at Christine's head. She was lying beneath him, limp and unmoving and for one horrible moment Erik thought he was to late. Her corset was torn as was her chemise and her perfect breasts were bare for all to see. Leroy had his much larger body pinned against hers and Erik felt like being sick.

One side of Christine's face was covered in a horrible bruise and he could see dried blood caking the side of her mouth. Why was she not at home, safe and warm in their bed? Both Raoul and Anthony had their pistols already drawn and they were pointing at Leroy, daring him to give them one good reason to shoot and they would do it.

"Tell them to put their weapons down, Desslar, or I will kill her," Leroy hissed. Erik would have given anything to have his hands wrapped around the man's throat at that moment. Erik glanced at both men at his side and gave them a slight nod and both men reluctantly dropped their weapons onto the floor. Leroy stood from the bed and pulled Christine's limp body up against him, holding her up with one arm. Erik did not like the way her head fell limply to the side.

"Tonight, it seems, is full of surprises. I thought it would be a leisurely evening. I would read, and then have my fill of a certain Italian trollop," Leroy said, as if he were discussing what they would have for supper. Anthony growled.

"But then, imagine my surprise when I find someone who is far more tantalizing..." he growled, his tongue coming out to run along Christine's cheek.

"Bastard!" Erik hissed, taking a lunge for him. Both Raoul and Anthony held him back, both men very much aware of the pistol still pointed at Christine's head. They could not forget the fact that Christine's life was in danger and their actions would decide her fate.

"We were just getting to know each other when you barged in...now I will have the pleasure of killing you and then taking what I want from your pretty wife," Leroy hissed. Erik had to clench his fists to keep from lunging for the man; he had to keep his temper in if he wished to save Christine.

"I promise you that you will wish you had never touched her," Anthony hissed before Erik could say a word. This was his sister that was in trouble, he would not let any man get away with hurting her. Leroy smirked at the handsome young man.

"Ah, my handsome young nephew," Leroy said, his voice laced with sarcasm.

"I am no family or yours," Anthony spat.

"Perhaps that is truer than you think, you being the bastard son of a foreigner," Leroy growled. Anthony was obviously taken back in surprise by the statement. What the hell was the man talking about?

"Monsieur, my father is a Frenchman, and I will ask you only once to watch how you talk about him," Anthony growled. Erik knew what Leroy was doing, he was goading Anthony into an attack, he wanted a confrontation so he would have reason to kill Erik and then use Christine. Leroy met Erik's gaze.

"You did not tell him?" he asked. Anthony turned toward Erik with his question in his eyes, not sure if he really wanted to know what was going on.

"Now is not the time, Anthony," Erik growled. But Anthony, who had always been a persistent man, was determined to find out what was going on.

"Do not talk to me as if I were a child, Desslar. Tell me what this man is talking about," he said, impatient.

"You and Christine do not share the same father," Erik said, never once looking away from Christine. It was probably better to just get straight to the point. Anthony's face remained expressionless, obviously not believing what he was being told.

"You both are bastards to suggest such a thing," Anthony said, angry. Sienna looked on helplessly, wanting to comfort the man she loved.

"I am not lying, Anthony. Gustave Daae is not your father," Erik said softly. Anthony's eyes searched Erik's face, trying to find some proof that what he said was a lie. He knew that Erik would not say such a thing at a time like this if it were not true.

"He is my father..." Anthony insisted, his voice losing some of its gusto. Leroy was enjoying it, he was slowly destroying this family and nothing could get any better.

"No, he took you as his own when he married your mother," Erik said, wishing they were not talking about this right now, it was not the time or the place. Anthony did not want to hear this. Gustave had always been there for him as he was growing up. He had been his father and Anthony had never doubted it.

"Then who is my father?" Anthony demanded, doubt still lingering in his heart.

"Nadir Khan."

Anthony could not answer because Erik's eyes were suddenly looking straight at Christine. He could see Christine's eyelids flickering and he could not look away, needing desperately to know that she was alright. Leroy heard the slight moan that came from Christine's lips and his eyes landed on her face. He hated to admit it, but she truly looked like an angel, awake and asleep. An angel that belonged to a masked devil...who could think of anything more ironic?

"The sleeping beauty has decided to join us," Leroy muttered. He continued to hold her against his chest and a slight frown furrowed her perfect brow.

"Erik..." she whispered. Erik could not help but take great pride in the fact that he was the first thing she thought about upon waking, even in these circumstances. He was glad to know that he was not the only one completely obsessed with another person, at least he feeling was mutual. Leroy, obviously, did not like the idea that Christine had said Desslar's name. When Christine's eyes finally focused and she saw who it was that was holding her she began to struggle, even though her body was beyond that point.

"No! Let me go! Please!" she cried, struggling. She knew he had a gun pointed at her head but she knew she could no longer do anything about it.

"Tell her to stop struggling or I will shoot you where you stand," Leroy hissed. Christine's head snapped around to look directly into Erik's eyes and tears flooded the beautiful blue of his beloved.

"Erik!" she sobbed, desperately wishing his arms were around her. She was trying to still be strong but it was becoming to much. Erik put on his best forced smile, trying to reassure her that he would get her out of this hell hole if it was the last thing that he did.

"Shh, my love, it is alright," he whispered. Leroy dug the pistol into the tender flesh of her bruised cheek, causing Christine to cry out.

"Nothing is alright, I am going to make you pay for what you did to my brother," Leroy growled at Erik.

"Your quarrel is between the two of us. She has nothing to do with this. Let her go," Erik said gritted teeth. Even the simple fact that this man was touching her, even when it was not intimate, caused Erik's insides to turn.

"If she were to die, Erik, what would that do to you?" Leroy demanded. Erik froze inside, knowing that Leroy knew all too well what he was talking about. He could not answer because words simply would not express what would happen to him if anything happened to her. Christine's eyes found his and for a moment he could not look away, realizing that though he had realized that he loved her he had never realized how much she was a part of him. He could not contemplate not having her with him each morning he woke up and each evening he went to sleep...it was too much to think about.

He had had nothing to live for after Emma's death, no reason to go on, and then he had married his little spit-fire and all of that had changed. She represented all of the hope and love he had thought that he would never have again. She was pregnant with his son or daughter...she promised him and a family where someone would love him despite what he looked like on the outside and despite the fact that he had a very short temper. She was the only reason he was still alive...she was everything.

"What would it do to you, dammit!" Leroy shouted. Both Anthony and Raoul glanced at the masked man. Erik knew that Leroy already knew the answer to his question.

"It would kill me..." Erik whispered. Christine closed her eyes against all the tears that now fell freely. Leroy pressed the pistol roughly against Christine's temple. Raoul had slowly begun to try and grab the pistol at his feet without Leroy noticing and so far it was working.

"Tell her goodbye!" Leroy said; his voice emotionless.

"No!" Erik pleaded, taking a step forward, once more Anthony and Raoul held him back. Leroy was quiet for a moment, thinking about what he could do to bring more humiliation to Erik before he killed him and Christine.

"Then take off your mask and let us see what you are hiding," Leroy shouted. Erik did not answer. Leroy pushed Christine to the floor and she fell onto her hands and knees, crying out in pain, her voice melding with Erik's plea. Leroy raised the pistol and pointed at Christine.

"Show them or I will kill her!"

"Erik!"

"Christine!"

"Show them!"

Erik closed his eyes and tore of the mask...willing to do anything for Christine. Silence filled the room and Erik dropped to his knees and Christine began sobbing, knowing this was her husbands greatest humiliation. Leroy was so shocked by the sight in front of him he nearly dropped the pistol. Anthony had unconsciously taken a step back and Sienna, who had remained quiet, buried her face in Anthony's chest, trying to get the sight of Erik's ravaged face out of her mind. Raoul, too, had taken a step back and Erik swallowed back the need to grab his mask and run. His face was his greatest sin. It was the reason he had given up on love.

"You truly are a monster," Leroy whispered. Christine shook her head.

"No!" she cried. They all watched as she crawled to her husband, where his hands were covering the side of his face not even the devil could love. She pushed his hands away from his face and buried her body against his chest. Erik had no choice but to wrap his arms around her in relief. She was whispering repeatedly how much she loved him. Leroy was still not over the fact that Desslar looked like that. The side of his face never covered by the mask was one of the most handsome many women had seen, and then there was this side...

"You deserve to rot in hell!" Leroy said, raising his pistol. Raoul had managed to slowly grab the pistol without Leroy noticing. Raoul knew that this had to be his only chance and he raised the pistol and fired.

Two more shots sounded along with the first.

Three bullets.


	43. Life and Death

**Forty-Three**

**Life and Death**

Three bullets.

The next few moments went by in horrible slow motion and before it was over not one person in that room would ever be the same. Leroy had seen Raoul raise the gun at the last moment and he turned his gun and pointed it at Chagny, both men firing at the other. The sound of two bullets hitting flesh caused Sienna to scream in fear. Leroy looked down at his chest in disbelief where his wound was and slowly he dropped to the floor. His eyes flickered for several moments, trying desperately to stay open but slowly they closed...forever.

Anthony shouted in disbelief when Raoul slumped against the wall behind him, clutching his shoulder, his face a mask of pain. Anthony ran to his friend and put his arm around him, supporting him against his body. Both men looked around themselves frantically, they had heard a third bullet, they were sure of it. Michael Delauney stood in the doorway, a pistol in his hands as he stared at the sight of his son in front of him, dead...just like the first.

The next sound they heard was something none of them would ever forget. That one sound carried all of the heartache and disbelief any of them had ever heard in their lives...it was almost inhuman...and it had erupted from Christine's throat in a gut retching scream. Her eyes were staring in disbelief at the blood that was slowly staining Erik's chest.

He had groaned softly in pain when the bullet struck him from behind and he, too, looked down at it in disbelief. Christine had been pressed against Erik's chest when all of the bullets had gone off and the one that hit her husband barely missed herself. Painfully Erik's eyes rose to meet Christine's and she began shaking her head, another scream erupting from her throat.

"No! Erik...God, no, please!" she cried. The sound of her voice caused Michael to come out of his trancelike state and he ran, Anthony taking off after him. Sienna helped support Raoul and they both looked on helplessly as Christine pressed frantic hands to Erik's chest, trying to stop the blood that seeped through her fingers. Erik said nothing, trying to keep himself upright against the pain. The look in Christine's tear filled eyes was breaking his heart.

"Erik...please make it stop!" Christine pleaded, her voice beginning to shake. Erik knew it was no use. He took Christine hands in his own and forced her to meet his eyes.

"I would always give you anything, my love...I cannot give you this," he whispered.

"Make it stop!" she whimpered, trying once more to stop the blood that was now covering her own body.

"I love you," he whispered.

"No, don't say that! This is not goodbye! I refuse for this to be goodbye!" she sobbed. He leaned forward and with what remaining strength he had he leaned forward and kissed her, her lips trembling against his. Erik cursed God then, for taking him away from the only person he had ever truly loved like he loved her. His hands came down and rested on her stomach. A wracking sob shook Christine's entire form. Sienna and Raoul glanced at each other questioningly.

"He will love you...tell him about me...the bad and the good...I want him to know who I was," he whispered. Christine pressed her hands against his, trying to will some of the life she and the baby had into him, anything to make him stay with her. If he left her she could not promise that she would not follow him soon. She could never raise this baby on her own...she would not survive.

"You are going to be alright, Erik! You have to be alright!" she sobbed. He smiled and pushed a curl away from her face.

"The time I had with you was the kind of life I had always wanted to live...you gave me everything...and no matter what happens I will always love you, spit-fire," he whispered.

"ERIK!"

He collapsed, his eyes closing in pain, the blood now staining a good portion of his shirt. Christine got up on her knees and tried once more to stop the blood. He could not leave her! She could never survive without him! He was the only thing in her life that she had that made her get up every morning. There time together had been to short...far to short.

"ERIK! ERIK...please...please, God! You cannot have him! You cannot have him, you hear me! He belongs to me! I cannot live without him!" Christine screamed heavenward. Anthony came bursting into the room, trying desperately not to look at Erik. This was all his fault. He should have watched over Sienna better, that was his duty to the woman he loved, and he should never have dragged Erik into what was not his business and because of it a good man was dying.

"Anthony! Anthony, help me! We must get him to a doctor! Hurry!" Christine cried when she laid eyes on her brother. Erik had grown far too still for Christine's peace of mind.

"We have to get out of here, Christine!" he said, breathless. Christine's head snapped up to look at him.

"I know that! Help me!" she said, trying to raise Erik on her own. Anthony shook his head.

"It is too late, Sister! Michael went to get more men! We need to get out of here before he comes back or we are all going to die!" Anthony said. Christine could not believe he was telling her it was too late. She could not help but scream at him.

"I will die without him!"

She once more tried to stop the blood, talking to Erik even when they all knew he could not hear her. Anthony grabbed his sister from behind and pulled her away from her unmoving husband. Christine fought, kicking and screaming.

"Let me go! Erik! Please! Erik! Let me go!"

With Sienna's help Raoul managed to go out into the hallway. Christine was screaming and pleading, her eyes never leaving the sight of Erik lying on that floor, covered in his own blood.

"ERIK! Please! I love you! I will never talk back again! Just please do not leave me!" she screamed. Anthony knew she was beyond hysterical and tears came to his own eyes as he dragged his sister away from the man she loved. He could hear the guards Michael had went to get and Christine was slowing them down, and her screams would get them all killed. He would never forgive himself for hitting her, causing her to become limp in his arms. But her life and Sienna's were all that mattered to him and he would do anything to make sure they were safe. The last thing Christine said before she was surrounded in darkness echoed throughout the hall.

"ERIK!"

0000000000

Michael and his men rushed into the room, only to find the body of Leroy and Erik on the floor, everyone else have fled in obvious fear. He would kill all the ones there that night for what they had done to his only remaining son.

"After them!"

0000000000

A Persian slipped into the room in the far to quiet Delauney manor. He had followed Christine when he had heard her leave the manor and he had known all to well that she gone after her husband. He admired the girls love and loyalty to Erik and knew the masked man deserved more happiness then he had ever been given. He was the one to find Erik's body on the cold floor in one of the man bedrooms.

He was still...

But he was still breathing...

**A/N: Runs from angry mob! I am sure you all hate me! I am sorry it is such a short chapter and I am sorry that it is another cliffie, I just love writing them, it makes you want to read more! And do not worry! I still have a few tricks up my sleeve! DonJuanTriumphs**


	44. Fish Out of Water

**Forty-Four**

**Fish Out of Water**

_Two days later..._

"She still had not stopped," Raoul whispered. Anthony said nothing, only staring out the window. They had gone to the Chagny manor in Rome because Anthony knew that Michael's men were still looking for them. Since the moment Christine woken up after Anthony had hit her she had yet to cease her crying and her hysteria was beginning to drain everyone. She pleaded and pleaded for Erik to come back to her.

She did not eat and she did not sleep. She only cried and screamed. Sienna had tried to go in and calm her down but it had only caused Christine to scream at her to leave her alone. Raoul had said perhaps he should go in and talk to her but he had trouble getting out of bed thanks to his bullet wound.

Anthony had said nothing for the past two days, caught up in his own grief and guilt. It was his fault Erik was dead...he should have never dragged him into a battle that was not his to fight. Sienna tried comforting him but he had turned away from her, knowing it would hurt her but unable to do anything else. He was beginning to worry about his sister's state of mind and her health. She was growing far too thin and sometimes he would find her talking to Erik when he was obviously not there.

Raoul had been the one to tell Anthony about Christine's pregnancy because he had not been in the room that night to hear it himself. He knew that Christine could not be in her right mind at the moment because if she was he knew she would never put her baby in danger. At night they woke to her screams. Her nightmares made her relive her husband's murder again and again and the sound of her screams woke everyone in the house. Servants were afraid of her and they went no where near her chambers and when it was absolutely necessary they made the sign of the cross before frantically running past her door.

"You have to do something, Anthony," Raoul whispered to his friend. Anthony stood up angrily from his side at his friend's bed and finally spoke.

"And what do you propose I do? She seen the man she loved murdered in front of her eyes by her grandfather! What can I possibly do to make her forget that?" he shouted. Raoul said nothing for a moment, knowing Anthony blamed himself for Erik's death.

"There has to be someone who can talk to her!" Raoul said, unwilling to give up. He cared too much about Christine to give up on her. He hated to admit it but he had never believed that Christine would come to love her husband that much. He was glad she had found happiness, even if for a short time.

He had figured out a long time ago that Christine would never be his and he had slowly come to accept that. She was not meant to be with him. She was meant to be with Erik. Just like Anthony was meant to be with Sienna. Even though Anthony was being a complete and utter idiot and turning away from the Italian girl when all she wanted to do was comfort him. Raoul knew that there had to be someone out there for him and until he found her he would be content to wait patiently.

Anthony threw up his hands and stomped towards the door.

"Anthony!" Raoul said, an idea coming to him. Anthony stopped with great reluctance and turned to look at the man he thought of as a brother.

"What?"

"Her father."

Anthony did not fail to notice that Raoul had said 'her' father and not 'their' father. He had heard what both Erik and Leroy had said about Nadir Khan being his father but he had not allowed himself to think about it. If Khan was his father where had he been all of his life? A father was there for you when you were growing up. He did not allow another man to care for him.

Gustave was his only father and he would not think about it any other way. Gustave had taught him to speak and read, ride a horse, shoot a pistol. He taught him how to be a gentleman and speak to women with respect. That was what a father was there for. Gustave had been the one to be there when Anthony got his heart broken for the first time. He had been there for him when he was little and Raoul had beaten him up pretty good after a day of wrestling and playing pirates. He was his father.

"Our father."

"Anthony, you heard Erik-"

"I am very much aware of what Monsieur Desslar--_may he rest in peace_--said that night, Raoul. But I will not hear it again. Gustave Daae is my father, just like he is Christine's, end of story."

0000000000

Candlelight flickered in the silent room, the sound of rain beginning to patter against the roof and window. Nadir Khan sat hunched over the form of the unmoving man in front of him as he cleaned the wound in his chest. Occasionally the unmoving man would moan or utter an incoherent word, although Nadir knew all to well that the word was a name...a woman's name.

"Christine."

Nadir did not know how he had ever managed to get Erik out of the Delauney manor but it had happened. He had followed Christine, obviously too late, to find everyone gone and Erik lying on the floor next to a dead Leroy. He had thought for one terrible moment that Erik was dead but with much relief had found that he was indeed breathing, if barely. With strength he had not known he possessed he had managed to both carry and drag Erik out of the manor and to the carriage Nadir had come in.

He knew the only reason Christine would not be there was because she assumed him to be dead. He could only imagine what the young woman was feeling at that moment, thinking her husband gone forever. He had seen the way the two of them were around each other and he knew it could not be anything other than love. He would write her a letter but at the moment he was putting all of his willpower into trying to bring Erik back from the brink of death. He knew there was a fair chance that Erik would not make it and he knew that he could not let that happen.

He had found a nearby bordello and the mistress there had allowed them to have a room for a not too expensive price. Of course Nadir would have liked to have gone somewhere else but this was the closest place he could find and it would have to do for now, even if it did smell like cheap perfume and sweat. Erik had lost a significant amount of blood and had lost more when Nadir took the bullet out.

But he had managed to sew the wound after cleaning it and all he could do now was wait for the fever that he knew was going to wash over the man. He would do everything in his power to make sure that this man was alright. He had a woman who loved him and Nadir had once known that feeling. He would not let the Delauney's be an end to another fairy tale romance.

0000000000

"Erik..."

His name was a broken plea on Christine's dry lips. Her voice was hoarse and she could no longer scream. She saw his face where ever she turned, she closed her eyes and he was there...she was slowly dying without him and she knew it. She did not remember the last time she had eaten and sleep was torment, Erik's murder constantly on her mind. She only wished that Death would be kind and take her away from this never-ending torture. She would give everything she was to be in Erik's embrace again, and if that had to be in the other life, so be it.

"Erik..."

She had never known that it was possible to fall in love with someone so deeply that death was better than living without him. Christine heard his voice whispering in her ear, telling her how much he loved her. Life no longer held any meaning for her...Her days were spent in a haze of screams and tears and she no longer knew how long it had been since she had lost her life...

"Erik..."

His last words to her were that he loved her. Even on the brink of death and he still told her how much he loved her. How did God every think that she would be able to make it without him? That was like asking fish to live without water, birds without the sky, flowers without the sun...it would never happen.

0000000000

Sienna wiped the tears that had seemed to never cease over the past two days. With Erik's death the entire Daae family had changed. Christine had screamed at her to get out of the chambers when she had come to comfort her. She had thought Christine was her friend, but obviously Christine did not have the use for a friend any longer now that her husband was dead.

But what hurt the worst was Anthony turning his back on her. He did not speak to her and whenever she tried to comfort her he would shrug her away. He blamed himself for Erik's death and his sisters present condition. She loved him more than he should and he was hurting her. All she wanted to do was comfort him...love him.

0000000000

Gustave Daae stared out of the window of the rapidly moving carriage. Anthony's letter had come as a great surprise to him. Erik dead? It was hard to imagine. He had always believed that the masked man was invincible, that was just how he came across. But his mind was not on Desslar at the moment. It was on Christine...Anthony had said that she was slowly killing herself from lack of sleep and starvation.

This did not sound like his little girl. Christine had always been a very strong woman, and he knew she would not give up so easily. Which only meant one thing. She had fallen in love with Desslar so deeply that his death was slowly bringing about her own. He had known that kind of love before, with his beloved Emma. When she had died he had almost done the same. The only thing that had kept him alive was his two children. He needed to get to Rome quickly because if he did not he would lose his only daughter.

0000000000


	45. Realization

**Chapter Forty-Five**

"Father."

Gustave embraced his only son fiercely, thanking the heavens that he had been given such a wonderful man that he could call his son. He could see immediately that Christine was not the only one that had not been eating. Anthony looked haggard, and it was obvious he had not slept much. Gustave knew how close Christine and Anthony were and he knew how much this had to be hurting him that his sister was in this condition.

"Monsieur Daae," Raoul said from his place in the bed. Gustave took the young mans hand and shook it.

"Thank you for allowing them to stay here," he said sincerely. Raoul only nodded. They were interrupted when the door burst open and Sienna came rushing into the room. Gustave was obviously shocked to see the lovely Italian girl and he watched in interest as she grabbed Anthony's hands and began pulling him towards the door.

"Anthony, hurry! Christine, she just passed out!" Sienna cried. Both Anthony and Gustave's rushed out of the room, following the young woman, leaving Raoul to curse his immobility. Christine was lying on the floor in her chambers and Anthony rushed to her, picking her up into his arms and cursing when he felt exactly how light she was.

"Call a doctor!" Anthony snapped at Sienna. She rushed out of the room to do as she was told. She had been so frightened when she had walked in at the exact moment that Christine collapsed. She had thought for one terrible moment that she had stopped breathing but to her immense relief that had not been the case.

"Oh, God..."

Anthony turned to look at his father as he muttered those two words as he looked upon his daughter...what was left of his daughter. She wore a simple white chemise and her once supple form was gone...she was nothing but bones. Her cheekbones were more prominent than was healthy, her eyes were sunken and swollen and when Anthony laid her down her chemise rode up slightly, showing the graceful legs that were now nothing but twigs. Her beautiful hair, so much like her mothers, was matted and tangled and Gustave could not stop the tears that began to fall. His Christine...his little girl...

"Father...she-she's pregnant," Anthony whispered. Gustave's eyes snapped to his sons. Pregnant? She could not be pregnant! Look at her! She was near death, how could a baby survive all of this? He would never have thought in a thousand years that she was pregnant just by looking at her...God, what was happening?

"Nothing we say gets through to her...she is in her own world where she sees his death again and again in her mind," Anthony whispered, a lump forming in his throat.

"She saw him murdered?" Gustave demanded. Anthony had not written all of this in his letter to him and was horrified when Anthony nodded.

"She witnessed everything?" he demanded, suddenly feeling as if he had forever failed his little girl.

"She was in his arms when he was shot," Anthony said, looking down at Christine's pale and ashen face.

"This-this is my-my fault!" Gustave cried, collapsing. Anthony looked at his father in surprise.

"Do not talk like that!" Anthony demanded, he could not deal with his father right now when all of attention was focused on his sister.

"If I had not forced her into marriage with him she would be happy and healthy..."

Anthony went to him angrily and shook him by the shoulders. He was not mad at him for his reaction to Christine's condition. He was mad at him for not telling him the truth about who he was and how he had come about being his father. He may not want to believe all that Erik had said but it was constantly on his mind. He was also wondering where the Persian had gone. He had sent a note to Erik's manor, requesting he come to Chagny but had gotten a reply from one of the servants that he had disappeared. Something Anthony found strange.

"If you had not forced her into marrying him then she would have never experienced the kind of love she deserves! Erik loved her! They were meant to be with each other! She saved his damned soul and in return gave her everything she could have ever wished for!" Anthony shouted, angry.

"Anthony..."

Anthony shoved away from his father and went to sit beside Christine's unmoving body. His entire world was turned upside down because he had asked another man to help him fight a battle that was not his. Christine was dying and the baby could have already joined its father and he could do nothing about it. He quietly moved out of the way when the doctor came in to check on Christine, Sienna going to Gustave and helping him into a chair. He thanked her softly and remained quiet while he watched the man examine his daughter. Half an hour later the doctor sighed and turned to look at Anthony.

"If you do not get her to eat today she will lose the baby."

0000000000

"Damn you, Erik, you are not going to die on me!" Nadir growled angrily. For the past three days he had almost lost Erik twice and it seemed like only Erik's extreme willpower was what kept him going. He only ever said Christine's name, nothing else came from the man's lips. A fever had come over him and it had taken every moment of Nadir's time to keep him cool and comfortable.

And because every waking moment was spent in this mission to save the man Nadir had been unable to write a letter to inform everyone that Erik was in fact not dead, but the closest thing to it. At the moment he supposed Erik was what you could call stable so he sat down after asking the bordello mistress for some paper and ink and he hastily began to write the letter, hoping he was not too late.

0000000000

"No..." Christine moaned, turning her head away from the food Anthony was trying to desperately get her to eat. The doctor had left, telling them that had to get her to eat no matter what it took. Gustave had tried, but she did not even recognize him. Anthony was ready to force it into her mouth, he was becoming desperate. He had said nothing to his father since his outbreak.

Christine was awake, but like all the other times she was not aware of her surroundings. Nothing he said seemed to get through to her. Anthony tried again to get her to have some of the soup he had made for her but she said 'no' once again, this time forcefully, knocking the spoon out of his hand. Anthony stood up and threw the bowl across the room, causing it to shatter against the opposite wall. Sienna stood up in surprise at Anthony's actions but before she could say anything to him he turned on his sister and began yelling.

"I am tired of this! You are killing yourself! Do you hear me? Killing yourself!" he screamed. Christine's eyes widened slightly in surprise at his tone but other than that she did not seem to register anything he had just said. Gustave was looking at his son in concern.

"Anthony, please-" Sienna began, but Anthony was beyond the point of listening to reason.

"You know what? Go ahead, kill yourself! But Erik would condemn you to hell if he knew that you were murdering his baby!" he shouted. Gustave stood up and grabbed onto his sons arm, Anthony shook him away violently. He went to his sister and in his rage grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her.

"You are killing the only part of Erik you have left! You are murdering the baby the two of you made out of love!" he shouted in her face. Both Anthony and Sienna managed to grab Anthony and pull him away from his sister. He shoved them both away and went to the window, looking out onto Rome. A sob broke into the silence of the room and they all turned to look at Christine, her hands on her stomach as she cried.

"My baby..."

0000000000


	46. The Hand That's Dealt

**Chapter Forty-Six**

**The Hand That's Dealt**

_One week later..._

"Christine?"

Raoul peered into her chambers and was relieved to find her up. This was the first time he had been allowed to get up and as soon as the doctor had told him it was alright he had immediately come here. He had heard Anthony's outburst a week prior and could only thank the man for bringing Christine back into the world of the living, although she was anything but alright, even now. She ate, and managed to sleep a few hours every night, but seeing her husband murdered still would leave her forever changed.

"Raoul," she said simply, without emotion, without anything really. She spoke to no one it seemed, and she stayed in her rooms without coming out. He was surprised she had even said his name. He came in and sat down on the bed beside her. She stared ahead of her, not really looking at anything, but needing something to keep her mind occupied.

"Would you like to talk about it?" he whispered, knowing he was taking a big chance that she would not slip into her world of madness once more. But Christine looked at him in surprise. He wished to talk about what had happened? No one as of yet had asked if she would like to discuss what had happened. After her brief insanity everyone tried to give her her distance. But here was this kind man, who obviously still cared for her, and he wanted to talk to her about what had happened. Could she do that? Just thinking about Erik and she was close to another breakdown.

"Why?" she whispered. Raoul was taken back by the simple question and the amount of pain in that one word. Why? He did not know why. If he could go back in time he would have it be him who was shot and killed and Erik only wounded. Erik was needed on this earth far more than Raoul ever would be and he would do anything to see Christine smile again.

"Christine-"

"Why did he leave me here?" she interrupted. Once more he did not know what to say. Maybe he had been getting way over his head with this conversation, but he had started it and now he had to finish it, even when he knew Christine looked ready to cry.

"I-I just-I just want to feel his arms around me again...I just want to hear his voice," she whispered, tears escaping her eyes. Raoul leaned towards her and wrapped his arms around her. Christine collapsed against him, desperately needing to be held and she allowed the tears to flow freely.

"I want him to see our baby..." she cried softly. Raoul stroked her hair and pulled her closer. Christine had pleaded with Erik not to go there because deep down she had known that something was bound to happen to him. That was why she had followed him...and because of her he was dead. She should have never left the house that night. If she would have listened to Erik he would still be alive and Christine would not want to die...she blamed herself...it was all her fault.

"It is all my fault..." Christine whispered. Raoul immediately shook his head. He would not let her think that.

"No, Christine, do not say that!" Raoul insisted. Christine pushed away from him, not going to be swayed from her course of thinking. Because of her foolish actions her baby would never know his father. Would never know the kind of man who was willing to die for his family. What if she was not a good enough parent? She could not raise a baby on her own!

"I should have stayed home when he told me!" she sobbed.

"If you had not followed us Sienna would have been raped or worse!" Raoul said, needing her to see reason. Christine said nothing, once more collapsing into his arms and crying. What could he say to make her feel better? Nothing, he could not bring Erik back no matter how much he wished he could. So he held her and let her cry, wishing he could do something more and knowing he could not.

0000000000

Sienna could no longer take Anthony's cold shoulder. He had not talked to her since the incident and she could not last much longer. She had realized how much she loved him and it hurt her that he did not want to even speak with her. That was why she was storming towards his chambers in the early evening light. She swung the doors open and Anthony cursed under his breath, yanking his trousers on. Sienna looked away quickly.

Just her luck she would walk in while he was changing. He cleared his throat and she raised her eyes to his, but found herself stopping when she realized that he was not wearing a shirt...and he was extremely handsome with his bronzed skin and the barely leashed muscle that seemed to tighten with every movement he made. Curse the man for being so handsome, it was hard to have a serious conversation when you had a half naked god in front of you! He said nothing to her, only raised an eyebrow, wondering what she wanted.

He had forgotten exactly how stunning she was to look at. She looked gorgeous this evening, with her hair loose and falling down her back. Sienna did not know what to say to him...that she was angry he no longer wanted anything to do with her? What did she expect really? Anthony was a handsome man, she was sure that he had had countless scores of woman that he took to his bed for the evening and then they were gone in the morning. But that was what did not make sense to her...Anthony was not like that at all and she had not even slept with him yet. She knew he had to feel something for her...the kiss they had shared told her that...she could not be imagining it. She couldn't be.

"Is there something you needed, Sienna?" he asked, his voice emotionless. Sienna looked down at the floor for a moment, trying to desperately think of something to say to him. She wanted to tell him to put on a shirt but knew under the circumstances that it was not really the right thing to say. How would she be able to tell him how much she had needed him over the last few days? She had desperately needed someone to hold her and knew that he had needed someone too, why did he have to turn away from her? Anthony watched in surprise as Sienna slowly walked over to him, her eyes on the floor. When she was mere inches from him she laid her hand on his bare chest. His breath caught slightly at the feel of her touching him and she slowly brought her gaze to his. He said nothing as he looked at her. He had missed her over the last few days and he had known it was his fault that he was not with her.

"Sienna..."

He managed to murmur her name before she reached up and kissed him. Both her palms were lying flat on his chest and his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her close as he tongue slowly ravaged her mouth. God his feelings for this woman were ridiculous and yet he had needed her so badly and had been too stubborn to tell her. He gently brought her to his bed and laid them down so they were side by side, Sienna cradled in his arm as he kissed her. He just wanted to kiss her, nothing more. He had far too much respect for her and himself to do anything when they were not married. Her soft fingertips touched his face and trailed down the perfect features. He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers.

"I am always here if you need anything, Anthony," Sienna whispered. God, to hold her after everything that had happened seemed like a great burden had been lifted from his shoulders just from being near her.

"Just let me hold you...please," he whispered. She nodded, knowing that he had had a lot to deal with recently. But nothing could have prepared her for when he broke down and began to sob. She knew everything that had happened had finally caught up with him. She pulled him close and kissed away his tears and allowed him to cry in her arms...

0000000000

Nadir stared at the parchment in front of him. This could not be happening...could not be! The letter he had sent a week prior had finally received a response...but not the one he had wanted. He could only stare at the letter in front of him, sometimes glancing at Erik's still form. The letter he had sent had somehow been intercepted...

Khan,

I curse you for helping Desslar in his escape...I thought I had killed the bastard. But once more he proves far too strong for his own good. He had a hand in both of my son's deaths and for that I wish him an eternity in hell. But the more I thought about the more I knew that death was too easy for a man such as himself, for surely the devil would embrace him. So I knew that the thing closest to death was to keep him away from the one person who means anything to him. Lovely Christine. She thinks he is dead and she almost killed herself with grief, stupid trollop. But my sources tell me that her brother managed to talk some sense into her and she is slowly recovering, but of course she had nightmares about see her beloved murdered. My sources also tell me she almost lost the bastard growing inside her, what a pity she had not. So I write to tell you that I have men all over the Chagny manor, and several inside sources, and all of them have been given orders to kill Christine and the baby if Erik so much as writes her a letter. Servants inside the Chagny estate are easily had and several of them are under my orders. If Christine is so much as hinted at that Erik is still alive, they will kill her...and I am sure he does not want that. I hope you both rot in hell.

M. Delauney


	47. Good Intentions?

**Chapter Forty-Seven**

**Good Intentions?**

**A/N: Hi everyone! Everyone's support for this story is truly incredible! When I began writing this I never believed it would become such a big thing, kinda how I felt about Escort. But your kind words are always welcome and I hope you guys are all sticking in there! This chapter does not have much going on, but the next chapter is going to change everything upside down, I promise! I hope you all enjoy and please read and let me know what you think! Thanks! DonJuanTriumphs **

0000000000

"Christine?"

Christine looked up from the book she was desperately trying to read and saw her brother standing in the doorway. This was the first time he had been to see her since her outbreak and Christine could not find it in her to say anything to him. He came in when she did not tell him to go away and he sat down on the bed beside her, looking down at his hands. The night before he had spent in Sienna's arms, sobbing for everything that had been done to the ones he loved. He did not know if he could say anything to her, the way he had yelled and ranted at her. To his complete and utter surprise she took his hand in her own.

"Thank you," she whispered. His eyes found hers. She smiled. For as long as he lived Anthony knew he would never meet anyone like Christine Daae. She was everything a woman should be: kind, compassionate, feisty, strong, loving...and she always forgave someone for their ill wills no matter how much they had hurt her personally. He remembered when she had forgiven Erik for striking her and he had never thought that she would be able to do that. Anthony, personally had hated Erik for so much as raising a finger to his sister but it was not his decision for Christine to go back with him. It had only been recently that he had seen the love that the love the two of them shared. He had seen that love when Christine had been held against Leroy's body, he had seen it when Erik had torn his mask off and Christine crawled to him, telling him again and again that she loved him. And he had seen it when Erik had been shot and Christine had pleaded with him to stop the bleeding.

"If it were not for you I would most likely have killed my baby," she said softly, not liking to think about her brief moment of insanity. Anthony sighed in utter relief and pulled her close to him. Christine did not want to think about what would have happened if Anthony had not yelled some sense into her. The baby was going to be alright and Christine thanked the heavens every day. She had almost lost the only part of Erik she had left. She knew Erik would have never been able to forgive her if she had killed their baby. She would never have been able to forgive herself.

"I am sorry, Christine...none of this should have happened," he whispered. Christine pulled away from him so she could look him in the eyes, not liking the tone of his voice...he sounded guilty. She knew he had nothing to be guilty about and she did not like the look in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" she whispered.

"I should never have dragged Erik into helping me go and get Sienna. She was my responsibility and I should not have had Erik help me fight my battle," he explained.

"Erik went there to kill the men responsible for his past, Anthony, he knew the danger of going," Christine explained. Anthony said nothing because he knew that he would always blame himself for the masked mans death.

"I know that you are blaming yourself, Anthony, but Erik would not want that, just like he would not want me harming our baby...please do not put the blame on your shoulders...please," she whispered. Anthony only nodded.

"What about you and Sienna?" Christine asked, needing to change the subject. A small smile spread across Anthony's features at the thought of his Italian love. It had meant more to him than he could have ever explained when she had held him in her arms the night before. He had needed someone to be there for him and she had been. She was the first woman he had ever fallen in love with and the only one he wished he could marry.

"I love her," he whispered. Christine smiled, having already known this.

"Does Sienna know that?" she wondered. He shook his head. He did not know how to tell her and he told Christine that. Christine smiled and took his hand, telling him all the possible ways to show his love for Sienna.

0000000000

_1 week later..._

Erik shifted in pain and slowly opened his eyes, an unfamiliar ceiling meeting his gaze. His body feltas if it were on fire and he was dreadfully thirsty. He heard rustling and managed to turn his head to see Nadir Khan moving about the room. What in the world was he doing in a room with Nadir? Then it hit him...he was not in heaven. He was supposed to be dead and he knew this was not heaven or hell, the latter where he had been sure he would be going. He remembered being shot, holding Christine in his arms...her screaming to make the blood stop and that he was going to be alright. Then he vaguely remembered her screaming his name and telling someone to let her go as they pulled her away from him. Now where the hell was he and where was Christine?

"Erik! You're awake!" Nadir said in surprise.

"What the hell does it look like?" he demanded, shifting his body and wincing. Nadir snapped at him not to move around to much and went to get some water to bath his wound and forehead.

"Where is Christine?" Erik demanded. Nadir stiffened visibly and said nothing. Erik repeated the question and was given the same response.

"I asked you a question, Khan," Erik hissed. That scowl along with Erik's unmasked face did not make a very welcoming sight and Nadir sighed.

"She is at the Chagny manor," he said softly. Erik stiffened. What the devil was she doing there? Why was she not with him? He asked Nadir this question.

"She thinks you are dead, Erik..." he whispered. Erik felt a tear slid down his ruined face at the thought of Christine. Why did she think he was dead?

"I followed her when she followed you but I got there to late. You seemed to have stopped breathing and I can only assume that Anthony took Christine away because Michael's men were after them. I waited until everything was clear and found you and saw that you were still breathing," Nadir tried to explain. Christine thought he was dead...God, what she must be thinking at that moment!

"Did you send her a letter telling her I was alive?" he demanded. Nadir nodded sadly and Erik sighed in relief. However his relief was ill lived when Nadir handed him a piece of parchment and he read it. Oh, if he had Michael's neck in his hands he would give anything to strangle him. That man had ruined Emma's life and now he was ruining his and Christine's.

"There is no way to get word to her?" Erik asked, praying for a little hope. Nadir shook his head.

"Some of her personal servants are under Delauney's orders, they will kill her if we so much as try," Nadir said. God, Erik knew he had to think of something, but he would never endanger Christine or their baby and so he would have to wait until he could get to her. He pushed back the lump in his throat and ignored the clenching in his heart...he did not know how long he could live without her.

"As long as you stay away from her she will be safe, as will the baby," Nadir said, needing to reassure him. But Erik's mind was already working, there had to be a way to get to Christine, if there was not, then perhaps he should go to the man that was threatening them? Nadir seemed to read his mind and he immediately shook his head.

"Michael is not naive enough to go back to his estate, Erik. I am sure that might be hard for him seeing as his son is lying in one of the rooms, dead," Nadir said.

"That man feels nothing...however I know you are right. I need to find out where he is," Erik said.

"Until you are well you will not be finding out where anyone is," Nadir said. Erik sighed and looked around the unfamiliar settings, trying to keep his mind off of Christine and what she must be going through thinking he was dead. He had promised her that he would not let her raise their baby on her own and with him 'dead' he was asking her to do just that.

"Where are we, Khan?" Erik asked, smelling the cheap perfume and sweat and feeling nauseous.

"The local bordello," Nadir answered. Erik sighed and closed his eyes, needing to think of some way to handle the present situation. Christine was a strong woman, he knew that she would do what she had to to survive, he was not worried about her, as long as he did not go near her then she would be fine, but he was worried about the fact that she was at the Chagny manor. Raoul was a good man, he admitted that with great reluctance, but he had helped him that night.

But good man or not Erik knew the feelings the man still harbored for Christine and he knew that with Erik 'gone' he could very well turn into Christine's source of comfort. Erik could just see it now, Christine needing someone to be there for her and like a knight on a horse Raoul comes prancing in to be the shoulder to lean on. He would kill the boy if he found out he had made any attempts to try and win Christine. Dead or alive Christine was still his wife, and she was carrying his baby, he would be damned if he allowed Chagny to take it away from him. But of course there was nothing he could do about it at the moment. He would have to find some way to get to Michael first.

0000000000

Michael Delauney smiled to himself as he sipped his wine. Revenge was sweet. Having figured out that death was far to good for Desslar he had known that keeping him separated from his wife was the next best thing to a slow death. He had been delighted to find out that Christine had almost killed herself and the baby with her grief and he had hired another one of the Chagny servants to take his orders. One wrong move from any of them and Christine and the baby were dead. Desslar deserved to burn in hell for helping in the murder of his two sons. Leroy had been the only one in his family left and Desslar had helped kill him. Well, he was going to pay for it, and very slowly. He knew Desslar would never endanger his wife or child and he knew the separation could easily kill him, just like he planned. That would teach the man to think twice about harming a Delauney.

0000000000

Raoul smiled at Christine and hugged her, pleased when she hugged him back. He had invited her to come for a walk with him in the gardens and to his immense pleasure she had accepted. They had talked quietly to each other about anything and everything that did not have to do with what had happened over the last couple of weeks. Christine knew that she should not have accepted that walk because she knew that Raoul wanted them to be something more than friends and Christine could never do that. Her heart belonged to one man, and he was gone, she would not give her heart to any other.


	48. Author's note

Hello everyone!

I have both good news and bad news.

The bad news is that I started a summer class and am now totally swamped. I have tried since the last update of Caged Bird to write the next chapter but other things kept getting in the way. So I decided that I would have to come up with a schedule that will help me while I am taking my class(which ends July 21).

Updates for both Caged Bird and Dark Prince will be every Wednesday, Friday and possibly Sundays. I can get a lot of writing done during the weekends but not during the week, I hate doing this but it is necessary. The good news is that the chapters will be longer then they have been, so do not worry about that, I hope you all are not to disappointed, all of my stories will be completed, that I promise everyone!

Thank you all for your support and kind words!

Sarah aka DonJuanTriumphs


	49. His Mind Made Up

**Chapter Forty-Eight**

**His Mind Made Up**

"I refuse to believe that Delauney has won!"

Nadir sighed and shut the book he was reading. Erik was sitting up in the small bed, his chest bare except for the white bandage covering his wound. He had been ranting all morning and Nadir had a headache. But Erik was determined to find some way to get to Christine. He refused to be away from her. Nadir could not worry about any of that, he had to worry about getting Erik back to his full health, which he was doing, slowly, because Erik would not be quiet for a moment and afforded Nadir no sleep at all.

"Christine will be fine, Erik, until you come up with a solution," Nadir said, trying to give Erik some reassurance. Erik said nothing. He was sure Christine was going to be fine, but he was not. She was pregnant with his baby and he knew she needed him to be there. She had been so frightened about raising the baby on her own and he had assured her that that would not happen. But he needed to be with her. His heart felt like someone was ripping it out of his chest each night he feel asleep without her. He needed to hold her once more, feel her lips on his, telling him everything was going to be alright despite what he looked like. She was the only one that did not flinch when he yelled or ranted, she simple yelled back, something he loved so much about her. He wanted to be there with her as the weeks slowly went by and her stomach began to swell, he knew she would glow in motherhood. She did not deserve all of this heartache and misery, this had not been her past, she had nothing to do with it and yet she was the one paying the biggest price.

"Nadir?"

Nadir looked up and met Desslar's gray green stare. He had become used to the sight of Erik's deformity and no longer flinched when he saw it. He could see that Erik was trying to say something and he looked like he was having quite a lot of trouble. Taking a deep breath he finally managed to speak.

"Thank you."

Nadir smiled.

0000000000

"Raoul? Can I talk to you?"

Raoul looked up to see Christine standing in the doorway. He smiled at her and hugged her close, deciding to ignore the slight frown of her face. He sat them both down and Christine said nothing for a long time. She looked down at her hands, as if she were trying to decide how she should say what she needed to say. Raoul felt an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach, as if he knew what she was going to say and he desperately did not want to hear it. For the past few days they had spent quite a lot of time together, walking in the gardens, talking over tea, and it had been a very happy time for Raoul. This was the woman that deep down he loved more than anything in the world, and she was willingly spending time with him.

"Raoul, what do you feel for me?" she whispered quite suddenly. To Raoul that was a loaded question. How was he supposed to answer her and not offend her in some way? If he were to tell her that he was in love with her what would she do?

"Christine, I-"

"Please answer, Raoul," she interrupted. She did not want to judge his actions without knowing for sure his intentions. He was a good man, and she loved him like a brother, and she would not see him hurt, even by herself. Raoul could not form words to say what he needed to say and Christine remained quiet, allowing him some time to think. She was in no rush. Really she had all the time in the world.

"Christine, you know I have cared for you for as long as I have known you," Raoul began. Christine waited, having known what it was he was going to say to her. He hesitated a moment longer before continuing.

"I think I am in love with you," he whispered. Christine closed her eyes and looked away from him, realizing that hurting him was now going to be inevitable.

"Raoul-"

"I know you might not feel the same way," he said sadly. Christine leaned forward and took Raoul's hands in her own. He had to look away from her tender touch.

"Raoul...perhaps in another time, and another place, I could have loved you," she whispered, needing him to believe that love was possible for him. He could not look in her in the eye and that hurt her deeply.

"But I found my soul mate...Erik and I were meant to be together," Christine continued.

"He is gone, Christine," Raoul said, needing to believe that there was hope for him and her. Christine felt tears filling her eyes by his words, not cruel, but still managing to hurt her deeply. This man did not need to remind her of the fact that Erik was gone. There was not a moment that went by in a whole day that she did not think about him, not a single moment she did not feel like crying because he was gone forever. All she had to do was touch her stomach and she was once more flooded with images of the man she loved. No, she did not need Raoul to remind her. She stood up, her face having become angry, and Raoul immediately realized his mistake.

"Christine, wait-"

"Raoul, I was trying to have a conversation with you as two adults do occasionally. I do not need to you to remind me of the fact that my husband is dead," she said, desperately keeping the tears at bay. She turned to leave but Raoul grabbed her hands, halting her. There was a look of total remorse on his face but it did not quench Christine's anger.

"Christine, I am sorry, I was out of line. Please sit down," he pleaded gently. For a moment Christine did not move, thinking about whether or not she should continue to be in the same room with this man. Finally she nodded and sat down. Raoul sighed in relief and sat himself down as well.

"Remember when I kissed you?" she whispered. Raoul nodded. How could he forget that moment when the woman he loved granted him the gift of her kiss? Even with the fact that Erik had nearly beaten him senseless it was still a moment he treasured. They had had this discussion about Raoul's feelings before, but at the time Christine had not been in love with Erik. Now not only was she in love with him, he had died and she was pregnant with his baby. Things had definitely changed.

"Of course."

"Erik-he-he had this passion about him...he made me feel like the most beautiful woman in the world."

"You are the most beautiful," Raoul said. She smiled and shook her head. She needed to make a point, she wanted him to understand that she was not meant for him. There was someone out there for him.

"Raoul, what I am trying to say is that when I kissed you...I did not feel that. Erik is the only man I could ever love. The last thing I want to do is hurt you, believe me when I say that, but I can never be with another man, ever," she said. Raoul knew that this had to be what getting your heart broken must feel like. He felt as if she had reached into his chest and torn his heart right out and then stomped on it for good measure. He felt like such a complete fool. That kiss had meant more to him then it had ever meant to her. He really was pathetic.

"Well, since we have that cleared up," he said standing. Christine could see the hurt expression on his face and she quickly stood, blocking his exit from the room. He had a pained look on his face, cursing the fact that she was so close and yet so far away.

"Please, Christine, this is hard enough," he whispered.

"Tell me you understand," she pleaded. This man she considered a brother and she did not want him to turn his back on her because of conflicting emotions.

"I understand," he whispered walking from the room. Christine sighed and put her head in her hands, wishing Erik was there to comfort her.

0000000000

Christine was rather tired of talking to everyone. She felt like she had had discussions with everyone, some more difficult than others. All she wanted was a few days to herself; where she could just be alone. But that was not going to happen any time soon. Her father was sitting across from her and he had yet to speak a word, and he had been there for ten minutes. She had not talked to him in quite a long time and she had missed him.

"Anthony knows about Nadir?" Gustave finally said. Christine sighed.

"Perhaps you should ask him?" Christine replied. That discussion was between her brother and her father. Gustave seemed upset with her answer.

"Do you think he-"

"Papa, I really do not want to talk about this," she interrupted, not wanting to be rude but needing to be alone. Besides, she knew all to well what he wanted to talk to her about.

"What do you want to talk about then?" he demanded.

"What did you come here to talk about?" she said, answering a question with another question. Gustave sighed, his daughter was a smart woman and he could get nothing past her. Before he could answer she began to answer her own question.

"You came here to tell me that you want me to go back with you to Paris," she said. Gustave could only nod. Christine immediately shook her head. She wished this would not turn into an argument but knew it was inevitable.

"I cannot do that, Papa," she whispered.

"Yes, you can, you are pregnant," he said, as if that explained everything. Christine frowned.

"What does that have to do with anything?" she demanded.

"I want you close so I can make sure you are alright," he said. Christine sighed in exasperation.

"I can take care of myself and my baby, Papa, I am a grown woman."

"I know that, but where else would you go?" he asked. He made it sound like she was pregnant out of wedlock and no one would take her into their home.

"I am going home," she answered. Gustave sighed in relief.

"Thank you, that is what I wanted."

Christine shook her head.

"Not your home, my home. The one that I shared with Erik," she said. Gustave looked angry for a moment but Christine continued talking.

"I need to go home. That is another piece of Erik, that house, and I want to raise our baby in his home and I want to fall asleep in the bed I shared with him."

Gustave could see that his daughter was close to tears and he pulled her into his embrace. He understood now how much she loved Erik and he could only imagine how she must be feeling at that moment.

"Then would you permit me to stay with you until the baby is born?"

Christine had never been happier to hear him say anything in her life. It would mean a lot to her if her father were to stay with her, because although she wanted to be alone for a few days she did not want to be alone for the nine months of her pregnancy. She began to cry and nodded through her tears.

0000000000

Erik stared out of the small window in the bordello house, watching the rain hit against the window. He had always loved the rain, he just never knew why. He was well enough now to get out of bed but he had yet to leave the small room. The smell of cheap perfume was still in the air and occasionally he could hear a man and a woman in the next room doing what this place was built for. It was not really nice to listen to. He and Nadir had not spoken much to each other because they both found the silence comfortable, and both were too caught up in their own thoughts.

For the past few days Erik's thoughts had been all about what to do to get to Michael. The man definitely deserved a visit to the devil, and he would burn in hell for separating Erik from Christine. His first obstacle of course was finding out where Michael was hiding. Then he had found a way to get to Michael and make him slowly pay for what he had done. He knew he could do it; he was rather good at keeping to the shadows.

He was going to slowly drive Michael Delauney insane.


	50. Whispering Shadows

**Chapter Forty-Nine:**

**Whispering Shadows**

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my friend Ani who drew me a wonderful picture of Anthony and it is quite lovely! Thanks Ani! I know this chapter is not that long but I just got over the Stomach flu and so this is all I was able to get out to you all! Thanks to everyone for being so patient, it makes everything a lot easier for me and I appreciate that, you guys are awesome!****I know this is early, I was supposed to update tomorrow, but it is rather late in the evening here in California and so I thought I would give it all to you a little earlier!**

Michael stared into the flames of the fire before him. It was rather quiet now that Leroy was not there. The thought of his son caused his hand to clench into an angry fist. He had no one left, no family, nothing, and for the first time he truly did feel alone. Is this what his life had measured up to? Had he been put on this earth to lose everyone who ever meant anything to him. Michael had never had a noble heart, and his feelings were hard to come by, but he had loved his two sons, and he wished they were with him. He had known from the moment Emma had brought Desslar home that he was going to cause trouble for his family, and he had. That was why he felt no remorse about keeping Desslar away from his wife and unborn child.

The fact that a baby was going to be born to that monster was blasphemy. Why was he granted the gift of fatherhood when his two sons would never have that gift? Michael would give anything to slowly choke the life out of that whelp and let Desslar know that he was the one to do it; he was the one who killed that man's son. Erik was no longer a threat to him, he was locked away somewhere, wounded and miserable because he was not with his precious wife. How could that man see anything in Christine Daae? She was a whore just like her mother had been. He was sure the baby growing inside of her could be anyone's child, even the Chagny boys. That woman would never be any good, she was her mother's daughter.

He was torn from his thoughts by a rather loud sound coming from outside the room. With a frown on his face he stood up and walked to the door, wondering who in the world would be making such a noise. He had dismissed all of his servants that evening because he had wanted to be alone except for his head servant Julian, who he was sure had gone to bed for the night which meant there was no cause for the noise whatsoever. Opening the door he peered into the dark hallway, looking in both directions and only seeing darkness. He was sure he had heard a noise, it had been really loud. Frowning once more he shut the door and went back to his chair in front of the fire, knowing he just needed some rest.

"Christ!" he growled when he was startled out of his seat by something crashing against the window, causing it to rattle Rushing to the window Michael opened it and looked outside, the only thing he was greeted with was a few trees swaying from the wind, and dark ominous clouds, signaling a storm. Rubbing his eyes Michael shut the window and slowly made his way to his bed, he needed to get some sleep before he ended up giving himself a heart attack. Easing into bed he pulled the blankets up around him and closed his eyes with a sigh. Michael found himself reaching for his pistol when the fire in the fireplace suddenly went out from what he could only assume was a large gust of wind. The only thing about that was he had shut the window. He looked around the darkness, hoping to catch a glimpse of something but finding nothing. Shoving his pistol angrily under his pillow once more Michael closes his eyes and tries to get some sleep.

_"Delauney..."_

His name was whispered into the surrounding darkness by a hoarse and husky voice, one he did not recognize.

"Whose there?" he demanded, sitting up and grabbing his pistol again.

_"Delauney..."_

"Show yourself this instant!" he shouted. He could feel someone approaching and he fired into the darkness. The echo of that shot lasted for several moments before there was silence once more. Scrambling off of the bed he fumbled around until he found a candle and lit it, looking around the room rather frantically. The thing he was faced with caused a cold fear to clutch at his heart.

Revenge is coming.

Three simple words written in rat's blood.

000000000

"Thank you for staying with me, Sienna," Christine said, meaning it. The Italian girl smiled and shook her head. She thought of Christine like a sister and she wanted to help her all she could during her pregnancy. She knew that Christine would have done the same thing for her if their situations had been reversed. They had arrived at Erik's estate the day before and Christine had gotten everyone settled and comfortable before settling herself in for the night. Sienna did not say anything, but when she had passed by the rooms Christine had once shared with Erik she had heard the young woman crying softly. The sound had been so full of pain Sienna had known that it might be a very long time before Christine came to terms with the fact that her husband was gone. When Anthony had found out that Christine was returning home he had insisted that he go with them, and Raoul had quickly followed, Christine had been foolish to believe she would be alone when she had such a wonderful family around her to support her. Sienna had made it her duty to keep Christine's mind occupied and she found as many things as she could to keep Christine busy.

"Christine?"

Christine looked up from her sewing to look at Sienna, who sat across from her reading a book. She smiled at the woman, thankful to her for doing everything she could to keep Christine's mind off of Erik.

"Yes?"

"Have you picked out a room for a nursery?" she wondered, praying that the mention of the baby would not make Christine quiet and sober. Christine smiled and shook her head. The baby was the only thing that was keeping her going and yet she had not thought about the nursery.

"Would you like to do that right now?" Sienna asked excitedly, realizing that this was something that could keep them busy for a rather long time. Christine hesitated for a moment, afraid that if she were to think too much about her upcoming baby she might begin to think about Erik far too much, and she would break down if she did that.

"That is a rather good idea," she said. Sienna beamed and stood up, grabbing Christine's hand and nearly dragging her out of the room.

_A few hours later..._

Christine frowned and looked around the room they had chosen. It was the closest to Christine's chambers but to Christine it was still too far away. Gustave had said that he would send for the cradle that Christine had had when she was a baby and Christine was looking forward to seeing it. Sienna had talked for the past two hours about everything imaginable.

"Christine?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think that Anthony could come to love me?" she wondered. Christine looked up in surprise to meet her friends gaze. About time they talked about this! Christine already knew how Anthony felt but she would not tell Sienna, the two of them needed to figure it out on their own.

"Why do you not ask him?" she wondered.

"I could not possibly do that!" Sienna replied quickly. Christine smiled and shrugged.

"Then I am sure you will never find out!" Christine said with a small laugh. Sienna frowned and remained quiet for the rest of the day.

00000000000

Nadir looked up when Erik came in, soaked from the rain outside. The man had just disappeared and nearly given Nadir a heart attack. He may be well to get out of bed but the Persian did not want to take any chances. There was a rather triumphant look on the masked mans face and Nadir wondered what in the world he had been up to. He removed his cloak and said nothing to the other man.

"Some friends of mine have informed me that Christine and her family have left the Chagny manor," Nadir said, wanting to give Erik some good news. Gray green eyes met dark brown ones in a look of surprise.

"Where did they go?" he demanded, his eyes sparking at the mention of Christine.

"Back to your manor here in Rome," Nadir answered. The Persian could see the wheels working in Erik's mind and knew that could be a good thing or a bad thing, depending on what he planned on doing. Of course Christine would go home, that was where she belonged, not with Chagny. But that also meant that none of the servants at the Chagny manor would know if he were to go to her! Erik grabbed his cloak and headed towards the door, however, Nadir grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going?"

"Where do you think?" Erik snapped. Nadir felt dread enter him.

"You cannot go to her, Erik," the Persian warned. Erik glared at him.

"She is in my home, no one will touch her," he said, confident. He could not stand to be apart from Christine any longer. His plan with Michael Delauney was working perfectly. But Nadir would not let go of his arm and the look of worry on his face did not diminish.

"Michael will know soon enough that they have left the de Chagny manor and he will find a way to have your home watched!" Nadir said, needing him to see reason for Christine's sake and the babies.

"I can assure you that she is safe there and my servants are not so easily had," Erik said, rather annoyed.

"And what makes you so sure?"

"They are afraid of what I would do to them!"

"You are dead, Erik!" Nadir nearly shouted. Erik realized that the other man was right. With him 'dead' the servants had no loyalty to him and they would not be afraid of any consequences for spying on Christine and the rest of the household. He looked helplessly at his friend.

"I have to see her..." he whispered brokenly. Nadir sighed.

"Erik..."

"Just look at her, know she is alright," he whispered, almost pleading.

"If someone were to see you-"

"No one would see me, I just made my way into Delauney's home and no one was even aware I was there. I am going."

Nadir watched Erik walk out of the room and prayed that what this man was doing was not risking his entire family.

000000000

Erik knew that Christine would be staying in their chambers and so that is where he went. It was still raining and in only a matter of a few short minutes he was soaking wet. He stood on the balcony that was attached to his rooms and peered inside the slightly dark chambers, praying to get a look at Christine. He just needed to see her; he could not believe how long it had been. He saw the chamber door open and his wife stepped into the room. He immediately noticed her eyes, how sad and haunted they looked, even when she smiled and said good night to Sienna before closing the door. She was still just as beautiful as he remembered and he felt several tears fill his eyes. He watched her undress all the way down to her chemise and lay down in their large bed, pulling a pillow close to her and hugging it. With tears still in his own eyes he watched her begin to sob into the soft fabric of the pillow.

At that moment he would have given anything to go to her and wrap his arms around her. He realized what a mistake coming there had been. He should have waited until after he got his revenge on Delauney. If he had done that he could have continued to believe that Christine was a strong woman and she would do fine without him. But this Christine was one crying for the husband she believed had died right before her eyes. What would her reaction be when they were finally reunited again? He watched her put her hand on her stomach as she thought about their baby and he would do anything to be there for their child, anything. Sighing he made his way away from his love, promising both her and himself that he would make Michael pay for what he had done to them.

0000000000


	51. Angel's Grace

**Chapter Fifty: Angel's Grace**

Anthony watched Sienna as she walked quietly through the garden, smiling occasionally when she would find a very beautiful flower. To Anthony none of the flowers could compare to the woman walking among them. She looked radiant in the early morning light, like a dark haired angel that had graced the earth with her presence. He knew what his feelings for her were but for some reason he could not say them to her aloud. He wanted to marry her and he could not find it in himself to tell her...he was afraid she would not want to marry him. She turned her head and saw him standing there looking at her. She smiled and walked towards him and Anthony waited, wishing he could pull her into his arms and kiss her...make love to her...

"Anthony? Is everything alright?" she wondered, not liking how silent he was being. He smiled and nodded, leaning forward and kissing her cheek. But when he pulled back Sienna turned her head, causing their lips to meet. Anthony groaned softly and pulled her close, kissing her with everything he had in him. She moaned softly against his mouth, her love for him growing stronger every day. She knew that she would allow him to make love to her without protesting but she knew that Anthony did not think it was right when they were not married. But it _felt _so right...

0000000000

Erik ignored Nadir's warnings that it was far too dangerous to be going to see Christine, even if she did not see him. But after having one glimpse of her he could not get enough. He loved her so much and it was slowly killing him that he could not be with her. That was why he made his way through the darkness to see her, catch a glimpse of the woman who had captured his heart and still had not let go. Tonight he planned on once more going to Michael's home as he had been doing for the past four days and he desperately needed to see Christine before he did so. If only she knew that she was the only thing in his life that he truly loved and cared about. No one and nothing else mattered.

As he approached his home he noticed that the balcony was lit from the blaze of a single candle. He frowned and concealed himself more firmly in the shadows as he silently approached. Then he saw Christine leaning over the balcony, looking out onto Rome, lost in her own thoughts. He stayed slightly back, not wanting her to see him. The candle illuminated her small form. From the small light he could see that she was wearing a thin chemise, her hair tumbling down her back. He could just make out the beginning swell of her abdomen and he looked at the sight for several long moments before Christine's humming slowly flooded his ears. She began to softly sing and the words were very familiar to Erik but he could not exactly place it. It sounded like an opera: it spoke of love found and then lost, of the heartache of losing someone you love. Then Erik recognized it. It had been one of the songs sung in the opera Erik had brought Christine to after they had first been wed, on the night she had been attacked at the carriage while he was talking to Natasha. She still remembered the words...

"Oh, Erik..." she whispered, her voice broken as she ended the song. Erik felt something tight squeeze at his heart and he had to look away from her for a moment. Then she broke down and began to cry and Erik felt his resolve beginning to snap. He hated seeing her so miserable because of him. He could not believe that she was still mourning him, it had been what seemed like ages since his supposed 'death' and she was still weeping for him. Perhaps it was so hard for him to believe because for so long he had not believed that he was worthy of someone's love, someone like Christine, everything he could ever want in a woman and more. He watched as she shivered and wrapped her arms around herself and continued her quiet sobs. Christine put her hand on her abdomen and she completely broke down, her legs collapsing beneath her. He had to stifle his small outcry when he heard the sound of her hitting cold stone, followed closely by silence. Knowing that he could regret his actions later he scrambled up the balcony to find his wife lying unconscious on the floor. With frantic hands he picked her up...then became still.

Memories flooded him of all the things he had shared with this woman. Moments both good and bad. Some of those moments he would have given everything to take back, like hitting her as violently as he had when he had caught her with Raoul. But there were also moments he would not give away for anything the world had to offer: like the night of his masquerade, when he had made love to her on the study floor, or when she had told him that she loved him for the first time. He looked down at her pale face and would give anything not to have to look away. He brought her into the room and laid her gently on the bed, his hands lingering on her face and in her hair. He frowned slightly when he noticed the dark circles under her eyes and wondered why she had not been getting enough sleep that would cause her to collapse in exhaustion.

He also noticed how thin she appeared to be under the chemise and he wondered how the hell her brother and father could let her get like this. He ran his hands through her hair and rested his hands on her abdomen, closing his eyes and letting the tears fall. He knew he should not be there but every moment he was close to her the harder it was to let her go. He leaned forward and pressed his trembling lips to hers. To his shock her eyes began to flutter. He backed away hastily and nearly ran towards the balcony.

"Erik!"

Erik became rooted to the spot at the sound of her strangled shout. He slowly turned towards her and she was looking at him in horror with a haunted gaze and she began shaking her head and whispering to herself, sounding for all she was worth like she was insane.

"No...not this! I do not deserve this! Why... why? Have I not suffered enough?"

Her voice caused a chill to go down his spine. She was looking at him but not really looking at him. She put her hand on her abdomen and slowly began to rock back and forth. Erik realized what it was that was distressing her so much: she believed she was looking at his ghost and he was sure his white mask did not help. Erik was torn. What should he do? Could he leave her in this state? Her believing she was looking at her husband's ghost? He knew Christine could not be in a very good state of mind and he knew this could very well affect her for the worse. But if anyone heard her it could mean her death and Erik did not know if he could risk that. But Christine was sobbing and looking more hysterical by the moment. He slowly began to walk towards her and she scrambled back, sobbing.

"No! I have tried so hard to put you into the back of my heart! I cannot stop thinking of you! I cannot sleep! It is a struggle for me to eat! What did I do to deserve living without you?"

Erik had never heard anyone so broken and sad. He had no idea what to say to her at all. Did she not know that it had been a living hell having to be without her?

"Christine-"

"No!" she sobbed putting her hands over her ears, shaking her head.

"I hear your voice when I sleep, when I am awake...everywhere..."

Erik finally got to her and took her by the shoulders and she immediately began to fight him, thinking she was going mad. What did she do to deserve this madness? Erik found tears freely falling down his face as Christine kicked and hit him with everything her small body could muster. She did not scream, she simply fought him with everything she had. Erik let her beat at him because if he were to accidentally hurt her it might hurt the baby. He pleaded with her, spoke words to calm her down, but she continued. Erik did not know how to get through to her. Her hand hit him squarely in the jaw and the room suddenly became deathly quiet as his mask clattered to the floor.

A choking, strangled sound erupted from her throat as she looked at him in all of his horrible glory, finally coming out of her delusional state. The way she was looking at him made Erik very self-conscious. He turned his head away from her. Her trembling hand suddenly found his cheek and she turned him to look at her. His gaze met hers and slowly her fingertips trailed over his ravaged skin. Christine's touch after so long without was like being graced by an angel. Her fingers ran over his lips and she suddenly scrambled from the bed, overcome with far to many emotions as she tried to get as far away from him as she possibly could.

"No...I saw him kill you! I watched you die..."

Erik stood up and Christine continued to back away until her back hit the wall. She looked ready to cry but she had so many emotions coursing through her at once she found it impossible to summon the strength to cry. She could not look away from him and it seemed like he felt the same about her. This had to be a dream, a more realistic dream then she had ever had, but a dream none the less. Erik said nothing as he went to her.

"I saw him _kill _you..." she whispered again, praying that she was not going insane. He stopped when he was only a few inches from her and she could feel his warm breath on her cheek. He did not want her to say anything more; he wanted her to _feel _that he was with her at that moment. He leaned forward and captured her mouth in passionate desperation. Erik felt his knees nearly buckle beneath him. Oh God...he was kissing Christine...his wife...his love...his everything...

He ran his hands up into her thick hair, pulling her closer. He had not meant to reunite with her so soon...he knew this could very well complicate everything, but now that she was in his arms he would not let her go. He pulled away from her mouth very reluctantly to feel Christine trembling against him. She looked up into his eyes and began to cry, running her hands all over him, as if she could not quite believe that he was there in front of her. Erik said nothing as she ran her hands over him, just simply watched the emotions running over her face. She quickly began unbuttoning his shirt, trying to get at something and Erik watched silently as she dropped his shirt to the floor and looked at the scar left from the bullet. She bent her head and kissed it before running her hands over it in wonder... Erik reached up and wiped the tears from her eyes and she leaned into his touch.

"How...?" she whispered, trying to get as close to him as she could. He shrugged and kissed her, not really wishing to speak...only feel. Christine just wanted to be close to him...how could this be possible? She had prayed that he would come back to her, knowing that it was never going to happen...she had watched him die; she had his blood on her hands that night. And yet here he was kissing her, answering every prayer she had ever asked for. God must have realized that she was slowly going insane without her husband. Her father and brother, and everyone else in the house had thought she was getting better after Anthony's little outbreak but she had hid her misery well. At night she hardly slept because of thoughts of Erik, when she ate it was only small portions because she found she could not stomach anything without him.

Erik interrupted her thoughts when he got down on his knees in front of her, laying his head on her abdomen and closing his eyes. Fresh tears made their way down her cheeks as she rested her hands in his hair, trying to keep from trembling. Her wish had come true, her baby would know his father...she was not alone anymore. Erik pressed kisses to her stomach repeatedly, wanting his baby to know that he was there, that he would never let any harm come to him. Christine needed answers because her mind and her heart were in turmoil. Her husband, who she had thought was dead, was kneeling in front of her, alive and well. Christine got down on her knees so they were both kneeling in front of the other. Erik smiled softly and he had never looked more handsome to her, even with the ravaged side of his face bare for her to see.

"How...?" she asked again, needing to know. Erik sighed and looked away for a moment. With a deep breath he told her how he had not been dead when Anthony had dragged her from the room. He told her how Nadir had saved his life and he had not been able to come to her because Delauney had threatened to kill Christine and the baby. Her eyes widened when he told her about Michael's plan and he knew that she was wondering why he was here at that moment if it meant that one of them could be killed.

"You were standing on the balcony...I came to see you, just look at you, and you fainted," he whispered, explaining why he was there. Christine said nothing, knowing her collapse had been lack of sleep. She moved into his embrace and Erik held her tightly to him. She was crying softly just from the feel of his arms around her.

"I prayed every night that you would come back to me, Erik," she whispered. Erik closed his eyes. She did not deserve everything that had happened to her at his expense, but he loved her so much he was willing to brave any hell so long as he was by her side. "I could not sleep...I saw you die in my dreams again and again..."

"Christine, shh, my love, shh, I am right here...It is going to be alright," he whispered. Christine shook her head and Erik cradled her against his chest, rocking gently back and forth, letting her cry. He had no idea of the hell she went through thinking he was dead, and if she could help it, he was never going to find out. How could she ever tell him that she had almost killed their baby in her moment of madness? He would hate her forever and never forgive her...she would not be able to stand that. Erik's hand found her chin and he tilted her head so she would look at him.

"I have to leave before morning," he whispered, wanting to be completely honest with her. Christine began shaking her head.

"No! Erik, you cannot-"

"My love, please...no one can know that I am alive, no one...not until all of this is over," he whispered. Christine could not stand the thought of him leaving in the morning. Of course she would tell no one Erik was alive, he needed her to do this for him and she would, she would do anything.

"I love you," he murmured. Christine managed to smile.

"I love you, too..."

From that moment on Christine would not allow herself to think. Erik's mouth came down on hers with all of the passion she remembered so well. This was not going to be sex, it was going to be making love, they needed to be as close to each other as possible and neither of them would allow their thoughts to interfere. Erik picked her up, still cradling her in his arms as he carried her to their bed. He just needed to know that she was alive and well beside him, that their love could endure even the most troubling of times. He kissed all over her face and neck, showing her without words just how much he loved her. Christine's hands smoothed over his bare chest and over his back, wanting to touch every part of him. He gently whispered to her, telling her to raise-up so he could remove her chemise.

"Oh, Christine..." he whispered brokenly, looking at how thin she had gotten at his expense. Christine turned away from him, suddenly ashamed of herself. She had tried eating enough to gain her weight back but it had proved impossible. Erik turned her so she once more was on her back. Once more she tried to turn away.

"No, my love...do not hide from me," he pleaded. Christine swallowed, seeing his love for her still in his eyes, despite what she looked like at the moment. "You're beautiful."

He showed her just how beautiful he thought she was as he kissed all along her body, suckling her breasts, and exploring between her thighs. Christine ran her hands over her body, pushing all of her thoughts to the back of her mind. Erik was with her, her husband had come back to her; that was all she would allow herself to think about at the moment.

"Erik!" she gasped, when he brought her to her first release. He continued to kiss her repeatedly, as if he could not get enough of her mouth and continuously repeated how much he loved her. She felt so tiny with how much weight she had lost and he was very much afraid of hurting her. Her hands went to his trousers and she tried to remove them. Erik turned them so she was straddling him. This made it much easier to get his trousers off and soon he was just as naked as she was. But she did not want this to be over so soon...there had been nights when she had dreamed about being in his arms again and it was finally happening. She leaned forward and captured his mouth in a kiss. Erik rolled them over and deepened the kiss, his hands roaming over her body. Christine wrapped her legs around his waist, more than ready to be joined to him. Erik, however, did not seem to be in any sort of rush. He brought her breast into his mouth and suckled on it, causing a new wave of heat to wash between her legs.

She reached down and took the evidence of his desire into her hand, wanting him to know pleasure. Erik groaned and kissed her a little more insistently. He was surprised he had not released after so long without her. He removed her hand from him gently and slowly made his way down her body with his mouth. Christine looked down at him in surprise when he pulled her thighs apart. He looked up at her and smiled, the sight causing her breath to catch. He looked like he was up to no good, so much like he had been when they had first married. Before she could say anything he began loving her with his mouth. Christine gasped and her back arched as she unconsciously pressed herself more tightly against his mouth.

Erik felt himself hardening from the moans and soft whimpers that burst from her throat. Her hands were clutching at the bed, trying to find something solid in a sea of pleasure. Erik was growling as he gave her pleasure, willing to do anything for her. Her hand tangled in his hair, pulling him closer, needing release from the sweet torment he was putting her through. Christine began panting his name, pleading with him to give her something only he could. She screamed when her body tightened in spine cracking pleasure. She collapsed back on the bed, her chest rising and falling rapidly with her ragged breathing, and her hair damp from the exertion. Erik rained kisses back up her body until he captured her mouth in a soul searing kiss.

"Christine? Christine? Are you alright?"

There intimate moment was broken by the sound of Raoul pounding on the door, no doubt having heard her scream. Erik stiffened above her and Christine felt her heart begin to race in panic. No one could know that Erik was there, it would ruin everything he had worked so hard for. Erik pressed his mouth against her ear so he could whisper to her.

"Answer him, Christine, he cannot suspect anything," he murmured. Christine nodded and collected her breath; it was rather hard to think when she had a fully aroused man above her who had just given her pleasure unlike anything she had ever felt before.

"I-I'm fine, Raoul...I j-just had a nightmare," she assured him. Raoul said nothing for a moment, clearly not believing that was the reason.

"Do you want me to come in?"

"No!" Christine said, a little too quickly. Erik obviously was no longer worried about Raoul because he began to firmly suckle her breast. Raoul asked again if she was alright and after Christine assured him again that she was; he left. Christine turned to Erik with a look of total relief on her face. Erik smiled and slowly joined them together, causing tears to come to Christine's eyes and a deep groan to emit from deep in Erik's throat.

"I love you," she whispered, raining kisses all over his face. Her hands were at his shoulder blades and as he began to move she dug her fingers into his flesh, knowing she was going to leave a mark but not caring. He was the only man that could do this to her. Erik gathered her against him and began moving inside of her, holding her close to him as he made love to her. Christine looked up into his impassioned face and thanked God for giving him back to her. His lips were slightly parted as he panted and there was a look in his gray green eyes that promised her that they would always be like this with each other. Erik lifted her leg around his waist, deepening his penetration as he moved a little more quickly against her. Their mouths found each other and they kissed as their bodies moved together.

"Come for me, angel, come for me, my love...only me," he whispered, his voice pure seduction and love. There was a slight tone of possessiveness in his voice that she recognized but it did not bother her in the slightest. She wanted to belong to him, just like she wanted him to belong to her. Erik could not help but think of the fact that she was his, no one elses, no one could do this to her. No man could make her body flush with arousal, no man could make her pant and moan in pleasure, no man could give her release, only he could, and no one else would ever think about it and live. She was his. Christine pressed her face against his neck as she felt her body tightening, coiling, wanting desperately to release. Erik's pace increased when he heard Christine's breath begin to quicken. She whispered his name before she let go, her body clutching at his. She bit down on his neck to keep herself from crying out and the feel of her small teeth biting him almost roughly caused him to go over the edge right after her, muffling his groan of completion against her willing mouth.

Christine's body was tingling with aftershocks as she lay beneath Erik, welcoming his weight as he pressed her into the mattress. Sweat coated his body and she ran her hands down his back feeling his rapid breathing. He looked up at her and pressed a tender kiss to her mouth, whispering that he loved her. She smiled. He raised himself on his hands, getting ready to remove himself from her. Christine reached up and pulled him back down, not ready to separate herself from him. He smiled and turned them so he was on his back, her lying on top of him, his body still buried deeply within hers. Erik pushed her hear away from her face and looked deeply into her eyes for a long time. He might not have wanted to come to her so soon but now that he had he refused to regret it. As he looked at her he was surprised when she began to cry. He had just shared something incredibly intimate with her and she was crying? What in the world was the matter?

"Christine?"

"I-I'm sorry...I am j-just so happy!" she sobbed. Erik could not help the small chuckle that he let out. Christine swatted his chest and frowned at him, not once stopping her tears. He pressed kisses to her face, kissing away her tears.

"Do not cry if you are happy," he whispered, hardening once again inside of her. They had the rest of the night together and he wanted to spend every last moment of it in her arms...

0000000000

When the morning slowly came Christine would have given anything to make the sun disappear. It was an hour before dawn when Erik climbed from their bed and dressed. Christine wrapped one of his robes around herself and watched silently as he got ready. They had spent the night making love and quietly talking. Christine had not told him about the incident with the baby because she did not want him to worry about her or their child now that she knew he was alright. She wanted him to do what he had to do with Michael and then come back to her as soon as possible.

She was very much aware of fact that he had not promised to come back that night and she knew that it could only be because he did not want to disappoint her if for some reason he could not come. He turned to her when he had finished dressing and Christine managed to put on a small smile, trying desperately to be brave. Erik wrapped her in his embrace and kissed her for several long moments.

"I love you," he murmured.

"I love you, too," she whispered back. They had already talked about the fact that she could not let anyone know that he was alive. She would have to continue to behave the way she had when she had believed him to be dead, which was going to be difficult seeing as she would shout it to the world that he was alive if she could. But Erik needed her to do this for him and she would.

Knowing that if he did not let her go he might never be able to Erik silently left the room, trying desperately to ignore Christine's sobs. He was gone in a matter of moments, leaving Christine to look after him, with the hope that she would see him again soon.

0000000000

_Hello everyone! I told you all I might update on Sundays and here it is! A rather long chapter too! Let me know what you all think! And there will be another update on Wednesday, I promise!_


	52. Exposed

Chapter Fifty-One: Exposed

A/N: Hello everyone! Here is your next update! Your reviews would be very much appreciated! I know I am supposed to update Dark Prince today but school has been crazy so I will try and update tomorrow, until then, here is this chapter! I would have updated yesterday but fanfiction was having problems! Sorry!

Anthony groaned when the harsh morning light greeted his eyes. He yawned rather loudly and stretched his arms over his head. His actions caused the sleeping form beside him to stir before settling once more at his side. He turned his head to look closely at Sienna's face, which was resting on his shoulder. Her thick black lashes rested on her dark skin and there was a slight smile on her lips even in sleep. He wondered what she was dreaming about. Was it him? Was he what had caused that smile? He would like to think so. The night before was one he would never forget and yet he felt far too guilty about it for his peace of mind. He had kissed her in the garden and things had just gotten out of control from there. Anthony had picked her up in his arms and together they had made it to his room, without anyone seeing them. Although neither of them would have cared if they had.

He had undressed her slowly, giving her all the time in the world to say no, but she did not. Sienna allowed his hands to roam over her and she in turn, did some roaming of her own. Anthony had been with only a few women in his life, and they had been impractical and they had all been gone before morning. It was not something he had ever been proud of but like any man he had had needs and had had them fulfilled. But Sienna had been the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and once he had seen her in the pale moonlight any doubts or hesitations flew out of the window. Anthony had told her that he had thought it was not right, seeing as they were not married, but both of them had desperately needed to come together like this.

It had been incredible, so he could not complain. Sienna was a willing and very enthusiastic learner. Now that he had made love to her no one would touch her and live. He had almost been asleep when he had heard her whisper I love you, thinking he had already been asleep. But he had not been sleeping, and he had heard her. Anthony had almost wept with joy. He had wanted to hear her say those words to him for quite some time and now that she had it was only a matter of time before he confessed them to her.

Sienna stirred beside him and slowly opened her eyes, her gaze immediately finding his own. She smiled and Anthony realized he could wake up every morning next to her and always be happy to see her. He ran his hand through her hair and watched as she slowly woke up, yawning and stretching against him, causing his body to react delightfully to the feeling. She felt the effect her stretching had on him and she smiled wickedly. Anthony realized it was going to be a blissfully delightful morning.

0000000000

Christine sat on the balcony, looking out onto Rome as she quietly thought about the night before. She had not fallen asleep after Erik had left and although she could use the rest sleep was the last thing on her mind. Her body was still alive with the aftershocks of a night of passion, and her heart felt near to bursting. Seeing Erik alive, knowing that he was alright, had almost been too much. She would forever thank God for giving him back to her. Christine now knew how it felt to love someone so much she would willingly die for him.

To think that when they had first met she could not stand the sight of him and they always got into arguments. She missed his temper and she missed the arguments she had with him. But now her son would know his father. He would know the genius behind the man in the mask. She could no longer ask for anything, she had everything she wanted now that she knew he was alive. She only wished that he did not have to take his revenge on Michael. That revenge could still kill him and she prayed that he knew what it was he was doing. Because now that she had him back she would never be able to lose him.

0000000000

Nadir was silent when Erik returned early that morning. The masked man did not have to say anything because Nadir knew all to well where he had been and what he had done. It was written all over the visible side of his face. The Persian just hoped that Erik knew what he was doing. Revealing himself to Christine could ruin everything and no one might realize it. But Erik looked truly happy for the first time in a long time and he seemed far more content, despite the fact that he still needed to seek his revenge on Delauney.

"I hope you know what you are doing," Nadir said quietly. Erik said nothing as he removed his shirt and lay down. Nadir sighed. Erik had always been very stubborn. If he wanted to see Christine he would, Nadir had been foolish to believe otherwise. Erik had always had a way of getting what it was he wanted. And there was no doubt in the Persian's mind that the masked man would do anything to be with his wife. At one time he had believed that Erik had hardened his heart to any sort of love and that had been after he had ruined his face, but Christine had changed him, and it was truly a change that should go down in history.

She had taken a stubborn, angry masked man and turned him into a man any woman would be proud to call a husband. Christine reminded Nadir of Emma in that sense, she had always had a way of making everyone around her better, and Christine had inherited that quality from her mother, and he was sure Erik would always be thankful to her for that.

"What made last night different that you had to go to her?" Nadir wondered. Erik finally decided to speak and told his friend about watching Christine faint and how he had carried her into their room. Her waking up had been a surprise to him, he admitted that, but he told the Persian that he would never forget that night. He spoke softly of Christine's reaction to seeing him.

"I know now how you must have felt when Emma died...I do not know how you could stand it," Erik whispered, a new respect for the Persian washing over him. If he were to lose Christine he would surely go insane. And Nadir had believed that Emma had no longer wished to see him. Nadir would never be able to explain how he had felt when he had been told Emma was gone. He knew just by looking at Erik that he would never be able to stand it if Christine were to suddenly die. He would not wish that feeling on anyone.

"You are lucky to have someone like Christine," the Persian murmured. Erik did not need to be told that, he already knew that far to well, and that was why tonight he would be going to Delauney to seek his revenge and then he would spend the night in his wife's arms.

0000000000

Christine noticed immediately that something was different with Sienna the moment she walked into the room. She seemed to glow and Christine wondered what had caused this change. She looked stunning as she came down to break her fast and even Gustave and Raoul seemed to notice. Raoul glanced at Christine, as if she would have the answers and Christine could only shrug. She was trying her best not to smile or do anything that might give away the fact that she had been in her husband's arms the night before. Sienna sat down at the table after saying good morning to everyone and she began to eat, with a very healthy appetite. Christine's answer came almost immediately when Anthony entered the room.

He had the same glow Sienna had and he was whistling to himself. Sienna glanced at him and smiled but made no other move that would suggest anything. But Christine knew immediately what had happened. The two had made love for the first time. She knew because she had had that same glow when Erik had touched her for the first time. To say she was not surprised would be a lie. Her brother was a gentleman and he would not touch a lady like Sienna unless they were married. Christine did not hold it against them, she knew they loved each other and she liked seeing them happy.

Raoul seemed to figure it out as well and he glanced at Christine who smiled and shrugged. It took Gustave a lot longer and when he figured it out he only chuckled to himself. He thought Sienna was a wonderful girl and he would be happy to see his son with her.

"How are you feeling this morning, Christine?" Gustave wondered. Christine had to keep from choking on her food. Her father, however simply waited. Christine took a deep breath. He was only talking about how she felt being pregnant, he had no idea about Erik. It was not good that she was already paranoid when she had only found out about Erik the night before.

"I feel fine," Christine said, when it truth she was in heaven. Erik was alive!

"My grandchild not giving you any trouble?" he said warmly. Christine smiled and shook her head. Raoul seemed to become sad quite suddenly from the mention of Christine and Erik's baby but he said nothing. Christine wished that he would move on. He was a handsome man who could have any woman he wanted; she would just never be that woman. It seemed everyone was finding love except for him and if she could change that she would, she thought of him as a brother.

"Sienna, would you like to join me for a walk?" Anthony wondered. Christine watched closely the way Sienna's eyes lit up and she smiled, nodding.

"I would love to," she said standing. Anthony stood up as well.

"If you would all excuse us," he said, taking the Italian girls arm and leading her out of the room. Christine had a feeling that walking was the last thing that they planned on doing that morning and she shook her head with a small smile. It seemed life always went on.

0000000000

Erik silently slipped inside the Delauney manor. He was anxious to see Christine again that night but he needed to take care of what was going on at the moment. He would see Christine later and he would make love to her with the knowledge that she was pregnant with his baby. But his plan was slowly working when it came to Michael. He was becoming more frightened every night and believing that he really was hearing things only in his mind. The man had not even posted guards at his door or balcony, he really was foolish. Erik had to wait for over an hour before Delauney's lights went out and he slipped into the room. He was going to make him realize that revenge was all too sweet and he was going to pay for what he had done over the years.

Erik heard Michael's breathing slowly even out and he went to the mans bedside, seeing him quite clearly in the pale moonlight. He knew that if Michael opened his eyes he would not see Erik because he blended completely into the darkness. He had chosen a black mask that covered the upper half of his face and it was not as noticeable as his white half mask, all the better. Skillful hands shot out and latched around Delauney's throat, squeezing with all the force Erik could muster. He was not going to kill him, but he was going to make him wish he was dead. He had decided to do this after spending the night in Christine's arms.

The fact that it had been so long since he had seen her, touched her, bothered him greatly and he was going to make the man pay for it. Michael gasped and began to struggle, his eyes nearly bulging out of his head as he tried to free himself from the strangers grasp. Like hell he was going to die from this person who had been haunting him for days. He struggled and fought but the man-and he was sure it was a man-was much stronger than he and effortlessly held him down. The air was slowly becoming more and more difficult to get into his lungs and Michael panicked, swinging out at his attacker and hitting him in the face, hard.

The grip on his neck suddenly loosened and then was completely gone. He shuddered and gasped for air, having never really been that close to death before in his life. He heard the window on his balcony open and then close as his attacker silently left. Michael stumbled from the bed, one hand holding his throat and he lit the fire in his fireplace, closing his eyes and taking several deep breaths.

He turned and sat down on one of his chairs, putting his face in his hands. That had been to close for comfort. Something in front of him caught his eye and he slowly raised his gaze. There, in front of him, was a black mask, and he had no doubt in his mind who it belonged to.

0000000000

A noise woke Christine from her sound sleep and she opened her eyes to see Erik coming from the balcony. She sat up in absolute bliss until she saw the look on his face. Something was wrong. He was not wearing his mask and she knew that he would not go outside exposed like that, even if it were dark.

"Erik...?"

"Get up, Christine, and pack, you must be quick!" he said, not giving her time to speak. He went to her wardrobe and began grabbing some of her clothes, stuffing them into a satchel he found at the bottom of the wardrobe.

"Pack? Erik, what is going on?" she demanded, standing and rushing to him. The look on his face scared her but she needed to know what was going on.

"Michael and his men will be here soon, we must get you and your family out of here," he said. Christine gasped and put a hand to her mouth, looking at her husband in horror.

"What? How? I thought you said everything would be alright?" she demanded. She could see the tears that were beginning to form in Erik's eyes.

"I ruined everything, my love, everything...I am so sorry," he whispered, completely broken. Christine shook her head and took his hand for a moment, squeezing it reassuringly. She knew that he was doing his best given the present circumstances.

"It is alright, Erik, really," she whispered, not really knowing what he had done to ruin everything but knowing that she would never blame him because she loved him far too much.

"You must go and wake everyone up, tell them that they need to leave Rome immediately. Tell them they must stay hidden, for their safety," he said, his voice rushed, needing to get Christine out of danger but also feeling obligated to her family. Christine immediately nodded and rushed toward the door.

"What about me?" she asked, turning before she left the room.

"You are coming with me; I refuse to let you leave my side."


	53. Sanctuary

Chapter Fifty-Two: Sanctuary

"Christine! I demand you tell me what is going on!" Anthony growled, taking his sister by the arm. She had burst into his room where he had been getting better acquainted with Sienna's body and had demanded that he and Sienna pack immediately before flying out of the room. She ran to both her fathers and Raoul's rooms and did the exact same thing. Now everyone was looking at her with tired expressions on their faces. Christine was unsure what to tell them, Erik had just toldher to tell them to go and pack, nothing else.

"Please, just listen to me! You are all in danger if you do not leave!" Christine pleaded. The four people in front of her burst into question and Christine covered her ears for a moment. She herself was not exactly sure what was going on. She turned to look at her family when she was greeted with sudden silence. They were all looking behind her, the blood draining from their faces. She turned to see Erik standing there, his head held high even with the fact that he was not wearing his mask. Even given everything that had happened she found a small smile come to her lips as she looked at him. He was a strong man, and it showed in the way he held himself. But she could only wonder how much weight was on his shoulders with everything that was happening.

"Oh, my God...how?" Anthony whispered, looking as if he were ready to collapse to the floor. Erik wrapped his arm around Christine's waist, pulling her close to him.

"There is no time to explain. Michael Delauney and his men will be here soon. All of you must leave or it will mean your life," he said. There was no time for explanations. Christine's life was on the line and he would not risk it by staying here longer than he should while he tried to explain something that would take hours to cover.

"Please, all of you must go!" Christine cried. They all seemed to notice the fear that was in her eyes and without a word they all went to get ready. They were not worried about Christine. By some miracle her husband was back with her and they all knew that he would not allow any harm to come to her. Erik took her hand and quickly began leading her down the hall. Christine continuously glanced at her husband, wondering what he had done to jeopardize the frail compromise Michael had made with him. Her hand went to her stomach. She would do anything to keep her baby safe, anything. Erik led them to the barn.

He hid in the shadows as Christine told the driver that she needed to hurry. When the driver was preparing the horses Erik slipped inside the carriage and silently waited for Christine to join him. He would never forgive himself for the mistake he had made with Delauney. He and his wife were now running for their lives because of one of his foolish decisions. He heard Christine tell the driver to keep driving until they stopped and not for the first time Erik realized that he did not know where to take them.

The bordello? The thought of taking Christine there made him sick to his stomach. But perhaps Nadir would know what to do, or where they could hide. Christine climbing into the carriage jostled him from his thoughts and he remained silent as she settled herself against him. The carriage began to move and their silence continued. Christine did not question his actions that night and he knew that she was afraid to ask. He did not want to tell her. He had failed and he would never be able to admit that to her. He took his cloak and wrapped it around them both, pulling her more tightly against him. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, suddenly very tired. Erik's hand strayed to her stomach and her eyes suddenly opened, catching his gaze. He smiled and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"How is my son?" he whispered. Christine instantly felt guilt wash over her. She continued to think about the time she had almost lost the baby because of her own daftness. But she managed to smile at him.

"How do you know it is a boy?" she murmured, although she had begun to think of it as a boy. Though she would be just as happy with a girl. Erik grinned down at her, trying to make light of the moment.

"It's a boy," he said matter of factly. Christine smiled and shook her head, putting her hand on top of his own. Silence filled the carriage and Christine closed her eyes, finally allowing herself to slip off into sleep, knowing that for the moment she was safe in her husband's arms and far to tired to do anything else. Erik stared down at Christine for a long time after she had fallen asleep and he tried to memorize every feature of her face. He looked away from her out of the small window and saw they were only a few blocks away from the bordello. He did not want the carriage to pull straight up at its door so he knocked on the roof and the carriage came to a halt.

Erik took Christine into his arms and slipped out of the carriage. He slipped the hood of his cloak over his head and slowly made his way down the street. Christine remained asleep in his arms and for the moment he preferred it that way. He knew she would not like where he was taking her. The women of the bordello looked with some interest as he brought Christine into the main room before quickly walking up the stairs. He threw open the door and Nadir stood up in surprise and dismay when he saw Christine. Erik said nothing as he set his wife on the bed and removed his cloak.

"Erik, what happened?" Nadir demanded, beginning to worry.

"I need your help. I need to take Christine and myself somewhere Delauney will not find us, and I need to go soon," Erik said, not going to explain anything. Nadir knew that Erik must have seriously did something to ruin the fragile compromise he had had with Michael Delauney. He would not lecture him and he would not question him.

He had been thinking of somewhere they could go for a while, no longer wanting to remain in the bordello. Nadir told him of an older woman he had known for many years that lived on the outside of the city. She was a widow and lived with her daughter, a woman around the same age as Christine, and they would help them. Erik knew that the woman's house was better than staying where they were. He nodded to Nadir.

"Erik...?" Both men turned to look at Christine as she slowly sat up, pushing her hair out of her face. Her nose wrinkled when the smell of the room filled her nose and her eyes found her husband. Knowing he was there she looked to Nadir and gave him a faint smile, he returned the gesture. Erik watched as she looked around the room, trying to figure out where they were. The room, though it looked like they had tried cleaning it, was dirty and the smell was almost unbearable.

"Where are we, my love?" Christine asked, still looking at her surroundings. Nadir glanced at his friend, wondering if he was going to tell his wife that he had taken his wife to a bordello, he could only imagine what her reaction would be.

"This is where I was staying while Nadir nursed me back to health," he said, not answering the question directly. Of course was much to smart for that and she raised a brow. He turned from her and found his white half mask, and put it on. When he turned Christine was at the door, opening it and peering into the hall. She gasped when she saw a man and a woman going into one of the rooms, doing something they had no right to do in public!

"Erik!" Christine gasped. Her husband was already pulling her back into the room and shutting the door. Christine hit him on the arm and pulled away from him. Where had he taken her?

"Where are we?" she demanded. Nadir watched in interest as Erik looked at the floor, the wall, the window, everywhere but his wife while he uttered one word.

"Bordello." Christine's eyes went wide in surprise. A bordello? He had taken her to a house of pleasure to hide away? She would not stay here! It was indecent!

"Erik Charles Desslar!" she gasped. Erik looked at her in surprise. He had not known she even knew his middle name. He did not remember telling her. Perhaps his wife was a lot more keen then he had ever believed possible.

"We are not staying her, my love! Nadir knows of a woman who will help us!" he said, almost frantically. Nadir had to keep in his chuckle. It really felt good to want to laugh after so long. And these two made him feel light at heart with their antics. Christine pushed past both men and went to the window, opening it and letting the cold evening breeze come into the room, the smell was beginning to bother her.

"This was the closest place that I could bring Erik when he was wounded," Nadir said, hoping to make Christine calm down, she looked like she really wanted to hit her husband.

"I suppose this is the last place Michael would look for us," she said bitterly. She did not know why it upset her so much that they there, but it did. She did not feel comfortable. Nadir left the room, saying he was going to get a carriage ready to take them to the widow's house. Christine stayed at the window, looking out to the city, letting the cool breeze blow her hair from her eyes. She knew why it bothered her so much. It was not the fact that he had taken her there; it was what he could have done while she was not with him.

He had been away from her for a few weeks. There were women here that would give a man anything he needed for a price. What if Erik had been willing to pay to slake his needs? Christine knew how much he loved her, but a man had needs and being away from her for so long could have made him desperate. The thought of him touching another woman the way he touched her made her sick to her stomach. Erik simply looked at her, not saying anything because he could see that she was upset with him.

"The carriage is ready," Nadir said, coming into the room. Christine said nothing as she walked past Erik. He, however, grabbed her arm and stopped her. She went to pull it away but he simply put his cloak around her, she was only wearing her nightgown and he wanted her covered. She looked down at the floor.

What had she been thinking? Erik would never do anything to betray her trust like that. That was not the kind of man he was, and she hated herself for thinking it. He went to walk out the door and Christine took his hand, entwining their fingers. He smiled at her, relieved that she was not angry with him. Christine received several whistles and crude suggestions from some of the men who wished for a woman for the night, but one look at Erik, with his scowling face and white mask and they were quick to be quiet.

"Nadir, this woman, can we trust her?" Christine asked as they settled themselves into the seats of the carriage. Nadir nodded and assured her that they could. Christine allowed her thoughts to drift to her family and she prayed that they were alright, going somewhere where they would be safe.

"They are fine, love," Erik whispered, knowing that she had to be thinking about her family. She smiled and nodded, although she continued to worry. She did not want any harm to come to them because of things they had no control of. The carriage remained quiet as they made their way towards the woman who hopefully would not turn them away.

0000000000

"Monsieur Khan! What a splendid surprise!" Christine stayed close to Erik as the cottage door opened and an older woman opened the door. She embraced Nadir and it gave Christine a chance to study her closely. Light blonde hair pulled away from her face showing strict features that were quite youthful despite her age. She wore a simple dark green dress that showed she was lean of frame and she held herself upright.

"Madam Giry, I am afraid I have come needing your help desperately," Nadir said. Madam Giry seemed to notice Christine and Erik for the first time and she was rather taken back by the sight of Erik's mask. She looked at Nadir and could see that he had a desperate look in his eyes. She took his arm.

"Come in, all of you, it is a rather chilly night," she said, ushering them inside. Christine instantly felt comfortable in her new surroundings. The small room they entered contained a small fire place with a blazing fire and several comfortable chairs. It had a nice, home feeling that Christine liked. She told them to sit down and get comfortable while she went into the kitchen to get some tea. Christine sat down in a chair and Erik stood behind her, always watching over her. Nadir seemed very comfortable and Christine wondered what Madam Giry and Nadir's relationship really was.

"I must say it is rather late for all of you to be traveling," the madam said as she came back into the room with some tea. All of them took a cup except for Erik and Madam Giry sat down.

"Now what is it I can do to help?" she wondered. Nadir slowly told her what they needed. She would continuously glance at Erik, not liking the dominating presence he seemed to put forth, even without talking or moving. She did not seem to want them to stay there until Nadir mentioned that Christine was pregnant and that she would be in danger if they could not stay there.

"I have two spare rooms, you are welcome to stay as long as you like. My room, and my daughter Meg's room are downstairs, I will show you to your rooms." They followed silently as she led them upstairs. Before Christine and Erik went in Christine took the woman's hands and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Thank you."

0000000000

"Erik"

"Hmmm"

"Are you alright?" Christine whispered. Erik sighed, having known that she would realize something was wrong immediately. When they had come into the room she had immediately went to lie down, feeling very tired. Erik had unpacked their things silently and had not come to bed, like Christine had hoped. He was sitting by the window, very quiet and still, as if he was deep in thought. Christine wanted him to come and get some rest because she could only imagine how long it had been since he had relaxed even a little.

"I am fine, Christine," he lied. In truth he was far from fine. His thoughts were filled with the fact that he had failed Christine and their unborn child. He should have killed Michael when he had had the chance. He had been so close to snapping that mans neck. But then his mask had come off and he had panicked. He did not like being exposed, especially when he was in front of an enemy and he had left quickly, not even thinking to grab the mask. And because of his stupidity he was forcing Christine to run for her life. He had tried thinking about other things but what came into his mind next was not something he wanted to think about.

Raoul de Chagny.

Christine had been in his home for quite some time, and she had been distressed. He had no doubt in his mind that the boy would use that to his advantage to win Christine. She could have turned to him in her grief and sought comfort in his arms. The idea made his hands clench into fists. The idea of that man, any man touching her made him sick to his stomach. He knew he should not be thinking of this but it was far easier than thinking about Delauney and what he was going to do concerning him. Erik was interrupted from his thoughts when Christine climbed onto his lap, settling herself in his arms so she, too, could look out the window. His fists slowly unclenched so he could wrap his arms around her and she rested her head on his chest. She took his large hand into her two much smaller ones and looked at it in the pale moonlight.

"I did not go to Raoul for comfort, my love," she whispered. Erik's eyes found hers in surprise. How in Heaven's name had she known that he had been thinking about that?

"What?" he murmured, trying to feign ignorance. She smiled and kissed his fingers one by one.

"I could never to do that to you..." she whispered softly. Erik immediately felt guilty. Of course she could not do such a thing! She was carrying his baby for God's sake! What kind of woman did he think she was? His Christine would never even think about betraying him like that. He said nothing and Christine knew her feeling had been right. If she could, if even for a moment, believe that Erik would go to another woman for comfort, she knew he had to entertain the thought at least once about she and Raoul.

"I am sorry we have to run like this, Christine," he whispered after a moment. Christine could hear the genuine sorrow in his voice and she knew that he would never have them do this unless it was absolutely necessary.

"You know I would run anywhere as long as I was with you," she murmured. Erik smiled weakly and kissed her. Christine removed his mask and deepened the kiss. She knew that if certain events would not have happened they would have been in their own bed making love, not in some strangers cottage. Erik sat her up in his lap and removed her chemise, running his hand along her stomach, loving the way it was beginning to swell with life. Christine trailed kisses down his neck, unbuttoning his shirt and smoothing her hands over his bare chest.

She loved the feel of his barely leashed control lying beneath his warm skin. She could feel his monumental need beneath her and it caused her body to become flush with both anticipation and excitment. Erik's mouth was at her breast, suckling firmly while she explored him. They were both pushing thoughts of everything to the side, not willing to think about anything but coming together. Erik's fingers tangled into his wifes hair when her hands went to his belt and slowly unbuckled him, taking his need into her hands. He kept his head thrown back, the cords of his thick neck standing out greatly.Christine kissed all over her husbands chest and allowed him to do the same. They allowed eachother to take the ot her to paradise.

A/N: Hello all! I have been thinking over whether or not to make a sequeal to this I have decided against it, it would just make everything for to difficult, so we will continue with this story until it is finished, please read and review! DJT


	54. An End to Running?

**Chapter Fifty-Three: An End to Running?**

**A/N: Hello everyone. There is a link on my profile that will show you the beautiful drawing of Anthony that was done for me by my friend Ani, go have a look!**

"Who are they, Mother?" Meg Giry wondered. Her mother said nothing as she prepared their breakfast. Meg sighed and began to fidget with her skirt. She had always been a curious girl and she was more than anxious to see who the people were that Monsieur Khan had brought to stay with them. She had heard her mother and the Persian speaking in soft tones late into the night but whenever she would sneak to the door to listen the talking would stop. She knew Nadir could hear her very easily and it was frustrating! Meg could only imagine the reason why the two had to stay with them! What mystery! What excitement! And her mother was ruining it by not telling her why they were there or who they were! Meg looked excitedly toward the kitchen door when she heard someone coming down the stairs but frowned when it was only Monsieur Khan.

"Are you that happy to see me this morning, Meg?" Nadir asked with a laugh, seeing the disappointed look on the young woman's face. When the Persian sat down at the table Meg took his hand, looking into his eyes pleadingly.

"Monsieur, please tell me who they are!"

Nadir glanced at Antoinette who shook her head. The Persian smiled and shook his head and Meg stomped her foot, letting out a snort of indignation. Nadir smiled again and shook his head. He thought of Meg as his daughter, like he was beginning to think of Christine, although he had no right to claim either. His only son he knew nothing about but he had seen Meg grow up and turn into the beautiful woman who sat before him. She had a mass of thick blonde curls that fell down her back and shoulders and framed a face like that of a little porcelain doll, her features flawless. Her blue eyes were always sparkling with mischief. Her body was supple from years of dance. Her mother had once been a ballet instructor and she had taught her daughter the art. Meg made a dart for the kitchen door when she heard someone coming downstairs again and Nadir grabbed her around the waist, laughing.

"Be patient, child! You do not want to startle them so early in the morning!" the Persian said, continuing to laugh. Meg failed to see how any of this was funny!

"Come help me carry everything into the other room, Meg," Madam Giry said. Meg sighed and did as she was told while Nadir went into the other room. When everything was ready Meg nearly ran out of the room in her haste to see and meet her new house guests. The couple before her was not what she had expected. In all actuality she did not know what she had expected. The woman was sitting in one of the chairs and the man was standing behind her. He was a tall and imposing figure dressed all in black and the mask that covered the half of his face was something Meg could not take her eyes off of. There was an immediate sense of danger and it was rather frightening. The woman, however was the complete opposite. Meg had always considered herself a rather attractive girl but next to this woman she felt very inadequate. Her dark curls, blue eyes and what looked like beautiful body made Meg feel very self-conscious. Who were they and why were they there?

"Meg, this is Erik and Christine Desslar," Nadir said. The woman, Christine, smiled charmingly while the man stayed silent and unmoving.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Meg," Christine said. Meg nodded and said the same. The young ballerina was suddenly very intrigued with the young woman and her husband.

000000000

"It feels like it is getting colder by the minute," Raoul growled, rubbing his arms up and down vigorously. They had been driving none stop in the carriage, trying to get out of Rome, and they were not all in the highest spirits. Anthony had not talked much, only to Sienna, and they whispered about how in the world Erik could be alive, and how long had Christine known? At the moment however Sienna was asleep in Anthony's arms, Gustave was snoring in the corner, which left Raoul and Anthony to talk to one another.

"Perhaps we should not have separated ourselves from Erik and Christine," Raoul said, the thought having been on his mind for a few hours. Anthony nodded; he had been thinking the same thing. How would they get in contact with them? How would they know when it was all over? He did not know how it had been possible that Erik was alive after everything but he did know that the masked man would not let anymore harm come to his wife and unborn baby. He seriously wished things could get back to normal, or as close to normal as he could manage.

"Perhaps I should go back?" Raoul said. He did not like running away from the enemy and he wanted to help Christine all he could, because he knew that was all she would ever accept from him, his help. He knew Anthony could not go back, he had Sienna to worry about and as a friend Raoul would never allow the man he thought of as a brother to get hurt. He really was the most logical choice.

"I would not ask that of you," Anthony murmured, looking down at Sienna face, which was resting peacefully in his lap. Raoul shook his head. He would not ask him, but he would think it. He could see the wheels turning in young Daae's head and Raoul knew that he wanted him to go.

"I am going, Anthony," Raoul said. Anthony simply nodded. In truth he wanted someone helping Erik so everything would work out for once.

"How would you find where they have gone?" the young man asked, stroking Sienna's hair.

"Delauney is not the only one with high connections in the city, I will find them, do not worry about that," Raoul said. Anthony nodded and had the carriage pull to a stop. Drastic times called for drastic measures.

0000000000

"What does it feel like?"

Christine looked up from the clothes she was cleaning to look across at Meg, who was sitting doing some clothes as well. She and Erik had been there for a total of seven days and Christine had found that Meg was quite the curious young woman. She never ceased to have something to say and while Christine found it quite charming Erik found it beyond annoying. Although he would never say anything of the sort. This woman and her mother were the only reason they were safe at the moment and he was grateful beyond belief for that.

"What does what feel like?" Christine wondered, unable to help the smile that came to her lips. She could only imagine what Meg wanted to know now, she had asked everything imaginable and Christine had answered to the best of her ability each time.

"Making love."

Christine looked at the pretty blonde in startled amazement, unable to believe she had just been asked that! That was not proper talk for any lady but she knew that Meg did not have a sense of propriety. She did not answer immediately, trying to figure out how she could answer the question without giving away too much. Had she once not asked Susannah about such a thing? It was perfectly logical for a young woman Meg's age to want to know such a thing. But Christine knew that she would never be able to explain what it felt like to be that close to someone they loved, it truly was indescribable.

"Do not answer that, my love."

Both women turned to look in surprise at the sound of Erik's voice. They had not heard him come in. Christine glanced at Meg, who was suddenly blushing profusely and looking down at the floor. Christine contained her small giggle at the sight and brought her gaze back to her husband, once more noticing the rigid way he held himself. Something was wrong, something had been wrong for the past few days. He did not sleep well at night and he always seemed to be immersed in his own thoughts. Sometimes in the night she would wake up to find Erik not in bed with her. She would go downstairs to find him whispering softly to Nadir in the darkness of the late night. He did not know that she knew he left the bed, she always pretended to be asleep when he got back. She had tried listening to the conversation but their voices had been to low and she had been unable to recognize anything that was said. Christine did not know if she wanted to know what they were talking about.

"Curiosity, mademoiselle, is a trait that could get one killed," Erik said to Meg, who blushed a deeper shade of crimson. Christine shook her head at him.

"Do not say that! We were having a private conversation that you interrupted!" Christine said, her eyes twinkling. Meg looked at Christine in horror, not believing that she would speak to her husband that way. But of course Meg had noticed that Christine and Erik were not the most common couple and it was something she liked. However at the moment she was completely embarrassed and wanted to get out of the room as quickly as possible. She stood up, brushing her skirts off and not meeting anyone in the eye.

"That is quite alright, monsieur, I needed to go and help my mother with something!"

Erik watched in amusement as Meg darted out of the room as if a rabid wolf was at her tail. He chuckled and shook his head while his wife stood up and shook her head, wiping her hands on her skirts. He really was impossible, and it was something she loved about him. Christine smiled when he came to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, his hands cupping her rear provocatively.

"Monsieur! How could you be so bold!" Christine teased, resting her hands on his chest. He grinned and kissed the top of her bosom.

"You, mademoiselle, are far too tempting, I cannot help but be bold," he playfully murmured. Christine's eyes fluttered shut as his mouth explored her neck and chest, taking great liberties.

"What would you say?" he asked, pulling her against his already straining arousal. She made him needy and hungry just by being in the same room with her for a few moments.

"Say to what?" she asked. He was making it hard to concentrate with his mouth running all over her skin.

"How does it feel to make love?" he asked. Christine smiled when he kissed her passionately. She moaned softly against his mouth when he pushed his need against her, trying to relieve some of the pressure built beneath his waist.

"I would say..." she began, running her hand down his chest.

"That it is..." Her hand was at his stomach.

"The most incredible feeling..." Her hand grazed the bulge in his trousers.

"Imaginable..."

Erik groaned when her hand squeezed his need, nearly sending his knees buckling. Christine kept her hand there when he pulled her to the floor, kissing all of the skin he could reach. She smiled against his mouth. She really loved this man.

0000000000

Erik slowly let go of Christine as he eased himself from the bed. He looked at her as he dressed and knew that she had to be the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life. He smiled at the memory of making love to her in the foyer. She had whispered to him that anyone could walk in at any moment but that was what made it all the more enticing. She knew how to take his mind off of things for long periods of time and today he thanked her for that. He had had too much to think about for the past few days and she always knew how to make him feel better even if she did not know that she was doing anything of the sort. With one last glance at her he went downstairs on silent steps. Nadir was already sitting in the foyer, drinking a glass of cognac and staring into the flames of the fire. He said nothing while Erik got himself a drink and settled himself in a chair.

"Have you decided what we should do?" the Persian wondered. He did not think this was a good idea but it was not his place to say so. Erik needed to do this if he ever planned on living in peace.

"I am going to have him meet me somewhere and we will end this," Erik murmured. Nadir did not like this idea, liking it to running into a battle blind. They both knew what Michael was capable of.

"And where would you have him meet you?" Nadir asked. Erik shrugged, he had not thought that far ahead. Nadir sighed, this did not put his mind at ease at all.

"It is going to be me or him, this will end it forever, no more running," Erik said. It had been on his mind for the past few days. He knew Christine knew there was something wrong, but she did not ask, which made things easier. He was doing this for Christine and their baby, nothing else mattered to him.

"Does Christine know?" the Persian asked. He did not want there to be any arguments between the two after they had barely found each other after what could have been a very tragic incident.

"No. I am doing this for her."

"You should talk to her about it, Erik, it affects both of you, you are a family," he said standing. Erik remained sitting there long after Nadir left the room. He was immersed in his own thoughts. He would have to think this out so there was no way that he would fail. Christine needed him to much, and he wanted to watch his child grow up. For to long the Delauney family had ruined his happiness as well as the happiness of all the people he loved. He would not take it any more.

"Please do not do anything foolish."

The soft voice interrupted his thoughts. Christine was standing by the door, dressed in his robe, her arms wrapped around her stomach. The look in her eyes was foolish. How long had she been standing there? He said nothing and she simply stood there, not going to him. He had no idea what it would do to her if she were to lose him a second time, the first time she had almost killed their baby...

"I could not bare it..."

Erik stood and went to her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. He whispered again and again that he loved her. She had somehow figured out that he was going after Michael, although it could not have been that hard to realize what he wanted to do. However he did not like seeing Christine upset for any reason and he did not want her to be now. He wanted to spend what time he could with her before he was forced to face Delauney. His hand went to her stomach, like it had been doing for the past week. He could not get over the fact that his baby was growing inside of his loves stomach...it had to be a miracle. They broke apart when the felt a pounding on the door. Erik immediately pushed Christine behind him, thinking the worst. Antoinette came out with a candle, frowning, followed closely by Nadir who came from downstairs. It seemed that Meg was a heavy sleeper for she did not come down. Antoinette went to answer the door but Nadir gently got in front of her, fearing the worse.

"Evening!"

"Raoul!" Christine gasped. Erik muttered several curses under his breath when his wife rushed to the young man and embraced him, very happy to see him alright. Erik felt his fists clench and he looked away for a moment. _Deep breaths_, he told himself. _She thinks of him as a brother, you're the one who makes her moan in pleasure._ These thoughts did little to quell the jealousy that he knew he should not be feeling. Christine got a worried expression on her face.

"My family..."

"They are fine, sweet, they sent me here to help your fine husband," Raoul said, happy that he was with her now. Christine glanced at Erik, seeing the scowl that was written on his face. She knew Raoul was not the best person to put in the same room with her husband but she had hoped they had gotten passed that.

"I do not need help," Erik said. Nadir rolled his eyes at the obvious jealousy he heard in the masked mans voice. Nadir knew that Erik held a certain respect for Raoul for him coming with him that faithful night, but as long as he was married to Christine he would be jealous of any man going near her that he believed posed a threat.

"Ah, I did not say you did, but two heads are better than one," Raoul informed him. Christine's eyes found his, pleading with him to accept Chagny's help. Erik found it as an insult. He did not need some boys help, he could do just fine without him. However he knew that Christine would feel a lot better if he simply said yes and so he reluctantly nodded. The things he didn't do in the name of love!

0000000000

Meg had not wanted to rush down in her undergarments at the sound of the loud knocking so she rushed to put something decent on. By the time she managed that Erik, Christine, her mother, and Nadir had already went back to their rooms. She had heard another mans voice, a deep, handsome voice, and she wanted to see who it belonged to. She raced down the stairs and stopped when she reached the bottom, listening for any sort of noise. She heard someone moving around in the foyer. Whoever it was he must have been staying over night. Interested Meg opened the door as little as possible, trying to get a look at the man inside.

There was a fire blazing in the fireplace but whoever it was he was not standing near enough to the door for her to get a good look at him. Meg suddenly gasped when she saw him walking towards the door and before she could scramble back he had opened the door and she had tumbled into his arms...

Very strong arms and a chest that had no shirt to cover the bronze muscle. Meg looked up in embarrassment into the most handsome face she had ever laid eyes on. Blue eyes looked down at her with some interest and perfect white teeth showed in a charmingly boyish grin. She was extremely aware of the heat radiating from his bare chest. He was extremely well built, with a hard stomach and thick arms. He helped her stand up and Meg looked away, blushing, perhaps her curiosity was not a good thing!

"Well, good evening, mademoiselle," he said with a small chuckle.

"I am sorry, monsieur, I was only curious to see who you were," Meg said, seeing no point in lying. His brow rose in question. Raoul admitted that he had not expected to open the door to have a beautiful young girl tumble into his arms. And he did find her very attractive.

"I am Raoul de Chagny, mademoiselle, it is a pleasure to meet you," he said, holding out his hand. Meg slipped her own hand into his and allowed him to kiss the pale flesh.

"Meg Giry."

"Your mother is the woman who owns this house?" he asked, wanting to make a conversation with her. She nodded.

"Please, sit down, I for one cannot sleep," he said, offering her a chair. Meg sat down and he sat in front of her, not bother to put on a shirt, something she did not fail to notice. Did he have any idea how handsome he was?


	55. His Everything

**Chapter Fifty-Four**: **His Everything**

**A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry I am getting this to you all late, right now it is 11:00 in the evening, I sadly do not know when my next update is because school has been crazy, and with the upcoming holiday it seems I have no time, it should not be to long before I get another update out there, I just do not want to promise a date! Please read and review! DJT**

"Raoul? May I speak with you?"

Raoul turned from window where he had been silently observing Meg in the garden. He found himself entranced with the blonde haired beauty, with her perfect curves and charming attitude. That first night, when he had talked to her in the foyer, he had found that he had quite a bit in common with the woman, as far as thoughts and beliefs went. She was as curious as a mouse and could make him laugh quite easily, something he enjoyed, it was a lot better than the heartache he felt whenever he thought about the fact that he had lost Christine. But the voice that had spoken from behind him was filled with great worry. Christine stood not far from him, her hands fidgeting with her skirts and a troubled look in her eyes. Raoul could not help the frown that crossed his features. What had happened? When he'd seen Christine with her husband she always had a sparkle in her eyes and a smile on her lips, the woman standing in front of him was the complete opposite.

"Of course, Christine," he murmured, offering her a chair. Christine shook her head, biting her lips and glancing at the door nervously. What was going on with her?

"Can we speak in private? Would you go for a walk with me?" she asked, her voice nearly pleading with him not to say no. Raoul nodded and grabbed his coat. When they went into the late evening sun Raoul offered her his arm and she took it, steering him away from the cottage. Meg saw them and frowned, knowing by the look on Christine's face that she should not interrupt. Christine said nothing until they were a fair distance away from the house. She repeatedly looked behind her, as if praying that there was no one behind them. Finally, with a long sigh, she spoke.

"I am worried about Erik."

Raoul was taken completely by surprise by her statement. He would have never believed that she would come to him and say such a thing. He would have thought is was some sort of hoax but the tone of her voice left little doubt that she was completely serious.

"Christine, I-"

"I know he is going to do something foolish!"

"Did he tell you what he had planned?" he wondered. She shook her head and bit her lip, tears beginning to well in her eyes.

"No...but I know him, he will not rest until he sees Michael dead!" Christine whispered. Raoul stopped and wiped the tears from her eyes. He still had feelings for this woman, he knew he always would, but he knew now that her love for Erik could never be replaced. But he would always be there for her.

"He knows that you would never be able to bear it without him, he will not rush blind into something like this!" Raoul assured her, although he was not altogether sure. Erik was the type of man that would do anything for those he loved. Raoul knew how much Erik loved Christine. He would have never admitted it before, or even now, but he knew. If protecting her meant acting rash Raoul knew the masked man would do it.

"I know nothing I tell him will make a difference," she whispered, looking down at her stomach and caressing it lightly. Raoul sighed. He could not begin to say that he knew what Erik was feeling about when it came to Delauney, but he wanted the man to realize that he needed to think everything through. For the sake of his baby, and Christine's.

"Do you wish for me to speak to him?" Raoul wondered. Christine was suddenly at a loss for words. In truth she did not know why she had come to Raoul for this. Surely she could have gone to Nadir? But she knew the Persian and her husband had been talking many nights and she knew Nadir had to have told him to think about what he wanted to do. She was sure Erik still had something planned, so obviously Nadir was not getting through to him. She was not sure that Raoul would be able to help either. Her husband still held a certain amount of jealousy towards the handsome man for the feelings he held for Christine. But Christine was beyond desperate. She knew Erik would do something, that was who he was, but she could not help but worry. She had lost him once; she would not do so again.

"I do not know..."

The rumbling of the clouds overhead stopped Raoul from saying anything. Dark clouds had slowly moved over the sun and both knew it would rain soon. Saying nothing, he offered Christine his arm and slowly led her back to the house. No words would make her feel better and he was not going to lie to her. He did not know what to say to Erik that would not make the masked man enraged.

"Where have you two been?" Nadir asked when they went inside. Christine said nothing other than asking the two men to excuse her. Slowly she made her way upstairs with a heavy heart. She could hear the soft patter of the rain as it began and she knew that could not be a good sign that it had been sunny and had quickly changed to such a gloomy atmosphere. She had made Erik believe that everything was alright with her, that she was not worried, when in fact she was having trouble sleeping at night thanks to her worry. Now she had no idea what she was going to do. They should not have to worry about this, she and Erik should be building a nursery in their home in Paris, deciding on suitable names for their baby enjoying life together. All Christine thought about was a way to stop Erik from getting himself killed foolishly, and if she could not, at least help him in what he had planned in some way.

"What were you talking about with Chagny?"

Christine gasped in surprise when Erik spoke as she walked into their room. She had not seen him all day and did not know he was in the room. She put a hand to her heart in the hopes of slowing down its erratic pace. Christine felt like she had been caught doing something she shouldn't and knew it was ridiculous. She had known when she first asked to talk to Raoul that Erik would never approve. She was her own woman, she would do what she had to to protect her husband, even if he did not like whom she talked to!

"He was telling me about Meg," Christine said, removing the shawl she had on her shoulders and dropping it on the bed.

"You are not a good liar, Christine," Erik murmured. She shrugged, trying to look indifferent. She did not want to tell Erik about her fears, he would not listen to her anyways. When he believed he had to do something he would do it, and he would not let anyone tell him otherwise.

"I am not lying."

Erik growled and went to her, grabbing her chin and forcing her to look at him. Christine's fierce gaze founds his before she angrily pulled away.

"I saw him wipe the tears from your eyes, what were you talking about?" he growled, his voice low and dangerous. This was the Erik she had known when she had first married him, the one with the short temper. She could handle this Erik just like she could handle the other sides of him.

"It is none of your business!" she replied, walking towards the door. She could not deal with this at the moment. She had enough to worry about without having to deal with his jealousy. Erik however, grabbed her wrist before she even made it to the door. His grip hurt and she hid her wince, not wanting him to know he was hurting her.

"You will answer my question and you will answer it now, or so help me I will-"

"You'll what?" she challenged, causing Erik's eyes to grow darker in anger.

"What your tongue with me, cherie, it has gotten you into trouble before," Erik warned.

"I have every right to talk to Raoul, Erik, and I do not need to have this conversation with you," she said. Christine did not want to argue with him, she wanted him to hold her in his arms and promise her that he would not allow any harm to come to himself. Erik said nothing, he simply pulled her to him and kissed her with all of the emotion he had. Christine knew what he was doing, he wanted to feel like a man, the man that she loved and the man that could make her moan in pleasure. He wanted to erase the false thoughts he thought she had for Raoul. But Christine could not stand to be here him at the moment, knowing that he was finding a way to get to Michael and knowing that he would not listen to her or accept her help. He was risking himself for her and she did not want him to.

Erik felt his heart clench when Christine pushed away from him. She had never, _never_, pulled away from him when he wanted to touch her since they had both found their feelings. Silent tears were cascading down her cheeks as she shook her head and swallowed.

"No-don't touch me!"

Erik watched in stunned disbelief as she rushed to the door and left the room as quickly as she could, before he could even think of going after her. His shock quickly faded and he rushed from the room, unbelieving what she had just done. What was wrong with her? He had thought that everything was going so wonderful with them since they had come to the Giry's. Every night he made love to her, trying new things to enhance both of their pleasure. Every night she whispered that she loved him and now she was running from him and his touch? What was going through her mind.

Christine threw open the door of the cottage and ran outside, sheets of rain falling on her and drenching her within moments. She did not know where she was going but she began to run towards the open field she saw ahead of her, both hoping and dreading that Erik was following behind her. She could not handle all of the emotion she had inside of her, and his touch whispered how much she would lose if he were to die. Christine heard him call her name but she continued to run, heading towards a thicket of trees she saw not far ahead of her.

"Christine, please stop, my love!"

Christine felt herself slowly coming to a stop. It was not the fact that he had said stop, it was the way in which he had said 'my love'. It was so tender and loving, and filled with pain from the fact that she was running from him. She did not want to hurt him, that was the last thing she wanted. Slowly she turned around, the rain now coming down in heavy sheets. Erik stopped not far from her, his chest rising and falling from his labored breaths. Christine simply looked at him for a moment, feeling her love well in her heart for this man that would never have been her match if not for fate. His coat, trousers, all of him was just as wet as she was. His black, thick hair was hanging in front of his eyes and over the white of his mask, and she knew no other man would ever make her feel the way he did.

Now that Christine was actually there waiting for him to say something, he found he could not speak. She looked breathtakingly beautiful, the white of her dress clinging to her body and leaving little to the imagination. Her hair hung limply past her shoulders and her eyes were huge in her small, pale face. Her eyes were far to sad and all he wanted was to see her smile for him. He needed to see that.

"Why are you running?"

"Because I know I cannot make you stay."

The simple sentence answered every single question Erik had as to why his wife was acting the way she was. She was worried about what he planned on doing with Delauney. God, he should have known she would worry. He had been foolish to believe that she would allow him to go.

"Can't my love be enough, Erik?" she whispered, her voice strained and small.

"It will always be more than enough, love," he murmured, taking a step toward her, she, however, shook her head.

"No, it is not enough...it will always come second until you extract your revenge."

"Don't you dare imply that my love for you is not the most important thing to me, Christine. I will not be told such a thing from you. I am doing this _for you_! I am doing it to make sure you and my son are protected, you two are the only things that matter to me!" Erik's voice was fierce as he spoke those words.

"Then let me help you!" she cried. Erik shook his head.

"I will not lead you into danger."

"Then let me help you come up with some sort of plan that will assure me that you will come back alive!"

Erik felt guilty. All she wanted to do was help him. In fact he could use the help. He really did not have any sort of plan that would not get him killed. Christine was a smart woman, he was sure she could figure something out if they worked together.

"I would appreciate your help," he said, knowing it was the truth and what she wanted to hear. Christine gave a shuddering sob and began to cry in loud shuddering gasps. She just wanted to be the wife any man would want with him and he was allowing her to help him, and she felt bad for pushing away from him in the cottage. Erik frowned and went to her, cupping her face in his large hands.

"Why the tears, my love?"

"T-thank y-you..."

Erik realized how important this had been for her. He wanted her happy, and if allowing her to formulate a plan meant giving her happiness, he would allow that. But he would not allow her to come with him whenever they did make a plan. He pressed his mouth to hers, his tongue slowly exploring her mouth and causing his whole body to light with fire. Christine found a kiss in the rain rather romantic and her hands unbuttoned his coat and shirt, landing on his warm skin. She wanted to make up for pulling away from him and to thank him for understanding what she needed. She kissed his neck and pulled his shirt and coat off, leaving him bare-chested in the rain.

"Christine, we are outside, my love," Erik murmured. She sucked on his nipple, causing him to groan.

"I do not care," she whispered, feeling very naughty and wanting to experience something like this with him. They were far enough away that no one would be able to see them from the house, and the rain was thick enough to shield them from view. Erik found it incredibly arousing that she wanted to make love in the rain. He helped her remove her clothes and his trousers. He laid them out on the grass, even though everything was wet, but he knew their clothes were much more comfortable than the mushy grass. He laid her down and spread her legs, looking at her for a moment in all her glory. She looked like a goddess, the water dripping off her skin in tiny wet rails. Erik tried to follow some of them with his mouth but it proved impossible, but it did cause her breathing to excel.

"You are everything to me, my love, _everything_," he whispered. Christine reached for his face and removed his mask. Surprisingly he did not flinch, even with the fact that he was out in the open. At the moment there was only him and his wife.

"Erik..." his name was a breathless gasp on her lips as he slowly lowered his mouth to her aching arousal. This man, from the very beginning, had produced feelings in her that she had never imagined before. If she were to have married another man she would have never even considered allowing him to do this. There was a lot of things she had tried with Erik in the past week that she would never think about doing with any else. It would never be this nice. His tongue slowly lapped at her source of pleasure, causing her to moan and cry out for more. The things she did with this man made her ache for more in the still of the night, but still caused her to blush at times when she was in the light of day. Christine's frantic hands found his hair and she pulled him away from her, not wanting the tingling in her body to diminish yet, wishing to prolong it and torture them both.

Erik felt himself swell to incredible proportions when Christine suddenly pushed him onto his back, straddling his legs and taking him into her hand. For the next few minutes he was in complete paradise as her mouth worshiped him and drew forth his passion with her lips and tongue. No one could satisfy him the way she could. She was the only woman that had him in a state of semi-arousal all day and then allowed him to sate himself with her body as many times as he wanted. She never said enough. Perhaps it was because neither of them could ever get enough. Anything he wanted she gave him and he always returned the favor. He knew that the child growing in her stomach at that moment would not be the only one, not if he had anything to do with it. His seed was strong and he wanted a family with her. That thought was the only one that helped him make it through each day as he got closer and closer to the time fate would decide which of two men would live and which would die.

"Make love to me, Erik," Christine pleaded, looking up at him with eyes filled with love. All of his life he had waited for a woman to look at him like that, tell him to make love to her. Christine was the answer to every prayer and every joy he had ever wished for. He took her by the waist and pulled her beneath him, positioning himself and entering her in one powerful stroke. Christine would never tire of the feeling of him filling her. It was the most incredible feeling in the world, and she never wanted it to end. Her hands went to his back, deliberately scratching his back, knowing it would drive him wild. His lean hips drove him harder and faster inside of her.

Erik looked down at Christine's face as he made love to her. She was the embodiment of a woman, he was sure of it. Her head was thrown back, lips full and trembling as she breathed deeply, eyes glazed with passion until they rolled back in her head. Her face began to flush as she began to reach her orgasm. Erik angled his hips slightly and she shattered beneath him, Erik following not far behind. He held her close against his shuddering body and he swore he would do everything to see that she was happy.


	56. Untold Truths

**Chapter Fifty-Five**: **Untold Truths**

Blue eyes slowly opened as the morning sun hit Christine's face. She blinked and yawned, completely content with where she was at the moment. Two strong arms held her against a hard, solid chest, and Erik's face was pressed into her hair. His leg was wedged between hers and she had one of her own thrown over his hip. Her breasts were pressed against his warm chest and Christine knew she could die like this and still have had a happy life with him. Erik's coat was over both of them, shielding them from prying eyes. In truth they had only fallen asleep a few hours before, having been to busy making love to each other. Christine desperately wanted to give birth to their baby soon because she wanted to see Erik as the wonderful father she knew he would be.

Erik's eyes opened slowly and she could feel the yawn he let forth as he pulled her closer. He closed his eyes once more and kissed her forehead, obviously wishing to stay right where they were. She said nothing, wanting that moment never to end. However, Erik's mouth began to wander down her face, neck, chest, and suddenly he was resting his face on her barely swelled stomach. She smiled and ran her hands through his hair while he kissed the smooth flesh of abdomen.

"Dominic."

Christine frowned and looked down at him. He had murmured the name softly. It was not a question, rather a statement.

"What?"

"I want to name our son Dominic."

"No."

Erik looked up at Christine to see her shaking her head, a twinkle in her eyes even as she disapproved of the name he had been thinking about for quite some time, without letting anyone know about it. All of that time thinking and she did not like the name.

"That is a wonderful name," Erik argued. Christine shook her head.

"I do not like it."

"Then what do you have in mind?" he asked. She smiled radiantly.

"Tristan," she replied. Erik made a face, causing Christine to slap him on the arm.

"That is an awful name!" he replied.

"No, it is not!" Christine said, laughing. She loved the fact that Erik had already picked out a name for their baby, even if it was horrible. This was just another thing to prove that this was the man she wanted.

"Fine, what about Sébastien or Anton?" Erik asked. Christine was surprised. She did not think he would have had more than one name ready. She was impressed.

"Those are _slightly _better. But what if we do not have a boy?" she asked, wanting to say it because she knew Erik would frown. He did.

"We are not having a girl."

"Would you be disappointed it we did?" she wondered softly. Erik instantly shook his head.

"I would love our child whether it was a boy or a girl," he assured her. Christine seemed to relax a little. In truth Erik had thought about girl's names as well, it was always better to be prepared. Besides, this was not their last baby; it would be good to have names ready.

"I really like Geneviève," Christine murmured. Erik looked up into her eyes. She had a look of motherly love on her face that made her just glow. He liked the name as well, it was rather beautiful.

"Geneviève Bernadette Desslar?" he murmured. Christine's smile grew wider. She loved the sound of that! Her husband really was amazing.

"Dominic Tristan Desslar?"

Erik pulled her to him and kissed her. They had just proven why they were together. They loved each other enough to make compromises. Christine had admitted that she did not like the name Dominic and yet she had allowed it because he had allowed Geneviève and they had both used one name that they both liked for each name.

"I love you," Erik murmured against her mouth. Christine smiled.

"I know."

0000000000

Nadir watched with some amusement as Erik and Christine came into the house, their clothes disheveled and wrinkled. Christine's face was glowing and she had a hand on her stomach and the Persian was sure she did not even realize it. He knew they must have worked things out and Nadir was glad, they needed that before having to face Delauney. The young couple stopped when they heard shouting and banging coming from the other room. Nadir sighed and shook his head. The house had been that way all morning.

"Christine, I think I could use your help," the Persian sighed. Christine turned to him with a frown, as did Erik as the shouting continued.

"What is going on?" Christine asked.

"Meg is getting a sound thrashing," Nadir answered. Christine gasped and turned towards the sound once more. She could now make out the sound of Antoinette's voice, and Meg's sobs.

"What in Heaven's name for?" she asked, moving closer to Erik without realizing it.

"You two were not the only two out having a little rendezvous," Nadir said dryly. Christine gasped and her eyes grew round.

"Raoul?" she demanded, not believing it.

"Yes, it appears that your handsome friend wastes little time getting what he wants."

Christine could hear the anger that entered the Persian's voice and she glanced at him. She knew that he must think of Meg like a daughter and to catch her in a compromising situation out of wedlock must make any father angry. She glanced at Erik. If they had a daughter would he be as protective over her when it came to men? She had little doubt he would. He would not let anyone near her until she was passed thirty. Christine put a hand to her stomach, suddenly glad about Erik's protective nature. She did not want any man near her daughter for a long, long time.

"Where is he?" Christine asked. Erik glared at her. He did not want her getting into anyone elses business. They had enough things to worry about on their own.

"I sent him to your room, I had planned on having a talk with him myself," Nadir answered. Christine went to rush upstairs when Erik caught her arm. She turned to him, her eyes pleading.

"Erik..." she whispered. Erik sighed and let her go. She gave him a thankful smile and rushed upstairs. She could not believe that Raoul would do such a thing as compromise Meg. It did not seem like him at all. Raoul stood when the door opened but frowned when he saw that it was just Christine. He did not need this right now. Christine said nothing for a moment after she shut the door behind her.

"Raoul, what did you do?" Christine murmured. This could ruin everything but Christine did not want to tell him that. If Antoinette wanted to she could make all of them leave, and that could not happen right now, to many things needed to be done first and this was the only safe place. Raoul ran his hand through his hair and sat down, staring at his hands.

"We..._I _let things get out of control..."

"How?" she asked softly. Raoul sighed. If he could talk to anyone it would be Christine. She was a woman who was in love, perhaps she would understand where he was coming from.

"We were just talking and I could not look away from her mouth...I can not explain it, I just wanted to be close to her," he whispered. Christine knew Raoul was not aware of it, but he was in love. She could see it clearly. She admitted that she was surprised that it had happened so quickly, but it was more than evident.

"What did Antoinette see the two of you doing?" Christine asked, not sure if she really wanted to know. Raoul shook his head.

"We were making love in the foyer," he whispered. Christine gasped. In the foyer? That was almost worse than making love outside! At least she and Erik had been far enough away from the house. Meg's mother had only been down the hall! No wonder she caught them!

"The foyer?"

"I tried to get us upstairs but it proved to be more difficult than I had anticipated," he whispered. Raoul had ruined everything. He would have to marry her now. He had compromised her from every marrying anyone else! But he was not complaining. In the short time he had known her he had developed feelings for Meg. But he knew his father would never approve. He was of noble birth, Meg was not. But in all honesty he did not care what anyone thought. He would do the right thing by Meg.

"She does not deserve to be yelled at like that," he said, hearing Antoinette's voice from downstairs. It was his fault, he had nearly attacked her in his need to make love to her. Although Meg had enjoyed it. He knew about giving women pleasure and she was certainly receiving pleasure.

"Raoul...you are going to do the right thing, I hope?" Christine wondered. She was glad that he and Meg had feelings for each other. Raoul deserved to be happy.

"Yes, I am."

With that he stood and walked from the room.

0000000000

"All of your ideas will get you killed!" Christine shouted, beyond angry now. Erik threw up his hands and glared at her.

"And your ideas will do nothing but make me look like an idiot!"

"You are doing a fine job of that right now!"

"This is what I get for thinking a _woman _would be able to help me!"

Christine screamed in frustration and threw the nearest thing she could reach, which happened to be a vase. Erik ducked and it shattered against the opposite wall. They had been trying to discuss what would be the best plan of action to take against Michael but so far neither had agreed with anything that the other had said. It was a little past midnight, and Christine knew they were making far too much noise but Erik was making her so mad she could not help but scream! His ideas would only lead to him getting hurt but he would not listen to the voice of reason, which happened to be her.

"Do not give me that woman talk, Erik Charles Desslar! You are being a typical man, hard headed and ignorant!" she growled.

"And you are being a typical woman, daft and not listening when her husband tells her something!"

"You are impossible!"

Erik watched her as she stormed out of the room. He needed a little while alone to calm down. He loved Christine more than anything but she could be very stubborn sometimes, as could he. He knew he would never be able to tolerate a timid wife but at times as crucial as these he did not need the arguments, it was getting them no where.

Trying to get his mind off of the present situation he thought about what had been going on with Chagny and Meg. He had thought it was incredibly amusing the fact that he had been caught making love. The boy was not as smooth as he believed himself to be and Erik found that very entertaining. But Raoul did have courage. He had stormed downstairs after his talk with Christine and interrupted Meg's thrashing. He would marry Meg, if he had the permission of her mother. Erik could see Antoinette was taken back by this but of course she had demanded that the two marry. It was the only way to save both of them from scandal! Meg had been surprised that Raoul had proposed but she obviously had accepted.

Sighing, Erik went downstairs, needing to be alone but unable to be without Christine. Everyone was in their rooms but he knew they could not be asleep with how much yelling he and Christine had done. He went into the foyer to find Christine sitting in front of the fire. Raoul was no where to be found so Erik could only assume that he had snuck into Meg's room. The boy never learned. Christine had her knees drawn up to her chest with her arms wrapped around them. The fire illuminated her face as she stared into the flames, not turning when she heard him come in. He could see there were tears in her eyes and on her cheeks and he sighed. This seemed to be happening a lot lately, him making her cry. He did not sit down and he did not go to her, he simply stood there, aching to hear the sound of her voice.

"I have seen things in my life that I would give anything to forget, my mother dying, my father slowly wasting away without her, but never, _never _will I be able to erase the image of you dying in my arms..."

Erik took a step back at the haunting tone in Christine's voice. He had never heard her sound like that before, perhaps when he had come to her for the first time after she had thought he was dead, but not since. He did not like it. But she continued.

"I turned in on myself...you were not there, so I had to make a world in which you were still with me. At times I could find it in the sanctuary of my own mind, but other times I watched you die, smelt your blood, and heard your heart slowly coming to an end. It was hell, a constant burning that would never go away. God himself could not tear me away from my own madness. I was in a state of constant disillusion. I did not eat, sleep always eluded me. At first my screams could be heard in the long hours of the night, and it drowned out the singing of the birds in the morning..."

Tears were now not only on Christine's face, but on Erik's as well. He had known that she had not been doing so well without him but he had never imagined that it was this bad. Never in any of his wildest imaginings would he have believed something like that could happen to Christine. Christine began to cry as she continued.

"A-Anthony called for a d-doctor...he said-he said I would k-kill the b-baby if I-I did not eat soon..."

She broke down completely and Erik was given the first real shock of his life. Christine, in her madness, had almost killed their child. The child they had made out of love.

"I-I d-d-did not m-mean to, E-Erik...I-I w-would never p-purposely do t-that. I-I was s-slowly dying w-without y-you!"

Erik knew Christine would never hurt their baby, she was not like that. He could see that she was afraid of his reaction. But he knew why she was telling him this, this was the reason she needed to help him. If he were to die than she might follow him to the next life, which meant the end of their child's life. She had collapsed forward, her arms around her abdomen and her face pressed to the rug. Erik went to her, getting down on the floor and pulling her into his arms, cradling her as he rocked back and forth.

"I cannot let that happen again...I-I n-need to help y-you!" she sobbed. Erik pressed kisses all over her face, wanting her to know that he did not blame her for anything. She loved him so much she had almost allowed the unthinkable to happen.

"Shh, love, it is alright now. We will do this together. No arguing. No throwing vases at the others head," he murmured.

"I'm sorry..."

"No. Never apologize, it is the past, we will not dwell on it, alright?" he said. She nodded, pressing her face against his chest.

"My little Dominic or Geneviève does not want their mama unhappy," he whispered. She gave a shuddering sob.

"_I _do not want you unhappy." His voice was soothing and low, trying to get her to relax. Grief sometimes did things to people that they would never normally do, and so he would never blame her for that, ever.

"Stop shedding tears, my love, we will come up with a plan together, and Michael Delauney will not know what he has gotten himself into."


	57. Dying Flicker of a Candle's Flame

**Author's note: **A lot is going to be going on in this chapter and so I decided to start it off with a little hot action between our favorite couple, who knows when they will get the chance again. I wanted them to be close before the time came to face the enemy and so the first half of this chapter is highly **rated M**, so you are warned, if you do not like that sort of thing skip through it! I do not mind! But those of you who like it, like me, go ahead and read and please leave a review!

**Updates: **Even given the fact that this was a four day weekend I did not get much writing done, spending time with family and friends, but I am not abandoning my other stories! I would never do that! It is just this one keeps popping into my head with more and more things I need to write and it is demanding attention! DJT

**Chapter Fifty-Six: Dying Flicker of a Candle's Flame**

She was beautiful, perfectly made, everything flawless. Her breath came in small gasps as he touched her, his hands finding all of her secrets until she could hide nothing from him. She did not want to. Crimson spread over her breasts and cheeks as she flushed, her breasts rising and falling with her rapid breathing. His hands, large, rough, glided over her body like she was a finely tuned instrument. The feel of his warm skin left a fire of want in its wake, causing her to ache for more, so much more. Pleasure boardered on pain until her mind was a haze, nothing making sense except for the need to reach the peak along with him.

Christine's tongue tangled wildly with Erik's as they came together almost violently. One of his hands had her arms pinned above her head while the other tortured her with the promise of pleasure. Their clothes lay abandoned on the floor. Erik's mask had come off in their frenzy to come together. A candle burned low on the table beside the bed, the light illuminating the perspiration that beaded their bodies. It had been hours...hours since this heat and passion had begun, but neither could get enough. Christine had done something earlier that Erik would have never believed her capable of and the result had him hard repeatedly, taking her again and again, bringing her to her climax again and again. His mind brought him back to a few hours before, when he had seen something he would never forget...

_**A few hours prior...**_

Erik sat in the foyer, going over everything that he and Christine had talked about regarding some sort of plan. Once more they could not come up with anything and he could see that it was putting a strain on both of them. They had to come up with something soon or it would quickly become to late. Christine had gone to bed early with an exhausted look in her eyes and a strained silence between them. He hated it that Delauney was ruining what should be a happy time in their lives. It seemed with each passing day Christine's stomach became more and more pronounced and they were drawing nearer to the time they would bring their child into the world. With a sigh Erik stood up and ran his hand through his hair. He was not looking forward to tomorrow. Another day arguing with Christine over what they should do with Michael.

As he went up the stairs on silent feet he could hear noises coming from Meg's room, noises Erik was all to familiar with. Raoul and Meg were to be married, hopefully, in a months time, but at the moment it seemed as if they could not quite keep their hands off of eachother. Shaking his head Erik reached the top of the stairs and walked toward his and Christine's room. He could see a dim light under the door and he frowned. What was Christine still doing up? She usually blew out the candle before she went to sleep. And when she was really tired she did not wait up for him. She needed rest seeing as she had another human being inside of her. Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw when he opened the door.

Christine...

His angel, his wife, his lover was lying in the center of their bed. She was completely naked, the glory that was her body bare for his eyes to devour. He could feel his trousers become tight with his need as he shut the door behind him and leaned against it heavily. Christine's legs were spread wantonly, leaving nothing hidden before his eyes. Her beautiful chocolate curls were spread around her like a dark halo. Her blue eyes were glazed with passion and her full lips were slightly parted as she breathed. As he watched she slowly laid her hands right below her neck, her fingers spread wide so she could touch as much skin as possible.

A harsh groan erupted from Erik's mouth as her hands slowly began to move downward, making their way over the rise of her breasts. Erik put a hand on the door behind him to keep himself steady as Christine fingers found one of her nipples. To his utter surprise and delight she began to fondle herself. Her eyes drifted shut as her free hand cupped her other breast and began to squeeze and massage it as the other played with her nipple. A breast in each hand...did she know what she was doing to him?

She gasped and let out a small moan as her nipples hardened in front of him. Erik's trousers were now uncomfortably too small and Christine did not fail to notice. His eyes were intense as he stared at her but Christine could still see the love he had for her in his eyes. That was why she was doing this. She wanted him to know that she loved him and wanted to be everything he needed even with everything they had to deal with at the moment. Erik felt his knees nearly buckle as one of Christine's hands glided over the swell of her stomach to land at the junction of her thighs, stopping just short of the promise lands. Her eyes found his and she raised one of her elegant eyebrows. The wench was taunting him! He would have given anything to go to her and end the pressure he was feeling in his trousers but he desperately wanted to see what she would do.

"Please..." his voice was husky and came out more like a grunt. Christine's eyes closed and her head fell back as her fingers slowly found that part of her that was aching to be touched. Sweat began to form on Erik's forehead and beneath his mask as Christine moaned in what could only be ecstasy. He watched her long, slender fingers as she explored herself. Her fingers dipped in and out of her wet, welcoming flesh. Erik was rooted to the spot as her back arched and her fingers began to move faster as she thrust her hips up to meet the plunge of her fingertips. Christine's body began to move faster as her impending orgasm neared. Her body flushed crimson and Erik felt his own breathing increase just from the sight of her and he almost exploded in his trousers.

"Oh, God! Erik!"

She cried out as she came, her body giving out as she collapsed against the bed, panting as everything went pleasantly limp. She raised her head when her body was back under control and she winked at him. Erik growled and launched himself at the bed. He had her hands pinned abover her head and his mouth crashing down on hers before she could even think to move. Christine smiled against his mouth as his hands roughly caressed every part of her body that he could reach. Erik nearly ripped his trousers off in his need to join with her and Christine tore the mask from his face, dropping it to the floor, forgotten. As rough as Erik was being he still managed to be careful, if that made any sense whatsoever. He never forgot about the fact that she was pregnant and even when he joined with her he managed to make sure she was alright. And that was where he had been for the past few hours, moving in and out of Christine's body as they seemed to climax every few moments. It was a night he knew he would never forget.

"I love you, Erik..."

"I love you, Christine..."

0000000000

Christine watched Erik slowly drift off to sleep and she smiled. They had definately needed this night of passion with all of the tension they had been having lately. Her surprise seemed to have worked, she knew Erik would have never believed that she would do something like that, but that was why she had done it. Always expect the unexpected. But the look in his eyes as he had made love to her again and again had been well worth it. She knew he had enjoyed himself and that was what she wanted. Christine put a hand to her abdomen and smiled. She had a feeling that if they kept things up in the bedroom the baby growing inside of her at that moment would not be the last. She was actually quite excited about that.She could easily see herself sitting outside in the sun, a babe suckling at her breast while Erik played in the grass with several dark haired children. She wanted a family with him, and she would do _anything _to make sure that happened.

0000000000

A single candle burned in Meg's room. Both of Raoul's strong arms were wrapped around her, holding her close. Her blonde curls were spread around their bare bodies. He had made love to her a few times that night, unable to get enough of her. No woman had ever affected him the way she had. He had fallen hard and fast and he had no idea how Meg had managed to make him fall in love. Was it the fact that she could make him laugh when he did not feel like laughing? When she looked at him it was as if he was the only man in the world. When he kissed her he felt like a king. Raoul knew her mother did not approve because she thought he was only using her to sate his desires. In truth Raoul knew he could have just about any woman if he simply wanted sexual release, but Meg was different, it wasn't sex with her, it was making love, he knew the difference now, he never had before. He wanted her mothers approval, just like he wanted his own parents, but if he could not have it he would still marry Meg, seeing as her mother demanded it now that he had 'ruined' her for anyone else.

Raoul admitted that the idea of anyone else touching Meg the way he was made him sick. She was his, and she seemed to feel the same way about him. He knew he could make her happy, and it had nothing to do with the money he could give her. He wanted to make her happy as a man, a man who loved her and wanted to see her happy. What if he had never volunteered to come and help Erik and Christine? He would have never met her, what would he have done then? Would he have continued living, wasting away because he could not have Christine? Most likely. So really Meg had saved him in more ways than one. She had shown him how to love.

0000000000

_Three days prior..._

Anthony leaned forward and kissed Sienna for what he hoped was not the last time. She looked like an angel sleeping in his bed like she was. He planned on waiting a few months before they married because there was still far to much going on with Christine and her husband. They had not left Rome like Christine had asked, their father brought them to a very old friend of his that was allowing them shelter, and they had yet to be caught. Anthony was surprised that his father allowed Sienna to sleep in the same room with him, knowing they were not married and what they did every night when the candle's blew out. But Anthony supposed that Gustave had once been in love, he knew what it was like needing to be with the person you loved, and perhaps that was why he allowed it. Either way Anthony was grateful. Sienna was the only form of sanity he had at the moment and without her he did not know what he would do.

He now understood what must have come over Christine when she had thought her husband dead. He understood that deep feeling of love, of rightness when you were with your soulmate. Nothing could explain what he felt for Sienna, and he thanked God every day for allowing them to find each other simply by chance. But now he had to tear himself away from her for something he had to do. He knew she would never approve and that was why he was sneaking away in the middle of the night. He had to help Christine. He felt horrible for allowing Raoul to go there without him when it was his sister and his niece or nephew growing in her stomach. Christine had always been there for him and he would not fail her now. Anthony prayed that it was not to late. Silently he slipped from the room. Sienna gave a shuddering sob and pressed her face into her pillow as she quietly watched him go. She knew it had only been a matter of time before he went to help his sister. He was a brave man and he would do whatever he had to to make sure his sister was alright. Sienna just prayed that he would come back to her, alive.

0000000000

_Present..._

Christine knew the moment she opened her eyes that something was not right. She turned her head to see Erik hurriedly getting dressed next to the bed. There was a look on his face that she could not quite explain and it frightened her. What was going on? He glanced at her and seemed relieved that she was awake.

"Put something on quickly, Christine!" he demanded. Christine dared not disobey him or question what he was doing. She scrambled from bed as quickly as she could, given the fact that her entire body was sore from how many times Erik had made love to her. She pulled on a chemise and turned to Erik.

"Go downstairs and wake everyone up, and be quick about it, my love, we do not have much time!" Erik said. Christine remained rooted to the spot for a moment. Not much time? She felt the blood drain from her face as realization hit her. He had found them. She did not know how, but he had. Erik went to her and grabbed her by the shoulders, bringing his gaze to hers.

"Look at me, love, you must hurry, wake everyone and tell them to put on their darkest cloaks and to draw the hood," he said. Christine managed to nod and rush from the room. Her legs did not seem to be attached to the rest of her. Her mind screamed to run faster, there was not much time, but she could not seem to run fast enough.

"Nadir! Nadir!"

Moments later the Persian opened the door, a frown creasing his brow.

"What in the name of Allah is the matter, child?" he demanded. Christine simply told him to put on the cloak like Erik had told her and Nadir seemed to realize what was going on. Nadir grew white but Christine fled down the hall before he could say a word, she could not deal with anyone or anything at the moment, she had enough to worry about herself. This had come to soon, she was not ready for this. She had no idea how Michael had found them and she was not ready to let him fight this enemy. She woke everyone in the house and gave them their directions before running back upstairs to Erik. She felt a shuddering breath escape her mouth as she saw him preparing his pistol. He looked up and caught her eyes and sighed. He knew she was not the only one not ready for this, he was not either.

He had been unable to sleep that night after sating his body with Christine again and again. Donning his cloak he had gone for a walk to the nearby village and had heard that men were riding this way, with only one intent clear. Erik knew without a doubt that it was Michael and he had to get Christine to safety as soon as possible. He knew he did not have much time left. Erik pushed everything from his mind except what he had to do. He grabbed Christine's cloak and put it on her, drawing up the hood and hiding her white chemise, which would be easily seen in the dark night. He could feel her trembling against his fingertips and it took everything he had not to just give up.

"Erik? We are ready, what do you want us to do?"

Both Erik and Christine turned to the door to see Raoul and Nadir standing there. Christine looked down at the floor and Erik sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I am staying here with you, Desslar," Raoul informed him. That made Christine feel a little better, not much, but a little. For once Erik agreed without arguing. Nadir knew what he had to do, he would take care of the women and do whatever Erik said he should. The masked man turned to the Persian.

"I want you to take Christine and everyone else to the trees that are at the end of the field, go as deeply inside as you can and stay there until I or Raoul come for you," he instructed. He nodded and Christine went towards the door without a word to anyone. Erik could not let her leave like that, not like that. He knew what was going through her mind and he did not want her to worry. He grabbed her and and stopped her before she made it out the door.

"I will go and make sure Meg and Antoinette are ready," Nadir said. Raoul nodded and followed him out, leaving the couple to their privacy. Christine continued to look down at the floor because she did not want Erik to see her tears. She wanted to be strong because she knew he did not need to worry about her at a time like this. Erik pushed back her hood and raised her head.

"Oh, Christine..." he whispered, wiping the tears from her eyes. She leaned into his touch and closed her eyes. She had to believe that he would be safe or she would not be able to stand it. He leaned forward and caught her mouth in a kiss, bringing back the memory of all they had shared that night and all the nights prior. She felt sobs rise in her throat and she had to pull away, shaking her head.

"Christine-"

"I am trying to be strong, Erik!" she whispered. He nodded, understanding, and drew her hood up, securing it in place.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too."

With that she fled the room, running down the stairs before she threw herself at Erik's feet and prayed that he would not make her go. Everyone was waiting downstairs for her and before they could leave Erik came down and took Nadir by the shoulder, looking him straight in the eyes.

"I am trusting you with her life, do not make me regret it," Erik murmured. Nadir nodded and shook the masked mans hand. He knew that Erik did not just trust Christine and their unborn baby with anyone and he felt honored to be the one to take care of her. He refused to let anyone down.

"Hurry, you must all go and quickly, do not walk, run!" Erik urged, ushering them all out into the night. Christine wrapped her cloak around herself as she was shrouded in darkness and the cold wind. The moon was high in the sky but she knew there was still a chance for rain. They began to run towards the trees like Erik had said, and Christine forced herself not to look back.

**Author's note**: So what did you all think? This chapter took me a lot longer than it should have and I hope you all like it! A little information, I am looking for a beta for a couple of fan fics I will be working on in the future and if you are interested let me know! DonJuanTriumphs


	58. Beginning of the End

**Chapter Fifty-Seven: The Beginning of the End**

"Christine? I am frightened..." Meg whispered as they ran. Christine turned to the girl beside her and slipped her hand into the blondes. Meg smiled in gratitude. Christine knew that she was not the only one who might lose someone she loved, Raoul was there and though it had happened quickly Meg was in love with him, and visa versa. The trees were now in sight and Christine found herself quickening her steps. She had noticed rather quickly that Nadir was carrying a pistol and she prayed to God that he would not have to use it. Christine felt the distance that was slowly coming between her and Erik like a knife was slowly making its way into her heart. One of her hands had yet to leave her stomach because the baby growing inside was her only connection to Erik for the moment being.

"Further inside!" Nadir demanded when they reached the thicket of trees. Christine shook her head. She had to be able to see the house, she would not go any further into the trees. Nadir grabbed her by the elbow, trying to pull her back more. She shoved him off.

"No! I have to be able to see the house!" Christine explained, praying that he would not argue. Nadir hesitated for a moment before answering, clearly thinking what Erik would do in such a situation.

"I really must insist-"

"You are not in control of me, Nadir, no one is, I will stay here," Christine interrupted.

"Your husband put your life in my hands-"

"And I thank you for wanting to protect me, but I refuse to move," she said. Nadir sighed and shook his head, but he relented. Christine knew that with the trees around them and their dark cloaks no one would be able to see them from the house, it was nearly impossible. From her position she could clearly see a light from several of the rooms where candles had been lit. She could not see anyone moving around inside and wondered what in the world Erik planned on doing.

"Oh, my God," Meg whispered. Christine turned to look in the direction the young woman was looking and she felt the blood drain from her face. Approaching the cabin from the dirt road at a rapid pace were at least ten men on horseback. It seemed Michael would not be fooled this time, he meant business. Christine found herself nearly springing from the trees, trying to make a dash for the house. She had to help Erik, he and Raoul were now completely outnumbered and she knew there was no way they would make it out of this alive. Nadir and Antoinette grabbed her by the arms and dragged her back to safety, kicking and pleading. Meg had sat down against a tree, drawing her legs to her chest and covering her face with her arms.

"I have to go to him!" Christine pleaded when the two refused to let her go.

"You will get yourself killed, dear!" Antoinette said. Christine continued to struggle.

"I do not care! I cannot lose him again!" she sobbed.

"Erik is a smart man, he will figure something out and he will come back to you," Nadir assured her, although he was not to sure about that anymore. If anyone should go back it was himself, they needed as much help as they could get. Christine's thoughts were not very optimistic either. Erik had almost died from one man coming up behind him, how would he ever survive ten? When Nadir and Antoinette judged it safe they slowly let Christine's arms go. She slumped to the floor, staring at the house. As she watched, the lights that they had seen clearly so went out one by one, and Christine knew they might never be lit again.

0000000000

Erik roughly pressed the head of his pistol against the man's head, feeling the body tense up against him. He could hear them coming up the road but this man was early, and he would die for it. He had never expected Michael to bring as many men as it sounded like. Although no Delauney had ever wanted to play fair, and this man was no different. He wanted Erik dead and he would do anything to see that happen.

"Damn it, Erik, do not point that thing at me!" the man growled. Erik frowned and immediately let the man go, muttering several curses under his breath when he saw Christine's brother standing in front of him. This was unexpected, but not totally unwanted; he could use Anthony's help. Although Erik would never admit that to Daae, it would only go to his head.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Erik demanded. Anthony smirked. He had not expected open arms from this man, even under the circumstances.

"Nice to see you too," he answered. Erik snorted.

"I am thrilled to see the pistol you have at your side, Daae, that is one more to help in my cause," he said, clearly saying that he did not need Anthony's help, although he was in desperate need of it.

"I am not here for you, Desslar, I am sure you are aware of that. I want only to spare my sister the agony of losing you a second time, it has nothing to do with any feelings of fondness I have for you, which do not exist," Anthony answered. Erik respected this man, though pride would never allow him to say so. He was a brave man willing to do what was right for those he loved, even if it meant his life, something they both shared in common.

"Your sister is the only reason I am here as well, Daae," Erik said softly. Anthony studied the mask man for a fleeting moment, finally realizing something. This no longer had anything to do with revenge.

"You are not doing this to spite Michael, are you?" Anthony whispered. Erik sighed and shook his head, not meeting the other mans gaze.

"It has not been about revenge for a long time. It has and always will be about Christine. I wish I could say it was for your mother, but Emma, sadly, is long gone, she does not need me to avenge her, it would do her no good. But her daughter is here now and she is carrying my baby, they are who I am doing this for. Only them."

"Erik, they are coming closer-"

Raoul broke off in surprise when he saw his good friend and the two young men embraced. Raoul admitted that he had never been happier to see Anthony Daae in his life. He knew very well that they were outnumbered but Anthony being there made things feel a little less dire.

"We have no time for your sweet reunion, blow out all of the candles and take a position at the windows facing the road, we might be able to level their number from here," Erik said dryly. The two broke apart and rushed to do as they were told; knowing Erik might be the only thing between them and death.

0000000000

"I knew he would not be able to stay," Gustave whispered, looking out the window. Sienna looked down at the floor for a moment when she came into the room to find Anthony's father there. Of course there was no way that she would be able to sleep because it had been a couple of days since Anthony had left. This night was the first that Sienna had managed to leave her room and it was the first time she had seen Gustave since her lovers escape. He continued to stare out the window, his back to her. Sienna decided to seat herself and once she was settled she looked down at her folded hands. She had desperately needed to talk to someone and Gustave was the only one around.

"I am glad that my son has found a woman like you, Sienna," he murmured. Sienna smiled and whispered a thank you. She noticed that Gustave never mentioned the fact that Anthony was not his son, because she knew that he loved Anthony just like any father would and she was thankful that Anthony had a man like that in his life, even when it had been so devastating to him when he found out that Nadir was his real father, a man he hardly even knew.

"I am grateful that both of my children were blessed with love, I have no doubt that you will make my son happy, Mademoiselle," Gustave said, finally turning to look at the young woman sitting in front of him. Anthony had been given a gift to be born with his good looks and intelligence. He had never wanted for anything in his life except for a woman he could love more than himself. Gustave had no doubt that this was the woman for him. She was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen and he watched the way the two of them acted with each other, it truly was love, something not found very much it seemed.

"I miss him," Sienna whispered, ashamed of her selfishness. Anthony was doing what he had to do and she should support him completely, not want him home when it was obviously not going to happen.

"As do I, but you must understand why he is doing this," Gustave said. Sienna said nothing, she knew it was childish but she could not help but think that there must have been another way for Anthony to help his sister. He did not have to put himself in danger!

"Growing up Christine and Anthony have always been close. When Christine was born Anthony thought it was his responsibility to make sure that no harm came to her, and Christine idolized her older brother. They formed a bond at an early age and it is still there today. Anthony will never allow any harm to come to his sister," Gustave said, sitting down across from Sienna.

"But both Raoul and Erik are there to protect Christine!" Sienna said, needing to say something. Gustave sighed. He knew where she was coming from. She was frightened about losing Anthony when she had no one else in the world. Gustave had heard that she had no family left and so Anthony was really the only person in the world that she truly loved.

"I'm frightened for him," she murmured, lightly touching her abdomen without realizing that she did so. Gustave took notice immediately and cleared his throat.

"Child, I know that you and my son share a bed every night...has this caused certain circumstances that would have you even more worried about Anthony's welfare?" he wondered. Sienna met his gaze and frowned, not quite knowing what he meant. He glanced pointedly at her hand and she moved it away as if burned.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," she said, swallowing. Gustave smiled gently.

"There is nothing to be ashamed of."

"I am not ashamed!" Sienna retorted.

"Does Anthony know?" he wondered. Sienna looked away and slowly closed her eyes. She had not expected Gustave to be the first person to find out but there was really little she could do about it now that she had given it away.

"No...I had planned on telling him that morning but...I never was given the chance," she whispered. Becoming pregnant was the answer to every prayer that she had ever had in her recently lonely life and now that she had Anthony and their baby she knew that she would never be alone. That was why he had to come back to her. She could not bare it if anything happened to him when he did not know that she was carrying his child.

0000000000

The sound of breaking glass echoed for several moments after the window had actually been broken. The moonlight, thankfully, was rather bright and as Erik sat crouched at the window he could clearly make out the silhouettes of the men riding towards the house. He knew Raoul and Anthony had already positioned themselves and were waiting for Erik's first shot. It was still very dark and Erik knew very well that he could miss but they needed to eliminate some of the men so that they would have a better chance of winning this. The gunshot echoed in the still night air and one man fell off of his horse, never to get up again.

000000000

Meg began to sob when the gunshot went off and they heard the men on horseback shouting at each other among the noises that the horses were making in their fright. Antoinette wrapped her arms around her daughter and pulled her against her, closing her eyes as Meg covered her ears and began whispering that Raoul was going to be alright. Antoinette soon had tears in her eyes as well. Christine's entire body had tensed up as had Nadir's. Christine could see in the Persian's eyes the need to go and help, because she knew that he had to feel useless where he was. He glanced at her and saw her staring and he quickly looked away, not wanting to see that look in the young woman's eyes. Of course he felt guilty for staying where he was, but he had to protect Christine because he knew she was as unpredictable as a storm and she might just be foolish enough to think that she might be of some use to Erik.

"They are going to need our help, Nadir, I have no doubt of that," Christine said softly. The Persian said nothing; he was not going to allow himself to be swayed. They needed to stay where they were.

"You see how many men are out there, there is no way they will make it without our help!" Christine insisted. Meg whimpered at her statement and buried her face against her mother's chest. Christine sighed in agitation. She could not be like these women, she had to help the men somehow, she could not just sit there and do nothing!

"He put your life and your child's in my hands, I will not let anything happen to you," Nadir said, unmoving.

"And if he dies?" Christine asked, forcing down the sobs because she had to make Nadir change his mind. The Persian said nothing for a moment because he did not like to think about that.

"He will not, Christine, and you would be wise not to talk about such things," he replied after a moment.

"We need to help them."

"No."

"You do not understand-"

"I understand perfectly."

"No, you understand nothing!"

Nadir, Antoinette, and Meg all froze when Christine pulled a pistol from beneath her cloak not hesitating when she pointed it at Nadir. The Persian was looking at the woman before him in disbelief.

"I refuse to lose him again," she whispered. She had not wanted to do this, but Nadir had left her little choice.

"Think about what you are doing, Christine, you can get yourself killed or Erik!" Nadir pleaded, needing her to see reason.

"I thought long enough about what I am doing, and I cannot just sit around here and do nothing! If he dies it will be my fault for not helping him when I had the chance!" Christine said. She had the element of surprise against Michael and his men, and she could use that to her advantage.

"You will not shoot me, Christine," Nadir said softly, taking a step toward her.

"Stop moving, Nadir, I am warning only once. My love for Erik will give me the courage to do anything to make sure he is safe," Christine said. Nadir ignored her, taking another step. Everyone jumped when she shot the pistol mere inches from Nadir's feet, causing the man to stumble back.

"Next time I will hit my target," she warned. "Now you can either join me or you will stay here. Make your choice."

Nadir knew she had given him little choice and he knew she was only doing this out of love for her husband. He just hoped that neither of them regretted it in the end.

"I will join you," he whispered. Christine nodded, fighting back tears. She had to be strong.

"Then when everything is clear, we will make our way to the cottage."


	59. Moves are Made

**Chapter Fifty-Eight: Moves Are Made**

Bullets had been coming from the house and Michael and his men had fired back until four of his men lay dead. Michael was seething. He kicked his horse roughly in the side and made a mad dash for the house. But he did not fail to hear the gunshot that went off in the trees. He turned his head toward the sound and knew someone had to be there. He also knew it had to be Christine and whoever owned the cottage. Erik was not dense enough to keep Christine in the house in her condition, he would do everything to protect her, including having her hide in the bushes. Michael found this amusing and shouted at four of his men to head towards the trees and if they found anyone they were to kill them immediately without hesitation.

"But bring the curly haired wench to me!"

0000000000

Christine realized immediately when she heard the men approaching that it had been a mistake firing the gun. How could she have not thought about that? Pistols made noises, she was not a half wit, she should have known that! Now men were riding towards them and she knew without a doubt that they would kill them if they were discovered. Christine turned quickly to Meg and Antoinette.

"Both of you need to run, and run as deeply as you can into the trees! Do not stop, do you understand me? It will be your life if you do!" Christine said. Antoinette grabbed a sobbing Meg and without another word ran into the trees, disappearing into the darkness. Nadir turned to her.

"We either run or fight," he murmured. Christine took a deep breath, trying to calm her racing heart. What should she do? It was her fault that they were coming towards them in the first place but she did not have any time to waste, she needed to get to Erik and help him, before it was too late. Nadir was studying her intently and he seemed to know what she was thinking.

"Go, Christine. I will distract them until you can make it safely to the cottage."

"Nadir-"

"Go!"

His shout was emotionless and Christine knew she could not argue. Making sure her cloak was secure she ran, the cottage the only thing she dared look at. She heard the men on their horses but they seemed not to notice her because they rode past her without even once glancing at her. Gunshots up ahead caused her pace to quicken in fear. The fact that she really did not know what she was going to do once she got there was a thought she refused to think about. She would come up with something when she got there, and hoped that everything worked out for everyone.

0000000000

Erik had no idea how many of Michael's men were either dead or wounded, but their firing from the house had made the numbers a little easier to manage. He believed there had to be six men left, but that itself was a relatively large number when Erik had to do everything to make sure he came out of this alive. Before Christine he would have faced this battle not caring if he lived or died. He truly had nothing to live for but she had changed all of that. Now he would do anything just to live.

Climbing up the stairs he rushed into his and Christine's bedroom. He had told Anthony and Raoul to stay hidden in one of the rooms, their pistols ready, when someone came in they were to fire. Until then they were to remain quiet. Erik glanced at the bed as he walked in and shut the door. Memories flooded him of what he and Christine had shared, and the display Christine had given him. Because of his face he had never believed that any woman would be comfortable enough to do such a thing in front of him. She had done it for him, and he loved the fact that she wanted to make him happy, because that was all he wanted for her, to make her happy. The sheets were still in disarray from their night of passion and Erik would have given anything to go back to that moment in time when all he needed to worry about was giving Christine pleasure. Hopefully he would have a night like that again soon.

He heard Michael and his men break down the door and he prepared his pistol and his state of mind. He would end this, once and for all.

0000000000

Michael felt his men tense up as soon as they entered the cottage. It was completely dark and no sounds could be heard. They were already at the end of their nerves given the fact that their comrades had fallen before they had even reached the house. These men were a very good shot. Michael was seething, before the night was through he promised himself, and his sons that he would avenge their deaths and he would kill the masked devil, and he would be the one to be victorious. Not Erik.

"All of you, search down here, one of you come with me upstairs!" Michael barked. The men were afraid of him, he knew this well, and they jumped to do as he said.

0000000000

When Christine slowly made her way inside she felt her heart begin to race when she was met with silence. However the silence did not last long because three shots were heard in one of the downstairs bedroom. Then silence. There had to be a way that she could help, use the pistol in her hands to rid Michael of some of his men. However the idea of harming someone, even men as bad as these, was not that appealing and she cursed when she felt her hand begin to shake. Slowly, on cautious feet, she made her way towards Meg's room, the room the shots had been fired. As she approached she could hear movement going on inside. Raising her pistol she slowly opened the door...and ducked.

"Damn it!" she cursed when a bullet barely missed her head.

"Christine?"

She gasped when she was suddenly being embraced by her brother. Her arms were tight and strong and for a moment she allowed herself to collapse against him. He whispering thanks to God for making sure she was safe but a moment later he held her at arms length away from him.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded. Christine took a deep breath. She was sure she was going to be asked that question a lot tonight.

"I have to help," she whispered.

"Oh, Christine," he murmured, shaking his head. Christine pulled away from him. She knew that the men thought she would only get herself hurt, but she was not one to give up, and she needed to help, or she would never forgive herself. She would deal with Erik's reaction when they were all safe. Christine looked around and saw that three men lay dead on the floor.

"He will murder you if he finds out you are here," Anthony warned. Christine knew he meant Erik. She was willing to take that chance, however, and just prayed her brother did not do something to detain her from helping.

"I know, Anthony, but I do not have time to talk to you about it, where are Raoul and Erik?" she demanded. Anthony sighed, his sister really could be quite stubborn at times.

"Raoul is Antoinette's room and Erik is in yours, but do not move until you hear gunshots, then it means, hopefully, that some of the men are-"

Gunshots.

"Dead," Anthony finished. Christine did not give him another chance to say a word, she rushed out of the door and ran straight towards Antoinette's room. She needed to let him know that she was there, or he might accidentally shoot her if he thought she was someone else. Anthony was not behind her and she could only imagine where he had gotten off to.

"Raoul?" she whispered softly. No answer. Christine's brow creased in confusion. Why did he not answer?

"Raoul?" she whispered again. A hand snaked out and grabbed her roughly by the arm. Christine's screams was muffled by a hand pressing cruelly against her face. She felt her pistol drop to the ground and felt tears prick her eyes. She had let her guard down and she should never allow that to happen.

"Hmmm," the man whispered. Christine struggled when she felt his hand slid down her side, over her thigh. "What do we have here?"

Christine did the first thing she could think of and she bit down roughly on the hand he was covering her mouth with. The man grunted and released her mouth. Christine was smart enough to know not to scream, or she would have everyone knowing that she was there, which could be deadly for Erik.

"You little bitch!" he hissed. He shoved her away from him and she stumbled back. She fell to the ground when her unsteady feet ran up against something and she landed hard on her bottom. Christine gave a choking sob when she saw Raoul lying on the floor, motionless. In the pale moonlight she could barely make out the rise and fall of his chest, but he was breathing, Christine gave a sigh of relief and turned her attention back on the man standing in front of her. Her body began to thrash when another man came up behind her and grabbed her from behind. She had not realized that there was two men in the room.

"You must have been the curly haired wench Michael was talking about," the one standing in front of her murmured.

"Yes...and I am sure Delauney will not mind if we have a little enjoyment with you first," the other man agreed.

"Bastard!" Christine gasped when she was thrown roughly on the bed. As soon as she landed, however, her head hit the headboard, dropping her into a brief state of unconsciousness.

0000000000

Nadir grabbed the reins of one of the horses and mounted. The men lay dead on the floor. Nadir had not given them much of a chance, he had killed them before they had even dismounted. Now Meg and Antoinette were safe in the trees and he could go and help Christine, because knowing that girl as he did, he had a feeling that she was going to get into a lot of trouble.

0000000000

Erik heard Michael and another man making their way up the stairs, but he also heard something going on downstairs. He had heard three gunshots first, then two, but after the second two he heard some shuffling going on downstairs and wondered what the hell was going on. However he could not worry about it at the moment because Michael was coming. Every thought in his mind was about getting rid of this man, and his body was tense with anticipation and dread. It had come down to this moment.

Erik cursed when he was taken completely by surprise. He had been leaning against the door so he could hear when they were approaching and before he could move back a bullet went through the door, shooting straight through his shoulder. He stumbled back and kept his cursing to a minimum. Damn Michael to hell! Ignoring the pain he raised his pistol and aimed it at the slowly opening door.

0000000000

Christine opened her eyes to find herself being pinned to the mattress beneath her and two men looming over her, one of them undressing himself. She would kill both of them for even thinking of touching her. What would Erik think if he knew where she was at that moment? He would die if he knew she was about to be violated in such a way. All three of them froze when they heard a gunshot come from upstairs. Christine cried out and tried to lunge off of the bed.

Erik was up there.

Her struggling grew more wild no matter how hard the men held her down. She had to get upstairs! As one of the men made his way onto the bed Christine was given a glimpse of the door. Christine breathed a sigh of relief when she saw her brother slowly making his way inside.

"Both of you will rot in hell for this," Christine said, wanting to distract the men while Anthony moved in closer. He could not fire because if he missed he would hit Christine, which was of course the last thing he wanted to do.

"Hell is my destination anyways, darling, so really it makes no difference either way."

Christine rapidly climbed from the bed when Anthony hit first one man, and then the other over the head with the butt of his pistol as hard as he could manage. Both men crumpled to the floor. Anthony pulled her into his embrace and hugged her for a moment. When they pulled apart they both rushed to Raoul's side. Anthony checked his pulse and nodded when he found him still breathing. Christine frantically searched his body to make sure there were not any threatening wounds. There were not and though she was relieved Christine could not take another moment downstairs. She had to get to Erik. That shot she had heard did not bode well with her and she felt this unexplainable need to go to Erik, as if something was wrong, and she did not like that feeling.

"Where are you going?" Anthony hissed. Christine ignored him and bolted out of the door. Anthony sighed. She was like a jack-rabbit with her speed and for tonight it seemed like nothing was going to faze her, not Raoul being hurt or even her attempted rape. She was on a mission to help her husband and no one was going to get in her way. He admired that greatly in her. Anthony went to follow her when he slowly slumped to the floor, the man behind him catching him completely by surprise. No matter how hard he tried to fight it he was forced to slip into darkness. The man whom had tried to rape Christine rubbed his head and stepped over Anthony's limp body. He had not been hit nearly hard enough.

0000000000

Christine slowly creeped up the stairs, she could hear voices and she knew it was Michael. But she did not hear Erik's voice and that put her on edge. She heard the stairs groan behind her and it gave her comfort to know Anthony was right behind her.

She cried out in disbelief when she was once more grabbed from behind.

0000000000

"We have Christine, Desslar, you would be wise to put your pistol down!"

0000000000

Cliffhanger! I know, I know! Sorry about that! I had to do it! The final showdown is in the next couple of chapters so I hope you are all ready for that! Sorry this chapter has gotten to you all so late, but next week is my final week of my summer class and I have been really busy. I will update all of my other stories, do not worry about that, it is just a matter of when. I hope I can get them all to you soon and hope this chapter helps with the wait a little!

DonJuanTriumphs


	60. Battles of Pain and Hardship

**Chapter Fifty-Nine: Battles of Pain and Hardship**

"We have Christine, Desslar, you would be wise to put your pistol down!"

Erik's first reaction was one of disbelief. Michael was lying, the man would do anything to put Erik off guard and he did not appreciate the fact that the man was bringing his wife into it. Christine was safe in the trees with Nadir; no harm would come to her because there was no way anyone would be able to find her in this darkness.

"You have to come up with something better than that, Delauney!" Erik growled. Did the man think he was daft? He would not fall for such a ridiculous lie!

"Then I will just have to show you!"

Erik felt like his heart was being torn from his chest when Christine was forced into the room with Michael Delauney behind her, his pistol pointed at her head. Her eyes were closed and he could see the tears that had trailed down her cheeks. The first thing that Erik seemed to notice was that Delauney's arm was wrapped far to tightly around Christine's stomach and his first thought was for the baby. However the next thought was for the pistol pointed at Christine's head and the thought he had at the moment was how the hell it was so hard for Christine to listen when he told her something! He should have tied her to one of the trees where she had no way of escaping and ruining everything! However Erik found it difficult to feel anything anywhere close to disappointment when he saw her open her eyes very slowly to look at him, as if she was afraid of what she might see.

He could see that she was extremely disappointed in herself for allowing herself to become caught and he could also see that she was worried about what he thought of her now. All of this, however, was replaced when her eyes found his left shoulder and she knew immediately he was hurt. Christine's eyes once more found his and he saw the fear for him in the blue depths.

"You test my patience, Delauney, get your hands off of my wife," he growled softly. Michael smirked and Erik felt his fist clench, he would give anything to pound that man into a bloody pulp. Erik knew there were a couple more men standing outside the door and for the first time he really began to worry about his and Christine's future.

"Put your gun down, Desslar, and do not make me ask twice," he said, pressing the head of his pistol roughly into Christine's tender flesh for emphasis. Erik angrily tossed the pistol onto the ground and felt completely defenseless when he did so. Michael turned his head to look at his two men.

"Both of you, tie him up," Delauney said, before turning back to Erik, "If you struggle I will kill her."

The men came in and produced ropes that they used to bind Erik's hands roughly behind his back. Christine whimpered each time they pulled too roughly and she had to look away. Erik remained still as he was tied, even given the pain that was in his shoulder, and he did not once look away from Christine, she was what he was being strong for, he had to remember that.

"One of you come over here," Michael demanded when they were finished with Erik. The masked man watched silently as Delauney gave the pistol and Christine to the other man, instructing him to kill her if anything should go wrong.

"Erik," Christine whimpered in fear when Delauney began to approach Erik. Once more Erik said nothing. He did not know what _to _say.

"No...!" Christine pleaded when Michael produced a dagger. Erik closed his eyes for a moment, desperately trying to come up with some way to get himself and Christine out of this. He could only imagine what Delauney had planned for him with that sharp blade. Christine began to struggle and the man holding her cursed when she pushed back against him, causing him to lose his balance and drop the pistol. Michael turned angrily right when Christine ran towards them, not knowing what she was going to do but knowing she had to do something. Michael, however, seemed to know that she would try such a thing and he lunged for her, grabbing a rough handful of her hair in his hand. He yanked her head back so roughly Christine was surprised that it did not snap. Delauney forced her to meet his gaze and she had never seen such a look of pure loathing in anyone's eyes in her entire life.

"It is becoming weary this need you seem to have to save the day. You should know from past experiences that there is absolutely nothing you can do to stop me!" he growled, throwing her roughly to the ground.

"Christine..." Erik pleaded softly. He just wanted her to sit still, he did not want her hurt, and he did not like the sound her body made when it hit the floor. The man who had been holding her previously grabbed her once more and she had the pistol at her head again.

"Watch and learn, Madam Desslar, this is what happens to monsters..." Michael murmured, grasping Erik's mask and throwing it to the ground. Christine screamed when Delauney took the dagger and cruelly dug into Erik's already marred flesh. Erik groaned and looked everywhere but at Christine.

"Stop! Stop! Please!" Christine cried. Michael ignored her and dug another line into Erik's face, who groaned in immense pain. Christine began to plead with Delauney. She could not watch this; there was no way she could see him hurt in front of her eyes again. Not again.

"Please...do not make her see this," Erik whispered softly. He was not a man to beg, but he would give anything not to have Christine subjected to this.

"Oh, no...she is going to see all of this. She is going to watch you die. And when I am done with you, I am going to cut open her stomach while she is still breathing and kill the little whelp growing inside!" Delauney hissed. Christine screamed and Erik closed his eyes, praying to a God he had never truly believed in to help save them from this madness. His baby and his wife did not deserve this, it was his battle and he did not want them to pay the price.

"She has nothing to do with this!" Erik insisted loudly, as a scolding Michael dug another line over the deformed side of Erik's face. He winced and wondered briefly why Delauney was not ruining the good side of his face. Of course he did not want him to but he wondered if the man was only teasing him or waiting for the right moment. Christine turned away when once more Erik groaned softly in pain. This was all her fault. If she would have listened Erik perhaps might have been able to kill Delauney and return to her.

"She has made herself involved by marrying you, Desslar, and she will pay for such a ridiculous decision."

"Is it so hard for you to get over your hatred for Emma to see that Christine is not her mother?" Erik demanded. He would not have Christine punished for things that had happened in the past.

"This has nothing to do with Emma. This has to do with the fact that you had a hand in both of my sons' deaths. You can call it revenge," Delauney growled.

"Please, Monsieur, do not do this!" Christine gasped when Erik cried out in pain. She could not watch this and had to turn away.

Something rushing past the door caught her attention and she tried to make it look as if she were not staring at anyone because as the figure flashed by again Christine realized who it was.

Nadir.

Thank God! She wondered if he knew that Raoul and Anthony were hurt. She just prayed not to badly. She looked frantically toward Erik to see him being subjected to another cut, his face now covered in blood. Christine knew that she had to distract all of them somehow so Nadir could surprise them all and perhaps kill Delauney and his men. She thought desperately of something to say or do that would perhaps get Michael's attention.

"You are going to watch this, Madam, and you are going to know pain," Michael growled. He ordered the man who was holding her to bring her to him and when she reached them he forced her down onto her knees so she and Erik were kneeling inches away from each other. Though her hands were untied the man still had the pistol at her head and she knew she could not do anything foolish. Christine's eyes welled with tears when she saw the extent of damage Michael had already inflicted. His eyes searched hers and it was as if he was searching for some kind of hope in her eyes. Michael roughly grabbed Erik's chin so he could look no where else but at Christine and carved into the flesh that had been burned so long ago.

As much as Christine wanted to close her eyes she just could not do so. She needed to give him strength, each cut was causing her to whimper. Hesitantly her hand came out and touched the side of his neck, very lightly. Erik closed his eyes even when Michael dug another line. He concentrated on the warmth of Christine's hand and the strength it seemed to give him from so light a touch. He tried to think about the times they had spent together that meant everything to him...making love, the masquerade, showing his face to her for the first time, finding out she was pregnant, all were things he would never forget and he wanted to focus only on the good things. Christine looked up at Michael and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Did your sons want children, Michael?" Christine wondered softly. Michael stiffened, the blade of his dagger resting against Erik's face. Erik was leaning forward from blood loss, his eyes closed to try and block out the pain. His eyes opened slightly when Christine spoke and he wondered what in the world she was doing.

"What?" he whispered dangerously. Erik looked from Delauney to Christine in worry.

"Christine..." Erik warned. She was treading in dangerous waters and he desperately did not want her to drown. Christine, however, kept her head high as she repeated what she had said.

"Did your sons want children?"

"How dare you mention them, you little trollop!" Michael growled. Both of his men glanced at each other, wondering how in the world this little woman was willing to stand up to a man as dangerous as Michael Delauney.

"I suppose no woman was willing to give them that."

Erik knew that if they got out of this alive he would have to have a talk with Christine about when to keep her mouth shut, like right now for instance.

"What do you mean by that?" Michael demanded, turning away from Erik to stare angrily at the beautiful woman before him.

"Your eldest son raped my mother, his own sister...your youngest attempts to rape me, and the woman my brother loves...so it would seem that _charm_ does not run in your family..."

Christine took a deep breath to keep from crying out when the back of his hand connected with her cheek. Erik growled and began to struggle against the bonds that held him.

"Are you like them, Monsieur? Do you have trouble when it comes to self-control? Your sons were animals; they had to learn it from someone!"

Once more he hit her but Christine was beyond pain. She glanced at Erik, hoping he knew what she was doing. It was no longer about distracting them for Nadir; it was because she wanted Michael to turn away from Erik. The blood on his face had run down his neck and was staining his shirt and she no longer could stand what was being done to him. So she would make Michael angry at her and he would leave Erik alone.

"You are worse than your mother ever was, and it is just too bad that my son did not do to you what Isaac did to Emma," Michael growled.

"That just shows what a weakling your sons really were," she whispered. Michael said nothing. He raised the dagger covered with Erik's blood and ran it down Christine's cheek, smearing it with her husband's blood. Christine closed her eyes, not liking the smell that filled her nose. Michael was looking at her silently, as if thinking about something that she reminded him of.

"Why Desslar?"

Christine's eyes found Delauney's. What was he talking about? He had asked the question so softly she almost did not hear him.

"What?"

"How is it you managed to fall in love with that?" he demanded. Christine said nothing for a moment, studying the man who had caused her husband and her mother so much torment in their lives. She knew why he was doing this. Erik had found the love of a woman when he had never really known such a thing, neither had his sons. The man that he considered a demon, and who looked like one, had found the one thing that none of the Delauney men had ever been able to find in someone else. What did Desslar do to deserve this when his own sons were rotting in the ground, having never known what it was like to truly be happy?

"He is not the demon in this room, and no matter what happens here tonight he will always be a better man than you and your sons. No matter what you do that will not change. I have learned to see beyond outer appearances to the heart within. His is passionate and gold, yours is black and wilting..."

Erik closed his eyes at the sincerity that he heard in her voice. He had done many things in his life that he regretted, but marrying this woman would never be one of them. Of course it had been wrong in the beginning; he should have never forced a young woman to marry a masked man she knew absolutely nothing about. He admitted he never believed she would fall in love with him or him with her but it seemed that they were truly meant to be together, and Erik cursed Delauney for wanting to try and ruin that.

Michael turned away from Christine for a moment, as if contemplating this before turning back to her. The look in his eyes frightened her. His mood had changed dramatically and she knew that she would pay for the things she had said about his sons.

"Hold her still," he demanded of the man with the pistol. When the man did as said Michael's hands grasped her cloak and roughly tore it from her body, dropping it to the floor, forgotten. Erik began struggling again. Christine was kneeling there in nothing but her chemise, which really did not hide the stunning curves of her body and the slight swell of her stomach. Michael ran the blade of the dagger over the swell of Christine's stomach and she took a shuddering sob. Not her baby, anything but her baby! Erik, too, cried out softly.

"Delauney, not my child...anything but that," Erik pleaded. Michael had a distant look in his eyes, as if he were not really there and Christine worried that he was slowly going mad.

"You killed my oldest child, Desslar, do you not believe that I should return the favor?" he murmured, pressing a little harder with the tip of the knife. Christine whimpered.

"Please, Monsieur...not my baby," Christine pleaded softly, her eyes finding Erik's. She would never forget the look of total pain on his face and knowing that she was the reason that all of this had happened. He had died a little bit inside when Michael had struck her and now that he was threatening their child and she would not blame him if he never forgave her...she did not deserve him.

"The two of you do not deserve this infant...my sons should have had a family with children and a wife as stunning as you are, Madam," he murmured, his eyes meeting hers. Christine looked away, disgusted; she could not look at his face and know what he had planned without wanting to be sick. She glanced at the door but saw no sign of Nadir. She began to worry. Where had he gone? Did he go to try and wake Anthony up? She was sure that they could use as much help as they could get. She just prayed it was not to late.

"Your sons made their decision...please; my baby has done nothing to you!" Christine whispered desperately. Erik was no longer saying anything and she began to feel frightened.

"Your baby is Erik's baby, and because of that he is doomed for death. Perhaps you should have thought about the consequences before you lay down with a monster!"

"Bastard," Erik growled. Michael simply smirked.

"Tie her to the bed and make sure she cannot squirm!" Delauney growled. Christine cried out when the man who was holding her dragged her to the bed. Erik fought this time, and managed to pull away from them only to be shoved back roughly by Michael.

"Oh, no, Desslar, you are going to see this and you are going to wish you had never crossed me," he growled. Erik looked helplessly at Christine who was struggling as they tied her hands to the bed they had not too long ago made love in. God, if Michael got away with this Erik would die...Christine could die from blood loss from Michael trying to remove the baby and if she died he would follow along with her and their unborn child. That baby deserved a chance at life, it did not matter who its father was! Michael walked to Christine's side. When Christine was given the chance she spit in his face. Michael said nothing but the look on his face as he wiped the saliva off could have killed her if looks were deadly. In retaliation Michael took the dagger and slit a hole in the chemise Christine was wearing. She turned away and looked at Erik, her eyes pleading with him to forgive her.

"E-E-Erik...I-I a-a-a-am s-sorry!" she sobbed softly when she felt the first prick of the dagger slicing skin. Erik stood up so quickly that the man who was supposed to be watching him did not have a chance to react. Erik's hands were still tied behind his back but Erik was not thinking about that. His only thought was to get Michael and the dagger away from his wife. Michael turned when the two men in the room shouted but it was not soon enough. Erik barreled into him, knocking both of them to the ground. Christine screamed because she knew Michael still had the dagger in his hand. One of the other men in the room raised his pistol to fire at Erik but before he could even pull the trigger he fell to the ground; dead. Christine began to cry when Nadir and Anthony came running into the room, their pistols raised as they quickly got rid of Michael's two henchmen. Anthony aimed and fired and Michael collapsed on Erik.

The head of the bed was banging against the wall as Christine began to yank her arms, trying to get them undone. Erik shoved Michael Delauney off of him and stood, tripping towards Christine. Her eyes grew round when she realized what was wrong...he had been stabbed. A sob became caught in her throat as she saw a flashback of the time he had been shot and had 'died' in his arms. The wound on his shoulder was also still bleeding and Christine knew they needed to have him bandaged before he lost to much blood. He untied her hands and sat down heavily at her side. Christine sat up.

"Oh, Erik..." she whispered. She raised her hand and tried to wipe some of the blood that was covering his face but more just seemed to take its place. He held out his arms, ignoring the pain from his wounds and she moved into his embrace, allowing herself to cry. Their reunion was short lived however when Anthony growled and Nadir cursed under his breath. Erik turned to look and see what was the matter.

Michael was not there.

"Both of you stop!" Erik growled when the two men went to go after Delauney. They looked at him in disbelief.

"He is mine. He will pay for what he did to her," he growled. Nadir glanced at Anthony who was looking at the man in admiration. He looked for all the world a fallen warrior who still had enough strength in him for one last battle. Blood covered his face and dripped down his neck. His shoulder was hanging rather limply from his bullet wound and he had one hand on the stab wound at his side and the other wrapped around a sobbing Christine. Neither Nadir nor Anthony had ever met a man more courageous it seemed, than the one in front of them. With obvious reluctance he pulled away from Christine and Anthony went to his sister's side.

"Put something on her, Daae. Nadir, go and see to it that Chagny is alright, I am sure Mademoiselle Meg will not appreciate it if we leave him for dead," Erik said, grabbing a pistol. He began to walk slowly towards the door when he heard the bed squeak as Christine came flying out of it. He felt her hand slip into his and he turned to look at her. It was a little hard to look at her with his right eye because it seemed some of his blood had gotten into it. She whispered how sorry she was and Erik shook his head, saying nothing. He would have to have a talk with her about all of this when everything was finished. Thankfully Anthony came and gently took his sister by the shoulders, guiding her back towards the bed.

Christine turned desperately to look at him as he walked out of the door and she felt her heart sink...with her rash actions-which had done nothing but get him hurt-she might have ruined the relationship they had fought so hard to build.

**0000000000**

When Erik stepped into the chilly night he knew that Michael had to of taken off on foot. The horses they had ridden up on had scattered thanks to the bullets and this came to a great advantage to Erik. Now he would be able to track the man down a lot faster and that was good seeing as time was not on his side. He was losing more blood with every step he took and he did feel light headed, but he blocked all of that out of his mind because he would see Michael Delauney dead if it were the last thing he did.

As he walked, he ignored his pain by thinking of Christine. Disappointment was to strong a word for what he was feeling for her at the moment. He could not get it out of his mind the image of her tied to that bed as Michael prepared to cut their baby right out of her! How was he supposed to witness something like that and not go mad? He had asked her only to stay in the trees with Nadir and the other two women. She, of course, had a problem with authority and had not listened! How could he stay with her if every moment he was worried about her safety because of her own recklessness? And of course Nadir was not in his good graces either. How had he let Christine come to the house when Erik had told him that he trusted the man with her life? Did he not realize that nothing good would come her coming to that cottage? Was he the only one who could see the need for safety?

Rustling in the trees brought him out of his thoughts and he pointed his pistol at the spot. Michael had been shot, as had Erik, so both of them were in neither condition to fight. Erik knew however that he was able to stand pain a lot more than Michael was and that gave him an advantage.

"Step out of the trees, Delauney, or I will be forced to come in after you!"

**0000000000**

Author's note: Erik and Christine have problems! She should have listened when Erik told her to! Anyways, sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter to all of you! This was my last week of my summer class(I received an A!) and now I will be spending much more time on my writing, I promise, as you all could probably tell this story is slowly coming to an end. I would say we have about five chapters to go, if not a little less, and not including the epilogue I already have written, and so I hope you enjoy this chapter and please read and review, I would appreciate it! DJT


	61. Man and Monster

**Chapter Sixty: Man and Monster**

_"What makes a monster and what makes a man?"_  
**xxx**

Erik watched with slightly hooded eyes as Michael Delauney stepped out of the trees, his arms held out in front of him to show that he had no weapon. Erik kept his pistol pointed at the man and said nothing as he looked at him, contempt in his gray green eyes. It had come down to this moment. Years of grief because of this one man and it had come down to this, Erik with the upper hand. It was a rather exhilarating feeling to know that for once Michael did not have any sway over anything that would happen tonight.

"Are you going to shoot in unarmed man, Desslar?" Michael wondered softly. Erik said nothing. It would seem that this man thought far too highly of Erik's sense of morality. He would not think twice about killing this man but he would not let him know that.

"It would seem that the tables have been turned, Delauney," Erik murmured. The other man said nothing for a long moment as he studied Erik.

"She really must be in love with you," Delauney murmured, catching Erik completely by surprise. He had expected the man to beg not to die, or even try and do something drastic to try and save himself, but he was doing neither.

"I do not need you to tell me that," Erik growled. Michael continued; as if he had not heard Erik just speak.

"Look at you...how can anyone even consider you a man?" he wondered. Erik growled low in his throat in warning. This man had to be insane, it would not be good to provoke Erik at the moment seeing as he had the pistol in his hand and could fire at any moment. "And yet here is this woman who any man can call beautiful...and she claims to be in love with you."

"Obviously I am doing something right," Erik muttered. He did not like this conversation because it was making him rather uncomfortable. He did not need this man to tell him that it was insane for a woman like Christine to be in love with him.

"And it is because of this love that you will not kill me," Michael murmured. Erik's eyes found his in surprise. What the hell was he talking about? He had far too much confidence and Erik did not like it.

"Please explain," he said. Michael shrugged as if it were obvious.

"What would she think of you if she were to know that you murdered a man in cold blood?" Delauney wondered.

"She would know that I did what I had to," Erik replied.

"Would she? Or would she question why you are killing a man who is; at the moment no threat to you?" he wondered. Erik said nothing, thinking deeply about what Michael was saying. He knew for certain that Christine would not question his actions...but would she think lower of him for murdering a man who was standing in front of him-unarmed? But in all honesty he could not care what Christine would think. In his mind he watched again and again as this man brought that knife down onto Christine's stomach, preparing to do something Erik had never believed any man would be able to do to an unborn child. No man should have to witness that and he hated this man for making him see that and condemned him to the hottest fires of hell.

"On your knees," Erik barked. Michael studied the man in front of him, realizing that he had said something to provoke his anger. He had been calm but was now fuming and Delauney stumbled to do as he was ordered, no matter how much he wished he could kill Desslar.

"Will your child accept what you look like?" Michael asked, taunting him. That was something Erik had been secretly thinking about for some time. Would their baby be able to come to terms with what his father looked like when he was old enough to understand what had happened to him? Or would Erik be forced never to remove his mask for the sake of his children?

"Keep your mouth shut," Erik snapped. Michael, however, was beyond the point of caring.

"Does your _wife _moan when you fuck her? Do you rut upon her like the animal you are?" Delauney wondered. Erik approached him and hit him squarely in the jaw with the pistol. Michael fell onto his hands as blood filled his mouth. Erik found his foot connecting with the man's side roughly several times until Delauney was lying limply on the ground.

"Get up!" Erik yelled at him. When Michael did not do so fast enough Erik grabbed him by the hair and forced him onto his knees. Michael wiped the blood from his mouth and stared at Erik in contempt. To think that he was being bested by this beast!

"Christine is the same half-wit her mother was! Falling in love with the beast! How timeless! Really, it should go down in history as the most disgusting thing to ever happen!"

"Silence!" Erik shouted bringing the pistol down roughly on the man's head. Michael crumpled to the floor, groaning softly in pain. Erik seemed to see only a red haze, his passionate hatred for this man and all he had subjected him to his entire life.

"Can you forgive her, Desslar?" Michael whispered. Erik's eyes found the other mans, dread filling his heart as he knew what Michael was going to say.

"I told you to keep quiet," Erik answered. Michael smirked, knowing that he had this man when it came to this.

"I am sure you told her to stay in the trees where she was safe, where no harm would come to her or the baby. But, being the twit she is, she decides that she has to help you, and of course she does nothing but risk you, herself, and the baby. True love, I am sure-"

"Quiet, Delauney, I am only warning you once more," Erik hissed. He did not want to think about this, not now, maybe not ever. But Michael could see that it was getting to him and he had to goad him just a little more.

"It is because of her rash actions that you have more scars on your already hideous face, and you have been stabbed in the side-" he was forced to stop when Erik advanced on him.

"Do you know what you did to me? I am going to see my wife pinned to that bed again and again in my dreams!" Erik yelled. With each word he roughly kicked Michael in the side. Tears came unbidden to Erik's eyes as he thought of his Christine. He did not care about his face or his wounds! None of that he blamed on Christine, but the fact that she had put their baby in danger was something he might not be able to forgive so easily. Did she have any idea what it did to him to see the love of his life as she almost lost their baby in the most horrible way?

"Get up!" Once more Erik forced Delauney to his knees in front of him and took a few steps back, raising his pistol. Michael stared at him, unmoving as he looked at the pistol pointed at his head.

"Erik..."

Erik closed his eyes when he heard Christine's voice. He turned his head slightly to see her standing not far away from him. Behind her a few feet was Anthony and Nadir, all of whom were staring at him and the pistol, wondering what he was going to do. They had heard his shouts and much of what had been said and though they all knew that they should not they had come outside anyways.

Erik's gaze remained locked with Christine's. Her arms were wrapped around herself and she looked for all the world a small, frightened young doe. He did not like her to look so vulnerable because the woman he knew so well was stronger than that. He looked back at Michael to see him smirking and Erik knew what the man was thinking. He thought that if Christine was right there in front of him Erik would not possibly shoot. The man was deadly wrong. His eyes found his wife's once more and he could see many emotions swimming in her gaze, none of which he was willing to look at to closely at the moment. Tears made her eyes round and moist and his gaze forced her to look only at him. She contained her gasp when he pulled the trigger. The shot echoed in the still night air and the only sound that followed it was the thump of Michael Delauney collapsing to the ground, never to get up again.

"Erik!"

Christine was forced to break her husbands gaze when he slowly slumped to the ground, the pistol falling limply from his hands. She ran towards him, her heart racing in her chest as she collapsed onto her knees beside him. Her frantic hands felt for a pulse and she began to sob when she found one. Thank God! Nadir and Anthony came rushing towards them and between the two of them they were able to pick him up. As Christine followed she turned to look briefly at the sight of Michael Delauney's body. She felt no remorse as she turned and followed after her husband.

**00000000**

"Christine?"

Christine raised her gaze from Erik's still form to see Meg Giry standing in the doorway, holding a cup in her small, fragile hands. It had been four days since the incidents that took place in this cottage, four days since Erik killed Michael and four days since they all lost any of the innocence any of them could claim. Erik was lying unmoving in the bed, bandages on his face, side, and shoulder. He had not moved or made a sound since collapsing but the gentle rise and fall of his chest was reassuring to Christine. She had insisted that they move into Nadir's room because she could not stand the sight of the bed in the room she had shared with Erik...she would break down completely if she were to go in there again.

"Yes, Meg?" Christine whispered. The blonde woman tried to put on a warm smile but was herself not convinced. Raoul, too, was still lying in bed from his injury and each moment Meg was awake she worried for him, how could she not? This entire house was full of misery and sorrow.

"I made you a cup of tea," she murmured. Christine thanked her softly and accepted it, bringing the hot liquid to her mouth to drink. Meg was worried about the young woman before her. She had not left the room since the moment they had brought Erik into it and she hardly wished to speak with anyone. Meg had heard Nadir and Anthony speaking quietly in the parlor and she overheard that Christine was blaming herself for everything that had happened that night. She could only imagine what the young girl was feeling at the moment.

"I will leave you to rest," Meg said. Christine said nothing as the woman walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her. Christine set the cup of tea down on the windowsill and drew her legs up against her chest, wrapping her arms around them as she stared silently at Erik. She had done many things in her life that she was not proud of, things she would give anything to take back or forget. But none of them compared to what she had done that night in the cottage. She had not acted like an adult, an expectant mother; she had acted more like a little girl who was rebelling against what she had been told to do, in which case it had been to stay in the trees.

She had not thought beyond her need to help Erik, and that foolish reasoning had nearly gotten Erik and herself killed. _I almost had my baby taken away from me! All of this is my fault...Erik told me to stay hidden and I did not listen! How am I ever going to forgive myself? How is _Erik _ever going to forgive me?_

The truth of the matter was, she did not expect Erik to forgive her and that was slowly eating away at her. Christine knew that Erik had every right to want to leave her, and she would not blame him if he never wanted anything to do with her again. Her thoughts were eating away at her peace of mind and the more she looked at Erik, lying there, in so much pain, the more she knew that though she did not deserve him, she could not imagine living without him. There was no way she would ever be able to make up for what she did to him that night, ever.

"Christine?"

"Anthony..."

Her brother came to her and pulled her into his embrace. Christine pressed her face against his chest so he would not see the tears she tried so hard not to shed. Anthony smoothed her hair away from her face and brought her gaze to his. Christine knew he was not aware of it but if Christine did not have this man as a brother she had no idea what she would do. He was always there for her if she needed anything and she would never be able to thank him enough for that.

"How can he ever forgive me, Anthony?" she whispered. Anthony sighed. In all honesty he had no idea what to say to his sister. He could not even begin to guess what Erik was feeling as far as what Christine had done, and even Anthony admitted that it had been a foolish action.

"He loves you, Christine," was the only answer he could give. Christine shook her head. She knew he could not possibly love her now, not after everything that had happened. A soft groan from the bed caused both of their heads to turn as Erik slowly began to open his eyes. Christine turned to Anthony and he nodded, quietly slipping out of the room. Christine hesitantly got up and went to his bedside. His eyes opened fully and he turned to look at her. Christine did not like the fact that she felt like cowering in his presence from shame.

Erik stared at the woman standing before him silently, his eyes drinking in the sight of her. She was wearing a chemise with one of his robes on over it. Her hair was loose and tumbled down her back and shoulders, and she had a very haunted expression in her eyes as she looked at him. Erik's whole body was in pain and he wanted to go back to sleep, but he pushed all of those feelings aside as he lay there looking at his wife. What should he say to her? His first reaction was to rant and rave at her for the things that had happened because she did not know how to listen, but at the moment he really did not feel like ranting, he did not think his body could take it at the moment.

"H-how are y-you feeling?" Christine whispered. His eyes found hers again when he heard the near desperate tone in her voice. She looked as if she were trying with everything she had in her not to cry. Erik knew that now was probably not the best time to talk to her, because they both needed some time to think about what they wished to say.

"Could you ask Antoinette if she will change my bandages?" he asked softly. Christine looked at him in sorrow. He was not going to talk to her. She was sure he probably did not want her in the same room. She swallowed before nodding.

"Yes, Erik," she murmured, turning and going out of the room. She would show him that she could be a good wife, that she could change her impulsive ways and be the sort of wife any man would be proud of. She wanted him to be proud of her, and she was willing to do whatever it took to show him that she was sorry.

0000000000

_Six days later..._

Erik knew that his cold shoulder towards Christine was slowly breaking her down. It had been six days since he had first opened his eyes after his battle with Delauney and she had yet to say a coherent sentence to him. It was always _yes Erik, no Erik_. If he asked her to get something for him she did so without question, like a meek and timid mouse. He had not said a word about what had happened that night in the cottage and everyone knew not to mention it if Erik did not. He was now able to get up and walk about, if not for a very excessive amount of time, and he had begun making plans for their return to France. It had been far too long since they had been home.

"Are your things packed?" Erik asked.

"Yes, Erik," Christine whispered. Erik sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He had his mask back on but his cuts were still sensitive when they rubbed against the white porcelain, but Erik would not go another day without it. He had been thinking for several days how he should approach this whole affair with Christine and had come up with only one sort of decision.

"Christine?"

"Yes, Erik?" she whispered. Erik had to look away from her as he said his next sentence.

"I think it is best if you ride ahead with your brother and the rest of the household," he said. Christine looked at him in confusion.

"I will follow later," he murmured. Christine collapsed onto the bed when he walked out of the room, sobbing into her hands. She knew that what she had done was wrong, and every moment of every day she would have to deal with that, but she had never in her wildest nightmares believed that he would want to separate from her! Perhaps he was trying to tell her something. Perhaps he no longer wished to be with her and this was his polite way of saying so...oh, God, please do not let that be the case! Maybe all he needed was some time away from her, maybe then he would be able to be in the same room as her? It was a depressing thought but perhaps she could give him this. Sobbing, she grabbed her satchel and fled out of the room.

0000000000

"You will be leaving tomorrow morning," Erik said. Both Raoul and Meg nodded. Raoul had insisted that Meg and her mother come with him, that as soon as he and Meg were married they would be moving into his estate in Paris to start their new life. Anthony, too, was anxious to get going because he desperately wanted to get back to Sienna, who still had no idea if he was alive or dead. Erik felt dead at the moment. He had never been so confused in his life. He had no idea what to do with Christine and it was killing him. Perhaps some time away from her was the best thing, although it was not very appealing to Erik. Separating himself from her felt like he was avoiding the situation, and he did not want that, he wanted to fix the problem, not make it worse. Sighing he walked back to his and Christine's room and pushed open the door with a weary sigh...only to find that Christine was not there. Deciding not to panic Erik looked around the room. Her bags were all gone. Time to panic.

"Christine! Christine!"

Bolting from the room Erik ran into the foyer to find Nadir standing in front of the fire place, staring into the flames.

"Where is Christine?" the masked man demanded. Nadir turned to look at him with sorrow in his eyes.

"She's gone, Erik...and I highly recommend that you go after her."

XXX

A/N: This chapter is not particularly long but I hope you all enjoy it none the less! Erik and Christine still have big problems! I am currently working on the next chapter of Dark Prince and I might get that out to you all tomorrow, hopefully! Please read and review! DJT


	62. Love Equals Compromise

**Chapter Sixty-One: Love Equals Compromise**

Erik muttered several curses as he pulled his cloak tightly about himself. Christine had left on foot so he knew that she could not have gotten far. There was only one road to take to get to the village and he knew he would find her somewhere along it. He knew that everything that had been happening could not be healthy for her or the baby and he was beginning to worry. It was a rather chilly night and the last thing Christine needed was a cold! God, nothing had been going like Erik had planned, nothing. And Christine running off did not help matters much either. It was this impulsiveness that he was trying to get across to her that could get her in trouble!

"No, no, no!"

He heard her before he saw her and she did not sound particularly happy. Silently he made his way towards her, not wanting her to see him just yet. What he saw brought a smile to his lips even though now was not the most perfect of times to be smiling. Christine was staring angrily at the sight before her. Her satchel had split open and all of her belongings were lying in the dirt. Some very nice clothes that were now ruined were in the mud and Christine appeared to be fuming.

She was muttering several curses under her breath and as Erik continued to watch she stomped on her clothes angrily, muttering more curses. Erik's smile grew, forgetting, just for a brief moment, all of his troubles. Christine bent down and with angry arms picked up some of the items of clothing and threw them away from her. She crossed her arms after a moment and huffed in agitation. It seemed nothing wanted to go her way. Several minutes later her anger seemed to dissolve and she sat down on the ground. She laid her hand on her stomach and shook her head sadly.

"I hope you do not have my temper, or Erik's, that would not do you any good," Christine murmured down at her stomach. Erik remained in the shadows, entranced with his wife sitting there talking to their child. She continued to talk softly, no one else in the world at that moment except for her and the baby.

"And do not be a twit like I am, when someone tells you to do something, do as they say, it is for your own good," Christine said. "I want you to be intelligent, like your father, make him proud of you. I would never tell your Papa this but I do hope you are a boy...it would make him happy, no matter what I have done I do want him happy."

Erik smiled when she said she wanted the baby to be a boy but his smile quickly turned to a frown. He knew she wanted him to be happy, he never doubted that, it was her actions that caused him to question everything.

"When I met your father, little one, I thought he was rather frightening at first, because he does have that sort of aura about him. Slowly, however, I came to realize that like the mask he wears on his face, he wears his anger like a mask to hide the real man he is underneath. He is afraid of getting hurt, I realize that...I am afraid too, but it is hurting me so much the way he continues to turn away from me-"

"Christine..."

She turned to look at him in surprise and disbelief. Erik had not been able to hear any more because he was afraid of what else she might say. He did not want to hurt her, and it seemed like he was doing that anyways. Christine scrambled to her feet and tried to wipe away some of the tears she was beginning to shed.

"You were not supposed to come after me," she whispered brokenly. Erik stared at her a moment.

"You do not want me to come after you?" he wondered. Christine shook her head helplessly.

"You are making it worse!" she cried softly. Erik frowned. It seemed that they were going to be having their talk sooner than he had anticipated, but perhaps it was all for the best? But at the moment he had no idea what his wife was talking about.

"Christine, what are you talking about?" he asked, still frowning. Christine put a hand to her stomach, as if looking for strength before she began to speak.

"I would not be able to stand watching you walk away from me," she whispered. Now he knew what this was all about.

"I did not ever plan on walking away from you," Erik said. Christine's eyes found his, disbelieving.

"You said you wished to separate," she replied. Erik sighed and nodded and Christine turned away from him. He really did not want to talk about all of this!

"I thought it best if we had some time apart, Christine," he said. Christine turned to him angrily, putting her hand on her stomach almost desperately.

"If you no longer love me there is nothing I can do to change that, but do not punish this baby for my actions! He deserves to know his father!" she cried. Erik took a step back from the tone in her voice and what she was saying. Not love her? Where in the world had she come up with this nonsense? He approached her angrily, grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her just a little.

"I do not _ever _want to hear you say that again! Do you hear me? _Ever_!" he growled. Christine stared up at him, her gaze never once wavering from his.

"Say what?" she demanded.

"That I do not love you!" he said. Christine pushed away from him. It was so much easier to be angry with him than it was to cry. She did not want to cry anymore, but she had to talk to him before they lost everything.

"How can you claim to love me after the way we were in that cottage for the past six days?" she demanded. Erik ran a hand through his hair in frustration; she really did not make anything easy! Arguing like this was not going to get them anywhere.

"Sit down, Christine," he commanded. She stared at him, not moving. Erik sighed and repeated what he had said. With a frown she sat down, crossing her arms over her swelling belly. Erik removed his cloak and dropped it on her shoulders before sitting down not far from her. Christine looked at the cloak on her shoulders, closed her eyes, before opening them and turning to look at him once more. It was silent for a long time, neither of them quite knowing what to say to the other.

"I do not claim to love you, Christine, I do love you. I never want to hear you say otherwise," Erik said softly.

"Then why is it so hard for you to be in the same room as me?" she asked, needing to know.

"Every night when I go to sleep, Christine, every night, I see you being pinned to that bed as Delauney tried to take our baby away from us..."

Christine had never heard so much sorrow in all of her life. He was radiating misery and it was all her fault. This was why he needed the time away; he did not forgive her for her hasty actions. She had known this was the reason for his cold shoulder but hearing him say it hurt her deeply.

"I-I will give you the time you need, Erik, because that is all I can give you," she whispered, standing up. She made as if she were going to go back to the cottage before stopping and turning to face him. "You may never be able to forgive me for what I did but if it is any consolation I will never forgive myself...I know it was foolish to leave those trees when you told me not to, but I lost you once, Erik, I was not willing to stand around and see that happen again. I am not making excuses, because I was in the wrong. I told you again and again not to face that man without any sort of plan and I went in and did just that."

"Christine, look at me," Erik commanded when she turned and began to walk away. She did not, so Erik got to his feet and went after her. He took her chin in his hand and forced her to meet his gaze. "Look at me," he repeated.

Christine looked, and she saw the man she had fallen in love with long before she was even aware of it herself. Everything about him she had come to love. His beautiful gray green eyes that were like a window into the soul of a man any woman would be proud to call husband. The handsome side of his face, all perfect in angle and proportion. The ravaged side of his face was dearer to her than the perfect side.

That mangled side of him had shaped him into the man he was, the father of her child and the love of her heart. His strong body made her feel safe even in the most dire of circumstances and she would always remember his smell, it was uniquely his and her favorite scent. The hand on her chin brought back memories of their numerous nights of passion, when he had touched her with those very same hands and made her feel desire unlike anything she had ever known before.

Erik stared into her blue eyes for several long moments. There was so much about this woman that he would never get over, because he was so much in love with her it really was frightening. Everything about her he had fallen in love with. Her hair always was tumbling down her back, framing her heart shaped face and he loved burying his face in it after making love to her. Her mouth had been the first thing he had fallen in love with because she used it to talk back to him, something nobody had ever done before. Her large eyes could sometimes tell him more than her words ever could.

The body that stood so close to his reminded him of how much she had shared with him in their marriage bed. He had had women in his bed before, but none of them had been Christine. She was the only woman who had ever made love to him without his mask, and she did not ever wince at the sight. The fact that she could look upon him in love instead of revulsion was enough to make him fall in love with her without a second thought. She loved him because he was simply Erik, her husband and the father of her baby.

"I cannot change the fact that you went into that cottage, Christine..." he whispered. Christine closed her eyes before painfully opening them again.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" she whispered. Erik sighed.

"I need you to listen when I tell you something, and do not be so stubborn," he said softly. Christine smiled sadly and shook her head.

"As much as I would like to promise you that, I cannot, Erik...you should know by now that I am a very stubborn woman, there is little I can do to change that," Christine whispered. Erik said nothing for a moment, knowing she was right. That was like asking a bird not to fly, it was never going to happen, it was a part of who she was. They would have to find a way around this.

"I know very well that you are stubborn, Christine...and feisty. Those are some of the reasons I fell in love with you," he said with a soft smile. "But we have to find a way to compromise, Christine, there has to be a way to do that."

"I do not want to be the reason why you hurt so much...I do not want to bring you pain," she whispered softly.

"What hurt me was seeing you and our baby in trouble my love, that is what hurt me! Promise me that when it comes to something like that you will listen to me, you can be stubborn about everything else in the world if you so wish it, but please, not when it is you and our children at stake," he whispered, pleading. Erik was not a man to beg and she knew that if she could give him anything it would have to be this.

"That will not make up for what I did," she whispered desperately. Erik put a finger to her lips.

"There are many things I have done that I regret, like that night when I hit you...God, Christine if I could take that back-"

"None of that matters now! What matters is the fact that I put our baby at risk...I do not deserve to be a mother," she said softly.

"You deserve to be a mother, Christine...you made a hasty mistake...I-I believe that what happened in that cottage will show you that if you just think about what you are doing first there might not be such consequences," he said. What she saw in the cottage was punishment enough for her, she had to witness his face being cut with that dagger, and she had had the threat of almost losing their baby, that would make her realize that she had to listen to him when he told her something.

"I am sorry, Erik, I am so sorry..." she said, beginning to cry. Erik pulled her close without another thought. Who was he to believe that he would ever be able to separate himself from this woman? She was the very air that he breathed! She was pregnant with his child, he needed her, and that need allowed him to forgive her for everything she did that night.

"I love you, Christine, and love means accepting those mistakes that other people make and moving on. You have made me into a man, Christine, made me believe in love again, I could never hate you for anything that you do. You accepted me for who I was even with all of my faults and sins, who would I be not to do the same?"

"I love you, Erik..."

What would she do without this man? She promised herself that from here on out she would do everything that he told her when it came to her safety. She just wished that it had not taken such a situation to make her open her eyes.

"Just promise me one thing, Christine."

"Anything."

"Listen to me when I say 'stay out of danger'."

"I promise."

It seemed love was full of compromises.

A/N: One more chapter to go and then an epilogue, this next chapter will be long, very long, I promise, and I think you will all like the epilogue. Oh, sorry I did not get Dark Prince out to you all as I promised but my beta and I are working on some historical details so it might take a couple days, please leave a review...I cannot believe this is coming to an end! DJT


	63. Happy Endings?

**Chapter Sixty-Two: Happy Endings?**

**A/N: All right, this chapter is not _that _long, it is five and a half pages about, but it is the last chapter! There will be an epilogue most likely posted today, so please read and review! DJT**

"Have they come back yet?" Anthony asked Nadir. The Persian nodded with a sigh of relief.

"Yes, they went to their room, I can assume that it is safe to say not to bother them for the rest of the evening," Nadir replied. Anthony nodded and sat down. He had been worried about his sister and her relationship with her husband. They had something special and Anthony did not want to see that ruined for either of them. Nadir was studying him silently and Anthony decided that now probably was the best time to have a talk with this man about everything.

"How is it that I look nothing like you?" Anthony wondered softly. Nadir caught the younger mans eyes. He was glad Anthony was the first one to bring this up because he knew that if it had been left to him he might never have mentioned it.

"You should be thankful you turned out so handsome with me as a father," Nadir said dryly. Anthony could not keep in his smile at this mans dry humor. The Persian was a very attractive man, and he was sure that that was what had drawn his mother to him in the first place.

"You must know, Monsieur, that I denied what was told to me about you at first," Anthony said. Nadir nodded. He had not wanted to believe it himself. The fact that this man was his son still hurt deeply because Nadir had not been there to watch him grow up.

"I know, it is a little hard to believe," the Persian said. Anthony nodded.

"Are you...are you disappointed?" Anthony wondered softly. Nadir could not believe his ears! How could Anthony believe that he was disappointed about having a son? It was the most wonderful thing that had ever happened to him in his entire life.

"Anthony, finding out that you were my son brought tears to my eyes. I cried, a grown man who had seen many hardships in his life, but nothing has ever made me as happy as I was when I found out...you are the kind of son any man would be proud to call his own, and it is an honor to be your father," Nadir said, with all of the sincerity in the world. Anthony smiled and stood up, Nadir did the same. The two embraced and the Persian had to keep his tears at bay. Emma had always been the reason that he believed in life, even after what he had thought she did to him he believed in everything. She had given him a precious gift in their son and he would always love her for that, always.

"You and Sienna are going to be married?" Nadir asked as they sat back down. Anthony nodded, a small smile coming to his lips as he thought about her. He hoped she was alright and not worrying about him to much, he did not want her to worry, especially since he was fine, there was nothing to worry about. He was sure that he was going to hear some sort of reprimand for sneaking away in the middle of the night but there was little that he could do to change that.

"Yes..."

"Do you love her?"

"More than anything," Anthony answered truthfully. Nadir smiled, hearing the sincerity in his son's voice.

"Do you plan on children?" Nadir asked. He was interested in all aspects of his son's life, and Sienna appeared to be the most important thing to Anthony. Anthony stared into the fire for several long moments. Children? He had never really thought about children. Although the idea was completely welcomed. He wondered how Sienna would feel about such a thing.

"Children would be wonderful," Anthony said after a moment.

"I hope that I might be able to be a part of their lives?" Nadir wondered softly. Anthony nodded without hesitation. This man had missed out on his own child's life and Anthony would try and give that back to him with his own children.

"Of course, I would not have it any other way."

Nadir, for the first time in a long time, was truly happy.

**0000000000**

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" Erik whispered, running his hand down his wife's bare side. She smiled and shook her head.

"No, but you could remind me," Christine murmured against his mouth. Erik growled and pinned her beneath him on the soft mattress. She looked up at him with a tender smile. Her slim hand reached out and smoothed over the mangled side of her husbands face, the love never once wavering from her eyes. It had been several hours since they had returned from outside and Erik had spent that time productively, showing her just how much he really loved her, leaving little doubt in Christine's mind.

"Christine?"

"Mmmmm?" She was becoming distracted with the feel of Erik's mouth as it slowly moved down the skin of her neck and collarbone.

"Perhaps once we are settled back into our home you might do me a favor?" he wondered. Christine's eyes opened to look at him with a small smile, only imagining what he would ask of her and if she would be able to do it.

"Anything, Erik," she whispered. He grinned mischievously and Christine waited.

"I would like another performance," he murmured against her mouth, kissing her. When he pulled away Christine was frowning, not quite knowing what he meant. Performance? What performance would that be? Erik put his mouth against her ear.

"I want to see you pleasure yourself again..."

Christine smiled provocatively at him. She knew he had enjoyed watching that, and she had enjoyed doing it for him. But she was not going to let him have all the fun, oh no. She ran a hand down his stomach.

"On one condition," she murmured. Erik frowned. He did not like conditions, he never did, and he did not want any now!

"What would that be?" he wondered, hoping it was something he could do because he would give anything to see Christine do that for him again. The fact that she was comfortable enough with him meant more to him than he could ever tell her. Christine smiled wickedly and Erik was given hope that he might like these 'conditions'.

"I want you to do the same for me," she whispered. Erik groaned in embarrassment. He did not think he could do such a thing! His body was a lot less refined than hers and he was sure that she would receive no pleasure from watching him.

"When the time comes, Erik...for right now I want you to make love to me," she murmured, pressing one of her fingers to his lips. Erik grinned as his mouth began to trail down Christine's body. Now that he could give her! Christine smiled down at him when he spread her thighs with his hands, his head settling itself at the secret place of pleasure. As his tongue began to lave at the folds of her womanhood Christine looked up at the ceiling, her hands clutching the sheets on either side of her. She had known that Erik would be embarrassed at the idea of touching himself in front of her, but she found it rather erotic and she was sure that with some persuasion she might be able to get him to do that for her.

Erik continued to give her pleasure until he heard her begin to reach her climax. He always knew when it was coming. Her body would flush crimson, her mouth would part and her eyes would roll back in her head. He thrust his fingers into her and her back arched and she moaned loudly. She settled back onto the bed after a moment and Erik raised his head, grinning down at her. Christine smiled and shook her head as he looked at her.

"What is that look for?" she wondered softly. Erik smiled.

"I like to know that I can give you pleasure," he murmured, kissing her thigh. Christine propped herself onto her elbow, her hair cascading down her shoulders. Erik felt his already hard body harden further. She beckoned him closer with one of her elegant fingers and Erik moved his body onto hers.

"You want to know what would give me even more pleasure?" she murmured against his mouth, her breath mingling with his. His eyes searched hers.

"Christine..."

His groan of pleasure caused a smile to come to Christine lips after she had wrapped her hand around his straining arousal. She squeezed him gently, drawing him towards her entrance.

"I want you inside of me..."

Erik wondered if the two of them would ever tire of making love with each other. It seemed so impossible because they always loved what they shared in their bed. Erik was always trying something new with her and she was never telling him to stop or she was not comfortable, because she always was. Thinking about new and exciting ways to please her Erik grinned, and instead of slipping into her like Christine wanted he sat up. Christine frowned and gave a little pout.

"Erik..." she complained. He put a finger to her lips and shook his head. He leaned over and whispered into her ear.

"Get on your hands and knees..." he whispered. Christine looked at him in question. "Do this for me, my love," he whispered, pleading. Christine nodded and he helped her to get on her hands and knees in the bed. He got onto his knees behind her and touched her ever so gently, hearing her moan.

"Erik..."

Christine nearly collapsed when her husband gently entered her from behind. It was definitely different, and he seemed a lot larger pushing into her at that angle. But despite the slight discomfort at first penetration Christine actually found it more stimulating. She gasped and pushed back against him, more than willing to make love to him like this. The fact that he wanted to try new and different positions caused Christine to become wet with excitement. He felt the new surge of wetness and he groaned, moving just a little faster inside of her. When she came she was moaning his name and Erik followed almost immediately after, being careful not to collapse on her, given her condition. Erik lay down on his back and Christine cuddled up against his side.

"If you keep coming up with so many wonderful ideas for our bedroom, we are going to have more children than we can manage," Christine murmured, kissing the warm skin of his neck. Erik grinned. He liked hearing how good he was when it came to pleasing his wife. Talk about an ego booster. It remained silent for quite some time.

"Erik...?"

"Hmmm?" He had just begun to fall asleep. Christine's fingers were playing over his chest and for some reason it was making him feel very drowsy.

"You know why I went after you that night in the cottage?" she whispered. Erik found his eyes opening so he could look at her in the dim light. She was biting her lip and he knew they would not get any sleep before Christine spoke her mind.

"Why is that?"

"You saw what nearly happened to me when I had thought you had died...I saw that far to many times in my dreams...when you went to that cottage I had to go after you...it was my love for you and the baby that made me go after you," she whispered.

"You almost lost the baby, my love," he whispered, wanting her to realize why he had been so upset about all of this. He had thought that they were done with this conversation but apparently there was more Christine still had to say.

"Erik, I would have lost the baby if you would have died that night... I would have, too...I would not be able to bear living here without you-"

"Our baby, Christine..."

"I love our baby, Erik, more than anything...but my grief from losing you would surely kill me," she whispered. Erik remained silent. Could he blame her for wanting to help him? She had not known what would happen to her that night, although she should have realized that it would not be good. But he admitted that if their places had been reversed he would have done everything to help her, even if she had insisted that he didn't.

"I understand..." he whispered. He watched as the relief practically made her body go limp. She had desperately wanted to hear him say that, and him doing so meant more to her than she could ever express.

**0000000000**

"Stop here!"

Christine opened her eyes drowsily when the carriage pulled to a stop and she heard her brother shout. She was lying in Erik's arms, who was looking out the carriage window, silent. She looked up at him with her question in her eyes.

"This is where your father and Sienna have been staying."

Christine scrambled out of the carriage and Erik smiled, shaking his head. He stepped out to watch as Christine threw herself into her father's arms. Gustave pulled his only child close and hugged her, not wanting to let her go now that she was safe from harm. Erik turned his eyes for a moment to watch Sienna begin to sob as Anthony ran towards her, nearly yanking her into his embrace for a very passionate kiss.

It seemed Daae had truly found someone to love, and Erik was happy for him. Raoul, too, had found love with Mademoiselle Giry and he would no longer have to worry about the boy trying to steal Christine from him. But as Erik thought about that he realized that he really did not have to worry about that anyways. He no longer doubted Christine's love for him, and he promised her and himself that he never would again.

They had been through so much in their short time of marriage together. They had both escaped death more times than Erik ever care to remember. Their love had been tested at least once every day, and the fact that they had made it through showed just how much their love could endure. And endure it would, for the rest of their lives.

**0000000000**

Christine turned back to Erik when Gustave went to embrace Anthony. Erik was leaning up against the carriage, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched her. She smiled and was rewarded with a small lift of his mouth. They were finally going home. Christine went over to him and he pulled her against his chest, pressing a kiss to her temple. His hands strayed to her stomach and lightly caressed the bulge growing there. He pressed his mouth to her ear and whispered that he loved her. She smiled and leaned against him.

**0000000000**

"Anthony? May I speak with you in private before we leave?" Sienna wondered. Anthony nodded. He had yet to stop smiling since he had been reunited with her. They excused themselves from everyone and moved far enough away that no one would possibly be able to hear them. Before she could speak Anthony pressed a kiss to her mouth and she smiled. Nothing would explain the relief she had felt when she had seen him come out of that carriage. She would not ask him what happened with Delauney because she was sure that he would not wish to relive it.

"Is everything alright?" Anthony asked. Sienna nodded with a small smile.

"Yes...I just have some news for you," she replied. Anthony frowned, wondering what in the world the news could be.

"Oh, well what is it?" he wondered. Anthony felt something clench his heart when she took his hand and laid it gently on her stomach. His eyes grew round as realization dawned on him and his eyes found hers. She was smiling and nodding her head, tears coming to her eyes.

"I'm pregnant."

"You're pregnant...!"

Sienna waited silently for this all to sink in and she watched as disbelief turned to joy on Anthony's face. He shouted and grabbed her, spinning her about and causing Sienna to laugh. Everyone had come running, wondering what in the world was wrong that would cause Anthony to shout like that.

"I'm having a baby!" Anthony cried. Erik, Gustave, and Nadir all cocked an eyebrow and Christine and Sienna began to giggle.

"We are having a baby," Sienna confirmed. Christine clapped in delight and hugged her friend. Anthony could not seem to keep his hands off of Sienna and he hugged both her and Christine rather tightly, causing both women to laugh. Nadir and Anthony embraced.

"Congratulations, son," Nadir murmured. Anthony grinned.

"I'm having a baby!"

**0000000000**

_A few weeks later... _

"Erik?"

"Hmmmm?"

"When this baby is born, do you think we can have another?" Christine whispered. Erik's eyes opened and he turned to look at his wife. They had been home a total of seven days and Erik had finally allowed himself to relax. It felt good not to have to worry about something for once, and he was beginning to sleep just a little better, with fewer nightmares. He and Christine had retired early that night and had spent the night making love. Erik had almost been asleep when Christine had asked that question.

"You want more than one?" he wondered. He waited, his breath held, because he would never tell her how much he really wanted several children. Christine seemed to think about this for some time.

"Well, two would be nice," she said softly. She could just picture it. A little boy and a little girl. Erik was studying her intently. He wanted more than two, that was for sure, but he supposed that they would just have to take it in stride. He had strong, healthy seed, he was sure he could reproduce very well, and he wanted a family with this woman.

"No matter how many we have I will be happy, my love," he whispered. Christine smiled.

In the beginning she had been like a caged bird, trapped in a cage called marriage to a man she knew absolutely nothing about. She remembered those first few weeks with him. He had shown her no compassion and she had believed that she would never come to love him. Then as time progressed she realized that this was going to change. There was no way she could be around this man and not fall in love with him. There was just so much to love that it was impossible not to. His love had made her feel like a woman, desirable and strong. He was always there for her when she needed him and Christine knew he would be for the rest of their lives. Erik's love had opened her cage, and allowed her to soar.


	64. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

"Mama! Mama!"

Christine raised her head to see her eldest daughter running towards her as if a demon was at her tail. Before she could ask the six year old what was the matter little Geneviève had scrambled beneath Christine's skirts, effectively hiding herself from view. Christine was sitting in a rocking chair in the lawn and Geneviève's actions jostled her and startled the babe that was suckling from her breast. A wail burst from the little bundles chest and Christine sighed in agitation.

"Geneviève Bernadette Desslar! Look what you did! You woke your sister!" she scolded. No sound came from beneath her skirts but she could feel the little girls tiny arms wrap around her legs. Christine sighed and looked down at the dark haired beauty she held in her arms. One month old Pénélope Camille Desslar was the newest addition to the Desslar home, and her father's pride and joy. She had Erik's dark black hair and gray green eyes with Christine's milky complexion. She would always have a special place in Christine's heart because she had come very close to almost losing her in labor, a feeling Christine never wanted to have again.

It had been a long labor and Christine was convinced that she was not going to make it out alive. She did not care what happened to her in those moments, she only wanted her baby to be alright. Erik had stayed by her side the entire time, never once letting go of her hand, whispering encouragement in her ear. Almost fourteen hours after starting labor Christine had given birth to their second daughter. Erik had prayed to God, thanking him for making sure both Christine and Pénélope were alright, never being more grateful for anything in his life.

"Shush, my love, shush," Christine cooed, rocking gently back and forth. Pénélope stopped her crying once she began to feed again and Christine turned her attention to her other daughter.

"What is going on, Geneviève?" she asked gently, feeling the girl trembling in what could be excitement or fear. The little girl squeezed her leg. She was about to ask her again when she did not get a response when she heard shouts coming from straight ahead. Ah, this is what had gotten her six year old all worked up. A game was going on, Christine assumed it was monsters and princesses because that was the only one that was ever played. Poor Geneviève was the princess and the four monsters were now running towards them at that very moment. She could not help but smile at the sight.

Erik looked a mess. His coat had come off and Christine could only imagine where it had ended up. His white shirt was wrinkled, pulled out of his trousers, and stained in various places from the grass. He wore no shoes, his hair was disheveled and she marveled at the fact that his mask had somehow managed to stay on. Wrapped around one of his legs was little Alexander.

His dark brown hair fell in front of his blue eyes and a smile covered most of his face as he laughed happily. On Erik's other leg was Alexander's twin brother, Christian, who, despite being twins with Alexander, had managed to inherit his fathers green eyes. When the twins had been born their eyes had been the only way to tell them apart for a long time, now both Christine and Erik knew each one and knew which was which even with their eyes closed.

Last, but certainly not least, was a pair of little arms wrapped around Erik's neck as he clung to his fathers back. Their eldest child, Dominic, was a miniature version of Erik, with black hair and gray green eyes. Christine could easily picture Erik looking as Dominic did when he was younger, living with Emma. Dominic Tristan Desslar had been their first child and Erik had been rather smug about how wonderful he had looked when he was born, and of course he had loved it that he had gotten to use the name he picked out first.

Christine had cried when she had first held him in her arms because he was everything she had been waiting for for a very long time. All of the stress and hardship that had come before him no longer mattered the first time Christine laid eyes on him. He made everything worth the struggle. Of course Erik had wasted no time, as soon as Christine was able he had wanted to celebrate the birth of their son with a night of passion and a little over a year later she had given birth to GenevièveBernadette Desslar. She was perfect with her chocolate curls and blue eyes so much like Christine's.

For a few months Christine had believed that they would not be having any more children, but low and behold, she was told she was pregnant again. Both Anthony and Raoul had teased Erik, saying that he could not keep his hands off of Christine long and they forgot what she looked like when she was not pregnant. Erik, however, had thought himself a real man that his seed was so strong to produce. But neither he nor Christine had been ready for having two babies when they were only expecting one. Alexander Sébastien Desslar and Christian Xavier Desslar had been born on Christmas day and they both truly had been a gift from above.

For a long time after the twins were born Christine had refused to let Erik touch her, saying she needed some time to raise their four children and not worry about getting pregnant again. Although she was not complaining. She loved all of her children with every fiber of her being. But a woman could only take so much. Then, on Dominic's seventh birthday Christine became pregnant with Pénélope and Christine swore she would have Erik castrated before she had another. Five was certainly a healthy number. Even with such a large house Christine was content with five.

"Hello, love, have you happened to see a princess anywhere around here?" Erik asked, trying to catch his breath. Christine smiled when she felt Genevièvesqueeze her leg. She felt bad for her daughter, being the oldest girl she was teased constantly by her brothers. She shook her head at Erik. Alexander, however, seemed to know all of his sisters tricks and he lifted his mothers skirt. Genevièvesquealed in delight and darted out from under Christine's skirts. All three of her brothers abandoned Erik to chase after her.

Erik collapsed onto his back in the grass, exhausted. Christine smiled and shook her head at him. He grinned and removed his mask for a moment to wipe away the sweat before slipping it back on. Christine had been adamant about how she wanted her children to view Erik. From the moment Dominic was old enough to know what his parents were talking about Christine had demanded that he see his father unmasked. It had been the same for the children that followed. Of course they were scared at first, their father, who they all loved dearly, looked quite different beneath the mask. But Christine had explained what happened to make their father that way and over time they grew used to it.

Erik pushed himself up and sat down beside Christine's chair, running his hand gently over Pénélope's soft head. Christine looked at him with a smile and he pressed a kiss to her lips.

"How is my daughter this morning?" he asked softly. The baby raised her eyes at the sound of her father's voice and looked up at him from her place at Christine's breast. Erik found the sight of Christine nursing their children to be the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his long life.

"A lot better than your other one is doing at the moment," she replied, looking in Geneviève's direction. Her brothers had managed to corner her against a tree and they could see that she was crying. Erik muttered some curses under his breath and took of at a jog to save his little princess. His sons really were tyrants, no matter how many times he told them to play fair with their sister, she was the only girl old enough to play and they found great pleasure in torturing her. Leave it to Erik's sons to be the tyrants.

"Dominic, Alexander, Christian!"

All three boys froze at the sound of their father's voice. They all looked down at their feet, knowing they were in trouble now. Erik walked past them and got down on his knees in front of Geneviève, who launched herself at her father. Erik wrapped his arms around her and rocked her gently while she cried into his shirt.

"You do not need to cry, Genny, you are just being a big-"

Dominic stopped short when his father glanced at him, knowing when to be quiet. Erik knew all to well that his eldest son was usually the one to start all of the trouble. The twins loved doing whatever their older brother wanted, because it seemed like fun to them.

"I do not know what the three of you said but I want all of you to apologize right this minute," Erik said. Geneviève turned her face away from her father's chest and stuck her tongue out at her brothers. They all said sorry in unison, knowing that they were to always listen to their father, no matter how much they did not want to. Christine shook her head as she watched from a distance as Erik scolded the boys, all three of which had their heads down, looking at their feet. After a moment Erik gave all four of his children a hug before making his way back towards his wife. Pénélope had fallen asleep with her mouth still at Christine's breast.

"You look more tempting every time I look at you, love," Erik informed her as he approached. Christine raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so?" she asked. He grinned and nodded. Erik took his youngest daughter in his arms and set her down in the small wooden cradle at Christine's side, kissing her softly on the cheek.

"Oh, yes, very tempting," Erik murmured, pressing several kisses to Christine's neck while she tried in vain to pull up her blouse. This mans libido never failed to amaze her. She allowed him to lavish her skin with kisses but managed to pull up her bodice without anyone seeing anything they should not.

"You know five is the final number," she whispered against his mouth. It was not a question, more of a fact. Erik growled against her mouth.

"Two more," he begged. Christine laughed and shook her head.

"No! We have _five_, Erik, or have you forgotten?"

"Of course I have not forgotten, I am the one exhausted every day from playing with them!" Erik said. Christine smiled.

"Exactly, so you should want to rest now that we have Pénélope!" she said. Instead of answering Erik cupped her face in his hands and brought her mouth to his, thrusting his tongue into her mouth and causing her to moan. She wished she could tell Erik that they were never going to make love again if it meant more children but this man was just so... _good _at it! He had yet to disappoint her in that area and she could not imagine not feeling that close to him.

Erik brought her lip into his mouth and suckled on it, drawing out another moan.

"Two more..."

"Mmmm," Christine knew what he was doing. He wanted her to agree and he was promising her a reward with his kisses. Her eyes snapped open when he cupped her breasts and she shoved him away from her, effectively knocking him onto his back in the grass. Erik sighed and propped himself on his elbows, looking at her from his place on the ground.

"No more."

Erik sighed dramatically.

"If we are not going to have no more children than I cannot promise you the pleasure of my body," he said sadly, looking himself over as he lay in front of her. He bent one leg and smirked at her. Christine rolled her eyes and stood up.

"You are not _that_ pleasing," she replied, walking away.

"Christine!" Erik whined. Christine laughed but was quickly cut short when she felt her husbands hand snake around her ankle and he tugged, sending her to the ground. She began to giggle when Erik pinned her to the ground with his body, not allowing her to get up. Christine laughed, shoving at him with her hands, but to no use.

"Now that I have you where I want you, we can discuss when the best time is for our next two children. I was thinking two more girls would be nice," he said with a smile. Christine shook her head.

"You are mad!"

"Mad, no, in love, yes. Perhaps two more boys, I am sure Dominic and the twins would love that!" Erik growled. He was becoming more and more aware of the fact that his lovely wife was squirming under his sex craving body. Christine was shaking her head, her laughter causing her side to hurt.

"Could you possibly imagine two more boys, Erik? If so you are mad!" she said laughing. When the twins had been born it had been almost impossible for them to get any sleep and Dominic and Geneviève had been very young. Christine could remember finding Erik asleep in the strangest places. She, too, had been willing to lie down almost anywhere if it meant just a few moments of rest.

"I love you," he whispered. Christine looked up at him and smiled, pushing the hair away from his face.

"I love-"

"Get them!"

Christine and Erik were interrupted when four bodies hurled themselves at them. Alexander and Dominic jumped onto their fathers back and when he rolled away from his wife Christian and Geneviève jumped onto their mother, their little hands reaching out to tickle. Erik was laughing as two of his sons tried to pin him to the ground and Christine had managed to grab Christian and was tickling him back, causing his sister to giggle.

"Alexander! Dominic! Help!" Christian laughed. Geneviève was giggling so hard she had to sit down. The two boys that were on Erik heard their brother and leapt from Erik to all attack Christine. Christine had tears in her eyes from laughter as all three of her sons jumped onto her, tickling her with their little hands. Erik sat up and shook his head, laughing. Geneviève ran over to him and plopped herself onto his lap. Erik smiled and gave her a hug as they watched Christine and the boys.

Erik sat there looking at his wife, seeing the happy glow in her eyes and the smile that covered her entire face it seemed. She had never looked happier and it was a moment Erik would never forget. Alexander, Christian and Dominic looked happy as well and not for the first time Erik told himself he would do anything to make sure that those smiles never faded from any of their faces. Little Geneviève brought Erik out of his thoughts when she squealed in delight and scrambled off of her fathers lap. Her brothers stopped tickling their mother to see what had caused their sister so much delight and soon they too were running in the same direction.

Christine and Erik turned with a smile to see Sienna Daae slowly making her way towards them, her hand on her swelling belly. Her arm was entwined with Meg de Chagny, who was carrying a baby boy, Daniel, who was not much older than Pénélope. Christine loved the fact that she had these two women as her very good friends, they had become like sisters to her, one happy family that continued growing. Not far behind the two women were their husbands, Anthony and Raoul. In one arm, Raoul carried his blonde haired daughter Alice, and in the other, Mary. Holding Anthony's hand was his son Jean, who had just turned six, who happened to be a little less than a year younger than Dominic.

Christine had never seen her brother happier than when he was with his wife and child. He had finally sat down and talked with Nadir and now the Persian was living with his only son. Gustave did not mind this for he had bought a home near Christine and her family and he was happy. Everyone was happy. Erik came and embraced his wife. He would have to talk Christine into having another baby. Five was not nearly a large enough number.

**Fin**

Hoped you all liked that! Just a little look into what Erik and Christine's life is like after the events that took place in the story, just in case you were confused about whose children were who,and which order they came, here you go, I love kids, so this was fun for me!

**Erik and Christine Desslar: **

**1.** Dominic Tristan Desslar

**2.** Geneviève Bernadette Desslar

**3 **and **4**: Alexander Sébastien Desslar & Christian Xavier Desslar

**5**. Pénélope Camille Desslar

**Anthony and Sienna Daae:**

**1.** Jean Claude Daae

**2. **unborn baby/boy? girl? let your imagination decide!

**Raoul and Meg de Chagny:**

**1. **Alice Cecile de Chagny

**2. **Mary Aurore de Chagny

**3**. Daniel Philippe de Chagny

A/N: I cannot believe that this is over! It is going to be so weird not writing more chapters for this! I wish to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this story, your kind words have meant everything to me! Thanks again! DJT


End file.
